A Fighting Chance
by ac2790
Summary: She drinks, she smokes, she bare knuckle fights to feed her family, Diabla they call her in the underground under the illumination from the naked lightbulbs hung from the ceiling. There's a new girl in town. She's everything the other is not. What happens when the new girl gets mugged and is saved by a mysterious woman? Will they meet again? XX Unholy Trinity
1. Chapter 1

Warning: fighting violence, and drug use.

She sits in the laundry room of the basement getting her knuckles wrapped by Puck. They need this money. Her family needs to eat and her nose needs to be satiated. She gets money for competing but not enough. Puck taps her on the thigh once her hands and wrists are covered in the white medical tape. They don't use gloves in the underground.

Her tongue feels around in her mouth. The hole left there from getting her molar knocked out still feels funny.

Puck smacks her ass as per usual before a fight.

"Go get 'er Diabla."

xxxxx

"Welp, this is the new place Kid." The older woman pats her daughter on the back. "Go help your sister with the boxes."

The house is an all right size. It's in some place called Lima. What kind of name is that? It's like the founder of the town thought this place so repulsive he named it after the grossest bean on earth.

Brittany muscles the heaviest boxes. Her dad is a General in the Army and has conditioned his daughter for the same thing her whole life. Jake Pierce is a great man. He loves his girls. But Britt thinks he secretly wished she was a boy. She pleases both her parents by doing motocross, dance, and ROTC.

Her 5 year old sister, Kyla, has free reign. She wants to be a doctor one day and help people. She loves people. Her dad says she can be an Army Medic. But for right now she wants to play operation and giggle when the tweezers hit the side of the fake man who's broken funny bone she's trying to remove.

Lorraine Pierce looks on at her eldest daughter. Worried her free spirit will clash with what her father has planned for her. The army is no place for a unicorn.

Xxxxx

Santana shakes out her limbs as she walks into the makeshift arena. And, yes, it does look like Fight Club, but you know the first rule of Fight Club, so we won't talk about that.

Her opponent is a little taller than her but all around the same size. She has short, choppy, blonde hair. Her name's Quinn, and she's also Santana's best friend.

The crowd is roaring. They want blood and many of them have their money invested in this. It's a pretty even fight but most bet on Quinn for the win.

The ref of sorts comes into the middle and instead of using a microphone, he yells into the raunchy abandoned basement.

"We have a fight for you tonight!" He raises his hands in the air. "In the blue corner we have Quinn Fury Fabray!"

"In the red corner we have the spicy Latina Santana Diabla Lopez!"

Santana scoffs. It's always about looks no matter how tough she is. No matter how many men and women she's beaten up in this hell hole.

There are no rounds, no rules, no points. You fight until you are knocked out or the last one standing.

"Now ladies. Fight dirty and fight hard."

The makeshift bell made out of a pan and spoon goes off and Quinn and San meet in the middle to shake hands.

"Good luck Diabla."

"Won't need it Fury."

The girls circle each other waiting for the first swing. San is quick on her feet where Quinn is more patient and calculating.

Santana sees an opening and hits Q with a left hook. But while she is hitting the blonde she leaves her stomach unblocked and Q counter punches into the side of the Latina.

Santana's bent over gasping for air and Quinn takes the opportunity to knee her in the face.

"Ughhh Fuck!" San grabs her face while she's on the ground but quickly sweeps the other girl's legs out from under her. Quinn falls to the ground with a thud as her head smacks against the cement floor.

"Mmpph."

People are screaming for more. It's like the coliseum and they are cheering for the lions to tear them to pieces.

Quinn smirks at her from the ground. They have the oddest friendship in the world. San straddles her on her back and tries to put Fury in a choke hold. Quinn knows better and creates space within their bodies by elbowing the Latina in the stomach.

Quinn doesn't want to do this but she needs the money. Santana's beaten her many times before and vice versa but tonight is Q's night. Turning into Fury so she can eat. She runs towards Santana as she's getting up and jumps into the air. Quinn brings her elbow down onto her friend's face and it's like a slow motion video when the brunette's face jerks sideways and blood spurts out of her mouth.

Santana drops to the ground. Lights out.

Xxxx

After unpacking all of the boxes, Brittany decides to take a walk. It's dark but she's the kind of person that feels nothing bad could happen to her. She decides to start a light jog. She has to be in shape for ROTC when school starts next week and all summer she's sat around depressed about moving again and missing her Father.

Slowly the scenery changes and more liquor stores appear on the corners between blocks. Street lights fizzle and burn out and strange men post up on the corners leaning into cars as they pass by.

What Brittany doesn't see is the alley on her right and the two men watching her like prey. As she passes one of the men clothes lines her and knocks her to the ground.

"We got a cute blondie here J."

J puts his hand over her mouth to muffle her screams while the other man punches her sides and face.

"Let's see what she's like on the inside Rex."

With a name shared with a dinosaur Brittany only wonders the fucked up shit he's capable of. Rex starts unzipping her jeans and Brittany screams into J's hand while he chokes her.

She closes her eyes and waits for the inevitable but it never comes.

"Get the fuck off of her you pig!"

Rex looks up and smiles.

"Oh we got a Spic on the menu tonight." He chuckles.

He leaves Brittany and goes over to grab Santana but she lands a roundhouse kick to his face. She already has a black eye and can feel her bruised ribs ache but she's doing the damage now.

The man stumbles back and pulls out a knife. San bends his arm and it drops to the ground. Meanwhile J is still holding Brittany down and muffling her cries for help.

Santana pulls out her own switchblade and slices the man's faces. He becomes enraged and charges for her again. This time she lands an uppercut to his jaw and knocks him out cold.

Brittany watches the small girl in awe of her power.

Santana saunters over to J who is still holding Brittany. Santana flinches and the man cowers away and scampers off into the night.

She walks over and holds her hand out for Brittany to take and pulls her up off the ground. She gently holds the blonde's chin in place as she surveys her wounds.

"You shouldn't be out here at night. It's not safe."

"I'm new here. I was just going for a run."

Santana pulls out another switchblade from her pocket, a clean one, and places it in Britt's palm before curling her fingers around it to secure it in her hand.

"For protection."

Brittany puts the knife in her pocket and begins to walk away. But Santana stops her.

"I'm walking you home." She lights a cig.

Brittany doesn't argue she just makes her way back to her new house. She wants to say so much to the brunette but she doesn't seem like the talking type.

"Thanks for, you know, back there." She hooks her thumb towards the alley.

"Yup."

Brittany sees the black eye and bruises littering her face. She sees the mystery girl wince as she walks.

"What happened to you?" She motions towards her face.

"Everything."

They get to Britt's doorstep and stand there for a moment.

"Thanks again."

The Latina just shrugs and walks away.

Brittany is intrigued by this beautifully broken girl. Shit she forgot to ask for her name. She makes her way into her room to change for bed and wash the blood off of her face. As she pulls her jeans down something falls out of her pocket. The knife. Brittany picks it up and turns it over. Carved into the side is one word. _Diabla. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you're all enjoying this. Hit that review button and let me know the deal. Follow me on twitter acphotog27

Quinn sits on the kitchen counter of Santana's house swinging her legs back and forth. She watches her friend wince as she sits down and tries to stifle a laugh.

"Fuck you Fabray."

"I'm sorry you went down and I decided to keep you there haha."

"Very funny, you seem to forget the time I broke your big ass nose though. The way I see it you owe me money cuz I saved you the trouble of a nose job."

Q gets up and smacks her on the back of the head and starts making a sandwich.

"Don't you have your own food to eat? You did just win 5 grand."

They live together ever since Quinn's parents ran off and left her there. The government seized her house and Q never reported being abandoned because San took her in and no one wants to go into the foster system. San's dad Alex loved Quinn like one of his own. Her mom, not so much.

"Yea but I like pissing you off. That's what friends are for right Tana?"

"Fuck you Quinnie."

Puck walks up behind Santana sneakily and Quinn smirks knowing what he's about to do. It's like tradition. He pulls his hand back and slaps her in the ass, hard.

She jumps up and grabs him by the collar.

"Do I need to remind you how we met Fuckerman?"

_Parties really aren't her thing but the main objectives at these gatherings is to get fucked up. And San wants to do just that. 15 and broken she just wants to forget. Forget the shouting, the blood, the body laying lifeless on top of her. Lost in thought she is met with a stinging sensation on her ass. She turns around and grabs the guy by the shirt and starts wailing on his face. The man drops to the ground but is oddly smiling. _

_He sticks out his hand for her to shake to which she declines. _

"_I'm Puck. You ever heard of the underground?"_

Now puck is her trainer of sorts. He books fights, wraps her hands, and works her out. He does the same for Quinn unless they are fighting each other then San takes priority. They also party like it's their religion.

The door swings open so fast it bangs against the wall. Salma Lopez stumbles through the door and slams it shut. She reeks of tequila and has hickeys all over her neck. Santana is disgusted by her.

Salma takes one look at the three and sways along the hall to her room.

Santana gets up to check on her brother. He has the room next to his mother's and Quinn and San have the two rooms in the upstairs of the condo.

Her four year old brother, Dominic, is shaking in bed. Startled from one nightmare to wake to another.

San scoops him up and kisses him in the forehead. She then lays down with him and he places his head on her chest.

"Tell me about Papi again."

Santana takes a deep breath it happened almost 2 years ago and it still hurts. Dom asks about him a lot.

"Well Dom, he was the best man to ever grace this earth. He loved us and took us out for ice cream. He worked really hard as a doctor saving people's lives. He was a hero. He is MY hero."

xxxx

There's a knock on the door at the Pierce house as the whole family sits down for dinner. Immediately Brittany looks over at the empty chair at the table and fears the worst. In their shock Mrs. Pierce and Brittany don't notice little Kyla running towards the door.

"Daddy!" She screams and jumps into his arms.

Thank god Brittany covered the bruises from her attack or he would flip shit.

The older Pierces run toward the door to see their favorite man leaning on a crutch while holding his daughter on his hip.

"W-what happened Dad?"

He puts Kyla down and hugs his wife and older daughter.

Jake limps towards the kitchen table and sits down. Lorraine immediately makes him a plate.

"Roadside bomb." He lowers his head thinking of his buddies that didn't make it. "I got lucky. Only a broken leg."

Brittany looks at him, really looks at him. He seemed to have lost himself in the desert this time. An important piece of himself. They talk for a bit and catch up. Lorraine gets up to clear the table and accidentally drops a glass. Jake's eyes glaze over and suddenly he's not in the kitchen anymore, he's in a blood stained desert.

The soldier, deep in his flashback, jumps on top of his youngest and curls around her to protect her.

"It's ok Blake…we're gonna be ok. The medics are coming…the medics…"

Kyla tries to squirm away but her father holds her tight. "I'm not Blake daddy! Let me go!"

Jake snaps out of it and realizes he's back in the kitchen, not Iraq. He shakes his head embarrassed and retires to his bedroom.

They all sit downstairs scared and Brittany runs up to her room to be alone. She figures a shower will help her feel better and the same knife plops out of her pants again. The blonde rolls the switchblade in her hand and ghosts her fingers over the carvings. She needs to know her. But she shouldn't.

xxxx

It's Brittany's first day at McKinley High. This is the eighth school she's been to now so she knows the deal of all the first day pleasantries. What never changes however, is her sense of direction. Hopefully she will graduate here and not have to move again. 10th grade and a new school. She's as ready as she can be.

She carefully folds her cammo into her locker for her ROTC drills in the afternoon. Brittany looks over when she hears a familiar voice and her jaw drops in recognition. A man with a weird Mohawk slides beside her and slips something into her back pocket before slapping her ass and walking away. The smaller girl turns around and gives him a ball tap.

There's a blonde with her too and Brittany can see a bruise peeking out from under her makeup. The brunette sports a semi swollen black eye. Brittany takes out her schedule and realizes she has no idea where her history class is. She decides to ask the Latina for help.

As she walks over to the two the both side eye her with a death glare that could frighten a demon. Q passes a flask to San and she takes a sip before depositing it back into her locker.

San recognizes her from that night. She was just hoping she never saw her again. This girl made her feel things and that just wasn't allowed.

"Um can you tell me where Mr. Glazer's class is?"

San shakes her head. "Nope, good luck with that." And her and Quinn brush past her, headed towards that exact classroom.

"What a bitch." Britt mutters under her breath.

xxxx

Quinn and Santana park their asses in their usual spot in each class. The back left corner next to the window. They snicker at the ginger afro that just parked itself in front of them.

"Hey Jewfro your head pubes are blocking my view!" Quinn laughs.

"Q, you know all this shit anyway. How you have a brain left after all the times I knocked you out is beyond me." San says as she playfully punches her best friend in the arm.

"Who got beat up last match? Oh, that's right. You did!"

As the two are bickering San notices the blonde girl she walked home and was a complete bitch to earlier, come into the room.

Her and Brittany lock eyes but San scowls and quickly turns away.

Quinn turns to her. "What was that about?"

San crosses her arms over her chest. "Nothing."

Brittany hands the teacher her schedule and he nods his head.

"Class we have a new student coming all the way from Philadelphia, Brittany Pierce." He waves towards the desks. "Take a seat Ms. Pierce."

_Oh that's her name._ Santana ponders.

The only open seat is the one next to the Jewish cloud and directly in front of Santana. Brittany huffs and crosses her arms as she sits down.

The teacher goes through role call and Brittany tunes it out until a certain Latina yells out.

"Santana Lopez?" The teacher looks around.

Santana raises her hand and yells, "Queer!"

The whole class snickers and the teacher shakes his head. Brittany just found out important information. Her name is Santana. What a beautiful name it is, and she's gay. What are the chances?

"Diabla who's your next fight? I got Sara Dani, that dumb bitch. I'm gonna rip her apart."

"Bring on the Fury!" San laughs. "I gotta fight some dude named Steven "Jerk" Morello. He's huge but it pays 6 g's. And even if I lose I get 2000 for participation."

"Holy shit that guy's an animal be careful S."

"There's nothing careful about the Underground."

All the while Brittany hears this whole conversation and makes it her mission to find this underground they're talking about.

xxxx

"Puck you're campin' on that shit pass it!" Santana urges and he passes the blunt to his friend.

Santana takes a long inhale and holds it. She puffs again and again without exhaling. Q and Puck watch on in wonder. She's always had an iron lung. They once watched her clear a 5 foot bong, take a shot, and then exhale without coughing.

"Do you have a third lung?" Quinn questions in awe.

San takes another hit and shrugs. "My lungs like it I guess."

The ROTC kids come out and the three look over at the river of camouflage running laps around the track.

Santana catches sight of Brittany in all her uniformed glory. She's wearing cargo camo pants, combat boots, a tan tight t-shirt, and a camo hat. Santana tries not to get turned on, she really does. She wants to hate this girl but it's fucking impossible.

Quinn follows her friend's line of sight and smirks. "You're gonna set her on fire if you keep staring like that."

"Fuck you Q. Hand me a straw."

Santana pulls out her drug kit. It's a thin metal cigarette holder. She grabs a Perc 30 and crushes it on the top of the metal tin. It's for the fighting injuries. That's all it is. Right? Delicate lines are made for the three of them and they pass them around. As San lifts her head up from snorting the line her eyes lock with Brittany's.

Brittany shakes her head. What a waste of a good person. Britt knows she has good in her. If she didn't there would be no saving her that night. Santana wouldn't have given her that knife.

San sees the look of disappointment and rage bubbles within her. Who is she to judge her? So the Latina does what she does best when she can't fight. Fuck.

xxxx

She met her at Scandal's the local gay bar. She was mixed and curvy. She was willing.

The woman reminded her of Maya from Pretty Little Liars so naturally when Santana got drunk and couldn't remember her name she called her that.

Tequila. 8 shots deep. They're in the bathroom. Santana slams her against the dirty tile wall and turns her face when the other girl tries to kiss her on the lips. Santana roughly hikes Maya's dress up and rams her knee into her pussy. She attacks the dark skin on her neck and the other girl hisses in pleasure.

"You're really good at this." Maya pants.

Santana bites her neck and plunges two fingers deep into her.

"Shut up."

She fucks her relentlessly. Pounding her fingers harder and harder into the girl while she rides her thigh. As Santana thrusts her hips to stroke her clit on Maya's her other leg pushes her fingers in deeper.

"Ugh fuck yes!"

"I. _Thrust_. Told you._ Thrust._ To shut. _Thrust._ The fuck up."

The other girl cums over and over. She's not standing on her own anymore. Santana has her pinned against the wall as she pounds three fingers inside her. Santana finally cums leaving a slick trail on Maya's leg. The Latina pulls her fingers out, wipes them on the mixed girls inner thigh, and leaves without a word.

xxxx

Santana walks into Mo's gym ready to get some more anger out. The fucking didn't do it. She still can't keep the blonde out of her head.

"Ay! Tana nice of you to join us this afternoon."

"Mo I had a rough night let's just get started."

"You and your Father. Hangover babies must run in the family."

Mo was Santana's Dad's best friend since they were in grade school. When he died Mo helped her as much as he could. Now he helps her make money so her and her brother can eat and lets her use the gym and train for free.

She changes into short spandex shorts and a sports bra. Her back muscles tense and ripple as she pounds the bag with her fists. The muscles in her arms are so defined and ripped she could be on that Insanity workout commercial.

From the bag she goes to the speedball and then active sparring.

"Now Tana take it easy this is not the Jerk." He says in his thick Russian accent.

The girl dips her sparring partners first punch and comes back with a jab to the chin knocking him to the ground immediately.

Mo throws his hands up and huffs. Santana just shrugs her shoulders. She didn't mean to do it.

xxxx

Brittany holds a piece of paper walking around aimlessly following the directions she got from some sketchy kid under the bleachers. She comes to a crusty looking house and it has a metal feather nailed to it just like the guy said. She bangs on the door three times and is greeted by the largest black man she's even seen.

"Ten bucks."

She hands him the money and she is directed towards the basement. There are people everywhere packed around the square ropes that are supposed to resemble a ring. She wiggles her way through and gets right up against the ropes. People are screaming and chanting Diabla.

Then it clicks as Britt rubs the handle of the knife in her pocket. That's her fighting name.

A man comes into the middle of the ring and everyone quiets.

"Ok everyone we have quite the match for you tonight."

Santana and Steve run through the crowd and jump up and down to loosen their muscles. They duck under the ropes and stand in their respective corners.

Puck pats San on the back while she drinks water. "You got this Diabla."

"In the red corner an Underground favorite. Santana Diabla Lopez!"

The crowd cheers and clinks their beer cans together in celebration.

"In the blue corner. Steven Jerk Morello!"

The makeshift bell rings and Santana goes to shake Jerk's hand in the middle of the ring but he swats it away and punches her in the face.

Brittany gasps into the crowd and is sickened by the chants for blood.

"Fuckin dick!" San screams.

She recovered fast and sent a one two punch to his face. He was so much taller than her she almost had to jump to hit him. Deciding to stick low she knees him in the stomach.

She grips his head and takes out all her anger on his face. As the punches go on her fist fills with a mixture of his and her blood. The man finally breaks free and tackles the small girl to the ground. He assaults her ribs and she can't breathe.

He comes down with an elbow to her face and she feels herself getting faint but that's when the true Diabla comes from the depths of lingering darkness. The brunette lodges her leg in between his thighs and kicks him in the balls as hard as she can. He falls over sideways and San goes to town.

She draws her high top fighting shoe back and kicks him in the face. Her white shoe turns red and she hears a sickening snap.

Santana looks down and his face his covered in red and the bone in his nose is popping out of the skin. The fight is called. She's a cool 6 grand richer.

Brittany is in awe of her. The shear brutality of the girl was insane. She knew San was about to pass out but then her eyes glazed over and she went crazy. Yet she's a little scared of her but her dad has been training her for the army since she could walk. Those guys in the alley just caught her by surprise. As San is being declared victor she locks eyes with Brittany. What the fuck is she doing here? She's gonna get herself killed.

When the ref lowers her arm Santana charges at Brittany. She ducks under the ropes and gets right in her face.

"You had no right to come here!" She yells. "You're gonna get yourself killed here. Go home!"

Santana then storms off bumping Brittany's shoulder on the way.

Brittany isn't weak and she is sick of Santana thinking she is. She's gonna show her just how well she can take care of herself.

She walks up to the bookie near the exit and taps him on the shoulder.

"I'd like to sign up for next weeks fight."

The man looks her up and down but shrugs off her innocent look.

"OK newbies get first pick. Who do you want to fight?"

Brittany smirks. "Diabla."

_xxx_

_uh ohhh! What's gonna go down. Who do you think will win? Lemme know how you enjoyed it! _


	3. Chapter 3

***Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Let's find out what happens when Britt enters the ring.

Brittany's doing some training of her own for the fight and the first order of business is cardio. She runs down to the local park and heads out onto the track. At around her third mile she hears a familiar voice.

"Ok Dom now step forward with your left foot a bit as you wind your right arm back to throw." He does just that and the ball rockets across the distance and smacks into Santana's glove. "Perfect!"

For a 4 year old that kid can surely throw. Santana runs over and ruffles his hair. They both sit down and drink some water. Santana gets an evil look in her eyes and squirts the bottle at her little brother.

He shrieks in surprise. "Tana!"

They both start to playfully wrestle and laugh until San wins by pulling a low blow and tickling the young boy.

Brittany has never seen anything so cute in her life. She wonders how this vicious fighter can be so nurturing to a child. The blonde almost feels bad for signing up for the fight, surely Santana has something she's fighting for. Brittany's just doing it to prove a point.

xxxx

"I can't believe I broke my hand on that bitches face." Quinn yells.

She won the fight but her hand paid the price and now she's out of work for a month. Good thing she's won all of her fights for the past 3 months so she has a good stash saved up.

"She was pretty stocky I think her face broke you're hand."

The girls run around Mo's Gym working on their stamina. The sweat glistens off their barely covered bodies and tensing muscles.

They both have book bags with dumbbells in them draped over their backs as they run. Mo says that's how they did it in Russia in his day. Santana decides not to comment on the fact that he moved here when he was 12. But knowing where he came from he probably did do this and then some.

The girls finish their last lap and gladly throw the weighted bags on the ground. Santana takes a towel and wipes the sweat from her abs and forehead while breathing heavily. Both girls take a swig of water before picking up jump ropes.

Through labored breathing the best friends talk to one another.

"Do you know who you're fighting yet S?" Quinn huffs out in between breaths.

"No for some reason it hasn't been announced yet, all I know is I have a fight to get ready for."

They finish up and opt for an ice bath to shock their ripped and tired muscles into becoming numb. Although they both think of another option too.

As if reading her mind, Quinn pulls out a little baggie filled with coke and sprinkles some on each of their fists. Santana loves the numb feeling it gives her mouth. It's like the warm blank feeling your lips get before you're about to be extremely drunk. Quinn loves the energy. She's a naturally energetic person but she loves doing coke and focusing on something and doing it to the best of her ability. Why do you think her grades are so good?

"Q-Quinn?"

She looks over startled. She knows that tone.

"What's up Tana?"

Quinn's allowed to call her that as an honorary family member. She doesn't let her mom though. Her mom is a bitch.

"Do you…Do you think I'm giving Dommie everything he needs?" She looks down. "Like is he gonna be ok?"

Quinn reaches over and touches Santana's arm with her good hand.

"He has everything he could ever want San." She waves her hands around displaying the locker room. "Look what you sacrifice to give him just that. You're amazing Tana."

Santana nods her head and mumbles. "I can't give him a living father. I can't give him a mother who doesn't drink herself stupid and fuck everything willing and can't even keep a job." She grits her teeth getting angry.

"You give him all that and more. You're his everything San. I wish I had a sister like you."

Quinn thinks about her parents who left her to do god knows what. They should have taken Mrs. Lopez with them and they all could drink themselves to death, she thinks. Although what her, San, and Puck are doing isn't really classy so she has no right to berate them.

San notices her sullen expression and splashes some cold water out of the bath at Q. She stands up to get dressed and holds her hand out for her best friend. They are used to being naked in front of each other it's just normal. Even when San came out to Quinn she just shrugged and carried on like normal.

"Now please try to control your leering Fabgay I know I have the ass of a God."

xxxx

Britt's dad yells at her to pick up her feet as she's shuffling through tires laid out in the backyard. She made the mistake of telling him about the fight and he went all General Pierce on her.

"Doing great baby. Now give me 30!"

If Brittany didn't know his ego was hurt by shuffling around on crutches she would have told him to fuck off but instead she obliges and does 30 push ups like a seasoned army brat.

She has a quiet strength though. She's more like her mother in that respect. They're calm and calculating and even when they do strike it's in such a way that you don't even realize you've been hit with a dose of pure realness.

Britt sits beside her father on the bench and he puts his arm around her sweaty shoulder.

"So tell me about this girl Britt? Is she bothering my baby? Is she cute? You like her huh?" He pries

Brittany scoffs. "No she just gets under my skin. And she thinks I'm just this stupid little blonde but she'll find out on Saturday that I'm quite the opposite. I'm a unicorn I'm not a stereotype. But yes she is hot."

Her father smiles proudly at his daughter. He thought being away for so many tours and moving around so much from base to base would have affected her but she's a strong, kind, and beautiful woman. Jake couldn't be more proud.

His face becomes pale all of a sudden and Brittany knows he's thinking of the bloody desert and his lost friends. He squeezes harder before he speaks.

"Ya know. As I was laying there covering Blake I thought I was going to die." He tries to steady his breathing. "I thought I'd never see my family again. I'm so glad I made it Britty."

Brittany hugs her Dad tight glad he made it too. But her tears have a mixed purpose. Half of her tears are because she, too, will be stomping the bloody desert sand if the war's not over by the time she's 18. She says a silent prayer for everyone to stop fighting. Coincidentally she remembers her match coming up and heads off to run more laps.

xxxx

A roaring sound rips through the parking lot of McKinley High early Monday morning. It catches Santana and Quinn's attention as they get out of Puck's rusty brown truck.

An electric blue dirt bike parks several spaces away from the three. The rider is wearing a tight red leather jacket and black skinny jeans. The engine cuts off and the rider swings their leg over the bike and dusts themselves off.

The next thing to be done is to remove the helmet. The rider unclips the chin strap and pulls the head gear off. Blonde hair begins cascading down like a golden silk curtain. Santana's jaw drops when she realizes who it is. Brittany.

Brittany in all her sexy biker girl glory is making Santana drool. She hates the girl at the moment but she can't deny the fact she wants to fuck her senseless at the same time.

Quinn nudges her when she notices Santana staring. "Creeeep."

San pushes her away. "Go suck Puckerman's dick."

"Gross."

xxxx

Santana walks around the halls aimlessly after going to the bathroom and snorting some heroin Puck got off a guy at the Underground. She feels so good she's not paying attention and all of a sudden she's knocked to the ground.

"Mmph. Fuck." She rubs her head and looks up to see Brittany. It seems this girl is fucking following her.

Brittany gives her the meanest look she can muster. She's still mad at her for yelling at her at the match. The blonde tries to be mean. She really does.

"You should watch where you're going! I could've been an innocent squirrel and you would've killed me." She shakes her head. _What the fuck Britt did you really just say that?_ She thinks to herself. "Well yeah, watch out!"

She kicks one of San's books before storming back to class.

Santana sits on the ground laughing. Fucking squirrels, really?

xxxx

Another damn history class. Another hour of Santana drilling holes in the back of a certain blonde's head.

Quinn sits down and flicks San's nose playfully. "So did you get your opponent card yet?"

Brittany's listening to everything.

San pulls out the paper from her bag and hands it over to Q.

She snickers. "The Unicorn? That's fucking awesome. 5"8', 130 pounds. She's gonna be a tough one. I wish I could see her face though. She must be really ugly if they just showed her body." She chuckles.

Brittany just smiles because if they knew the real reason the pic didn't have a face they would shit themselves.

"I got this. Too bad you're hands broken I like to see you get punched in the face."

Quinn just shakes her head and pulls out the bag of dope Puck gave her this morning. She nudges Santana to cover her.

She skillfully pours out a bump on the side of her fist near her thumb. She bends down and bit and Santana starts coughing to hide the sound of her best friend snorting the drugs in the back of the class.

The Latina switches seats with Q to be in the corner and they repeat the same action. Then Santana pulls out a flask of tequila she stole from her mom and takes a swig before passing it to her counterpart. As the girls pass it back and forth they get more fucked up as they learn about the Ming Dynasty or some shit. On a clumsy hand off to Santana the flask is dropped and clatters against the floor.

"Shit" Santana grumbles, which she thought was quietly.

"Language Santana!" Mr. Glazer yells.

Brittany scoffs and mumbles under her breath. "They're doing much worse than cursing."

Santana kicks her chair hard as a warning the tell her to shut the fuck up. Thankfully the bell rings but before Santana can leave Brittany turns around to speak.

"Good luck with your fight." She says and walks away.

Santana tries to stand as steady as possible with the amount of drugs and alcohol in her system. Her and Quinn walk back to their lockers and none other than glee dork Rachel Berry approaches them.

"I know you don't know me and we may have never initially introduced ourselves but I'm Rachel Berry." She sticks her hand out which is left hanging in the air when neither Santana or Quinn take it.

Santana leans over and stage whispers to Quinn. "Dwarf Germs."

Rachel rubs her hand on her plaid skirt awkwardly before speaking again.

"I came over to inquire about the bruises on your face. Are you having trouble at home?"

Santana and Q look at each other and burst into laughter. The alcohol isn't helping with their obnoxiousness.

"Tell…Tell her where I really got this bruise Q." She laughs out.

"She was in jail over the weekend and some bitch tried to steal her toast." Quinn crooks her thumb towards her friend who's trying to control her laughter. "San wasn't havin' that. So she beat the shit out of her. The bruise is from the guards."

Rachel's eyes go wide and pop out of her head. "Oh my…"

Santana jerks forward like she's going to hit her and Rachel takes in a sharp intake of breath before jetting down the hall leaving the two behind holding their stomachs from laughing so much.

xxxx

Saturday night. Fight night. Santana sits in the laundry room of the underground's basement on a stool while Puck wraps her hands. Quinn's in there with her tonight since she's not fighting.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this one it's only 800 bucks."

Her blonde friend looks at her like she's crazy. "You know it's not just 800 bucks. It's a new bike for Dom and a roof over his head. We know your Mom doesn't pay for shit. Hell I pay more rent than she does."

_Alex Lopez kneels down to the ground with a screwdriver to take the training wheels off his little girl's bike. _

"_Papi I don't think I'm ready for two wheels. I'm scared" Santana cowers behind his leg. _

_He brings her around front and holds her by the shoulder while looking her straight in the eye. _

"_Mija there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll be right next to you in case you fall." He taps her on the head. "You're a Lopez baby girl. You can do anything." _

_Santana nods and hops onto the bike. Her first couple tries were wobbly but her Papa was there to catch her every time. By the time she gets it enough to ride for a whole block, Alex is running right besides her laughing. She loses her balance and falls but he's there just like he promised. _

"_I'll always be here when you fall mija."_

Santana takes her prized possession, a picture of her father holding her one year old brother, out of her bag and kisses it. She then places it in a cut out she made for it in her shoe.

She runs out first getting announced and the crowd is extra crazy and eager to meet this new comer.

"And in the Blue corner we have a newbie. Brittany "The Unicorn" Pierce!"

Brittany is barefoot with white yoga capri pants on and a powder blue sports bra. Santana is the complete opposite with her normal attire of short spandex shorts, a red sports bra, and her white high top wrestling shoes.

Santana is livid.

Puck and Quinn share confused looks in the crowd. This is gonna be good.

The bell rings and they shake hands.

"I'm not gonna fight you." San says.

"What? Don't think I can beat you." She eggs her on.

Brittany swings first and Santana works on avoiding her punches. She doesn't know how this is going to end but she doesn't want to beat up a helpless Brittany. Little does she know the blonde is far from helpless.

Brittany glides around the ring with the grace of a ballerina and Santana catches herself wondering how she got her abs so ripped.

Distracted, Santana doesn't realize Brittany is throwing a punch and clips her right in the chin. She still doesn't strike back.

"Just gonna give up that easy Diabla?"

Quinn watches the way Santana is acting. The only other time she refused to fight like this was the first time they were paired against each other. Then it hits her, San likes Brittany because in all reality the normal Santana wouldn't care about kicking this girl's ass.

Brittany swoops in and lands a blow to her stomach and then follows it with an uppercut.

"Urrrghhh." Santana growls.

She's had enough of this shit. That last hit sparks the anger within her and she blocks out whom she's fighting and just fights like she does when her and Quinn are in the ring. She shouldn't even care about this girl or how this seemingly innocent chick is kicking her ass.

The brunette throws a jab that lands on Brittany's nose and causes blood to flow instantly. The thing is, Santana actually feels bad about it.

While she's distracted Brittany kicks her hard in the ribs and causes Santana to double over and catch her breath.

The blonde takes her time wiping the blood pooling on her upper lip off her face and onto her pants. She looks up at Santana in fighting stance again and smiles.

"Surprised?"

Santana goes to perform a spinning kick but the taller girl catches her leg and brings her to the ground.

"Holy shit." Puck mumbles from the sidelines.

Brittany is now straddling San and the latter has nowhere to go.

"Fuck." Santana says gritting her teeth.

"I've been trained in Judo since I could walk."

Santana breaks an arm free and elbows Brittany in the face.

Britt grimaces for a second before smiling and spitting blood out of her mouth off and off to the side.

"And my Dad is a General in the Army. Don't think of me as weak."

Brittany slams her knee into San's side a few times before rolling to the side and trapping the Latina's right arm in between her legs and bending it back effectively trapping her in an arm bar.

"Urghh fuck you!"

San doesn't want to give up but she feels her arm about to snap and that will cost her more than this fight. She taps out and when the ref calls it and Brittany loosens her grip and she shoves her off of her.

"The Unicorn everybody!"

Santana storms back into the makeshift locker room cradling her arm and her hurt pride. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't go crazy on Brittany like she normally would. For some reason she cared and it's pissing her off more than anything right now. But she also wonders if she really could have beat her if she tried her hardest. Brittany was good, great even.

She takes a washcloth and wipes the blood off her face. She looks in the mirror and her ribs are deep purple on both sides and she has a nasty cut on her left eyebrow that needs stitches but she'll just butterfly bandage them herself. _Obviously Brittany had no qualms about hitting her, she thinks. She had something to prove._

Quinn walks in and hands her an ice pack for her arm.

"You could've beaten her." Quinn says knowing exactly why she didn't go her hardest. But also wondering if she could have beaten her even if she did.

"Well, I didn't." She snaps.

xxxx

Santana waits outside the entrance of the Underground for Brittany to come out. Once she sees her she flips the fuck out.

"I needed that money! This isn't a fuckin' game to me. My brother needs to eat!" She flails her arms about. "Was it worth your pride Brittany! Do you feel big now?"

Brittany seethes and throws the wad of cash at her feet.

"It wasn't about the money for me."

Santana slides down the wall and sits bewildered. What is it about this girl that pisses her off and intrigues her at the same time?

Brittany is thinking the same thing as she walks away. She just wanted to be seen as an equal and not some dumb blonde. What she doesn't know is that San already thought so much of her. She reminds Santana of her dad and it pisses her off and makes her happy at the same time.

Feeling her emotions bubble up she pops a Percocet and waits for the numbness to take over.

Quinn comes over and hands her a bottle of water to swallow the pill. She pats her on the back and the two make there way home from the most confusing night they've ever witnessed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

What did you think? Did you bet your money on Britt or San? Let me know if you guys have any predictions or ideas for this story or just hit the review button to say hi. I like people lol

AC


	4. Chapter 4

***Thanks for all the great reviews and alerts it means so much to me! Enjoy this next chapter.

Santana is sat on the toilet while Quinn fixes up her eyebrow. It's kind of a tradition between them to fix up the other after a fight. It's just easier that way. Since butterfly bandages wouldn't hold the deep wound together Quinn has to resort to giving the Latina botched stitches.

Quinn lines up all her supplies on the bathroom sink; a bowl of rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, ice, Santana's requested red thread, a sewing need, super glue, 2 lines of heroin, and a shot of tequila.

"Ok step one, pain management." Quinn states.

Santana does the two lines and then the shot before lighting a cigarette.

"Done and done." She wipes her nose.

Quinn tests the dexterity of her broken hand before she picks up an alcohol soaked cotton ball.

"Ok so I found this video on You Tube and it says to-."

"Just fuckin' do it Q!" She yells in Spanish.

"Ok hold still." Quinn replies back in her best friends language.

Alex taught Quinn how to say everyday things when she was little and, now, from basically being raised in the Lopez house she's as fluent as any one of them. This comes in handy when the two best friends want to say something and don't want anyone else to know what they're talking about. San likes to use it to get girls into bed. It spontaneously comes out of Quinn's mouth when she's already in someone's bed.

Quinn holds Santana's head still and cleans the wound with alcohol. Then she squeezes it together and applies a layer of super glue that will help keep it together.

"Stitchy time Tana." She sing songs.

Santana just rolls her eyes and braces herself for the pain. Quinn puts ice on her eyebrow to numb the skin a bit. Then she takes the threaded needle and soaks it in the bowl of rubbing alcohol.

The blonde squares up to her friends face and plunges the needle into her skin for the first time.

"Ughhh." Santana grunts lowly while gripping the toilet seat.

And just like sewing two pieces of clothing together, Quinn goes back and forth across the cut until it's sewn up. She can tell she doesn't have a future in the medical field with how sloppy the stitches are but they did their job.

She snips the excess thread and taps Santana's thigh signaling she's finished.

As she's cleaning up the supplies she looks over to Santana and says, "She reminds you of him."

Santana grits her teeth and takes another shot.

"Who?"

Quinn takes the bottle as she goes to take another shot.

"You're not stupid S, and you're a horrible actress." She puts the bottle under the sink. "She reminds you of Ale-."

Santana stands abruptly at the mention of her father.

"Don't!"

She turns and leaves to check on Dom. Santana walks over to him sleeping soundly and runs her hand through his curly black hair. He looks like him.

_Santana and her Papi are walking down the street towards their favorite Diner. They go here every Sunday just them and it's been that way ever since she can remember. She's 15 now and still loves the tradition just as much. _

"_Ay mija you're getting so big. Pretty soon I'll be sending my baby girl off to college." He says with a thick accent as he puts his shoulder around his daughter. _

"_Papi we got plenty of time." _

_From the distance the two can see a man running towards them and a car driving wildly on the road. As the man runs past them someone in the car points an AK 47 out of the window. _

_Santana hears the bangs that sound like fireworks reverberate around her ears and just as quickly she is thrown to the ground. _

_Alex lays on top of his daughter and cradles her body into his to protect her from the crossfire. _

_And just as suddenly the gunshots stop. But Alex still lay on his daughter. _

"_Papi." She nudges him. "Papi it's over we can get up now."_

_When he doesn't respond she scrambles from underneath him and turns him over. Blood leaks from his back and chest from bullets going straight in then out. _

_She cradles her father still shaking him. "Papi come on it's time to go. Papi?"_

_She hugs him tight and rocks back and forth. _

"_Someone help! Please Papi, I need you please!"_

xxxx

Jake Pierce is hobbling along the hallway with his cane and when he passes his daughter's room he can't help but chuckle. Brittany is laid on her back on her bed with two small steaks covering each eye.

"What's that some sort of spa treatment for carnivores?"

She sits up slowly and lifts the steaks revealing her bruises. Her dad cringes but she decides to calm his worry by telling him the end result.

"I won but I feel like I lost." She says with her eyes downcast.

She thinks about Santana and how she was so nice to save her, a stranger, that night on the street. And now she's gone and thanked her by trying to take the food out of her brother's mouth.

xxxx

Santana is early for once and strolls into the girls locker room for gym.

"_All I see is signs, all I see is dollar signs."_ Is sung.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Santana peaks around the lockers and what she sees causes her to shake her head and smile, glad she was early for once and that the class before hers hasn't let out yet.

Brittany has a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head and she's using a loofa as a microphone while she dances around jamming out to Rihanna.

San let's out a chuckle at the blonde's performance. This causes Brittany to stop but by the time she turns around no one is there.

"I can't like her. I can't like her. I can't like her." Santana chants in her head as she makes a beeline to the bleachers, deciding to skip class.

She finds Quinn in their regular spot smoking a blunt. She sits on the chair next to her best friend and the blonde wordlessly passes the blunt. They smoke in silence for a while passing the weed back and forth until its too tiny. Quinn stubs it out by wetting her fingers and then squeezing the lit end. Then she takes an empty Altoids tin and places it with the other roaches and pills and things.

Quinn leans back on the chair sufficiently stoned and decides to speak.

"You like her."

"I can't like her, it hurts too much."

Q bows her head in contemplation knowing how she feels. It hurts to let yourself be vulnerable after something horrible happens and it's only been about a year and a half since San's father died. Quinn thinks Santana has been made vulnerable enough to close off for a bit. The blonde wanted to close off too after her parents left her at only 10 years old.

They've both been closed off for a bit, or maybe more like a while.

She thinks about her parents for the first time in a long time. They were drunks who would spend their last bit of money on lottery tickets and whiskey instead of food for their baby girl to eat. Quinn thanks god for Alex Lopez taking her in and even raising her before her parents left. And she might not miss him as much as San, but she does. A lot.

xxxx

The terrible twosome make it to History class a little late and the glare they send the teacher is enough for him not to comment on it. They walk past Brittany on the way to their seats like a two-woman army, commanding and stoic.

Brittany notices the stitched eyebrow San is sporting and winces at the damage she caused. Contrary to her career path, she's not a violent person.

Santana looks over when she feels eyes on her and notices the faint hint of two black eyes under the blonde's make up. She diverts her eyes to the ground; she really didn't want to hurt her.

When Santana sits in her usual seat behind Brittany, the blonde turns around immediately and places a tiny glass bear with the words, have a hug, written on its stomach on her desk.

Santana cocks her head to the side and smirks a little bit at the girl's cute nature. She zones out for a bit before coughing awkwardly into her hand.

"I just um, wanted to say sorry for Saturday. I shouldn't have done that." Brittany says and bows her head.

Santana chuckles. "It's cool." She points to her eyebrow. "Q stitched me right up."

Brittany can't believe how crazy and tough these two are. She looks at the stitches and notices she used red thread and it looks like there is something shiny under it like dried glue.

"I'm not talking about that. It was like I came to your job and robbed the cash drawer and I'm really sorry."

Quinn observes this whole reaction with a calculating eye. She thinks Brittany is cool but she's not one to reach out to people and she's wary of her because she could possibly make or break Santana.

Santana shrugs like it's nothing. "It's cool."

Brittany knows that's as much as she's gonna get from the Latina so she nods and turns around to learn about the industrial revolution.

Santana plays with the bear in her pocket and learns nothing.

xxxx

Santana goes home early that night to check on her brother. After that's done with she decides it's time for bed. She pulls the glass bear out of her pocket and places it on her dresser. She doesn't know how she feels about the bear yet. It makes her feel… she can't think of the word.

She smiles a bit and then turns her lights of to head to bed.

As she lays down she talks to her dad like she always does before bed.

She doesn't know Quinn is outside her door about to enter her own room when she starts talking.

"Hey Papi. I'm really scared. There's this girl. And you're not here to catch me if I fall this time."

xxxx

Instead of a fight this week the Underground is calling it quits for a couple weeks to get the cops off their tail, so Puck throws a party at his place. His parties are legendary.

Puck, Quinn, and Santana are parked in the kitchen standing at the counter doing shots and lines and smoking a blunt.

Brittany walks in just as Santana raises her head from the counter after snorting an oxy. Her eyes bulge out of her head and she wipes her nose quickly to get rid of any residue.

Quinn has a sly look on her face.

"Hey guys, thanks for inviting me Quinn."

Santana looks over at her best friend and can't wait until they're in the ring together again. She's gonna kick her ass.

Puck interjects. "Everyone's welcome here babe." He looks her up and down. "You want a line."

Santana steps in between the two and answers for her. "No. She doesn't." She growls. She doesn't want Brittany doing that shit.

"She's right. Ever since I got a skittle stuck up my nose when I was 4 I refused to ever put anything up there again."

They all stare at her bewildered. "But I do wanna hit that blunt."

She plucks the blunt out of Puck's fingers and takes a mega hit before exhaling a large cloud of smoke into the kitchen.

All of them are baffled once again except Santana who busies herself doing shots. She half expected Brittany to be the kind of girl that's good at everything. Especially after she kicked her ass.

"Looks like we got an iron lung jr." Quinn says patting her on the back.

Britt shrugs. "I grew up on army bases. There's nothing else to do."

San stays quiet and hands everyone a shot. They clink their glasses together and Brittany shouts, "Fuck the police!" Santana actually busts out laughing for once. Brittany likes her laugh. She wants to make her laugh every minute of everyday.

Brittany catches Santana off guard and grabs her hand, pulling her to the dance floor. On their way Santana snags a bottle of tequila out of a Cheerleaders hand.

They both pass the bottle back and forth for a bit, awkwardly dancing around the other. It was half full when they started on it and now it's empty so Brittany throws it in a plant and turns back to the brunette.

She starts swaying her hips seductively and dipping down and coming up again. Their bodies aren't touching but Santana feels heat everywhere. Brittany notices she's just standing there so she leans impossible close to Santana's ear so when she speaks her breath trickles down the shorter girls neck.

"Dance with me."

Santana gulps and tightly smiles at Brittany before the blonde turns around and presses her back to Santana's front. _Holy shit!_ Santana thinks and her hands follow muscle memory and automatically find their way to Brittany's hips.

Puck comes up behind Quinn as she's watching her best friend with a smile looking the happiest she's been in a long time.

"You wanna dance too?" He says as he tries to grab her ass.

She elbows him hard in the ribs. "Fuck off."

By now an extremely drunk Santana has gotten comfortable with this whole dancing with Brittany thing and grinds into her ass as the song changes. Brittany turns around and grabs San's hips and puts one of her legs between the brunettes.

It feels good. It feels too good. Santana is starting to freak a bit and does even more so when Brittany is leaning forward to kiss her.

She jerks back quickly and chuckles awkwardly. "I'm uh gonna go have a cig. Be right back."

Quinn comes over and pats Brittany on the back. "Too soon girl, too soon."

The taller blonde pouts and Q hands her a joint and a new bottle before going out to join Santana.

She finds her shakily bringing a cigarette to her lips and cutting out lines on the kitchen counter.

Santana watches Quinn walk into the room and cuts a line for her. It's customary.

They have a conversation with their eyes. Quinn knows what's going through her head. She doesn't want to like someone that much and put so much of herself into a girl that could just disappear either to another army base or the army itself. But even the army isn't what Santana fears about Brittany. She fears how much her own body wants her. She's scared that she actually cares.

Santana finishes her cig and goes in search of Brittany. She kind of wants to apologize but not with words. Words are complicated.

What she finds is a semi conscious Brittany laid out on the couch and a pervy David Karofsky trying to go up her shirt.

"Hey asshole!" She yells.

This catches Quinn's attention and she runs into the room.

Santana pulls him away from Brittany and grabs him by the collar.

"Apologize!"

"Fuck you dyke. You just want her for yourself."

Santana pulls back and socks him in the face. He stumbles back and San goes to pick up Brittany but he isn't done with her.

Brittany watches in slow motion as David winds up a sucker punch but before he can land it Quinn swats it away and kicks him in the balls. Then San drops an elbow to the back of his head while he's bent over in pain, effectively knocking him the fuck out.

Quinn and Santana nonchalantly turn towards each other and high five.

A strong Santana picks Brittany up and slings her over her shoulder like a fireman and leaves the house.

Brittany still half there mumbles into her back. "How can you beat up guys and save me? But I can beat you up. It makes no sense San."

Santana smiles at the nickname. If only she knew that she can only fight like that when her body rages. And she could never rage at Brittany.

As Santana continues to carry her the 3 blocks to her condo, Brittany keeps mumbling nonsense into her back.

"You know that scene at the end of Gladiator where he's on his back and the ground is moving under him. I feel like that. I feel like the Gladiator."

Santana chuckles as she pulls her key out of her pocket and unlocks the door. She tells Brittany to be quiet and climbs the stairs to her room.

"I figured you would get in trouble if you went home wasted." She explains as she places the blonde down gently on her bed. "I texted your mom on your cell and told her you're staying here so she won't worry."

Brittany thinks that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her. Santana really is a pile a mush on the inside.

The Latina pulls her higher on the bed so her head is resting on the pillow. She pulls Britt's shoes off and places them at the foot of the bed.

"Trying to take advantage of me?" Britt sleepily smirks.

"You wish." Santana knows if this was any other girl she wouldn't care. She would fuck her and never see her again. But this is Brittany and for some stupid reason, she cares.

Santana pulls the covers out from under Brittany's body and tucks her in. She leaves and returns shortly to place a bottle of water and some Tylenol on the nightstand for her in the morning.

The Latina grabs an extra pillow and blanket from the closet and lays on the floor as far away from the bed as possible.

"You can sleep up here I don't bite."

"I'm good."

A few moments later when she's sure Brittany is asleep she goes through her nightly ritual of talking to her Papi.

"Make it better Papi. Tell me what to do. It hurts. But I think it's a good hurt."

But Brittany wasn't asleep. She heard it all and a single tear rolls down her cheek. She had no idea about Santana's dad and there's nothing like watching one of the strongest people you know break down.

xxxx

***What did everyone think? Some major feelings are sprouting. And Quinn's a sneaky little devil isn't she? Again let me know what you think you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear u guys like my story. Have a great day!

PS I actually got a skittle stuck in my nose when I was 4 lol


	5. Chapter 5

***hellooooo. This is gonna be a long one so hold on tight and enjoy the ride =] again thanks for the alerts, the reviews went down a bit but I still appreciate every one I get thanks guys

oh and I have another story too called You See Her, All of Her. It's extremely dark but the story is good I promise. Give it a shot. I'll shut up now…..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Brittany wakes up with a pounding headache. She looks around at the unfamiliar room before memories of last night come to pass.

She rolls over and smiles at the Tylenol and water on the night stand along with a note

_Downstairs._

Brittany brushes her teeth with her finger and splashes some water on her face. She looks in the mirror and notices her bruises have faded considerably within the week.

She makes her way downstairs and is met with the cutest scene ever. Dom is snuggled in between Santana and Quinn on the couch watching cartoons. It feels weird to be jealous of a 4 year old but she wants to be that close to the brunette.

Santana notices her and tilts her head towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast is in the oven."

Brittany knows she didn't make it just for her but the fact that she saved her some and kept it warm in the oven made her head float into the clouds.

She grabs the pancakes and syrup and sits at the table and in the small apartment it's like she's in the living room with them.

"Tana why don't Sandy and Spongebob just go out already? It's killin' me." Dom says with an air of maturity not usually found in a four year old.

Santana laughs at her insanely smart brother and Brittany waits for her answer.

"Maybe Sandy isn't ready for that type of commitment even though she likes Spongebob and he's awesome, she has to get herself sorted first."

"You talkin' about Sandy or yourself?" Quinn mumbles.

Santana turns to her right and slaps her on the back of the head.

"Tana don't hit Quinnie." Dom reprimands.

Brittany chuckles at this little boy giving demands to the toughest girls in town.

"Dom you blew our cover now Brittany doesn't think we're badass anymore."

"Quinnie watch your mouth." Dom points at her.

"And who's Brittany?"

Brittany gets up from the table and shakes the little boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you. And if it means anything," She looks over at Santana. "I want Sandy and Spongebob to be together too."

The boy looks over at his sister and whispers loudly. "I like her."

Brittany goes into the kitchen and rinses her dish off before she sits on the couch next to Quinn. She would have sat next to the Latina but she is squeezed into the arm of the couch with Dom on her lap and Quinn at her other side.

Brittany winces at the loud noise of the TV and Santana notices.

"Hangover?" She chuckles.

Brittany nods. "Yeah and I have to go to the shooting range with my dad. Do you guys wanna come?"

"I'll go." Q says quickly.

"No, I don't like guns."

"Why not?" Brittany asks. She thought a badass like Santana would be all over going to the shooting range.

"Because we should fight with our hands. If you punch the wrong person, it's likely they won't die from it."

They all quiet down and Quinn goes to her room to get ready to go to the range. Before she leaves her room she pops a Perc. She doesn't want to be sweating and withdrawing when she's hanging out with Brittany's Dad.

The two blondes say their goodbyes and as soon as the door closes Dom looks up at his big sister. "Do you like Britty?"

San giggles. "I don't know, should I?"

Dom snuggles back into her side. "Yeah because she's nice and pretty. I want to be her friend."

"I'll let her know big guy." She laughs.

xxxx

"Hey Dad I hope you don't mind I brought a friend to go to the range with us."

Jake comes out of the kitchen and into the entrance of the house and hugs Quinn. The Pierces are huggers. It doesn't matter that Jake is a General in the army. Quinn's not used to this so she stiffens at the contact.

"Nice to meet you Sir I'm Quinn."

Lorraine Pierce comes out in an apron and a white shirt with spaghetti sauce splashed on it and hugs her just like the former did.

"So nice to meet you Quinn."

Brittany's little sister Kyla comes running over and tugs on her pant leg. "You're pretty."

Quinn chuckles. "You're pretty too."

The little girl blushes and runs away.

Jake pats her back roughly and they leave to go to the range that's on an army base just outside of town.

Quinn contemplates joining the army while listening to the two Pierces talk about different drills and new tests to pass.

Once inside she's issued a 9mm and stands in front of the range, staring down at the paper targets with black shapes on them that look like a person.

Jake comes up behind her very fatherly like and pats her on the shoulder. "Ok Quinn now spread your feet shoulder's length apart. Now cup the bottom of the gun with your left hand and wrap your right around the side of the handle."

Quinn winces a bit as she does so but chooses to ignore it. Brittany notices this and says something because she barely ignores anything.

"Isn't your hand broken?"

Quinn shrugs. "It's all good."

"With toughness like that you should think about joining up." Jake says.

"I'll think about it Sir."

He pats her on the shoulder. "Please call me Jake. I'm not a General right now."

Quinn puts in her earplugs and grabs the gun again just how Jake taught her. She shoots her first 6 shots in a perfect cluster right in the heart of the target. She pauses a few seconds before firing the remaining two bullets into the head of the target.

Jake and Brittany are astonished at this beginner landing head shots and perfect clusters like she's been doing this her whole life.

"Holy shit! This is your first time?" Jake is astonished enough to curse. He never curses.

Quinn shrugs. "Yea. Why?"

"There are a lot of people in the infantry that can't even shoot like that."

Quinn smiles and drops the empty clip out of her gun and reloads it. She doesn't tell anyone she's thinking of her parents when she litters the fresh target with holes.

Brittany looks at her in shock at the menacing look on the smaller blonde's face. Never has she met two girls more fucked in the head and screwed over by life.

The three then make it to the rifle range and take a water break for a bit while Jake talks to a fellow soldier.

Britt looks over at her…Friend? "Sooo, you live with Santana?"

"Mhm" She says with a mouthful of water.

"Are you guys like, together?"

Quinn spits out her water and laughs hysterically.

"Hell no! She's like my sister. Her dad took me in when my parents left." She chuckles.

She mumbles in Spanish. "Me and Santana together, that's funny."

Britt cocks her head at the change in language. "You know Spanish?"

Quinn puts her hand over her mouth and smiles. "Oops. Growing up with San and Alex I don't even realize when I switch. The Lopez family basically raised me. Papa Lo tells me I'm an honorary Rican." She bows her head. "Or told me rather. He's…"

Jake comes over and presses and AK 47 to Brittany's chest and prevents her from commenting on what Quinn was just about to tell her. The eldest pierce hands Q her own rifle and she feels weird holding the same weapon that killed her adoptive father.

Quinn's phone vibrates and she laughs at the text.

_Tell Britt that Dom wants to be her friend-Tana_

Quinn shakes her head and informs the taller blonde and a smile erupts onto her face.

"I'd love to be his friend."

Quinn smiles. She knows she wants to be more than friends with the older Lopez but she stays quiet. For now.

Brittany lays prone on the ground and props the gun up onto the sandbags in front of her. She adjusts a sniper scope onto the top of the weapon.

Brittany lines up her shot and first hits the 50-yard target, then the 100, and 200.

Quinn thinks that what she just saw was a prime example of badassary and checks that off her list of things to find out about the girl before she lets her anywhere near Santana.

xxxx

It's been another week since the party and Santana's bruises have healed considerably. Her eyebrow still looks a bit messed up thought but it should leave a sexy scar.

She has her back to the locker room as she's changing for gym class and she doesn't see Brittany walking by. The blonde had to switch classes so she could take dance in the morning. She thinks it's awesome she can dance in school and not have to wait until her other classes, plus she'll have more time for motocross.

Brittany finds herself staring at the brunettes form in her bra and panties. She never had the chance to just sit still and appreciate everything about Santana, she'd feel like a creep but she's not leering sexually.

She sees the scars littering her back and the residual bruising from their fight two weeks ago. Brittany thinks she's so strong and beautiful like a flower resisting the morning frost right before summer turns to fall.

The blonde turns away and leaves before she gets caught creepin' and changes into her own gym uniform which consists of red shorts and a white WMHS t-shirt.

When Santana notices Brittany walking into the gym in her uniform her eyes go straight to her ass as she bends over to tie her shoe. She drags her eyes down to toned, sexy thighs and she even thinks her ankles are hot. Who gets turned on by ankles?

The gym teacher, Coach Beiste, a burly but gentle woman, picks this day for a team building exercise. There was a fight last class and she doesn't want to deal with it again.

The class starts by forming a circle and alternating between one person facing in and one facing out. They're told to hold hands and lean as forward as possible making the person facing outside the circle lean one way and the one facing the inside lean the other. Effectively creating resistance from their arms and holding the circle of people up as the throw themselves off balance.

Next is the all too familiar trust exercise where one person falls back and the other catches them. No one wants to go with Santana because she's a bitch and will drop them and no one wants to go with Brittany because she's new. The two are stuck together.

Brittany lines herself up in front of Santana. The Latina thinks for a second she should drop her just to fuck with her but thinks better of it.

The tension between them would need the jaws of life to cut through it. They can feel the heat radiating off one another and it's almost unbearable.

"Go."

Brittany falls back and Santana catches her. She holds on a little longer than necessary wanting to bask in the moment of having the blonde so close.

The blonde enjoys feeling San's breasts pressing into her back and gets turned on. It becomes a little too much for Santana and she coughs awkwardly and places the girl upright with her strong arms.

It's Santana's turn and she stands in front of Brittany. This trust thing, she doesn't get. She only trusts Quinn and her brother. Not even Puck has won it completely.

"Fall."

Santana doesn't move.

"I promise I'll catch you when you fall." Brittany says and she knows she meant it to have a double meaning.

Santana thinks of her Papi uttering those same words while he was teaching her how to ride a bike. She takes a deep breath and falls back into Brittany's waiting arms.

Brittany holds onto her and whispers. "I told you I'd catch you."

Her breath trickles across San's neck causing the brunette's eyes to flutter closed. She feels the strong muscles in the taller girl's arms and the heat of her body against her own. They get lost in the contact until the whistle blows and they are brought back into the world again.

Santana springs away from Brittany like she just got electrocuted. Brittany shakes her head and walks away to go shower.

xxxx

Brittany decides to be bad for once and skips her class after gym. As she's walking towards the bleachers she overhears Q say Santana can't fight because her neighbor can't watch Dom and her Mom is going to be away with another guy this weekend.

Brittany walks up and offers to watch Dom as Quinn hands her the blunt.

"Watch who?" Santana says.

Quinn takes the blunt back and shakes her head at her friend trying to play dumb. "Dom, so you can fight and we can pay rent."

"I-I don't know he's weird with people." San stutters as she hits the blunt hard.

Quinn scoffs. "He talks about her all the time. Come on San, we need that money."

Brittany looks on in anticipation. She wants to do this so Santana can trust her more and it doesn't hurt that Dom is a little cutie.

San hits the blunt again before passing it to Puck.

"Ughh. Fine. But if you change your mind it's ok just let me know."

Puck looks Brittany up and down like a piece of meat. "Hey Brittany maybe I can get someone else to prep these girls and I can babysit with you." He smirks grossly.

Brittany scrunches up her face. "Gross."

She hits the blunt one last time before passing it to Santana letting her fingers graze the darker girls skin.

Santana looks into her eyes and bites her lip before taking a huge hit.

"I'll see you on Saturday San." And she walks away in a pair of powder blue shorts with suspenders hanging down and a tight white tank top. She switches her hips seductively knowing exactly what she's doing.

"I'll see you later _San_." Puck huffs at getting turned down once again.

Santana's still staring at the blonde's ass as she gets further and further away.

Quinn reaches down to the ground playfully and nudges Santana with a closed fist. "I found your jaw."

She punches her friend in the arm and reaches into her bag and pops a pill.

xxxx

Santana is freaking out telling Brittany everything she needs to know about watching Dom.

Brittany rushed over from her night training in the ROTC so she's still in her cargo camo's and tan t-shirt. San thinks it's sexy, Dom is mesmerized by her.

He tugs on her pants and looks up at her.

"Are you a soldier Britty?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm training to be one, but my Dad is."

"Cool."

San's still running around like a new mom leaving her baby for the first time.

Brittany grabs her by the shoulders to still her.

"I got this. I have a baby sister." She turns her around and playfully slaps the Latina's ass. "Now go kick some butt!"

Santana shakes her head startled and Quinn giggles at her as they leave.

Brittany looks over at Dom. "Wanna build a fort?"

He jumps up and down and hugs her. "Yes!"

xxxx

Quinn's name is called and her and Santana pound fists and the Latina wishes her luck.

"Go get 'er Fury."

Quinn runs out and ducks a couple punches the other girl named Danielle throws out.

She sees her opening and knocks her out with one punch right on her left temple.

The crowd cheers and Quinn smiles that she won without even getting hit.

xxxx

"Ready or not here I come!" Britt yells as she heads off in search of Dom during their 3rd game of hide and seek.

She goes up the steps and looks everywhere except Santana's room.

"You're good at hiding buddy where are you?"

He erupts in a fit of giggles and Brittany can tell it's coming from the Latina's room.

She opens the door and looks around. She notices the glass bear she gave San on the dresser and she smiles. Brittany doesn't remember seeing it last time but she was wasted.

The blonde looks under the bed and under the covers and pillows but the boy is nowhere to be found.

She finally whips the closet open and Dom jumps out at her and she falls to the ground laughing.

Brittany looks in the closet and sees a mixture of fighting gear, dresses, jeans, and leather jackets. They were all swaying from the little boy jumping out and a piece of paper falls out of one of the jackets.

She picks it up and notices it's a worn picture of Santana, Dom, and a man she assumes is their father.

Dom sees her looking at it and explains. "That's my Papa."

Brittany smiles down at him. "He seems like he was a great guy."

Dom bows his head down. "I didn't really get to know him. Tana says I was only 2 when he went to heaven."

"I bet you miss him though buddy." She rubs his back.

"Yeah but Tana was there when it happened. She's really sad about it. Mami says it's her fault."

This breaks Brittany's heart. There is so much to this girl that she can't even fathom getting to know all of her. She's like putting a puzzle together but once the last piece is about to be placed, the main picture changes, and you have to start all over again.

"I know it's not her fault though. I ask Tana to tell me stories about him every night, and she misses him a lot."

"I bet she does." Brittany whispers.

Dom is now sitting on her lap on the floor leaning his head on the blonde's chest.

"Did you know he was a doctor? My Papa saved lives."

Brittany wipes a tear from her eye. "That's really cool Dom. He must've been awesome. I wish I could have met him. Let's get you to bed ok?"

xxxx

It's Santana's turn to fight and Puck and Quinn pat her on the back as she runs into the ring with Anastasia Hartman. Otherwise known as The Russian.

She notices the wraps on the girl's fists are glistening in the light but she thinks nothing of it.

They dance around each other for a bit and San lands the first punch to the Russian's face. But when the girl hits her in the stomach she feels a searing pain and when she looks down there is blood already dripping town her torso and shards of glass piercing her stomach.

"Stupid bitch!"

Santana grits her teeth from the pain and goes crazy on the other girl. She hits her one, two, three, times in a row and Ana stumbles back but doesn't fall.

She spits out blood from her mouth. "Dirty Spic!"

The girl punches Santana with her glass laced fists and the tiny bits make her face erupt in cuts leaking blood.

She then punches San's stomach and arms and there is blood flowing everywhere down her body. She almost looks like Carrie but the blood here is her own. She's getting dizzy.

San wipes the blood out of her eyes and thinks about who she's fighting for. For Dom. And she thinks of her Papi and how he wouldn't want her to give up.

She does a running jump and lands a spinning scissor kick to the Russian's face. The girl falls over and Santana hops on top of her.

Santana plows into her face with punch after punch and she blacks out with rage. She doesn't know she's won until she is pulled off the girl and she looks down at her muddled face.

As soon as her hand is held up and she's announced the winner receiving the 4000 bucks, everything goes fuzzy and she passes out.

Quinn and Puck run into the ring and pick her up. They bypass the locker room and run straight to Puck's truck. Quinn crawls into the bed of the truck first and then Puck gently lays Santana down with her head in the blonde's lap. They know they need to stop her bleeding and a hospital is not an option for them, no insurance and it costs way too much.

The two get to Santana's house and burst through the door. Britt is startled awake from her place on the couch to see Quinn carrying a limp Santana in her arms. Blood drips from her fingers to the floor where her arm hangs loose.

"Oh my god! What happened? Is she ok?"

Quinn grunts placing the brunette on the kitchen counter. "Some bitch rolled her hand wraps in glass before the fight."

Quinn grabs a bottle of water and pours it over her face to try and wake her. Brittany stands behind the crown of the smaller girl's head and tries to lift it to get her to drink water in her unconscious state.

Quinn grabs smelling salts from her bag that she uses in extreme cases and breaks the stick under her best friends nose, praying it wakes her up.

"Come on San wake up. Come on. Come on." Brittany chants desperately.

Santana groggily wakes up confused to see Brittany's face hovering over her own. "Britt?"

Brittany's face breaks out into a mega watt smile.

"Why are you smiling?" San cocks her head to the side.

"You called me Britt."

Quinn scoffs and places the medical kit on the counter.

"Ok. Back to the real world you two. San you lost a lot of blood drink this pedialight, it will help. I'm gonna get the glass out of you so try to be quiet, Dom doesn't need to see this.

Quinn grabs the tweezers and places them over the flame of a candle to sterilize them. Brittany puts her hands on either side of Santana's face and runs her fingers through her hair while she stands behind her head.

Quinn begins to pick the glass out and gently wipes the blood away with a wet cloth to see better. Santana grunts and grinds her teeth in pain trying to act tough even though it hurts like a bitch.

The smaller of the blondes reaches into her bag and pulls out a joint. She lights it and hands it to Brittany.

She looks at her confused.

"Hold it to her lips it will distract her from the pain."

Brittany hits the joint to get it going again and holds it to Santana's lips. They look each other straight in the eye as Britt's fingers graze Santana's lips while she's holding the joint to her mouth.

Quinn is done with her face and starts wiping it with rubbing alcohol so Brittany takes the joint away feeling dazed.

The alcohol on her cuts stings like a bitch and the Latina grips onto her shorts to try and stifle her groans. Brittany moves down from her face and pries her hand away from her shorts and holds it in her own.

Santana tries to pull away but Brittany gives her a look that says don't be an idiot you know it will help.

Quinn continues to pick the glass out of her abdomen and arms and she knows she's going to have to super glue some of the bigger ones together.

She's finally done and wipes her best friend clean of blood and does another once over with the rubbing alcohol.

Santana hisses. "I can't believe that bitch rolled her wraps in glass. Like what the fuck? This ain't Russia!"

Quinn laughs at her friend. "She's new I think she wanted to make a statement."

"Well she fuckin did until I knocked her the fuck out."

"Yeah, when you gave her that spinning kick, Tana, that shit was Diabla at her finest."

They giggle and Brittany notices that only two people call her Tana and they are Quinn and her brother. She wants to be able to call her that one day.

"I'm gonna have to glue some of these so prepare and then shower to get all the blood off then I'll seal them up."

Santana holds her hand out and Quinn shakes her head and grabs a bottle of tequila out of the cabinet and hands it to her.

She takes a couple gulps.

"Ready?" San nods. "You really shouldn't be drinking with all the blood loss but I know you won't listen to me."

She takes another gulp and shakes her head.

"Nope."

"Ok go take a shower now you had blood running all the way down into your shoes."

San salutes her a little fucked up from the mixture of weed, tequila, and blood loss. She stumbles a little bit but Brittany rights her and she heads up the steps.

Quinn is cleaning up the rags and notices Brittany staring at the steps Santana just walked up, longingly.

"If you hurt her, I will personally kick your ass."

Britt's eyes go wide. "W-what?"

"Don't play dumb Brittany, cuz you're not. I see the way you look at her. So I'll say it again. If you hurt her. I. Will. Fuck. You. Up. She's been through enough shit, she doesn't need her heart broken."

Brittany shakes her head fast. "I would never even think of hurting her. I can't even get her to say more than one sentence to me at a time, anyway."

"She will. Give her time, she likes you too."

Brittany blushes and smiles and Q chuckles at her. She knows once these two get together there will be no stopping them. The seasons won't dare change without their permission.

Santana comes down in all her freshly showered glory with boxers and a white tank top on. Britt can tell she's not wearing a bra especially because she can't stop staring at her nipples poking through the tight material of her shirt.

San snaps at her and smirks. "Eyes up here blondie."

Brittany blushes so hard her ears turn pink and she can feel her face burning.

Santana lays back on the counter and Quinn goes to work.

There's only one deep cut on her cheek so Q pinches it together with one hand and spreads the glue on it. Then she holds it together with a butterfly bandage.

"Holy shit I knew you guys used glue when I saw something shiny on San's eyebrow stitches. Is that safe?"

They both look at her saying with their eyes; Is anything we do safe?

Santana decides to ease her worry. "My Dad used to do it, it's safe."

All conversation ceases once Alex is mentioned.

Quinn is shortly done with all the cuts on her stomach except for a huge one on her side that she can't pinch with just one hand.

"Britt can you help me squeeze this together? It's too big."

Brittany rushes over to the Latina's side glad to get a chance to help. She takes both hands and pinches the gash together.

Santana's body tingles as she feels Brittany's skin against her and for the moment her pain is forgotten. Brittany feels it too and she dazes off at the sight of the caramel colored abs tensing in front of her eyes.

Quinn taps her thigh as usual to signal she's done sealing the 6-inch long wound.

"Stand for a bit so the glue can dry."

She nods her head.

Brittany goes to pack her things and leave but Santana stops her.

"You are staying here. I'm in no condition to save your life again." She smiles.

Quinn looks confused but shrugs it off. She'll find out later.

"No really it's fine. I have my dirt bike." Britt protests.

"Jesus just fuck her already." Quinn mumbles in spanish.

"Anyway," She glares at Quinn. "I'll take my Ma's bed since she's not here and you take mine. K? Alright. Goodnight. She turns to her best friend and pats her on the shoulder. "Thanks for stitching me up camarada."

Quinn nods and they all go off to their respective rooms for a night of needed deep sleep.

xxxx

It's fall now and the leaves are changing. Brittany loves this time of year. She likes to think the leaves change to make themselves prettier before they dry up and fall off for the winter.

Jake's leg has been healed for a while now and they were waiting for the letter to come but it's never easy to know someone you love will be put in a dangerous place.

"It's only a year my girls. I'll be back before you know it."

Brittany forces a smile. When he's gone she has to take on his role and be strong for the other two women in the house.

Brittany clings on to her sister and asks, "When are you being deployed?"

"The Monday after Halloween. I get to see my girls all dressed up." He smiles thinking back on all the holidays he missed and is glad that he will be with his family for this one.

She doesn't want him to go, but he has to, and she must embrace the suck.

xxxx

San and Quinn sit in History class talking about Halloween and how they need to win this next fight for the month's rent and food, not to mention Dom's Halloween costume.

"What does he wanna be?" Quinn asks.

She kicks the blonde's chair in front of her. "A soldier like Britty. His exact words."

Brittany turns to face her. "You don't have to pay for that. I can cut down an old uniform of mine to fit him."

San tries not to smile. "Are you sure? Don't you need them?"

Brittany shakes her head. "I'm too tall for them."

Brittany turns around and the teacher just so happens to be talking about the war in Iraq and how thousands of people have died.

Santana sees her gripping the table in front of her to the point where her knuckles are white. When Brittany can't take it anymore she excuses herself and leaves the room in a hurry.

Quinn kicks her best friend's heel and nods towards the door, silently telling her to go make sure she's ok.

Santana gets up to leave and the teacher doesn't question her because no one questions Santana Lopez.

She storms into the bathroom across the hall and hears the blonde sniffling.

She glares at the other girls in the room and roars. "Get the fuck out!"

They scramble away so fast that one even leaves her books behind.

She knocks on the only closed stall. "It's Santana, open up."

Brittany opens the door with red puffy eyes and tears streaking down her face. Santana never wants to see her cry again it's heartbreaking. It's like going into your room to feed your goldfish only to realize he's floating at the top of the tank.

Santana takes Britt's face in her hands and wipes the tears away with her thumbs and then hugs her.

This is the closest they've ever been and it makes Brittany almost forget why she was crying in the first place. They both take in the other's scent and the warmth radiating between them. For once all seems right in the world.

Santana gets an idea and pulls away smiling. "Stay here."

Santana runs back into the room and grabs her school bag. Quinn sends her a smirk and cocks her eyebrow at her friend and San gives her the finger.

She goes back into the bathroom and takes off her leather jacket, draping it around her shoulders, and grabs Brittany's hand without a word and pulls her to the bleachers.

She sits the blonde down on one of the lawn chairs and then sits herself in the one next to it. Santana unzips her bag and pulls out a cigarette pack. She opens it and taps the bottom and a joint flops out into her hand.

She puts the joint in Brittany's mouth and lights it for her.

The blonde goes to pass it but San puts her hand up and shakes her head no.

For once Brittany likes that Santana isn't a woman of many words. She's glad the brunette isn't prodding her with questions and is waiting for her to be ready to talk.

Santana pulls out a baggie from her drug kit and pours a bump onto her fist. That's the biggest turn off for Brittany when involving Santana. She doesn't like when she does that shit.

Weed is one thing and totally safe. But heroin and coke? That's just bad news, Brittany thinks.

Santana puts her kit away and pulls out papers to roll another joint. Brittany decides to talk while she finishes the first one.

"My Dad's getting deployed to Iraq for another tour."

Santana looks up at her with a sad smile. She reaches over and squeezes the blonde's knee in a kind gesture.

"It never gets easier, does it?" Santana asks.

Britt shakes her head. "No. This has been happening ever since I can remember and it's hard to worry about him when I'm stuck here."

Santana lowers her head. "My…My Papa was a doctor."

Brittany smiles. "Dom tells me he was the best."

Santana lights the new joint and hits it before handing it to Brittany.

"I miss him."

The girls talk a little more and bond over the burning embers of the joint. Brittany still wants to know what happened to her dad but she refuses to ask. Santana wants to make it better for Brittany but she doesn't know how. _Halloween_. She thinks. Halloween will make it better for just a little while.

xxxx

Whoaaa long chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. Even if it's just to say one word lol


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the great and sometimes funny reviews. They keep me happy and updating and it means a lot that everyone likes this story.

xx

It's the Friday before Jake leaves and the family spends time together before they won't see him for a year.

The Pierces go with tradition at night and make the whole living room a fort and play games and tell stories until they all fall asleep on the floor. They say they do it for Kyla but they all enjoy it.

They take it down and build it up every night until the weekend is gone and Jake will leave for Iraq.

For dinner they have steak and mashed potatoes as requested by Jake and Brittany. Kyla just eats the potatoes, 5 year olds don't generally have a love for steak.

Jake kicks Britt under the table. "Soo… Santana huh?"

Brittany ducks her head down and blushes. "She's just my friend."

"For now?" He prods.

Brittany smiles. "For now."

"That's my girl."

Lorraine slaps him playfully. "You know, just because she's a lesbian doesn't mean that she can be a lady whore Jake." She points at Britt. "You treat her well Brittany Susan. And I want to meet this girl you talk to your father about all the time."

"She's coming over tomorrow with her little brother. I'm making him a costume out of my old fatigues. He said he wanted to be a soldier like me. Isn't that cute?"

Lorraine smiles at her daughter. She is so glad the family can finally stay somewhere they can make a home.

Kyla perks up. "How old is her brother?"

Brittany smiles at the mention of Dom. "4. He's really nice and smart. I think you'll really like him Ky."

They finish dinner with sad smiles, knowing that this will be one of the last dinners they will have with Jake before he leaves on Monday.

xxxx

Santana walks up to the house she walked Brittany back to the first time they met.

She holds Dom's hand and knocks on the door. It swings open to reveal a smiling Lorraine. She gives each of them a hug, which creeped out Santana a little bit but she thinks it's ok. Lorraine seems nice enough.

"Dear, you must be Santana, I'm Lorraine."

"It's very nice to meet you Ma'am." Santana smiles.

Lorraine waves her hand at that Ma'am nonsense.

She leans down to the little boy's level. "And you must be Dominic. Well aren't you handsome?"

"Thank you miss, you're handsome too."

Santana chuckles at her brother and Lorraine leads them to the kitchen when Jake and Brittany are currently involved in an arm wrestling match. Kyla's standing on a chair near them cheering.

"Go. Go. Go. Go."

Santana smiles warmly at the scene and Dom runs up to another chair to cheer Brittany on.

"Come on Britty! You can beat him!" Dom yells.

"Urghhh." She struggles.

Jake finally pins her arm down with a thud.

Dom pats the blonde on the back. "It's ok Britty, you tried really hard."

She nods her head. "Thanks Dom." She looks up to see Santana leaning against the refrigerator with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. "Hey San what are you doing all the way over there?"

"Oh just watching you lose."

Britt giggles. "Fine, let's see if you can do better."

Jake intervenes. "She's little I don't know if she can handle these muscles of mine B."

"Dad she's a boxer. And you're 50. I'm pretty sure her muscles would eat yours like pac man eats those dots." She points at San. "And look at those arms. I mean they're perfect. Um I mean they're ripped. Yea ripped ass arms." She shakes her head and sits down red faced. The secrets out, she finds Santana's muscles sexy.

"I see we have a challenge. Shall we Santana?"

Santana takes Britt's seat across from her father and settles in. Jake's hand joins hers in the middle of the table and they latch on to one another.

Everyone including Kyla, is cheering Santana on.

"Can't an old man get a cheerleader here?"

Lorraine comes over and kisses him on the cheek.

"Ah, my number one fan."

Santana and Jake's arms are locked in a stale mate for a while until the brunette starts to gain on him. Beads of sweat are gathering on the man's forehead. He brings his arm back up and starts pushing San's down.

She notices she's losing and her pride takes over. She uses the rest of her strength and slams Jake's arm to the table.

Brittany's arms wrap around Santana in an instant and she jumps up and down.

"Yup. That's my sister!" Dom chants.

Jake sits there dumbfounded. "Damn Britt. This is the second time on of your friends surprised me."

Santana looks over at Britt scared. "What did Quinn do?"

Jake answers for his daughter. "She put seasoned veterans to shame with her shooting skills."

Santana shrugs, thankful it wasn't anything bad. "Yeah she's kind of good at everything."

Brittany stands up and grabs Dom's hand. "Well let's get my buddy's costume going."

Santana gets up and shakes Jake's hand. "It was nice to meet you, sir."

"Same here Santana, but I want a rematch when I get back." He winks at her and she smiles and nods before following Brittany up the steps with Dom and Kyla in tow.

Brittany gets on her knees as they enter the room and bends to look under the bed. Santana stares at her perfect ass yet again. She's an ass girl, and she's not ashamed of it.

"Why you staring at Britty?" Dom asks.

"I'm not." She spits out quickly and diverts her eyes.

Brittany giggles and winks at her when she returns with a box. They sit in a circle as she pulls the lid off.

"I found a mini set of fatigues my Dad had me wear at a veteran's parade when I was Dom's age so it shouldn't be too big on you buddy."

Brittany pulls out a tiny black box and hands it to the little boy.

He opens it and inside is a rectangular piece of fabric with Lopez on it.

"It's a Velcro name patch for your jacket just like the real soldiers wear. My Dad got them to make you one at the base near town."

Santana gets a little teary eyed watching the excitement in her little brother's face. If she could see that everyday she would know she did her job raising him since her father couldn't and her mother wouldn't.

A smile breaks onto the small boy's face and he dives forward and tackles Brittany.

"Thank you so much Britty! Thank you!"

"Really, you didn't have to go to all that trouble Britt but thanks."

Brittany smiles warmly and gives Santana a one armed hug.

Santana turns to Kyla and ruffles her hair. "So, what do you want to be for Halloween?"

"You're gonna die laughing." The blonde chuckles.

"A boxer. Britty said you're a boxer and you're really cool. I wanna be cool. Can you help me Sanny?"

Santana cocks her head to the side and taps her chin pretending to think about it. "Of course! But you're not wearing what I wear, you'll be extremely cold. I'll help wrap your hands for you though."

Brittany gets hot just thinking about the brunette's skimpy boxing gear and the perfect ass hugging shorts she wears. She shakes her head to get out of her sexy day dream when she hears her name being called.

"What?"

Dom huffs. "I said what are you gonna be?"

"Hmm. I don't know yet. What about you San?"

"Pocahontas. I told Quinn she should be the raccoon but she didn't find that too funny." Santana snickers.

Brittany smiles mischievously. She's pretty sure she just figured out her dress up dilemma.

xxxx

The girls have a fight tonight, the night before Halloween, which is unfortunate because they're gonna show up to take Dom out looking like zombie versions of their outfits. Quinn says if it gets too bad she'll call herself Alice in Underland.

This isn't a normal fight though. It's a tag team and Quinn and San always team up for these events. If they win it's a cool 10 grand and they'll be good with money for a while.

Santana actually invited Brittany this time. She's an actions type of person. She's showing that she's ok to have Brittany around. Santana even shows her how to wrap her hands.

"Ok now twist it between my fingers then bring it down and around my wrist again." She instructs.

When it's done Brittany smiles up at her waiting for the result as Santana inspects her fists and moves her fingers around.

"Good job Britt." She points over to wear Puck is wrapping Quinn's hands. "Puck might just be out of a job."

"Fuck you Santana."

"Anyway I got these for Kyla."

Santana bends over and rifles through her gym bag. Eventually she comes back with a pair of smaller hand wraps.

"You didn't have to San! She's gonna be so excited though."

Santana and Quinn stretch out and spar for a bit to get ready for the fight. Brittany loves watching them together. It's like this silent unconditional love they share. Quinn really is a sister to Santana and she finds it cute that they basically raise Dom together.

Brittany's constantly astonished by these two girls who manage things meant for grown women. She doesn't approve of all the getting fucked up all the time. How do they do all those drugs, train, raise Dom, and go to school?

Fury and Diabla are fighting the Terrible Twins. Lana and Lena Kirke. They are mean bitches but not as mean as San and Quinn.

A lot of people at the Underground fight just because they like to and it's a blood sport that pays a lot of money. But a certain bunch actually fight to live, and that's the most dangerous drive anyone could have.

The man announces them and Brittany sees Santana kiss a picture and put it inside her shoe. She thinks it's cute.

The fight should really be called a two against two because it's not like a normal tag team fight where one goes in and the other comes out. No it's all four in the ring at the same time.

Quinn and San turn to each other and pound their fists and chant.

"Tonight, we're gonna fuck shit up! Tonight, we're gonna fuck shit up!"

They jump up and down to get loose and wait for the bell.

After it dings they all shake hands and get going. Quinn takes Lana, the red haired sister, and Santana takes Lena, the brunette.

It's pretty even so far the fights been going 6 minutes of all the girls going punch for punch. Santana got hit in the chin and Q got hit on the cheek but they also landed kicks and punches to the other girls.

"Hey Diabla, you wanna eat my pussy don't you?" Lena trash talks.

Santana squares up and jabs her fist into her nose hard. A sickening crack rings out through the crowd and everyone knows her nose is broken.

As her blood pours out San yells. "Nobody wants to eat your stinky ass pussy bitch."

She comes back and punches Santana in the ribs and goes side to side drilling her with blows.

Lana grabs Quinn by her ponytail, which is a total pussy move, and punches her in the face several times. Santana sees this and kicks the back of her leg so she falls to her knees.

Brittany smiles at this as she stands in the crowd. They help each other out.

Quinn pounds the girl's face after San made her lose balance but she's still fighting.

Over on the other side of the ring Lena is getting tired, but Santana has stamina for days. She's so glad Mo makes them run with weighted backpacks right now.

Lena makes a fatal move and throws a punch but swings wide. Santana punches her right in the middle of her stomach, knocking the wind out of the other fighter.

Lena leans forward trying to catch her breath and Santana grabs her head and knees her in the face, knocking her out cold.

She walks over to Quinn and nods. Quinn goes behind Santana and wraps her arms around her just above her chest. She the swings Santana through the air like a helicopter blade and Santana scissor kicks around smashing her feet into the girls face.

"Holy shit." Brittany mumbles in the crowd.

Lana is still standing so Santana gets on her knees and Quinn does a running jump off her back. She shoots her legs straight at the last second making her parallel to the ground and she kicks Lana in the face full force causing her head to cock back violently.

Before Quinn falls to the ground from her jump San is already up and catches her as the other girl, who is knocked out now, cascades to the earth.

Santana holds her best friend bridal style as Quinn throws her hands in the air cheering.

Brittany who chewed her fingernails all that way down during the fight is now jumping and cheering for her two friends with Puck. He tries to hug her in celebration but she huffs and pushes him away.

This is one of the good times neither needs stitches or cuts glued so Brittany goes into the locker room with her and takes it upon herself to clean Santana up.

She stares into Santana's brown eyes like they're rare gems she's nurturing to make sure she doesn't misplace them. Santana is lost in her irises made of crystal blue ocean water and she wants to swim in them forever.

"Good fight."

"Thanks."

Quinn looks over at them as Brittany ices San's face and smiles knowingly.

xxxx

Santana wears a tan tight off the shoulder dress with fringe at the top and bottom hems and a thin brown belt in the middle. She tops it off with a brown armband and Pocahontas' blue necklace. Her hair flows down loose, way past her shoulders.

Quinn decided to go as a sexy version of Scorpion from Mortal Kombat. She's kind of a nerd, but it's sexy. And the skimpy armor she's wearing is definitely upping her sexy.

Dom has his camo pants and jacket. His hat sits adorably on his head. On his jacket sits the Velcro patch with his namesake on it and under the jacket a regulation tan t-shirt.

"Straighten up soldier it's time to get some candy." Santana calls out.

They go trick or treating and make their way towards Brittany's house to pick up her little sister. Brittany's at motocross practice so Santana goes in and wraps Kyla's hands for her.

The little girl is in a silk blue boxing robe and has Everlast shorts on and a tank top.

Santana sits her down on a kitchen chair and has her put one of her hands out. She twists and wraps and tells Ky what she's doing while she does it.

"And then you secure it like this and you are officially a boxer little one. What's your boxer name gonna be?"

Lorraine looks on at the interaction between her daughter's friend and Kyla. She likes Santana. She could get used to seeing her around.

Kyla thinks for a moment.

"Punisher. Yup Kyla Punisher Pierce."

Santana laughs out loud at how accurate that name actually is and nods her head at the name. "OK but an important piece of advice. Don't go around hitting people even if you are a boxer only do it when you have to defend yourself or someone else. K Punisher?"

"Got it. What's your boxer name?"

"Diabla."

"What's that mean?"

Lorraine makes a face.

"Just something in Spanish sweetie."

Ky shrugs and Santana sends a silent thank you towards Lorraine.

Ky and Dom hit it off and they are so alike yet different but still get along somehow.

"You're right Ky why doesn't Dora ever stay in one place?"

"I know I don't have a map in my talking backpack."

Quinn and Santana laugh at the two. They look at each other and Q mouths, "What the fuck?"

Santana shrugs. She knows her brother but Kyla just amps up his curiosity.

After getting a good amount of candy the kids all go back to the Pierce's to get Brittany and drop off the little ones so Lorraine can watch them.

Kyla opens the door and they come in to be met with a smiling Brittany.

She has dressed as the John Smith to Santana's Pocahontas. She has on a dark blue vest and a light blue button down shirt under it. Along with navy dress pants that are tucked into black boots.

She has old fashioned brown leather gun holsters criss crossed upon her chest. But instead of guns in them she has bags of candy. She was gonna do water guns but San doesn't like guns so she didn't want to bring any of any kind.

To top it all off she has a metal helmet just like John Smith.

Santana has never smiled so much in her life and Quinn just gave Brittany about a million points in her book.

Santana and Britt are lost in a staring contest and Q leans down to Dom and whispers, "I think her face is stuck like that."

Santana glares at Quinn before she goes and thanks Lorraine and Jake repeatedly for watching Dom.

"And just call me if you need to me to come get him."

Jake laughs. "Go have fun Santana, we got it."

The girls walk to Puck's and prepare to be emerged into the world of sweaty bodies and loud music.

The girls know to go straight to the kitchen to get out of all the shit going on everywhere else and as they make it there Quinn finds the tequila.

She pours out shots for the three of them and then she lights a blunt. After a bit Santana refuses shots and hits of weed and both Quinn and Brittany notice. Santana never says no to more drugs or alcohol, her tolerance is crazy.

She really just doesn't want to go back to Brittany's all fucked up to pick up her brother. She cares what they think for some reason and she hates it.

Brittany smiles thinking it's cute knowing how fucked up San usually gets in a day. She sits on the counter in the corner and pulls Santana over to stand between her legs.

They're both a little tipsy but not enough to not know what they're doing just enough to do what they actually want to but don't have they lady balls any other time.

Santana leans back against her chest and places her hands on top of Brittany's thighs. They feel comfortable like this, close and comfortable.

Brittany leans to the side and pulls a blunt from her boot and lights it. They pass it around for a bit until Quinn slurs.

"Holy shit! What kind of weed is this it tastes like flowers?" Quinn is wasted by now and it's hilarious.

"The guy said it's called Flibbity Flobbity and you have to say it like Bill Cosby."

"Flibbity Flobbity." Quinn says in her best-drunken Cosby impersonation.

Santana laughs hysterically, she loves when Quinn's drunk and she feeds off her sillyness.

Brittany takes her helmet off and puts it on Santana's head and kisses her on the cheek. It's a bold move on Britt's part but Santana is smiling like she won the lottery.

They stay for a bit not leaving their spot until it's time to get Dom from the Pierce house.

"You can stay. You don't have to be home."

"San. Would John Smith ever let his Pocahontas walk home alone?"

She chuckles. "No, I guess not. She doesn't need him too though."

"But he wants to." Brittany smiles.

They get back to Brittany's house and Dom is sleeping cutely in the Pierce fort with Ky. Her hand is slapped over his face and he keeps scrunching his nose at it.

"Santana just stay here. You and Britt can take her room." Jake says.

"Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yes Santana. Now go, I'm sleepy." He jokes.

The girls make it up to Brittany's room and decide to get into pajamas.

Brittany hands her a big T-shirt. "I don't own pajamas there's no point to them. Like how does that word even mean clothes you wear at night?"

Santana can't help but smile at this girl but she's right, pajamas, is a weird word. "You're cute."

It comes out before she thinks about it but judging from the way Britt is bouncing up and down smiling she liked it.

Brittany turns off the light and they lay down.

"Night San."

"Night Britt."

It's that awkward moment when you're laying in bed with a girl and you're facing her back and you don't know if it's ok to put your hand on her hip or curl an arm around her waist.

Brittany goes through this looking at Santana wearing her clothes and laying in her bed. Being so close yet so far away.

Santana goes through the same thing on the other side of the bed. It's all decided when San scoots back just the slightest bit and Brittany takes the jump and puts her hand on the brunette's hip.

Santana scoots back more and they press against each other. Brittany, as the big spoon, places her arm under San's head so she can rest on it and come closer.

Santana holds her hand where it rests on her stomach. She's never really cuddled with anyone like this. Well, Quinn but that doesn't count when she's crying. This is different and she stays up all night worried about why she's cuddling with a girl she hasn't fucked yet and why it doesn't bother her at all. She's also starting to get cravings. She cuddles into Brittany's warmth and tries to forget everything.

xxxx

**The fuck shit up chant is from a song called fuck shit up by the blatz check it out. Let me know what you thought hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

Santana wakes up and rolls over to a note that matches hers that one morning.

_Downstairs _

She goes down the steps and joins the family at the table. It's somber because Jake will be leaving tomorrow.

She dives into eggs, pancakes, and bacon until the withdraw starts to set in. She wipes the sweat off her brow and Brittany takes notice.

"You ok San?"

"Y-yea. I just get hot when I eat."

Brittany thinks she's hot all the time.

After breakfast Santana decides to leave to let the Pierces have family time before Jake deploys.

Jake gets up to shake her hand and hug her.

"Come back safe." She tells him.

He nods. "Look out for my Britty ok?"

"Yes sir."

Jake laughs and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Jake, Santana, Jake."

She nods and exits the door thinking about cuddling with Brittany and the best sleep she's had in years.

xxxx

The next day Brittany stays home from school to send her father off to the desert.

Jake Pierce stands there in his dress uniform with his accomplishments decorated across his chest.

Brittany hugs him and he squeezes her tightly.

"I'll miss you baby girl."

"Me too Daddy, be safe out there."

Him and her mother leave for the airport and Britt stays behind to look after Ky as usual. Brittany pulls out a flashlight and turns the overhead lights off. She turns the flashlight on and places it on top of the coffee table, pointed at the wall.

The two begin making shadow puppets on the living room wall. This is their tradition. When their parents leave to take Jake to the airport, they stay back and make shadow puppets.

Brittany shapes her hand. "Look Ky it's an alligator."

"Well I made a T-Rex and it's gonna eat you RAWWRR."

Her puppet attacks Brittany's. "What sound does an alligator make?"

Kyla giggles. "I don't know I'll ask Mommy when she gets home Britty."

xxxx

Thanksgiving is coming and Britt wants to invite San, Quinn, and Dom but she doesn't want to insult them. She knows they can afford food, especially after their last fight, but she wants them to relax for a day and be kids.

So as her best option, she brings it up in conversation when she has Quinn alone.

The girls sit under the bleachers smoking a blunt.

"What are you guys doing for Thanksgiving?" Brittany asks while passing the blunt.

"Well San was thinking of cooking since Mama Lo hasn't been back since Halloween and she's a better cook than her anyway."

B hits the blunt. "Where is she?"

Quinn shrugs. "We don't know, probably with some dude or…"

"Anyway," Brittany cuts in. "I wanted to see if you guys would wanna come to my house. My mom loves cooking a bunch of stuff and it would make her happy to have a lot of people to cook for."

Quinn smiles at the kindhearted nature of her new friend. This kind person who happens to have feelings for her sister of sorts.

"I'll ask Tana, but you know how stubborn she can be."

Brittany smirks. "I'll handle that."

xxxx

She wanted to ask San about Thanksgiving but she couldn't around the tears. As soon as she saw the Latina open the door the blonde crumbled into her arms.

Brittany was fine for a whole day until she ran downstairs to ask her Dad something and realized she forgot he wasn't there. She hoped this was the last time he shipped out and stayed home next time.

"Shh. It's ok. Come on sit on the couch." Santana whispers.

Brittany lays down on the couch as Quinn and Santana finish up the lines they had set out. Santana rushes through them and goes back over to Brittany on the couch.

She climbs over the blonde and sandwiches herself between the back of the couch and the back of Brittany.

Santana wraps her strong arms around Brittany and kisses her on the shoulder.

"You're worried about him?" Santana asks.

Brittany nods. "Yeah. It never gets easier. He's so nice and mean men want to kill him."

"What about when you enlist?"

Brittany turns towards her, her face inches away.

"What do you mean?"

Santana drags her finger down the blonde's arm. "Mean men will want to kill you."

Brittany shrugs. "I have to pay my dues. I've trained my whole life for deployment."

"What about the people that will worry when you're gone?"

That might've been the longest sentence Santana ever spoke to her but Brittany wishes she hadn't.

"I'm not gonna be career military like my Dad." She defends. "I'm only doing a couple tours and then I'm out."

She turns around and Santana squeezes her. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok. Thanks for holding me San."

"Yup."

xxxx

Santana said yes to going to Thanksgiving at Brittany's. Mostly she just didn't want to cook. They all dressed nice for the meal seeing as they didn't know how the Pierces did holidays.

Santana wears a black long sleeve dress with lace rose cut outs going up and down the left side.

Quinn wears a black skirt and a blue blouse. She looks like a sexy teacher.

Dom wears his best black dress pants and white button up shirt.

They all stand outside the Pierce's front door looking like an extremely good-looking family.

Brittany opens the door and her eyes shoot straight to Santana. She's never seen her in a dress before and it's a whole other type of sexy.

She coughs awkwardly. "Come in guys!"

She's wearing a grey long sleeved sweater dress that has funky designs on it and her hair in a bun with a bandana tied around her head and knotted on top.

Santana thought she looked absolutely adorable.

Santana looks over into the living room and notices there's football on the TV. She looks at Quinn and they rush over to sit on the couch.

Brittany shakes her head. They really only have it on because that's what's usually on when her Dad is there but it's nice to have people to enjoy it while it plays.

Lorraine follows her daughter's line of sight and smirks. "She likes football huh?" Nudging her daughter, knowing what she was thinking about.

"Quinn move over you're breathing on me." Santana nudges her.

Lorraine laughs and ends the yelling match. "Ok everyone, food's done."

Santana gets up and Q shoves her back down playfully as they all make their way to the table.

The table is full with all the Thanksgiving usuals. Mashed potatoes, turkey, gravy, and stuffing to name a few all litter the table.

Brittany and Ky sit on one side of the table and Santana and Quinn on the other. Lorraine is at one head of the table and everyone told Dom to sit in Jake's seat because he was the man of the house right now.

Brittany sits across from Santana as the brunette shovels food into her mouth. As a matter of fact, Quinn's right next to her doing that same thing, as well as Dom. They haven't had a real home cooked meal in almost two years.

Santana thinks of her Papi. It will be 2 years come the beginning of December and she misses him more everyday.

"Ky do you ever wonder why cartoon pizza always looks so good?"

Kyla giggles. "No Dommy but that's funny."

Quinn remembers their discussion on Dora the Explorer and how she needs to sit her ass down and laughs at the two kids at the table.

"Did you guys ever solve the Dora mystery?"

"No Quinnie and you would think she knows how to get to her Grandma's house by now."

Lorraine wipes her mouth and speaks up over the chatter at the table. "Ok, so what's everyone thankful for?" She looks around at the suddenly quiet table. "I'll start. I'm thankful for all of you to cook for this evening."

Ky goes next. "I'm thankful for crayons."

Now Dom. "I'm thankful for Tana and Quinnie."

Santana and Quinn almost break down crying at his words. It's like raising a kid and having him say I love you for the first time.

Santana pats his head. "Thanks buddy."

Brittany goes now. "I'm thankful that we decided to move somewhere named after the grossest bean on earth."

Brittany smiles at Santana when she says it and the brunette can't help but smirk back.

"Quinn, Santana?" Lorraine prods.

Quinn goes first. "I'm thankful for the great friends I've made this year."

All eyes turn to Santana and she has no damn idea what to say.

"I'm thankful for everything… Just everything."

Santana does it again with her short but meaningful sentences and Brittany is proud to be included in her everything.

"Santana, Ky's been meaning to ask you something." Lorraine tells her.

"What's up Punisher?" Santana smiles at the nervous little girl.

"Can…Can you give me boxing lessons?"

Santana thinks about this. She remembers afternoons in Mo's with her father. Him teaching her different martial arts and boxing moves. She's also not sure she wants sweet little Ky being vicious like she is.

"I don't know. It's up to your Mom."

Lorraine tilts her head to the side. "I don't see why not. As long as she doesn't come home with black eyes." She laughs. "We can talk about paying you for it when she starts."

"Oh no that's fine there's no need for that." San protests.

Quinn kicks her under the table. There is a need for that.

"No I insist. And that's that."

They finish dinner and go rest on the couches until it's time for pie.

Brittany pats her stomach and groans. "I think I'm having a food baby."

Santana laughs and snuggles into her side on the couch.

All of a sudden her and Quinn spring up yelling.

"Come on how did you drop that?"

"Seriously holding?"

It's entertaining to watch the girls yell at the TV like her Dad would.

This is a good day for all of them and that, they are all thankful for.

xxxx

The next day they all have off of school and Santana goes with Brittany to her motocross practice.

She thinks it's so sexy watching Brittany in a motocross outfit tinkering with tools on her bike. The patch of dirk on her cheek ads to it and Santana's mind is in the gutter quick. She wants to feel the silk material over her pants and shirt against her skin. She wants those gloved hands on her waist.

Brittany smiles at her before she gathers her hair and puts her helmet on. She grabs a white padded riding jacket and zips it up. Brittany gets on the bike and revs the throttle. She spins her back tire and shoots off towards the track.

Brittany glides over jumps and gracefully leans into twists and turns.

Brittany likes showing Santana something she doesn't know about for once and telling by the smaller girl's smile, she likes it too.

The blonde pulls up in front of Santana and pulls her helmet off.

"Care for a ride miss?"

Santana smiles and nods her head. Brittany gives her the helmet to keep her safe and San smiles at the cute gesture. The blonde likes being responsible for her safety and as Santana leans forward and wraps her arms around her, she likes it even more.

Brittany puts the bike into gear and goes around the track slower, making sure not to catch air over the hills.

As Brittany's putting the kickstand down Santana lifts her leg to get off the motorcycle. Her pant leg snags on something and she loses her balance.

The Latina grabs onto Brittany to balance and knocks them both other. Brittany falls on top of the brunette laughing.

She pulls the helmet off and reveals Santana's eyes and takes them in fully. Brittany doesn't know what drives her forward to do it, but she does.

Pale fingers reach out to brush Santana's hair away from her face. She leans forward and inches closer to red full lips. Brittany looks into Santana's eyes one last time before she dives in and kisses her.

It's soft and gentle at first but when Santana wraps her arms around Britt's neck it gets heated. They lay there rolling around in the dirt sweating a panting.

Santana stops all of a sudden and pushes Brittany back a bit. As Brittany is on top of her, she grabs the zipper to the blonde's jacket and pulls it down just past her collarbone. She leans up and places three gentle kisses on her neck before zipping her back up.

Brittany smiles down at her. "Go on a date with me?"

"OK"

"OK?"

"Definitely" Santana whispers and pulls her down for another kiss.

** I like Brittany on a dirt bike I don't know about you. Let me know what you think about the kiss and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the alerts and favorites! I'm so glad everyone likes this story as much as I do. Please review it helps me write the story better for everyone. Have a great day and enjoy :)

"_Shhh mija. It's ok. Just a bad dream."_

_Alex Lopez lay in his bed with his daughter comforting her after a nightmare. She doesn't have them often but it's Halloween. _

"_Papa it was so real. I felt like the clown was really chasin' me."_

"_I know baby. I kno-."_

_Suddenly blood starts coming out of his mouth and he's struggling to breathe. He starts choking on the blood and-_

"Papa wake up! Please!"

Santana rolls around in the middle of her nightmare crying and screaming throughout the house.

"Help! Please! Wake up Papi!"

Quinn comes in with a glass of water and pours it on Santana's face.

It seems cruel but she's been doing this for two years and the water is what wakes her up out of her night terror the quickest.

Santana's eyes shoot open and she curls into herself and tries to muffle her sobs into her pillow. Quinn crawls in behind her, wet sheets and all, and turns Santana around so that her head is on her chest.

Today is the anniversary of Alex's death. It's been two years and Santana feels like it happened yesterday. Two years and she's still having night terrors of watching her father die.

As Santana cries into her chest, she cries too. Quinn loved Alex like he was her blood. He took her in when no one else wanted her.

He taught them both how to box.

"I-I just m-miss him so m-much Q." Santana sobs out.

Quinn rubs her back. "I know Tana. I miss him too."

Santana is crying so hard at this point that she's making herself gag. She gets up and runs to the bathroom and expels the bile that lurked in her throat. As she's bent over the toilet Quinn holds her hair and rubs her back.

Santana's still sobbing heavily and is now dry heaving over the toilet.

"Calm down sweetie. Breathe." Quinn soothes.

She pushes Quinn away feeling weak from her breakdown and eventually wipes her mouth and stands up. Santana goes over to the sink and brushes her teeth and washes her face.

She turns to Q. "Watch Dom for me?"

Already knowing what the Latina plans to do, Quinn nods her head and moves so Santana can get past her.

San pulls the drawer of her dresser open so fast it causes her glass bear to tumble to the side and roll off the dresser.

"No!" She scrambles to catch it but can't.

But Quinn swoops in like Spiderman and catches it midair. She notices it's the bear Brittany gave her and she smiles warmly at her friend before placing it back on the dresser.

After her minor heart attack, San pulls out jogging shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top. She wants to feel the cold December air bite at her skin.

She pops a Perc 30 and runs out the door with her ipod and headphones.

Quinn looks on as her best friend runs down the street. She knows the brunette is shutting down but doesn't say anything. There isn't anything you can say to Santana when she's like that so Quinn goes back to bed seeing as it's 6 in the morning and school doesn't start until 8.

Santana runs through the crisp morning air as silent tears flow one by one down her cheeks. She thinks about him and about the blood and her father's dead body on top of her protecting her from the spray of bullets.

As she's lost deep in thought Brittany runs past her and the blonde doubles back to run with the Latina as she notices tear tracks on her face. Santana looks over and takes one of the earbuds out of her ear incase Brittany wants to say something and the blonde does the same.

Brittany runs with her stride for stride and even though her legs are longer she has to work just as hard to keep up with the smaller girl. Santana is impressed. No one other than Q can keep up with her and her crazy boxer stamina. But Britt is running along with her like it's nothing. That's what years of dance and training for the army will do to ya.

The blonde is jogging with her to show her that she's there and she will tackle life with San just like their feet tackle the distance of the sidewalk. San looks over and smiles as much as she can considering the mood she's in.

They come up to Brittany's house and she nods her head to the side to silently ask if she wants to come in.

Santana stops outside and sits on the steps to wait for a bottle of water. Brittany sits down next to her and hands her the water.

She wants to know what's going on in that head of Santana's but it's like cracking a safe with a toothpick.

Brittany just sits and waits until Santana finally speaks.

"My…My Papi died today. 2 years ago."

Britt puts an arm around her shoulder but doesn't say anything.

Santana leans into her and cries a little more before wiping her eyes roughly and pushing Brittany's arm off her shoulder.

The Latina gets up and sprints towards her house.

Brittany pulls out her phone and texts Quinn.

_She was here. Just left. – Britt_

_Ok Thanks so much! – Quinn _

Brittany watches Santana get smaller as the distance between them increases and wishes she would just talk to her.

xxxx

Santana dresses Dom in his Sunday best. He's wearing khakis and a white button up shirt. Santana wears a plain long sleeved black dress and Quinn is dressed much the same.

The three go to the cemetery and find Alex's tombstone. Santana knows its location by heart after all the times she's been here.

Santana opens her purse and pulls out two cigars. She unwraps one and cuts the end off with her father's cigar cutter. The Latina then hands the cigar to her brother and he places it on the ledge of the tombstone.

Alex Lopez was a doctor but he still loved his cigars.

Santana takes the second cigar and cuts the end off. She lights it and then passes it to Quinn. This is their very own tradition. The girls smoke a cigar with Alex in silent solidarity. Quinn passes the cigar back to Santana making sure to keep the smoke away from Dom.

"Hey buddy. I'm gonna give you some time alone with Papa. Ok?"

The little boy nods and kneels down at the gravesite. He ghosts his fingers over his Papa's name before talking. "Hey Papa. I know I didn't know you much. But I still miss you. Mama's gone now too. Is she not coming back? I love you Papa." He presses his fingers to his lips before touching the tombstone again and getting up to join his sister.

"Hey Papa Lo, it's Q. You don't know how much we miss you. How much I miss you. Everything's gone to shit and it seems like whatever family I have is destined for hell. Dom is ok though. But I'm worried about Tana, Pop. She holds it all in. I mean so do I but she's unreal. Sometimes I can tell she lets punches go in the ring and lets her opponent hit her on purpose. I don't know Papa Lo, but something or someone has to get through your daughter's thick skull."

Quinn walks over to the two Lopez's standing off to the side and she nods her head for Santana to have her turn.

She kneels in front of the grave with the lit cigar in her hand.

"Hey Papi. It's been two whole years since you've given me a hug. Two years since I heard your laugh. Mami's gone. I'm pretty sure she's not coming back. I hope you think I'm doing a good job with Dom. Me and Q are trying our best. Sometimes I wish you didn't protect me from those bullets. That I died instead. Because sometimes its just all too much and I end up doing dumb shit. I have a date on Friday Papa. I know right? Well I hope I don't screw it up. I love you."

She places her fingers over his name on the tombstone and lets a few tears leak out of her eyes. She wipes them away and takes another drag off of the cigar.

As the three are walking out of the cemetery Santana utters. "What are Lopez's scared of?"

Quinn and Dom look at each other before belting out at the same time. "Nothing!"

xxxx

Gym class has been interesting for Brittany and Santana. Ever since they kissed it's like they gravitate towards each other.

The boxer and the soldier play one on one basketball during a free gym period.

Santana is trying to cover Brittany but her long legs and height make it difficult for the smaller girl to block her shots.

The blonde stops and holds the ball above her head and out of Santana's reach.

Santana jumps up to get it and misses. Brittany giggles at her.

"You can get a step stool if you want I'll be here a while."

San laughs. "Fuck you."

She starts tickling Britt's stomach and the blonde drops the ball. San stops immediately and grabs the basketball. She runs up to the hoop and sinks a layup into the net.

She fist pumps casually and whispers into Brittany's ear. "I know your weaknesses."

Brittany shivers at the sexy tone coming out of the Latina. Usually Santana is either really angry or withdrawn. She's never seen the sexy side of the boxer and she likes it. A little too much.

xxxx

After telling the cab to wait, Brittany climbs out and enters the apartment complex. She smoothes down her navy skinny jeans and white flowy top before she knocks on the door.

Quinn answers the door with a sly smile and turns her head to call San down. "Tana! You're date's here!"

She winks at Britt and turns away to be replaced by San.

"Now have her home at a reasonable time Miss Pierce." Quinn jokes.

"But Quinn." Santana fake whines.

They all laugh and as the smile completes her outfit, Britt takes some time to appreciate the girl in front of her.

San's wearing an oversized white band shirt with the sleeves cut off. It's slung over her shoulder and the bottom is cut short, revealing her abs in all their glory. She has tight black skinny jeans on that are tucked into flat black boots. The boxer tops off the outfit with her signature leather jacket.

Brittany looks as she turns to the side and sees the brunette's sports bra peeking through the sides of the cut out t-shirt. She thinks she has never been more attracted to Santana in her life.

The boxer catches her staring and smirks at her before sending a wink in her direction. Again, she's an action person, words are hard for her.

Brittany leans in and kisses her cheek before pulling something out of her jacket pocket. "I got you something because flowers die so, here." She mumbles nervously at the end.

She gives the brunette a bear much like the one she gave her before but this one has, first date, written on the stomach.

Santana gives her a peck on the lips before running upstairs and placing it next to the other bear on her dresser.

The girls make their way to the Barbary where the all girl band Warpaint is playing. It's Brittany's favorite band and Santana likes them too so they are both excited.

The girls dance slowly together as the psychedelic music washes over them. Brittany holds Santana close from behind and they sway to the intoxicating music. They look like polar opposites but the girls couldn't be more on the same page.

They jam out until the band takes an intermission. The girls push through the crowd to the bar and get a couple drinks with their fake ID's.

"Diabla?"

Santana turns around and sees an old face. "Val?"

The old friends hug. "Oh my god, it's so nice to see you Diabla! Who's the hot blonde?" She playfully nudges Santana in the arm.

Val has gorgeous dark skin and hazel eyes. Her and Santana used to fight at the Underground until Val got hurt really bad and decided to do something else with her life.

"Oh, this is my…My Brittany."

The blonde thinks she'll be her Brittany whenever, wherever in that damn outfit.

Brittany meets Val and her defenses come down once she realizes the dark girl is a fellow fighter and not a former fuck.

"I know Theresa would love to see you again and meet Brittany. Come backstage."

Brittany notices her date sweating and wringing her hands together painfully tight. "You ok?"

Santana nod. "Yea, I just didn't use. I didn't want to be high for this."

Brittany's smile at that moment could power the whole damn country. Santana has realized Brittany doesn't like it and is at least making an effort not to be high around her.

They go backstage and meet the band. Well Brittany does, somehow San already knows them.

"San you know all of them? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz you were too busy fangirling and it was cute."

Theresa hears this while she's sitting next to the two on the couch and yells, "Want me to sign your tits?"

Santana sitting in the middle between Brittany and Theresa, elbows the brunette in the ribs.

"Ow fuck!" Theresa yells. "To normal people your friendly hits hurt."

The girls party with the band and Santana eventually migrates to her blonde's lap. She throws her arm around Britt's neck and whispers, "Thanks for taking me out."

"Thanks for being awesome and knowing the band."

The Latina shrugs and Shannyn, the drummer, leans over towards the two.

She points to a girl in the room. "She's a Meg."

Santana turns to her confused. "What the fuck is that Shan?"

Brittany notices the nickname. She wonders exactly how well Santana knows these girls.

"It's a girl that is ridiculously troll looking and annoying like Meg from Family Guy."

All of them burst into a fit of laughter because that describes the girl in question perfectly.

Santana in the mean time feels her withdraw creeping up on her. She tries to drink more to quell the feeling but her body wants opiates not alcohol. But she's tough and refuses to ruin this night.

"San, sing a song with us like old times." Theresa tells her.

"Like old times?" Brittany questions.

"She was in the band for a bit before shit went down." Theresa shrugs like it's nothing.

But the shit that went down to make San quit the band is a lot more than nothing.

Brittany nods her head encouraging the Latina to jam out with the band and Santana eventually agrees.

Brittany kisses her on the cheek to an audience of aws before she finds a table to watch her favorite girl sing. She didn't even know Santana could sing and as she watches her sit on the stool with a guitar in her lap she's even more surprised by this girl.

The guitar starts off and the pain from the fingers plucking the strings registers through the amps and out into the crowd.

_I know I'm afraid, I know I'm afraid,_

_I'm drunk and I'm tired,_

_And the city I walk in, the city I walk in,_

_It feels like it swallows,_

_With my hand in my pocket,_

_I feel like a shadow, I feel like a shadow._

The emotion in Santana's voice is like nothing Brittany has heard before. It's like every lyric scrapes a part of her soul and it comes out of her through her voice.

_Though I'm afraid,_

_Afraid that I have made mistakes._

_Now there's nothing here for me._

_The things you once told me,_

_The thoughts you once gave me,_

_Sound like the wind in my ears_

_That blows out the knots I've got in my long brown hair._

Santana strums the guitar as the lyrics get more and more intense and Brittany has to wipe a tear from her eye.

_I feel like the shadows I don't even bother for anymore than that._

_What did you whisper in my ear?_

_What did you tell me that I wanted to hear?_

_What was the answer you wanted me to find out?_

_There's no lies, the lies, the lies, the lies..._

_Brought back something,_

_A bit for you, a bit for everyone._

_You and all your pieces,_

_You and all your pieces made me come,_

_And all that love you gave was strong enough to make me stay and now it will be alright._

_I feel like the shadows I don't even bother for anymore than that._

_I feel like the shadows I don't even bother for anymore than that._

_What did you whisper in my ear?_

_What was the answer you wanted me to find out?_

_There's no lies, the lies, the lies, the lies..._

The song ends and the whole crowd cheers at the gorgeous rasp of San's voice. Brittany is amazed she even knew that many words considering she barely uses them with her.

But the pain in her voice brings to light everything she has never told Brittany, all the things swarming inside her she never tells anyone.

Santana comes to the table and sips on the margarita Britt ordered for her.

"I have no words…That…That was amazing San."

Santana shrugs. "Thanks."

"How come you never told me you could sing."

"You never asked."

Brittany tilts her head to the side considering the statement. "True."

Santana plays with her straw for a bit before asking, "Are you really enlisting into the Army?"

"Are you gonna go home and get high?"

Santana puts her head down. "Touché."

"Why do you do it?"

"Hm?" Santana questions.

"The heroin, coke, and pills. Why do you do it?"

Santana considers her answer for a moment. A reason to why weed just isn't enough for her anymore. "It makes everything stop."

Brittany nods and that ends the serious conversation between the two.

They talk a little more before getting into a cab and heading back to Santana's. The blonde curls into her side and Santana wraps her arm around her affectionately.

Santana gently places her fingers on the other girl's chin and raises her head so she can place a kiss on her lips.

"Stay. We'll go to school tomorrow I promise."

Brittany nods and pays the cabbie before grabbing San's hand and following her into the complex.

They enter the apartment and still hand in hand walk up the stairs as Quinn's walking down. The smaller blonde smiles and quirks an eyebrow at her best friend.

Brittany goes to use the bathroom to get ready for bed while Santana checks on her brother.

"Hey buddy. What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to see how your date with Britty went." The little boy inquires.

"It was awesome Dommie."

Meanwhile Brittany is standing in the downstairs bathroom because she couldn't find an extra toothbrush upstairs. She knows eavesdropping is bad but can't help it when she gets to see the Latina's sweet side like only her family witnesses.

"Tell me a story about Papa."

"There was a tree in the backyard of our old house and I wanted to climb it. Papi told me to use ropes incase I fell but I didn't listen."

"Ohh bad Sannie."

She laughs. "Yes but I learned my lesson. I got to the top and realized that I'm scared of heights. I yelled and yelled until Papi came out. And do you know what he did?"

"No, what did he do Tana?"

"I was frozen in fear at the top so he climbed all the way up and scooped me into his arms. He didn't yell at me once. He just carried me down the tree with him while he laughed at my stubbornness. And then he said 'Try to stay on flat ground mija'"

They both laugh at the sillyness of their late father and Santana reminisces even more so.

Dom's eyes get droopy so she kisses him on the forehead and walks out of the room. Brittany is long gone and already upstairs but she heard it all and finds it cute that the tough Latina is scared of heights.

Santana walks into the kitchen where a knowing Quinn is already laying out a couple of lines for the brunette.

"How'd it go? You bring her to meet the band?" Quinn smiles.

Santana blushes and snorts her line. "Yeah, it was really good."

Quinn scoffs before she does her own line of H on the kitchen counter.

"That's all I'm getting?"

Santana smirks. "Yup." She says popping the P and the end.

She wipes her nose and bids Quinn goodnight before walking up the steps and into her bedroom.

She walks in and Brittany is staring at herself in the mirror while she's wearing Santana's boxing gear. In her black spandex shorts and red bra that's a little big on her, she looks like Diabla Junior.

Santana almost drools at the site before her and how sexy Britt looks. She's never seen her in that little of clothing before and her legs go on for miles.

Santana wants to be in between those legs but feelings sex is something she isn't ready for. She was a virgin when her Papi died and now she's far from that but she's still never fucked someone she cares for. And she doesn't plan on it.

The boxer decides to one up the blonde and strips down to her bra and panties. She cocks her head to the side and motions for Brittany to follow her to the bed.

The brunette lay on her back and Brittany follows her cue and rests her head on the boxer's chest.

They fit perfectly together in every way like notches in a gear slipping together to make a whole machine work.

Right before she falls asleep Brittany lifts her head up a bit and kisses Santana on the jaw. The Latina returns the sentiment and delivers a peck to the blonde's forehead.

"Thanks for tonight Britt."

"Thanks for all the days since I've met you." Britt whispers before falling into a deep comfortable sleep.

xxxx

Santana's at her locker when, out of the corner of her eye, she sees Brittany run into someone down the hall. The girl's books drop and she gives the blonde a menacing glare.

Brittany knows how to fight, very well, but isn't a violent person, especially with her words.

"Watch where you're going you stupid bitch. Are you so dumb you can't even navigate a hallway!" The girl screams.

Brittany tears up and Santana slams her locker. She's pissed.

Quinn sees the look of pure rage on her best friend's face and prepares to break up a fight.

Santana charges down the hall where the tall brunette is still yelling at Brittany. She takes the girl by the collar of her shirt and slams her against the lockers.

"Listen here jolly green cunt. You ever speak to my girl Britt like that again and you will be in the hospital searching for the best plastic surgeon you can find to put your fucking face back together!"

Santana then punches the locker right next to the frightened girls head and deeply dents it. The girl nods quickly and runs away, leaving her books on the floor.

Brittany can't help the smile that spreads across her face. She just called her, her girl.

Santana looks over at Brittany and her eyes soften. "Why are you smiling?"

"You."

xxxx

Today is Kyla's first boxing lesson. Her mom dropped her off at Mo's where Santana trains.

They start off by doing laps in the gym to get the little girl loose and to work on her stamina.

After a drink of water they head off to the jump ropes where Santana notices she is freakishly good. She knows that will make for some awesome footwork in the ring if the girl chooses that path.

Santana wears silky black basketball shorts and a purple sports bra. Ky is donning black yoga pants and a yellow tank top.

Santana pulls out a stool and then motions for the little girl to sit down.

She wraps her little hands and then puts on the sparring gloves for Ky to hit.

Santana is impressed by the accurate and hard punches the little girl is pulling out. She doesn't even think she was this strong when her Papi started bringing her here at Ky's age.

"Britty really likes you."

Caught in surprise Santana drops the sparring pad and the little blonde accidentally punches her in the stomach.

"I'm so sorry Sannie!" The little girl yells out frantically.

"It's cool kid. It's my fault. You got a good punch though Punisher."

Santana let's her punch a little more before questioning the little girl. "But how do you know?"

Ky keeps punching. "She talks about you a lot and she gets all red when you're around."

"I like her too, it's scary."

Ky scoffs. "There's nothing scary about Britty, San."

Santana laughs at her. They do more drills including the speed bag and some more cardio. Brittany watches them from the clear glass window outside of the gym, a smile gracing her features. She can't believe how cute San and her sister are together.

She walks in and smiles at Santana. Kyla then takes a running jump into Brittany's arms.

Santana ruffles her hair. "Good job today lil Pun."

Brittany puts her down and the little girls runs to get her gym bag.

The blonde leans in and kisses her boxer on the cheek.

San pushes her away playfully. "I'm all sweaty Britt."

"I like it."

Ky comes back and grabs Britt's hand. They say their goodbyes and as Britt's leaving she turns around and sends Santana a sexy wink.

This goes straight to Santana's vagina. She hasn't had sex since the Maya look alike in the bathroom. It's getting really hard for her to not go out to the club and fuck some random chick. And even though Brittany isn't officially her girlfriend, she doesn't want to have sex with randoms.

xxxx

"Mmm Britt." Santana moans.

She rubs her clit furiously trying to find a release. It's driving her insane. As she gets closer she hears the door click open and she freezes.

Quinn hunches over into a fit of laughter and Santana splashes water at her before joining in.

When Quinn gets ahold of herself she put the lid of the toilet down and sits on top.

"Done moaning Brittany's name now?"

"Fuck you Fabray." She says aggravated.

Realization dawns on Quinn and she slaps her hand to her mouth as it hangs agape.

"You guys haven't fucked yet? Shit Tana you must really like her. Cuddling? My best friend cuddling? Without sex?"

Santana reaches over and pulls Quinn fully clothed into the bathtub.

"Shut up asshole."

Xxxx

** the song I used was Warpaint- Shadows. They're a great chick band check them out. And check out that review box it misses you.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the great reviews you're all awesome!

Ever since December began Quinn and Santana have been doing 2 fights a week to afford Christmas, Dom's birthday, and rent.

Rent is about 3 grand a month and that's not including utilities which run another 4 to 5 hundred. Food is another 200. So that's almost 4 thousand dollars they have to get together every month and once they have that under control the girls pay for their vices.

With Christmas and Dom's birthday the girls have been trying their hardest not to do too much of their stash. They're doing just a bit so they won't withdraw and only on certain occasions actually get high from the shit.

xxxx

Quinn lay on Brittany's lap under the bleachers crying. She came out here and saw the other blonde and just collapsed into a heap of sorrow.

Brittany runs her hands through the other girl's hair softly trying to calm her down. She wishes she could help somehow.

"I'm j-just so stressed out with school and fighting, just everything."

Quinn wipes her eyes and sits up on the couch. She opens her school bag and pulls out a baggie of off white powder. Heroin.

She cuts the line on her drug case and snorts it all in one go. Santana's gonna kill her when she sees how much she did but Quinn doesn't give a fuck right now, she wants to get high.

"Why do you do it?" Britt asks.

Quinn doesn't even have to think of her answer. "It makes all the hurt go away. It makes you feel like a rock star without any of the work."

"You two are rock stars in my book."

Quinn chuckles and does another line.

"How did you guys start?"

Quinn thinks about the first time they got high with a smile.

"When we were 12 I found weed in my Mom's bathroom. We smoked it in San's tree house and San's Papi caught us because it was so smokey he thought the tree house was on fire." She laughs fondly at the memory.

Brittany laughs too.

Alex didn't yell, he never did. But he made them volunteer at the hospital for a week. He was all about punishing his children gently so they could still tell he loved them. He wanted respect not fear.

"How did you start doing pills and stuff?"

"Our friend was in a car accident when we were 14 and she had to get pins in her arm." Quinn cuts out another line. "She was weird about things making her sick so she gave me and San the whole prescription of Percocet." She snorts the line. "We did them all within 3 days and never went back for more until…Alex died."

Brittany bows her head thinking of the man she will never get to meet. "How did you start all the other stuff I mean no one just wakes up and decides to do coke and heroin."

"We went to a party to get wasted because Alex passed, and met Puck. He had H on him and offered to share. So we did. Little did we know that once you do dope it's like a life sentence."

Brittany rages. Knowing Puck is the one that got her two favorite people into the worst drugs on the planet makes her immensely angry. She wants to go punch him in the mouth and knock his teeth out.

She gets up abruptly and Quinn doesn't even have time to ask where she's going.

Brittany finds Puck in the hall and pushes him up against the locker. He smirks at first thinking this is a good thing until he sees her rage filled and darkened blue eyes.

"You got them hooked on that shit! You gave two young girls heroin because you thought you could fuck them!"

She pushes his head back against the locker causing him to wince in pain and then the blonde draws her leg back and knees him hard in the balls. Brittany gives him one last look before making her way back to Quinn and the bleachers.

Santana watches this with her mouth opened in awe. She walks up to Puck to find out what's going on. "What was that about?"

"I dunno. Something about you and Quinn. And then she said something about heroin."

Santana's eyes bug out of her head. She hopes no one heard their argument.

She finds Brittany under the bleachers with a crying Quinn on her lap. At the sight of her best friend in tears all the anger from earlier evaporates.

Santana sits down and scoops Quinn into her lap and the blonde buries her head in Santana's chest.

She looks over at Britt. "What's going on?"

Britt shrugs. "She's just stressed out."

Santana knows better but chooses not to comment on how she's crying for her life, not just a specific event in it.

"Q, you make enough money to support yourself. You're not responsible for Dom honey. Let me worry about him."

Quinn sniffles. "He's as much my brother as he is yours. I want to worry about him."

Santana feels so bad for her friend. "I know camarada. What can I do to help?"

"M-my homework." Quinn whispers.

Santana smoothes her blonde hair back. "We'll do it together sweetie."

Brittany is a little jealous at all the pet names San is calling her best friend. She's about to start crying just to sit on the Latina's lap and be called honey.

"I can help with math." Brittany offers.

They both look over abruptly. The two have seemed to completely forget that Brittany was even there. When her best friend is crying there is nothing going on in the world but her.

But for now the two boxers put their guard back up. Even though they've come to know Brittany they are still not willing to go there yet.

Quinn wipes at her face furiously and grabs her drug kit out of her bag. "You want a line Tana?"

She thinks about it but wants to keep to her personal rule of not doing heroin or coke in front of Britt. Pills and weed are ok.

Santana grits her teeth and shakes her head. "No."

Instead Santana opens her bag and brings out a blunt and a flask. She goes to hand Brittany the blunt but instead the blonde grabs the flask and harshly chugs from it.

Santana cocks her head to the side and looks at her funny.

"Long day." Brittany explains.

Santana takes the flask back. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" The blonde questions.

"Get fucked up cuz you're in a bad mood. It leads to bad things."

That's how addiction works. One day it's done for fun and then another day it's done to relieve pain.

Brittany nods and they smoke the blunt together. Santana leans to pass Quinn the blunt and the couch makes a loud noise.

The blonde starts laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at bitch?" San asks.

"Either you farted or you queefed." Quinn huffs out between laughs.

"It was the couch."

"Sure it was." Quinn giggles

Santana rolls her eyes and turns to Brittany. "Anyway, Britt why did you knee Puck in the balls?"

Brittany wonders why she only talks in long complete sentences to her when she's done something bad.

Quinn bursts into another fit of laughter. "She did what?"

Brittany shrugs. "I have my reasons."

Santana leaves it at that knowing she will interrogate Quinn about it later.

"Where did you guys get this couch? It's new." Britt smiles.

She smoothes her hands over the black leather couch feeling the smoothness of it.

"Puck stole it off a truck that was delivering stuff to a house." Quinn answers while reaching over to look at the tag. "Shit apparently it was expensive."

San waves it off and when she gets off the couch it makes the same noise as it did earlier.

"I told you she queefed Britt!" She barks out laughing.

"Totally did." Brittany snickers.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Ok, I'll try the bathtub method like you did the other day!" Quinn yells still hysterically laughing.

Santana grumbles something as she walks away and the two blondes are left behind holding their stomachs from laughing so hard.

xxxx

Santana's Mom still hasn't come back so after school the girls went to the courthouse to check on the status of their emancipation.

They filed the papers almost a year ago and have yet to finish the process. Santana was hoping her mother would come out of her drunken stupor but that never happened and now she's gone completely.

The documents are ready to go through they just have to pay the state costs and lawyer fees.

The two boxers take a cab back to their condo and see two very familiar figures standing outside the building.

Quinn charges up to her mother and smacks her square across the face. "Where the fuck were you! You come back now after 6 fuckin' years!"

"We were in jail for fraud you little bitch!" Judy yells.

Santana steps between the two Fabray women and points her finger in Judy's face. "Get the fuck off my property!"

Judy smirks at her. "Ok come on Quinn, we're not wanted here."

Judy grabs Quinn by the arm and tries to drag her with them.

Quinn rips her arm away. "No, you're not welcome here. This is my home!"

Russell speaks up. "Where's Alex? I wanna give that spic a piece of my mind!"

Before he can get another word out Santana punches him in the mouth and it instantly splits and starts to leak blood.

"He's dead you fuckin' piece of shit!" San spits.

Quinn rubs her back to calm her down and to silently thank her for punching her dick of a father in the face.

"Go." Quinn says lowly. "Go! Leave you're really good at that!"

Judy and Russell turn around to leave but not before Russell says his final peace.

"By the way Santana. You're brother is really smart. He told me exactly where you all live."

Santana goes to jump at him but Quinn holds her back tightly knowing if she let her go San would murder the man.

They're both furious her parents went and talked to Dom at school. San's happy that he's at the Pierce's right now, she doesn't want him to ever see her that angry.

Quinn runs up the steps into their apartment and crumbles onto the floor as soon as she gets inside.

Santana hasn't seen her cry this hard in a while and it scares her. The Latina picks her up gently and brings the blonde up the stairs and into her room. She places Quinn on the blonde's bed and holds her while she cries.

"Why the fuck now?" Quinn whispers.

"They want something."

xxxx

Quinn's distracted while she fights Angie Reed. She thinks about her parents and how they just showed up out of nowhere.

Angie, a big German woman, is gaining on her. Quinn has only had a couple hits and Santana is sure the blonde is sleep fighting.

All of a sudden Angie throws an elbow that causes Quinn to fall backwards. Big Ang climbs on top of her and pummels her face even after the bell rings.

Santana and Brittany bring her back to the locker room and clean her up a bit before the real deal at home.

"What was going on with you tonight Q?"

"The fabulous Fabray's won't get out of my head."

Santana tightly smiles at her friend knowing exactly what she's talking about. If you don't have focus in the ring than nothing will go right.

Quinn's pointer finger on her left hand is bending to the side broken. She holds it up to Santana and nods. The Latina grabs her finger and snaps it back to its original place.

Quinn doesn't even shift and it astonishes Brittany to no end.

Santana looks her over and notices her left eye is so swollen that the blonde can barely open it.

"Do you want me to take your fight tomorrow?" San asks.

"No, I'll do it." Brittany commands.

"No guys it's fine I can do it." Quinn cuts in.

"No Quinn. You can't even see out of one eye. There's no way you're fighting." Brittany states in a demanding voice.

Quinn laughs. "When did she get so bossy?"

San shakes her head in awe. "I don't know but it's hot."

xxxx

Santana fought her fight quick and easy. A one minute mark knock out. She loves when that happens. She gets paid 2000 dollars for one minute.

After her fight she preps Brittany for hers. She wraps the blonde's hands and stretches her out. She decided to wear a pair of Santana's shorts and sports bra for good luck.

The brunette is a nervous wreck. Now she knows how Brittany feels when she's in the crowd watching her getting her face pounded on. The fight hasn't even started yet and she's freaking out.

It's time to go out and Santana turns to Brittany and gives her a deep kiss. "Good luck." And she slaps her ass.

"Here she comes. The Unicorn!" The announcer states.

Her competition is a huge bitch named Olga, braids and all.

She's about 6 foot tall and 200 pounds. In the underground there is no weight class, you fight who you are assigned, and if you get your ass beat then this isn't the sport for you.

The girls square up in the middle of the ring as the bell sounds. They shake hands and then get down to business.

Brittany can't imagine Quinn fighting this huge girl but her and San seem like they can do anything.

Brittany lands the first punch to the large girl's ribs and then another to her chin.

But Olga comes back with a vengeance and kicks Brittany in the stomach and then uppercuts her, causing her to fly up through the air and land on her shoulder.

The crack could be heard from a block away. Santana stood with her hand over her mouth and went to run to Brittany but Quinn held her back. There were major fines for interrupting fights.

Brittany gets up and can tell her left shoulder is dislocated but now she's pissed. Now she knows what Santana means when she talks about the rage coming out.

The Unicorn starts fighting with her right fist and her legs. She spins around and gets Olga in the ribs with her heel and then punches her in the face.

"Holy shit." Santana mutters.

Olga comes back with another uppercut and a right hook.

Brittany can feel blood drip down her face but she doesn't care. She does a spinning kick towards Olga and hits her in the face. She takes her good arm and choke slams the larger woman to the ground.

She goes brutal and holds her right ankle behind her bending her leg. Then Brittany drops her knee to the other girl's face and it's lights out.

"Did she just knock someone out with one arm?" Quinn asks stunned.

"Yea, I think she did. So. Fuckin. Hot." Santana swoons.

"Go ahead, soak up these images for your bathtub masturbation sessions."

Santana completely ignores her comment. "I think I'm gonna make it official."

Quinn looks at her best friend in shock. Santana doesn't do relationships. Not her Santana. But it seems a certain blonde has weaseled her way in to her heart.

The trio makes their way back to Santana and Quinn's and it's a good thing Dom isn't home because Brittany refuses to go to the hospital so they have to pop her shoulder back in themselves.

"Ok this is gonna hurt like a bitch Britt are you ready?" San asks gently

They have the blonde sat on a kitchen chair sideways so Quinn can hold her back still while Santana pops the shoulder in.

Brittany nods that she's ready and the other two assume the position. Santana rolls her arm around until she finds the socket and snaps it back in. She's skilled at these things now, from experience.

Brittany lets out a painful growl as she hears the pop. "Urgghhh fuck!"

"It's ok let me get you some ice." Santana soothes.

She comes back with a huge bag of ice and a roll of plastic wrap. She places the ice gently on Brittany's shoulder and uses the plastic wrap to hold the ice in place.

Brittany smiles kindly at Santana and pulls the money out of her bag to hand to Quinn.

"No, no. You earned that money, keep it." Quinn says.

"At least take some of it Q." Brittany presses.

Quinn nods and Brittany being the smartass she is only takes 200 off the top and hands the rest of the 2 grand back to Quinn.

"When did you get so damn stubborn?" Quinn asks smiling.

"When I met you two." Britt giggles.

Santana looks down at her face as she's wiping the blood away and notices some deep cuts. "Can I glue these cuts babe? Umm Brittany I meant Brittany."

Quinn snickers. "I'll get ya the glue _babe_."

Brittany laughs with Quinn and she glares at both of them.

"You two need to stop hanging out."

xxxx

The girls waited until Quinn's bruises went down a bit to sign the papers at the courthouse for their emancipation.

They have a wad of cash each in their pockets along with a switchblade incase someone tried to rob them. Which, if someone did try to mug them right now they would greatly regret it.

Eventually all the pleasantries are done with and the girls sign the papers, officially becoming legal adults.

"I want to see if I can file custody papers for my brother Dominic Lopez." Santana tells the attorney.

"And I want a legal guardianship." Quinn says.

Santana looks at her like she's crazy but Quinn gives her a look back that says _I wanna take care of him too._

"Ok, we will need proof of employment and bills with each of your names on them to show proof of residence."

"Got it." They both say as they pull out the fake pay stubs Mo made for them to show a legal income. The water and electric bill in Santana's name and the cable bill in Quinn's

"Ok seems you were prepared. We will file the paperwork and give you a call." He says and shakes their hands before the two get up to leave.

Santana walks into the fresh air a new person. Her and Quinn twirl around and for once they're completely happy.

Until…

"Miss Lopez? I'm officer Riley. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

xxxx

***ohh shit! What's going on? And if anyone doesn't know what a queef is look it up on urban dictionary I refuse to define it it's just too much lol.


	10. Chapter 10

***hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts you're all awesome if anyone tells ya different I'll kick their ass lol Enjoy =]

_Sirens come bellowing down the street. Blood lay spilled into the cracks of the sidewalk. But louder than the sirens and the sight of crimson on tan pavement, is the sound of her screaming. _

_Paramedics swarm around the body Santana was hugging and rip the bloodied girl away. She looks down at her hands and she sees the life force of her father dripping between her fingers. _

_She can hear the machine charging up and then watches him rise off the ground after the shock runs through his body. _

_The lead paramedic shakes his head and she screams. She screams until her voice is gone. _

_That is until she hears the words, "Miss, he didn't make it."_

_And then she finds another voice she didn't know was there and screams some more. _

"W-what did you just say?" Santana asks baffled.

"Your mother was killed while drunkenly walking across the highway. She was hit by a semi. I'm sorry for your loss." The officer says in an even voice before handing over a box.

"Her ashes." He explains.

Santana nods her head and the man turns around and leaves. She remembers how her Mom used to be before her Dad died, and then she remembers how she was after. Santana can't decide whether she's sad or not.

"Should I… Should I tell Dom?"

Quinn pats her friend on the shoulder. "Wait until after Christmas."

Santana nods. She walks straight home and Quinn offers to drop Dom off at the Pierce's. Quinn knows whatever Santana is going to get into isn't going to be pretty.

Quinn gets to Brittany's house just as the other girl is pulling up on her dirt bike. She sees Quinn and Dom walking up her driveway and runs to meet them.

"What's going on?"

Quinn has Dom go inside and then she fills Brittany in on what went down that afternoon.

"I wanna come over and make sure she's ok."

"She's not ok and that's exactly why you should stay here. She'll say things she doesn't mean or she'll be a complete mess and it will break your heart." Quinn reasons.

"But, I want to help her." Brittany says with an air of sadness.

"Not even I can help her right now B. Just do what you can by keeping Dom company. We don't want to tell him until after Christmas."

Brittany nods and tries not to feel like she was just punched in the gut.

xxxx

Santana sits on her living room floor in front of the coffee table binging on anything she could find. Coke and heroin bags litter the floor and table in front of her. Liquor bottles are turned over and spread around the small girl's body.

When Quinn walks in the brunette is leaned over a trashcan on the floor throwing up. She runs over to help her friend out.

"Shh. It's ok." She says as she rubs Santana's back.

"I don't know how to feel. How do you mourn someone you've grown to hate?"

Quinn picks her up and sits her on the couch before smoothing her hair back and out of her face.

"She's your mother. Mourn her as you would your blood."

Santana nods and leans forward towards the coffee table to cut out lines for herself and Q. As she's doing that Quinn rolls a blunt and sneakily hides the rest of the dope and alcohol Santana had spread out.

Quinn hands the blunt to San and she smiles.

"You're the best sister ever." San beams.

"I know." Quinn smiles.

"I wanna fuck."

Quinn laughs. "I'm flattered San, but that would be awkward."

Santana's face screws up immediately. "Gross, not you."

"Britt?" Quinn questions.

"I don't want to treat her like those other girls."

xxxx

Brittany paces in her house while Dom and Ky play in the backyard with her mother. She knows what Santana does when she's like this and she doesn't want her to fuck someone else.

Making her decision she grabs her leather jacket and hops on her dirt bike. She speeds to Santana's and runs up to the door to knock on it.

Quinn answers the door looking surprised. "Hey Britt I told you not-."

The taller blonde pushes past her and into the drug filled living room. She grabs Santana's hand and drags her up the stairs.

The blonde slams the door to Santana's bedroom closed and immediately brings their lips together.

She starts stripping the brunette free of her clothes. Brittany can taste the alcohol on San's breath and the smell of weed and cigarettes tainting her natural scent.

This is weird for Santana, she's never been topped before but she loves it.

Within moments Brittany strips the smaller girl down to her panties. She cups her pussy through her underwear and can feel the wetness soaking through the black material.

Brittany gets close to her ear and whispers, "I know what you need."

Santana grunts and bucks her hips into the blonde but Brittany moves away refusing to give her any friction.

Brittany slowly lowers herself to a kneeling position dragging her fingers teasingly slow across Santana's abs. She kisses her soaked panties once before she rips the boy briefs at the sides and tosses them to the ground.

The blonde kisses and bites her way back up making sure to pay attention to the sexy v Santana's hip bones make. She sucks and bites on the Latina's nipples roughly taking them into her mouth. Santana tries to grip the back of the blonde's head but Brittany slams her hand back against the wall.

She lifts her head up and whispers in her ear. "No touching."

Brittany then backs away and undresses herself while Santana watches and the brunette thinks she's never been this wet.

Brittany comes back to her and roughly grips her by the hips effectively slamming their wet cores together. The blonde then grabs one of Santana's legs and wraps it around her waist. She cups the Latina's smooth shaven pussy and growls almost animal like.

"Mm. So wet." Brittany grunts in her ear.

Santana moans as Brittany slowly teases her clit and the boxer's legs begin to tremble with anticipation.

All of a sudden the blonde grabs her ass and picks her up, hurt shoulder and all. She presses Santana against the wall harder and begins to run a single finger through her pussy from her clit to her hole and back again.

All of a sudden Brittany plunges a finger into Santana and starts fucking her hard.

"Fuck." Santana moans.

Brittany keeps slamming into her as she rubs herself against the boxer's thigh.

"More. Please."

"Mm that's right. Beg for it." Brittany says huskily.

Santana digs her nails into Brittany's back and does just that.

"Please." She says in between pants. "Another finger, please." She begs desperately.

Brittany does as she asks and resumes fucking the brunette against the wall so fast the palm of her hand makes a slapping noise as it meets her clit. Santana loves this side of Brittany that she never thought existed.

"Ughh. Yes. Fuck Britt. So good." Santana cries out

Brittany goes faster and faster as she feels Santana's body begin to tense up. The brunette lets out one last moan before she crumbles to pieces against Brittany's body. Britt follows shortly after and carries them to the bed.

Santana kisses her jaw and smiles. "You're my favorite drug."

Brittany smiles at that knowing how much the other girl is invested in drugs and being liked more than them is a huge accomplishment.

Santana rolls over Brittany and opens her nightstand drawer. She grabs something out of it and then rolls back over to her side of the bed.

She opens her palm to Brittany and holds out a glass bear like that of the ones she received from the blonde. This one simply has, girlfriend, with a question mark at the end.

Brittany smiles grandly and grabs a marker out of the same drawer. She takes the bear into her hands and changes the question mark into an exclamation point.

"Is that a yes?" Santana questions nervously.

"That's a hell yes!" Brittany says before diving at her now, girlfriend, and smothering her in kisses.

xxxx

After San passed out from the mixture of alcohol, drugs, and sex, Brittany comes down for water.

Quinn smiles at her knowing what she just accomplished. No one tops Santana Lopez, and from what she just heard, Brittany did just that.

"Did you just top my best friend?" Quinn smiles.

Brittany jumps back from the refrigerator in surprise and holds her chest to calm herself down.

"Shit Q. Why are you lurking in the shadows?"

Quinn ignores her question with a statement. "She's never let anyone top her before."

Honestly Britt isn't surprised by this. Santana is a strong, hard person, of course she would be a top. Brittany pulls the bear out of her pocket and puts it on the kitchen counter.

"She asked me to be her girlfriend."

Quinn chokes on the smoke from the blunt she just inhaled and Brittany takes it from her fingers and hits it.

"I take it you said yes." Quinn says after she gets her coughing fit under control. She can't believe what this girl has done to her best friend. But she's extremely happy about it.

"I would say yes a million times and then once more just to make sure she heard me."

xxxx

The three sit under the bleachers investigating the new addition to the furniture.

In front of the stolen couch sits a coffee table that was charred and then shellacked to make it smooth. On each leg is the initials of each one of the three girls and on the fourth leg lay a carved feather like the one on the Underground building.

"Where the fuck did this come from?" Q asks.

Britt ducks her head bashfully. "I made it in woodshop."

"Holy shit B! This is amazing. The carvings are awesome how did you do it?"

Santana slaps her girlfriend's ass. "She's really good with her hands."

Brittany chuckles and Quinn scoffs.

"You two are so gross lately." She laughs. "And our walls are thin, I really don't need to know how hard San wants to be fucked."

Just as she was saying that Santana was taking a sip out of her flask. Quinn's comment made her sputter and start coughing. The two blondes laugh at her as Brittany pats her back to end her coughing fit.

"What are you guys doing for Christmas?" Britt asks.

Santana smirks, "You'll see."

xxxx

Instead of getting a tree, Santana and Quinn made their own tradition two years ago when they couldn't afford one. They go to a big hill and sled down to the bottom of it. At the bottom lay one gift at a time and the person sledding opens it and brings the gift to the top before sledding again until there are no more.

Dom's too smart for his age and never believed in Santa so there was no reason to lie and say things like Santa brought the gifts there for him, he knows where they come from.

But this year they bring Brittany with them.

Dom sleds down and unwraps a bike that looks like a motorcycle because he mentioned that he wanted one like Brittany's. He idolizes her.

Brittany runs down the hill to help him bring it up and then he slides down the snow-covered mound again this time with Brittany on the sled too.

Quinn is at the bottom placing the gifts and moves away just in time so she doesn't get hit by the two giggling people coming towards her at an alarming speed.

Brittany slows the sled with her feet and helps Dominic up.

"Yessss!" He yells excited over his play castle complete with knights and a dragon.

It's Quinn's turn and she gets down the hill to be greeted by a flask with her name etched in it, a new pair of fighting shoes, and a new hard drive for her laptop.

Quinn got Santana a new glass pipe, silk everlast fighting shorts which were requested by Brittany so everyone doesn't see San's ass in the ring, and a mini flats screen TV for her room.

"Ok Britt it's your turn." Santana says smiling.

Brittany looks confused but goes anyway. The first time she goes down she finds a box with a red shirt in it that says Team Diabla on it and Brittany's favorite number on the back, 27.

As she makes her way back up the hill Santana opens her jacket to show she's wearing a matching shirt but hers is blue and says Team Unicorn on it. Her favorite number 30 is on the back.

Brittany kisses her girlfriend and smiles and the cuteness.

"There's more."

Brittany shrugs and makes her way down the hill. Quinn is still down there so she watches her open it.

"It's from me." She says.

When Brittany opens the box she sees a sex toy kit. There's restraints and vibrators and a bunch of fun stuff in there. She giggles at Quinn's ridiculous but very useful present.

"So you can keep putting Tana in her place."

"Thanks so much Q you didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted too. But bring this back up and come back down there's one more thing."

Brittany does as told but this time Santana takes the sled down with her after Quinn comes back up to watch Dom.

On the snow lay a flat black box that contrasts greatly against the white of the snow.

She opens the box to see a single key and cocks her head confused. She looks at the keychain attached and notices it's the Harley logo.

"It's an old Harley. I figured you could have fun restoring it."

"This is too much San I can't take this."

Santana pushes the key into her hand. "Yes you can and you will. You give me so much more than that."

The motorcycle honestly wasn't that expensive if it was Santana wouldn't have gotten it.

Brittany kisses her and skips back to her house for her own family stuff. She notices the motorcycle in the driveway and walks up to it to check it out. She can't ride it yet with all the snow but she admires the blue flames that run along the body of the machine.

She loves it.

Dinner time comes around and Santana, Quinn, and Dom are there because Lorraine invited them.

Mama Pierce gave all three of them a hat, gloves, and a scarf she knitted and each one has their names on it.

Q and Santana chipped in to get her a new slow cooker.

Brittany searches under the tree for a bit before she comes back to the couch with two boxes. She hands one to Quinn and the other to Santana.

Quinn opens hers first. Inside is a wooden box that Britt made in woodshop. The cover is fitted into the box to make it so it has to be slid to the side to open. On top is an intricately carved Q and on the bottom Brittany carved Fury. It's so Quinn can put all her weed and cigarettes in there and it won't clink with the flask in her bag like the metal one.

"You're so awesome. Here I got you something else too. The other gift was kind of a joke and this was too heavy to carry out there."

Q hands the gift over to Britt and the taller blonde opens it with a grin. What did she do to deserve two awesome friends?

Inside the wrapping was an airbrush kit to paint her new bike with when she's all done restoring it.

"I don't deserve you guys." Brittany grins

"No, we don't deserve you. You're making us soft by the way." Quinn chuckles.

Next Brittany gives Santana her present. She doesn't have much money but she made do with what she could save.

Santana gasps when she sees the contents of the box. Inside is a metal eye shaped pendant with a blue gem in the middle that matches Brittany's eyes perfectly. The pendant is completely with a pupil and lashes along with little white stones to make up the whites of the eyes.

Brittany smiles at her. "So you can take a piece of me with you into the ring."

Santana looks at her girlfriend with tears in her eyes. No one has ever done something like this for her. It's incredibly adorable.

"I swear you're so amazing that the sun waits for your eyes to open for permission rise." Santana mutters to her girlfriend as she smiles uncontrollably.

How did she get so lucky?

xxxx

Dom's birthday came and went and now the blonde duo are under the bleachers together during their free period while Santana is in class.

Puck comes over and sits on the couch. Then he proceeds to clunk his dirty boots on top of the coffee table that Brittany made.

Brittany takes her hand and shoves his feet off the table.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asks.

"You're my problem." Brittany says through gritted teeth.

"You think you're so god damn special but San is gonna drop you on your ass just like any other bitch she's fucked." He laughs dryly. "What makes you think you're any different? Santana's a slut. Always will be."

Quinn gets up as soon as the words left his mouth and slaps him across the face splitting his lip.

"Get the fuck out of here! Don't you ever talk about either one of them like that!"

Puck holds his face in shock and kicks over the table before walking away.

Brittany sits there with her arms crossed against her chest scowling.

Quinn comes over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "He's wrong you know?"

"About what?" Brittany spits out angrily.

"All of it."

xxxx

Santana decides that since the snow has melted and it's been a good week since his birthday that she should tell Dom about their mother.

She sits him down in the living room and holds both of his hands while looking him straight in the eye.

"You know how Mommy's been gone for a while?" He nods. "Well when she was gone something bad happened Dommie. Now Mami is in heaven with Papi."

The boy just nods and then jets into his room. He goes into his closet and pulls out the army fatigues Brittany gave him for Halloween. The little boy puts the whole outfit on and walks back into the living room.

"Why you wearing that buddy?"

"It makes me feel brave and strong."

Santana almost breaks down right there but instead she puts her shoes on and they go to the cemetery. Each of them pours a little bit of the ashes next to Alex's grave so they can be together again.

Dom starts to cry hysterically while he punches the ground.

Santana takes him in her arms and runs her fingers through his soft curly hair.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll take care of you. I promise. I promise."

xxxx

Another History class comes and Santana walks to the back of the class and greets her girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww how sweet. What did you do to my best friend Britt? She's like a pile of mush."

Brittany smirks. "Well first I fu-."

"Ok! Enough of that." Santana interjects.

Class goes by without a hitch until Santana gets caught trying to pass back the dirty note her and Brittany started.

Mr. Glazer makes her read it in front of the class.

She stands up there smirking. "It says. I cant wait until this oaf of a man stops talking so I can take you home, rip off your clothes, and fuck you right there on the living room floor. I wanna lick your-."

"Ok Miss Lopez I've heard enough."

"You told me to read it all. Don't you care about the part where she writes that she wants to fuck me from behind so she can spank me at the same time?"

The whole class laughs but mostly Quinn and Brittany because they are the only ones who actually know she's embarrassed.

"Fuck you both." She says.

"Nope only me." Brittany smiles and kisses her before returning to the boring lecture about WW II.


	11. Chapter 11

***Enjoy!

The trio along with Kyla and Dom are outside building snowmen and women in the Pierce's backyard. It snowed a lot last night and everyone has gotten off of school. The white snow blankets everything like soft baby powder.

As Santana's building a "Snow Doctor" as Dom called it, she feels something hit her back.

She looks behind her to find an extremely guilty looking Brittany.

"Oh is that how it is? Come on Ky and Dom it seems these ladies want a snowball fight."

Quinn and Brittany hide behind a snow wall they conveniently built before throwing the ball at Santana. It was so planned.

Santana and the two kids hide behind several snowmen and form snowballs with their gloved hands.

Santana gets hit in the face to a chorus of giggles coming from the blondes and she wonders why she ever let them become friends. All they do is pick on her.

"You guys suck!" San shouts as they laugh harder and hit Ky in the butt with a snowball.

Santana then notices a snowman behind Quinn and gets an idea.

"You two." She says addressing the two kids. "Make some snowballs and throw them at Quinn while we're running and then follow my lead."

They both nod and charge the snow wall that Britt and Q are hiding behind. When they get to it San dives for Quinn and pins her to the ground.

"The snowman Dom!" She yells while laughing hysterically. She can't remember ever having this much fun before Brittany moved here.

Little Dom smirks and him and Kyla stand behind the snowman at the ready. Santana nods and as the head of the snowman is falling she springs up and away. The head of the snowman falls on Quinn's little body and she has to spit slush out of her mouth.

They all laugh at her at she struggles to get up from the weight of the snow. San sees Brittany laughing too and an evil smirk forms on her lips.

Brittany notices this and starts to plead her case. "Come on gorgeous you don't wanna do this."

"Oh but I do." Santana smiles before she lunges at the blonde and tackles her to the ground. She takes a huge fistful of snow and shoves it down the blonde's jacket.

Brittany screams in surprise and Santana kisses her and gets up to help a struggling Quinn but not before she feels a thud on her back again and watches Brittany pretend she was making snow angels the whole time.

xxxx

Santana lay on her bed while Brittany uses the restraints Quinn got her for Christmas. The Latina is a little scared of being so vulnerable and having her hands immobile but she trusts her girlfriend. That is, until she decides to fuck with her.

"San I'll be right back I'm thirsty. Don't go anywhere." The blonde chuckles as she leaves a squirming Santana in her room.

"Fuck you Britt!"

Brittany just chuckles and closes the door behind her. The blonde made sure Dom was at her house for a play date with Ky before she decided on her afternoon plans.

Meanwhile Quinn is looking all over her room for a pair of shoes she wants to wear to school on Monday and can't find them anywhere. She goes across the hall and figures since the door isn't locked that no one is in there fucking.

When she opens the door to a naked Santana tied to her bed she has to try her hardest to stifle her giggle.

"Ughh I'm gonna kill Britt." San rolls her eyes.

"Just hangin' out I see." Quinn laughs out.

Quinn walks into the room and rifles through the girl's closet to see if she has her shoes. She finds them as Brittany walks through the door with a bowl of ice and a bunch of candles.

"Santana I told you playing magician was dangerous. How'd that happen?" Brittany jokes.

"Do you have a rabbit in a hat somewhere too?" Quinn fucks with her even more.

"Very fucking funny you two. I knew this was a bad idea."

Quinn finds her shoes and claps excitedly completely ignoring her best friend's anger. "Yesss! Maybe next time you won't steal my shoes huh?" With that the blonde leaves but not before high fiving Brittany on her way out.

"You're evil."

"You won't think that in a couple minutes I promise babe."

Brittany smirks and lights several candles and sits down on the bed next to her girlfriend. Brittany takes an ice cube into her mouth and leans over to trace Santana's neck and collarbone. She then makes it down to her nipples and Santana sucks in a breath as the ice grazes the hard nub. Brittany leans back all of a sudden and undresses completely.

She rubs the ice cube all along her own body while Santana watches getting wetter by the second.

The blonde then rubs it over her clit and shoves two fingers into herself.

"Hey untie me so I can do my job baby!" San pleads.

"Nope. I like to watch you squirm."

With the ice melted completely Brittany rubs herself furiously as Santana watches in amazement.

She didn't think watching someone else fuck themselves would turn her on this much but the fact that she's tied up makes her go crazy in a good way.

"Mm San I'm so wet for you."

Brittany furiously rubs herself with one hand and fingers herself with the other. Eventually she comes and crawls up to Santana and the brunette licks her fingers clean.

Santana is panting by now and she doesn't know if she can take anymore of this.

With the candles sufficiently melted, Brittany blows one out and feels the temperature of the liquid wax.

Brittany kisses her long a deep before pouring a bit of wax along Santana's sexy abs. She hisses with a bit of pain mixed with pleasure and almost instantly Brittany drags an ice cube along the same spot leaving the brunettes senses to go wild.

"You like that baby?" Brittany questions.

"Mm. Fuck yes."

Brittany kisses her again before doing the same process down the length of both of Santana's legs. Santana's never been this turned on in her life and she's sure she's going to have to change the sheets underneath her.

Slowly her body fills with dried wax and wet trails from the melting ice cubes and she loves it.

"Close your eyes."

Santana does as she's told and she can feel Brittany's fingers explore her body with feather light touches. She's so happy she met Brittany.

Without warning Brittany dips her tongue into her and she lets out a grunt-sounding moan that just spurs the blonde on.

"Tell me how much you like this."

"Ugh. Fuck. So much baby."

Brittany takes her swollen clit into her mouth and sucks hard making Santana's hips rise off the bed on their own accord.

The two haven't stopped fucking since they did the first time yet; it still has the same effect on the two. They have better sex each time.

Brittany gets up and searches through her bag of toys and grabs a tiny purple vibrator. Santana opens her eyes when she hears the noise and she starts to tremble in anticipation of the tool from the heavens.

The blonde lays back down between her girlfriend's legs. She kisses her pussy lightly before replacing her mouth with the vibrator. She rubs it lightly along the Latina's clit while her other hand sneaks up her inner thigh.

"Fuck me, please." Santana pleads.

"Mm. San you know I love it when you beg."

How the hell does this seemingly innocent girl have badass Santana Lopez tied up and begging?

Brittany moves the vibrator along San's wet pussy and teases her entrance with the toy causing Santana to let out a growl.

Sensing she can't take much more, Brittany plunges the toy into her soaking pussy and wraps her lips around the other girl's clit at the same time.

She thrusts and licks harder and faster and Brittany is sure Quinn has put on headphones by now.

"I'm gonna come babe."

"No, don't come until I tell you to." Brittany demands.

It's so hard for Santana to hold herself together when she hears that tone from the blonde.

Brittany gets up and blows out another candle and sucks on an ice cube for a bit to get her mouth cold. She assumes her position again and gets Santana close again before pouring the wax on her stomach and simultaneously sucking her clit with her cold mouth.

"Come."

It takes one word and the combination of all the things she's feeling to have the best orgasm of her life. Santana swears it lasts minutes.

"Holy shit."

Brittany smiles and unties the Latina before kissing her gently. They lay there for a while until Santana gets an idea.

They bust into Quinn's room naked and jump on the girl.

"This is what you get when you make fun of me Fabray."

Quinn is giggling and trying to push them off as the both try to give her a naked hug.

Santana thinks this is the best day ever. Brittany knows it is.

xxxx

For some reason the bookies matched her up with a huge black guy and Santana is not happy about it. He is easily three of her and she's honestly a bit scared.

Plus, she left Brittany's pendant she got her in her other gym bag along with the picture of her Papi and Dom. It's a sign.

Brittany kisses her on the lips and wishes her good luck like she has come accustomed to before fights. After Puck disrespected them he hasn't been invited back to prep the girls for fights. He's not happy about it. They used to cut him in on the winnings for helping them out. But Brittany doesn't ask for money and she's generally more tolerable.

Santana gets into the ring and the man, Ronnie, has at least a foot on her and 100 pounds.

She shakes his hand and circles around the ring. She'll have to dip a lot of his shots to win this one.

Santana jumps up and hits him in the face once but that's all she will be getting.

Ronnie grabs her by the throat and pummels her face with hit after hit. She can feel herself become faint but she refuses it.

The large man then throws her on the ground like a rag doll and starts kicking her in the ribs repeatedly. Everyone would have thought she was knocked out if not for the pained screams she was letting out.

"San…" Brittany gasps from the edge of the ring.

The man gives one final blow with a kick to the face and Santana is knocked out cold. A one-minute win for the big guy.

As Santana wakes, to say she's pissed is an understatement.

She presses through people and into the locker room completely ignoring Brittany on the way. She's embarrassed she's never been knocked out that easily.

"Ugh!" She throws a chair. "I needed that fucking money."

Brittany knows she can't do anything so she just sits in silent comfort for the brunette.

What Brittany didn't expect was the girl to pop a pill and start snorting dope off of a stool while she kneels on the floor.

"That's right San snorting more money up your nose is gonna make everything better." Brittany says through gritted teeth.

She's pissed that Santana is doing this and a little hurt. Watching her girlfriend go straight for drugs like this just proves to her that Santana really is an addict.

Quinn has no idea about the drama going on when she gets into the ring and she too is fighting a man.

His name is Aiden Locke. He has brown hair and bright green eyes, not to mention an awesome body. But what boxer doesn't?

They shake hands and Quinn circles him around the ring.

"I refuse to hit someone I would like to ask on a date." He says. "So just knock me out and tell me where you want to go to dinner."

Quinn chuckles. There is just something about this guy that makes her nod and punch him in the temple. He falls over and when she sees he's awake again she whispers. "Surprise me."

Q walks into the locker room smiling. She's excited for her date.

"Hey I got a date outta that fight." She chuckles.

Her smile falls when she sees Santana throwing stools and punching shit. Quinn tries to calm her down but she just pushes her away.

All of a sudden Santana feels a sharp pain in her side and she screams. "Fuck!"

She starts panting like she can't breathe and Brittany and Quinn run over to her.

The brunette starts coughing violently before blood starts to come up and she passes out.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Brittany chants.

She scoops her girlfriend up and her and Q run to her mom's car she borrowed for the night.

They have no choice but to take her to the hospital when Quinn lifts up her shirt and sees a dark purple patch near her ribs get bigger by the minute.

When they get to the hospital the nurses won't let them into the room Santana is wheeled into and naturally Quinn and Britt flip the fuck out.

"Let us in Nurse Cuntington!" Quinn yells.

"I will lay you the fuck out lady!" Brittany follows.

That's when the security guard comes and threatens them to throw them out all together if the two don't calm down.

"Is it me or did that nurse look like Mr. Shue's butch sister?" Quinn jokes and Brittany actually laughs.

"I'm so mad at her right now but I can't be because I'm too worried."

"Wait what did she do?" Quinn asks worried knowing her best friend's idiocy.

"She used in front of me for the first time in months and she knows it makes me sad." Brittany wipes a tear from her eye. "And then she pushed me away and it was scary when she was flippin' out like that."

"We're addicts B. It's gonna happen. As for the flipping out and pushing you away, that's not cool."

Brittany nods and the doctor comes out to inform them that she has a fractured rib that irritated her left lung and made it bleed a bit. He put her on meds to clot the blood but wants to keep her overnight.

They both agree to stay with her and the doctor doesn't argue with the menacing blondes he's faced with.

Santana wakes up as soon as the two enter the room and starts flipping out.

"A hospital Q? I don't have money for this shit!"

Then she remembers the doctor saying she can't do anything for a month.

"Ughh I'm gonna get so out of shape."

The two blondes start laughing.

"What's so fuckin' funny?"

"We told them your name was Rachel Berry." Quinn chuckles.

They all have a good laugh at that until Santana catches Britt's hurt look and remembers the moments before she passed out.

"Come here babe."

Brittany shuffles her feet towards the bed looking like a kicked puppy.

"I'm so, so sorry. I know you don't like it when I use in front of you but I was just so mad everything just happened."

Brittany nods and kisses her cheek before climbing into the bed with her girl.

"So about this date. What's his name? And he better be cute." Santana smiles.

"His name is Aiden and he's the cutest." Quinn answers wistfully.

"Oh shit San her eyes just glazed over I think she's been abducted."

"Yeah abducted by the prospect of getting some dick."

"You guys are assholes."

"But you love us." Santana concedes.

"Unfortunately."

xxxx

As the three girls walk to class a certain short brunette catches their eye as she barrels towards them.

"Santana did you spend the weekend in jail again? Those bruises are impeccable." Rachel asks.

Brittany completely ignores her and looks at how short the girl is.

"Are you walking on your knees?" Brittany asks seriously.

"No, she's just that short. I hear she can suck her boyfriend's dick while standing." Santana concludes.

Quinn leans over to Rachel, "Sorry about that." And she follows her friends to class.

As Brittany's walking in Puck comes from behind her and yanks the blonde backwards by her hair.

"You brainwashed my friends you slut!" He yells.

Santana struggles to get to her girlfriend with the large crowd forming and her ribs in excruciating pain.

Quinn jumps to the front but is restrained by several of Puck's jock friends.

Puck still holding her by the hair, punches her in the stomach and slams her against the lockers. He punches her in the face before he slams her again and she falls to the ground. Total dick move.

He tries to kick her while she's down but she blocks it and bounces to her feet. She takes his head in her hands and slams his head against the locker repeatedly.

Then the tall blonde gets in 4 punches one after the other before delivering the final spinning kick to his face, causing him to drop to the ground, knocked out cold.

Brittany, fueled with a rage she never felt before, pounces on his limp body and goes to hit him but Quinn breaks free and tries to stop her.

When Brittany feels someone's hands on her she throws her elbow back to nudge them away but hits Quinn in the nose.

Brittany turns around in shock of what she's just done. "Fuck Q. I'm so sorry."

Quinn holds her bleeding nose and walks to the bleachers before her anger makes her do something she'll regret.

Brittany eventually gets dragged to the nurse's office by Miss Holiday as Santana looks on behind the crowd, still trying to get to her.

Brittany goes into the nurse's bathroom and attempts the clean herself up but she catches sight of her reflection and it just pisses her off even further. She draws her hand back and punches the mirror causing it to shatter all around her.

Holly Holiday runs over when she hears all the commotion.

"Whoa, whoa sweet cheeks come sit down."

"I've never been so angry in my life!" Brittany growls.

Her hands are shaking and bloody, her eye is swollen and ribs are bruised but all she feels is the rage coursing through her body.

"You got some moves girly, where'd you learn to do that kick?"

"My Dad." Britt says, missing him more everyday.

"Well tell him he has a badass daughter." Holly smiles.

"I can't he's in Iraq." Brittany says as she wipes a tear from her eye with her good hand.

"Hey don't be sad sweetie, let's get this blood off your pretty face."

As she says that, Santana can be heard yelling in the background.

"Listen granny I don't wanna break your hip so kindly step the fuck aside."

Santana finally gets past the old woman and runs over to Brittany to assess her wounds.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" She yells.

Holly puts a calming hand on her shoulder. "Santana sweetie, Britt already did that and she's mad enough for the both of you."

"I know I know." She says looking down. "What happened to your hand?"

Brittany mumbles something under her breath.

"What?" San questions.

"I punched the mirror over there." Brittany points with her head hung in shame.

Santana rubs her shoulder, "Baby…"

"You two are too damn cute. I'm gonna get my sweet ass back to class. Are you hotties ok here?" Holly asks.

They both nod and she makes her way out of the nurse's office.

"It's ok to be angry Britt."

"I've never felt it coursing through my veins like this before."

Santana sends her a tight smile filled with understanding. Rage can rattle a person.

"Well, first things first, let's get you cleaned up and then you can go talk to Q."

xxxx

Brittany walks over to the bleachers and scuffs her foot on the ground not knowing what to say.

Quinn looks up and smiles at her apprehension. "It's ok B come sit down." She pats the couch next to her.

Brittany throws her arms around Quinn and starts to cry. "I'm so sorry Q. I d-didn't know it was you behind me."

"I'm fine. I'm a boxer. I ate that shit!"

Brittany pulls away and sifts through her bag before grabbing a blunt and holding it out to Q in the palm of her hand.

"Peace offering?"

"Shit I'll take it." Quinn smiles.

Britt puts her arm around Quinn's shoulder and the smaller blonde leans into her side as they smoke together.

Santana rounds the corner to the cutest site she's ever seen.

"You gonna let me hit that love birds?"

The two blondes look at each other before smiling and answering at the same time.

"Nope!"

xxxx

It's Sunday and Santana has a surprise for Brittany. She takes her up to the roof of her apartment where her guitar rests in the corner.

"Sit down baby." Santana says after kissing her girl.

Brittany smiles when San starts to play the acoustic version of All Around Me.

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretched towards you_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Burning I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_So I cry_

_(Holy)_

_The light is white_

_(Holy)_

_And I see you_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_I'm alive_

_And I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you own me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you_

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart that's healed_

Brittany claps when she's done and flings her body towards the brunette for a kiss. She's so beautiful it's hard to take it in all at once.

"That…"

"Was for you." Santana finishes.

Santana gets up and pulls Brittany to the corner of the roof. In a bucket sits liquid concrete. Santana takes the bucket and pours it out. Then she grabs a T shaped tool and smoothes it out.

"Put your hand in it." She instructs.

Both girls make an impression onto the quickly drying concrete.

Santana takes a pen out of her back pocket and carves their initials under their respective handprints with a heart in the middle.

"Because I can't scream it from the rooftop all day long."

"You're amazing." Brittany swoons.

xxxx

It's April now and spring has sprung. Santana and Brittany sit on the Pierce's couch home alone while Lorraine takes the kids out to lunch.

The doorbell rings all of a sudden and Brittany's stomach drops. Santana nods and walks to the door with her.

When she opens it her knees go weak at the sight of uniformed officers. Santana catches her as she cries and rocks her back and forth, all before the men have even said a word.

xxxx

**Please don't hurt me I know that was mean. Haha hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review and let me know what you think =]


	12. Chapter 12

Lolita: if I could hug you I would that was an awesome review thanks so much! You're awesome.

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and alerts keep em coming they make me happier than the dream I had last night that I was dating Rihanna lol

xxxx

"_There you go Britty, all better." Jake says as he puts a band aid on a crying 6 year old Brittany. _

"_Thank you Daddy. I don't want you to leave again."_

"_I'll always come back though, I promise."_

xxxx

Brittany sobs into Santana's arms as the uniformed men stand in the doorway. The brunette waves them in and the two of them sit on the couch.

"He's not dead as our research shows. General Pierce is missing."

Santana nods and they walk away after placing a folder on the coffee table.

Brittany pushes Santana away and runs up the steps. Santana follows her and Britt refuses to be touched.

"Don't be like that. Don't be like me when my Dad died please."

"Well mines not dead. So I can't be like you." Brittany spits.

San shakes her head trying to hold back tears and bolts out the door. She can't believe Brittany just said that.

"Wait San I didn't mean it like that." Britt begs.

"How'd you mean it then _Brittany?_" She says her name with a fair amount of venom behind it and walks out of the house.

xxxx

Quinn and Santana decided to skip school and spend some time together. Santana just really didn't want to see Brittany in gym or history.

The two wander through the woods to a spot only they know about. The clearing has a fallen tree with their initials on it, a tree stump that serves as a table, and a fire pit Santana made out of bricks.

She thinks about bringing Brittany here but she's mad at her for what she said.

Santana begins collecting wood as Quinn rests the wooden stash box Brittany made for her on top of the tree stump while she cuts out lines and rolls a blunt.

Santana comes back to start the fire and looks at the box with a pained expression that doesn't go unnoticed by Quinn.

"You can't be mad at her forever. Do you remember the shit you said to me when you were like that?"

"I know but I just never expected her words to hurt me this much." Santana whispers lighting a match and sparking the kindling under the wood.

"It's because you love her."

"What? I don't love her." San says exasperated.

Quinn shakes her head and snorts a line. "You may not be in love with her, but you love her. Shit I know I do. She's a much less annoying friend than you are." She laughs.

"Just pass the blunt ass face."

The girls sit in silence until San's phone rings and buzzes yet again with missed calls and texts from Brittany.

"Just answer the fuckin' phone!" Quinn yells annoyed by the constant ringing.

"No."

But she does open the text to read it. Just four simple words; _Please, I need you. _

Quinn nods at the Latina knowing she won't be able to change her mind but telling from the look on her face she's softening. Quinn decides to text Brittany herself.

_She'll get over it don't worry – Q_

_I just want a hug – B_

xxxx

Santana walks into class alone after she stalled for as long as possible.

As soon as she sits down Brittany places another glass bear on her desk. This time it says I miss you.

"You can't just give me a bear every time you fuck up Britt."

Brittany smirks. "Can't I?"

"Fine, let's just forget this happened." San then ducks her head and mumbles. "I miss you too."

"What was that Tana? I don't think Britt heard you." Quinn says while winking at Brittany.

"Yea, speak a little louder." Brittany says while smiling because she heard her the first time.

Santana huffs, "I said, I miss you too."

Quinn spring up from her desk and taps her pen on it three times. "Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner." She waves her hand towards the brunette. "Santana for not being a dumbass you've won… A gram of weed rolled up by yours truly."

"Not to mention a kiss from the hottest blonde in this school." Brittany smiles until Quinn scowls at her. "Sorry Q."

Santana chuckles at them. "Let's leave I don't wanna learn about the revolution again."

The three girls get up and once again the teacher says nothing when Quinn and Santana throw him a dangerous glare. But what was more compelling was the smile Brittany sent his way that made him feel like he couldn't deny the blonde anything. He's honestly scared of Quinn the most. He feels her eyes stare into his soul.

They make it to the bleachers and Brittany cautiously snuggles up to Santana on the couch while Quinn rolls a blunt.

"So, got any news?" San questions unsure of what to say.

Brittany shakes her head. "No, but can we not talk about it?"

Santana nods understanding completely how the blonde feels.

"Should I sprinkle some H in here to spice it up?" Quinn asks.

Santana's eyes widen. "No dip shit, B's hitting that."

"I wouldn't mind." Britt says barely above a whisper.

Santana sits up alarmed and grabs the blonde's face gently with both her hands. "Don't you ever touch that shit Brittany. It's not a one time thing it's a life sentence. Promise me Britt."

Britt shrugs her off. "Why is it ok for you to do it then?"

Santana sighs. "Because I started without knowing the consequences and now it's too late for me. I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy and I definitely wouldn't wish it on my girlfriend."

Brittany wonders yet again why she only speaks so much when she's passionate about her not doing something.

Brittany huffs. "Fine, I promise."

Santana sits back and puts an arm around her should.

Quinn on the other hand is baffled by the exchange. Normally Santana wouldn't give a fuck if someone wanted to try it she just refused to be the one to give it to them. But if she didn't know before she knows now, Santana loves Brittany. She loves her enough to save her from hell.

Quinn lights the blunt and hits it a couple times before handing it to the Latina.

Santana then hits the blunt and turns to face Brittany. She joins their lips and drags her tongue across Brittany's bottom one to tell her to open up. As soon as it's clear, Santana exhales and blows the smoke into the blonde's waiting lungs.

Brittany is shocked at Santana's aggressive side being projected towards her. It turns her on so damn much she might have to fuck her right there in front of Quinn.

Quinn smiles at the bewildered look on Britt's face knowing Santana and her sassy self, is back again.

"Don't slobber all over my blunt you two." Quinn chuckles.

"Don't slobber all over Aiden's dick." San counters.

"Did you go on that date yet?" Britt chips in.

Quinn puts her head down. "No, I keep pushing it off."

"Go Q, you need to get banged." Brittany reasons.

"Yea, tell him to bring lube though cause I have a feeling when you open your legs dust will come out."

Quinn punches Santana for that comment. She has plenty of sex.

"Shut up bitch."

"It's ok Q. I use lube with the strap on because San's so tight."

Both Santana and Quinn stare at her wide-eyed. Did she really just say that out loud?

Brittany oblivious to why they're staring utters a, "What?"

xxxx

Brittany isn't as ok as she seems. She's broken but can't show it because she has to be strong like her father would want.

She listens to her mom cry at night when she thinks everyone is asleep. And then when her mom succumbs to sleep, Brittany cries.

Kyla doesn't really know what's going on.

The blonde trains hard during her ROTC drill and she goes hours on her bike away from everyone. And when she's not riding she's tinkering with the Harley Santana got her trying to get it to run.

Santana decides to pick Brittany up from her training that night to give Lorraine a break. The woman had dark circles under her eyes and looked aged beyond her years.

She watches Brittany walk towards her in her fatigues and it scares the shit out of her. She starts to imagine the tan camo covered in blood and sand with people chasing after her.

Brittany gets in and kisses her girl and notices her stoic presence.

"What's wrong?"

Santana shakes her head. "Nothing…It's nothing."

"I know you and it's definitely not nothing." Britt pries.

Santana grips the steering wheel. "I just…Do you really have to enlist?"

Brittany turns forward in her seat and crosses her arms over her chest. "We're not talking about this."

Santana just sighs and starts the car. It's no use.

xxxx

Quinn finally decided to go on that date with Aiden. He takes her to a park and sets up the food he made, which is ham and cheese sandwiches and French fries.

"I know it's not much but…"

"It's perfect." Quinn says cutting him off.

The two eat and talk while the sun begins to go down. Aiden yawns and lays on the blanket he set out for them. Quinn follows him and rests her head on his chest. The two fall asleep and block out the vibrating of Quinn's phone.

When she wakes up the sky is pitch black and she notices she's withdrawing slightly.

She nudges the man. "Hey Aiden I gotta go but I had a great time."

He wipes the sleep out of his eyes and smiles. "Sure. Can I take you out again?"

Quinn smiles. "Anytime."

He then grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles.

She smiles and walks away to snort a line in the woods so she feels ok to walk home from the park.

When she walks in the door Santana is waiting for her.

"You didn't answer your phone Q. I thought you fuckin died!"

"I'm so, so sorry I fell asleep in the park." Q apologizes feeling like shit. She knows what it does to Santana when someone goes missing. Shit it does the same thing to her ever since her parents left. Then she notices baggies littering the coffee table in front of the brunette sitting on the couch.

"Where's Dom?"

"He's sleeping. Don't change the subject. How was it? Did you fuck?" Santana questions leaning forward eagerly.

"Gross San. I'm not that big of a slut. And it was nice, really nice." Quinn swoons like a little girl.

Santana smiles too, glad that she found someone who gets her crazy ass.

"Does he know you use?"

"No I figured I'd tell him when he proposes."

They both chuckle at the morose subject matter. It's hard to tell someone you're a drug addict.

xxxx

Brittany sits in her room sipping on a bottle of whisky. She's basically wasted except she hasn't thrown up yet. The blonde has been in her room all day drinking and wondering where her father is and if he's safe.

Her phone rings and buzzes but she doesn't answer it. She doesn't want to talk to anyone right now, she just wants to drown out the pain.

Brittany gulps more and more and with each sip her worry glazes over along with her eyes.

Santana and Quinn walk into the house worried because Brittany hasn't been answering her phone and from their experience that's never a good thing unless sex is involved.

The two walk into the taller girl's room and see her slumped in bed with the bottle in her hand.

Quinn walks over and grabs the bottle out of her hand, which makes the blonde's eyes pop open.

"Gimme that back Q. Hey that chick over there looks like my girlfriend."

Santana chuckles. "Because it is me, Britt. How much of this did you drink?"

"I dunno. But it was full when I got it." She slurs.

Santana and Quinn look at the bottle and notice it only has about a quarter left to it.

Quinn nods and Santana grabs her shoulder while Q grabs her feet and they place Brittany in the tub.

Quinn turns the handle and cold water comes falling down on Brittany.

Her eyelids shoot open, fully alert now. "Holy shit!"

Santana carries her back to her room while Quinn talks to Lorraine downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispers into her girl's ear.

"For what?" Britt asks confused.

"For making you think it's ok to drown your sorrows in substances." Santana says while helping to remove the wet clothes from the blonde.

"It's not your fault. I make my own choices San."

"Yea but I made this choice seem like an alright option by doing it in front of you." Santana commands.

She finishes undressing Brittany and puts her in a comfy pair of sweats and a big t-shirt.

Santana assumes the position of big spoon and wraps her arms tight around the blonde trying to take all her pain away.

"Can you stay?" Brittany asks in a small voice.

"Of course."

xxxx

Aiden walks through the halls of the Motel 6 in Lima and stops in front of room 12. He knocks on the door and a familiar mane of blonde hair invites him in.

"Hi Mrs. Fabray." He beams.

"Hey Aiden. How's it going with my bitch of a daughter?"

"I think she likes me. She'll be signing those papers in no time."

xxxx

***Whhattttt? Judy's a bitch isn't she?


	13. Chapter 13

***Sorry for giving everyone a heart attack last chapter, I promise you will get answers in this one. And thanks again for the amazing reviews they seriously make my day =]

It's July and it's been three months Since Jake's been missing. The army knows where he is but can't get to him. Brittany loses some of her sparkle everyday like a firecracker fizzling out and succumbing to the smoke in the midnight air.

All of the girl's birthdays have passed and they've come to age 17. Santana worries that in a year her girl will be enlisted and since they were all born early in the year, she will be enlisting the summer before 12th grade.

She doesn't want to admit she loves Brittany because the blonde could be taken away at any moment.

Quinn on the other hand has been dating Aiden for a bit. She really likes him but Santana feels there's something off about him and wants to protect her best friend from being hurt.

When she confronted Q about it she got pissed and left muttering something about being happy. Santana just shrugged and honestly wished Q was right about this guy.

xxxx

"Don't let my brother drown B!" Santana warns playfully.

The two of them are currently teaching Dom and Ky how to swim in Brittany's pool in her backyard.

Santana helps Ky float on her back as Britt helps Dom. The warmth of the day only adds to the happy vibe licking at the edges of the pool along with the water.

"Great job Ky. Now paddle to the steps I'm gonna get my tan on."

"San you're dark already why do you need to tan?" Ky questions.

"Ok. You caught me. I just like to feel the sun on my skin."

The two older girls get out of the pool and Santana wants to lick the water that runs down Brittany's body. She wants to rip her white bikini clear off of her but unfortunately children are present.

Santana lays down on her stomach with the grass poking out around the towel she put on the ground. Brittany puts her own towel next to her girlfriend and takes in the scars that mar Santana's body.

She trails her fingers along the white slashes that coat her caramel skin and wishes she didn't have to get hurt to feed her family. But then again she's going into the army and bare-knuckle boxing seems safe compared to that.

The blonde then notices the large scar going up her side that she helped Q seal and remembers holding Santana's hand as the glass was being removed and the alcohol seeped into her wounds. Santana's whole body is like a map of memories for the blonde.

Moving on instinct alone she presses her lips to the scars and when she's done she tells the Latina to turn onto her back.

She watches the muscles ripple and tense under her dark skin and relishes in the fact that this woman is her girlfriend.

Scars litter her favorite area of the brunette from the fight with the Russian who laced her fist wraps with glass. If Santana didn't win Brittany would have kicked her ass herself for pulling that shit.

Brittany moves on to her face and kisses the scar below her eyebrow that she created during their bout and many of the others including a large one on her jaw.

Finally she kisses both her eyelids and snuggles into Santana as the sun beats down on them. Santana smiles because not even the warmth of the sun compares to the light Brittany has brought into her life.

Brittany wonders when she will be enough to stop all the hurt and if there will be a time when Santana doesn't resort to drugs for solace.

xxxx

It's time.

Quinn and Santana walk into court dressed in their best and hope to come out of it with custody and guardianship of Dom.

A bunch of people showed up for them to be character witnesses including Lorraine, Brittany, and Mo.

Mo once again made the girls fake pay stubs to prove to the court they could afford to take care of Dom like they have been for the past 2 and a half years.

First up is Lorraine.

"State your name to the court." The judge bellows.

"Lorraine Pierce."

He asks her a bunch of mundane questions until the last one where he asks why she believes the two should be granted what they wish.

"I've never seen two girls work harder to better the life of a little boy. They love him immensely and are all around good people. Santana is amazing with my daughter Kyla and Quinn is too. I would leave my own children in their care without a second thought." Lorraine says with determination.

Brittany goes and then Mo. But what surprises everyone is when Puck sits on the stand.

"These two girls used to be my best friends but I was an ass." The judge clears his throat at him. "Sorry. As I was saying, these girls are amazing. I've seen them cram for tests while switching off to teach Dom the alphabet. I've seen them not eat so he could have three full meals a day. They will do anything for him but that's not the reason they should get what they're asking for. Santana and Quinn love him with their whole hearts and coming from a home with none of that, I'd say love is a very important part of growing up. After Santana's father died and her mother went off the deep end, Quinn and Santana took it upon themselves to raise him like Alex would and they've done an awesome job. He is the smartest most caring kid I've ever met. They deserve this right, so please let them continue raising this amazing human." Puck walks off the stand and nods at them.

Santana feels like she might cry. Puck may be a tool sometimes but when he cares, he cares deeply.

After many hours of deliberation the judge comes back out. Santana and Quinn stay risen with Dom squeezing onto his sisters hand.

"We've come to a conclusion on this case and have ruled that Quinn Fabray will be granted guardianship and Santana Lopez will be granted full custody of Dominic Lopez. Good luck girls." He bangs the gavel and Santana and Q squeeze Dom in between them while giving him the tightest hug he's sure to ever receive.

Brittany's never seen a cuter scene in her life.

xxxx

The girls have a double date with Quinn and Aiden tomorrow so naturally Brittany is tearing apart her closet to find what to wear.

As she's handing Santana things to put in the no pile she absentmindedly grabs part of a dismantled assault rifle and hands it over.

"Get that fucking thing away from me!" San screams and cowers in the corner of the room.

"It's not even loaded babe. What's the problem?" Brittany says momentarily forgetting her girlfriend hates guns.

Santana just shakes her head as she sits in the corner and pulls her knees to her chest.

The brunette refuses to talk about it so Brittany sighs and they both retire to bed early.

"No! Help him!" Santana screams in her sleep.

Brittany wakes up alarmed and tries to shake the girl awake. Santana's eyes pop open and she looks around frantically.

"What's going on San? Please I'm scared."

"It's just a bad dream that's all." Santana dismisses and turns over.

"You're a horrible liar."

Santana huffs and turns towards Brittany. Now or never.

"Do you remember when I told you I didn't like guns?"

Brittany nods.

"I don't like them because my Papi was murdered in the cross fire of a drive by and they used that same type of gun. He jumped on top of me and when I…when the shots stopped he didn't move. There was so much blood…"

Santana breaks down in Brittany's arms.

"I'm so sorry San. I'll never bring that around you again. I promise I'm so fucking sorry." Brittany says feeling like complete shit. She had no idea that her father died like that and in front of Santana no less.

Santana just sits there feeling weird that her girlfriend will be killing people with the same gun used to kill her Papi.

xxxx

It's double date time and when Brittany sees Aiden she gets the same uneasy feeling that Santana was talking about. He just has sleaze rolling off of him.

"Remember that time we thought we were artists and tried to draw a mural in crayon on your bedroom wall?" Santana reminisces with Q.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure I never saw another crayon until I moved in with you." Quinn laughs.

"Judy seems like a bitch." Aiden says.

Quinn looks over stunned. "How did you know her name is Judy?"

"You must've told me once. I don't remember." Aiden rushes out.

Santana looks at him with an eyebrow cocked. She really hates him and if he hurts Q she's gonna fuck him up. But even scarier than Santana is Brittany. Quinn is her first real friend and she will fuck his whole life up if she has to.

Aiden hands Quinn and oxy under the table to try and make up for his shadyness. She pushes his hand away refusing to be bought. Yeah she's a drug addict but she still thinks more of herself than that.

As usual Brittany tries to lighten the mood.

"I swallowed a pen cap once and I'm 90 percent sure it never came back out."

Works like a charm.

xxxx

July 27th and Brittany can finally breathe again. They found Jake in a prisoner camp in the mountains along with a British soldier who was walking with his team when the Iraqi's attacked. He saved Jake from being shot when he dragged him behind an overturned humvee.

The Pierce's are told that Jake is badly injured but is stable at a hospital on base in Germany for the time being.

But his pelvis was broken during the attack and wasn't allowed to heal right while he was imprisoned so he may never walk right again.

Brittany is happy and sad at the same time as she talks to her father for the first time in months.

"Daddy…" She says breathless at finally hearing his voice.

"I'm coming home baby…I'm coming home."

xxxx

It's a training day for Ky which lands Santana in the gym with her along with Quinn who's also training that day.

The blonde runs laps around the gym with her weighted back pack while Santana spars with Ky.

Santana's on her knees slap boxing with the little girl and Ky actually gets a hit in.

Quinn runs by chuckling and when Ky's not looking she shoots her the finger.

"You beat up grown men and get clocked by a 6 year old." Q laughs.

Santana shakes her head and tells Ky to hop on her back. She decides instead of ripping her friend apart with words she's gonna race her.

Quinn has the bag on her back and Santana has Ky who probably weighs the same as the bag.

They race around the track in the gym and Santana gains on her blonde friend.

"Go Sanny! Go!" Ky screams cheering her on.

Santana rounds the corner and crosses the makeshift finish line they decided was around the punching bags.

Santana lets the little girl down and she jumps up to high five the Latina.

"Wait here guys. I got something for you." Ky says as she runs away.

Quinn looks at San for an answer but she just shrugs. She never knows what these Pierce girls are up to.

Ky comes back out and hands them each a home made card that says thank you on it, clearly written in Britt's handwriting.

On Santana's there is a punching bag and a pair of boxing gloves. On Quinn's lay two blonde stick figures waving.

"What's this for Punisher?" San questions.

"I wanna thank you for teaching me how to box. And I wanna thank Quinn for being friends with Britty. She used to sit in her room all day sad."

Quinn ruffles the little girl's hair. "It's easy to be her friend because she's so awesome and so are you little one."

"Britty tells me it runs in the family." The little girl deadpans and Santana and Quinn shake their heads amazed at how much she's like her big sister.

xxxx

Aiden picks Quinn up that afternoon under the premise that he has a surprise. The two pull up to the Motel 6 and Aiden leads her to room 12.

As he opens the door and her Mom comes into view her eyes burn with rage. She can't believe she trusted this guy. She fucked this dude!

"Well Quinn it's nice to see you." Judy smirks.

"What the fuck do you want?" Quinn rages.

They tell her that her Grandmother died and left Quinn 50 grand. If she doesn't sign over the money to them they threaten to contact the state and tell them her and Santana are addicts and have him taken away.

She lunges at her mother but Aiden pins her to the wall sporting a sickening smirk.

"Let go of me you sick fuck!"

"Calm down or I'm calling the cops. I know Aiden here made sure you have drugs on you and it would be all too easy to get your ass carted off to jail." Judy sneers while her husband's arm is around her shoulders.

Quinn calms herself down and sits on the single bed in the room.

"If I sign this you make no contact with me for the rest of your useless lives! I hope you know you're taking a college fund for a little boy away for your own sick gain."

"Spics don't go to college." Russell sneers.

Quinn points at him menacingly. "Shut the fuck up! You are the most white trash fuckers I've ever met. Santana has more class than you could ever dream of. And more heart that I could ever hope to possess. That family saved my life because you were too busy committing fraud to raise your fucking daughter!"

She signs the papers angrily and gets up. Before she leaves she looks over at Aiden.

"I should have listened when she said there was something off about you. I can't believe I fucked you!" She screams and right before she leaves, slams his head into the wall.

Quinn can't believe she was played like that. Her own mother had a man come into her life and fuck with her emotions for money, to blackmail her. She can't wait to get back to her family and tell Santana. She can't wait to get a hug from her two best friends and pop a pill to glaze over all the hurt she feels right now.

xxxx

Quinn storms through the door and runs straight into Santana's arms. She claws and grips at the smaller girl as she holds her on the floor while she sobs.

Santana pulls Quinn into her lap further and takes in the broken look on her best friend's face. "What's going on?"

"He… He fuckin lied to me Tana." She says in between sobs. "He was working for my Mom."

"What did she want?" Santana asks while stiffening at the mention of Judy.

"My Grams died and left me 50 grand. She had him spy to get dirt on me. They…They threatened to get Dom taken away if I didn't sign the money over."

Santana doesn't even have to ask if she did it. She knows Quinn loves Dom just as much as she does. But she can't get over the broken look on the blonde's face.

"I'm so, so sorry San. I should've listened to you when you said there was something off about him. Hell even Britt didn't like him and she likes almost everyone."

Santana looks her straight in the eye. "No don't do that. You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me? I love you Quinn and nothing you say or do will ever change that. You're my sister and always will be."

Quinn's eyes now glisten with tears from emotion. San's never said I love you to anyone but her family and being included in that makes Quinn's heart swell.

"I've never wanted to kill someone so bad before." She says while snuggling into Santana's chest further.

"We don't do that Q. But we will get him back I promise you that."

Suddenly Brittany walks through the door with Dom in tow and takes in the scene before her.

"What happened?" She growls not liking Quinn being in pieces on the floor.

The two tell her in between Quinn's shakey breaths and Santana's angered tone. Brittany is livid. No one hurts her best friend and gets away with it.

Brittany storms out the door with a mission in mind and before anyone can get to her the tires of Lorraine's car screech as she drives away like a maniac.

"Shit he's in deep now." Santana says scared for the man who Britt's gonna tear a new one.

"Yea, angry Britt is scary as fuck." Quinn says in awe of how angry her friend was over the fact she was hurt.

They just hope she doesn't get hurt or do something crazy.


	14. Chapter 14

Jake walks through the door looking skinny and pale as a ghost and sporting a cane. He's limping and that's the way he will be for the rest of his life. The army gave him an honorable discharge and a bunch of medals but he would give them back any day to be able to reverse what happened to him on that mountain.

"Daddy…" Brittany says wistfully pulling him into a hug.

Jake tenses at her touch and it doesn't go unnoticed as she backs away from him looking like he just said she couldn't have a cookie before dinner.

When they eat he barely says anything and only pushed the food around his plate. The only noise after a while is his chair scraping against the floor as he excuses himself from dinner and retires to his bedroom.

Lorraine sends a tight smile to her daughters and gets up after a few minutes to find Jake laying in the fetal position crying his heart out.

His wife cradles him and runs her hand through his hair trying to soothe the ache the desert has caused.

"It's time we took care of you instead of the other way around. You need to talk to someone honey." Lorraine whispers.

"I feel like a pussy."

Lorraine turns Jakes head towards her. "You are the strongest and bravest man I know not to mention the best Dad those girls could ever wish for. No way in hell you're a pussy Jake."

xxxx

Brittany, Santana, and Quinn are currently lugging camping gear to the special spot that San and Q have never showed anyone. Jake told them all to go have fun for the weekend because he wanted to spend time with Ky and he missed Dom as well.

Brittany is touched by the fact that these two closed off girls who are now her friends, are showing her their special spot.

She coasts on her dirt bike with the bulk of the items tied to it as Quinn gives her directions. Brittany can't wait to go swimming in the lake that's about a quarter mile away from the campsite but more so she wants to get her girl into a bikini.

After they've settled in and Quinn builds her tent far away from Brittany and Santana's, the brunette brings out the axe and begins chopping wood for the fire that will last the weekend.

Brittany watches her girlfriend in a bikini top and basketball shorts bringing up the axe and swinging it down with her strong muscles to split the wood in half. The blonde relishes in the sight of her arm muscles tensing and her abs on full display, the sweat trickling over her skin to top it all off.

Brittany is so turned on she can't even sit still.

She decides to turn the tables on the Latina and whips her shirt off to reveal her own bikini top and then un buttons and folds over her denim shorts making them fall dangerously low on her hips.

Then, since San enjoys it so much, she grabs her toolbox and starts tinkering with her bike while sticking her ass up in plain view of the brunette.

This distracts Santana and as she brings the axe down this time she hits it off center causing the log to fly away and into the side of Q's tent.

Quinn comes out of her tent looking distraught. "What the fuck S?" She looks over and notices Brittany giggling and her friends flushed face. "Really? Get it together bitch." She jokes with the brunette.

Santana coughs and lodges the axe into the tree stump before gathering twigs to fuel the fire so the larger logs catch. After the fire is working it's way into the wood she decides to go to the river and cool off. She feels like shit.

Quinn and Britt decide to pass a blunt between them as they roast hot dogs over the flames for dinner.

"How's your Dad doing?" Quinn questions as she rolls her stick to cook the other side of her hot dog.

"He seems ok but when I look into his eyes it's like he's somewhere else." Brittany says while looking down and kicking the rocks that rest beneath her feet.

"How are you with the whole Aiden thing?"

"Fine, but what did you do when you left the other day?" Quinn questions.

Brittany smirks. "It's a work in progress."

Quinn shakes her head and pulls out her stash box to retrieve a bag of coke.

"You know I meant that for weed only." Britt says.

"I know you don't like us doing this shit but it's gonna take time. I know San's really trying. She wasn't just sweating from chopping wood and she's probably in the river trying to shock her muscles into not feeling like shit."

"I know I have no right to come into your lives and change the way you live it." She hits the blunt. "I just care about you two so much."

Quinn puts her arm around Brittany. "We care about you too B. But it's like having a tattoo you regret getting. We need time to make it fade."

Britt puts her head down. "Do you think I'm a tattoo San regrets getting?"

Quinn takes a swig of her flask before passing it. "I know for a fact she would get that tattoo over and over again if she could."

"I think I…" Brittany takes a swig. "I think I love her Q. I know it hasn't been that long but I think love was created for me and her to fall into it."

"Somewhere under that armadillo shell she loves you too. She's just scared of losing you."

"What am I scared of?" Santana asks coming out of nowhere.

Brittany, shocked by her presence, falls backwards off the tree that serves as a bench.

"Spiders. Yea, spiders." Quinn tries to explain.

San chuckles. "How fucked up did you two get while I was gone?"

"Very." Brittany says while brushing herself off.

xxxx

"Never have I ever eaten pussy." Quinn slurs sufficiently drunk by this point.

Brittany and San drink.

"Never have I ever sucked dick." Santana counter.

She notices Brittany drink with Quinn and grimaces. "Gross Britt."

"What? I thought I was straight. But you're lucky cuz seeing a dick up close like that just pushed me into being a vagina lover."

Quinn laughs. "That sounds like a pizza. Oh Dominoes? I'll have the vagina lover's pizza. Yup extra vagina on that."

"No, no delivery won't be necessary I'd like to eat out." Santana counters.

They all crack up laughing in they're drunken state and Brittany falls off the tree again.

Santana hovers over her with her hand out to scoop her up but Britt just stares at her.

"You're prettier than the stars San." She slurs.

Santana smiles at her adorably drunk girlfriend and helps her back onto the overturned tree where she places an arm around the blonde's hip to quell her swaying. She then pulls out a knife from her pocket and hands it to Brittany.

"What's this for? You wanna knife fight or something?"

Santana chuckles. "No B." She points to her and Q's initials carved into the bark. "Carve yours."

Quinn nods agreeing she's earned that honor and Brittany can't contain her excitement that she's getting to do this.

Once she's done she sits next to San again. "Thanks guys."

"For what." Quinn questions.

"Yea for what?"

"For just being there." Brittany whispers.

The fire starts dying and Quinn bids them goodnight and retires to her tent.

About ten minutes later muffled sobs can be heard coming from the direction of the smaller blonde's tent. Brittany gets up much to Santana's disappointment and moves closer to Q's tent.

Santana follows and unzips the entrance. The two girls lay down on either side of Quinn and hold her tight.

"I really liked him." She sniffles.

"We know." Brittany says as she runs her fingers through her hair.

"I just wanna be happy."

"A man won't make you happy Q. You gotta get there on your own first." Brittany reasons.

Quinn huffs. "You made San happy."

"No I didn't she's still a miserable bitch." Brittany laughs causing Quinn to laugh with her.

"You know I'm here right?" Santana says.

"Yea I wouldn't be able to miss you with that smell you're giving off." Quinn cringes.

"I'm withdrawing you ass."

Brittany feels bad. "Babe go pop a pill if you need to I won't be mad. I don't want you to be sick all weekend."

Santana looks at her apprehensive. "Is this one of those tests where you say it's ok but it's really not?"

"It's never going to be ok. But I don't want you suffering all weekend. Just the fact that you would do that for me is a step."

Santana nods and grabs the stash bag in Quinn's tent and pops a painkiller and waits for relief to set in.

"Well that's cute but I'm suffocating in your lesbian sandwich." Q mutters.

"Shut up and go to sleep Q. We're having a slumber party." Brittany decides as she pulls her closer.

xxxx

Jake walks with his cane and slips on the tile floor of the kitchen. While he's on the ground her snaps the wooden cane over his knee and it splinters and breaks.

He looks up and Dom is staring at him wide eyed.

"Sorry bud."

Dom walks over and gives the man a hug where he sits on the floor. "It's ok to be upset Mr. P."

Jake nods. "I know buddy. Thank you."

"San says my Papa always told her it's not how many times you fall but how many times you get up that make you a great person. I wanna help you get up Mr. P."

Jake finds himself crying as the little boy hugs him and even though he towers over Dom, Jake's never felt so small in his life.

"Thanks Dommie." He sniffles.

"San tells me my hugs heal so I'm just gonna stay here a while."

xxxx

The next morning Quinn wakes up to moaning.

"Mm Britt."

"Whose whore are you?"

Quinn angrily throws her blanket off and unzips her tent to go yell at them.

"San's your whore, I get it. Now shut the fuck-"

Santana and Brittany are outside her tent giggling.

"Fuck you guys."

Santana sits down and pops open a can of beer. The blondes look at her like she's crazy.

"What I wanted beer for breakfast." San reasons.

They laugh at her and Brittany sits down to roll a blunt that's two blunts long.

"In Philly we called this an oowop." Brittany explains.

The three take at least an hour to finish the huge blunt and decide to go swimming.

Quinn glides into the cool water and she moans at the feeling. "Ughh. It feels so good."

"Don't cum in the water Q. I don't wanna be surrounded by your juices." Santana shouts.

"If you get to taint the bathtub then I get to taint the river." Quinn jokes.

She splashes Santana and that begins the water wrestling match. Brittany looks on at them with a smile until her phone rings at the edge of the water.

She swims over and walks across the gravel to answer it. "Hey."

"Hey Pierce. It's Boggs. We've found some information on that Locke guy."

"What you got?" Brittany asks speaking low.

"Apparently he's wanted in Michigan for armed robbery."

"Thanks Boggs. We're gonna have a little meeting with him."

She hangs up and turns around the see her beautiful girlfriend ascending out of the water.

"Who was that B?"

"Just my mom checking up on us." She lies. She knows if she told the truth Santana wouldn't let her go alone but she needs to do this to simmer her anger down a bit.

xxxx

Camping was fun but as Monday comes Brittany has other plans.

Trey Boggs picks her up at her house in a military issued truck and they both go in search of Aiden while wearing their Army fatigues.

Finally they find him outside the Motel 6 he took Quinn to when he ambushed her with her parents.

They tackle him to the ground when they see him and zip tie his hands behind his back.

She pushes him towards the car roughly with the help of Boggs.

"Get in the truck you piece of shit." She growls.

Aiden sits bitch in the truck as Boggs drives and Brittany plants weed and coke on him secretly that the private found while raiding a house with military police. She wants to make sure she adds to his sentence for what he did to her best friend.

She then elbows him in the face as they drive towards Michigan causing his lip to split open and bleed.

"Oops that must've happened during the struggle while I was making a citizen's arrest. Right Private Boggs?"

"Correct Pierce."

After several hours the three cross the border into Michigan and to the closest police station.

As they get out of the truck and walk into the station Brittany whispers in his ear.

"You fucked with the wrong bitch."

xxxx

Brittany comes home and Santana is waiting for her on the steps eyeing Trey warily.

"Where were you?"

Brittany smiles. "Taking care of something."

She then tells Santana what she did and the Latina is stunned.

"You did all that for Q?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Santana pulls her into her and crashes their lips together. "You're amazing." She says in awe of her girlfriend.

"Who's amazing?" Quinn asks coming out of the house with a bottle of water for Santana and Dom on her hip.

Brittany recounts the story yet again and Quinn has tears in her eyes completely enamored by her friend.

She tackles Brittany into a hug. "That is so badass."

Santana pulls them apart after a bit. "Hey that's my girl. Find your own."

"Maybe I will." She laughs. "My experience with men is enough to turn me into a vagina monster."

A crash comes from inside the house and the three of them run towards the noise.

They see a broken plate and Jake shaking and cowering under the kitchen table.

Santana knows what PTSD feels like she used to get like this after Alex died when a loud noise threw off the quiet.

She slowly crawls towards the man making sure he sees her and isn't surprised when she cautiously puts a hand on his shoulder. He immediately tenses at her touch but Santana expected as much.

"It's ok Jake. You're safe at home. You're alright."

Jake looks around coming back to earth and the grown man breaks down in the Latina's arms. He can't help but laugh at the fact that this is the second Lopez he's cried to within the week.

"You're a good person Santana." He says before retreating embarrassed into his room.

Brittany is stunned. Her Dad's been having episodes and reacts to no one when his mind goes to that dark place.

"How did you do that? He doesn't even react to my mom."

Santana shrugs so Quinn answers for her.

"She went through the same thing."

"I hope I'll be able to get through to you when the time comes." San says walking out while thinking about Brittany cowering under tables because she lost herself in the desert.

Brittany follows her into the front yard. "Hey, you have no right being mad at me for that. It's my duty everyone in my family enlists. And you can't be mad at me for that when you won't even quit shoving drugs up your nose for me."

Santana scoffs. "Oh yea? Because I haven't used since yesterday and the only reason I can find behind that is you."


	15. Chapter 15

***Thanks again for the amazing reviews they feed my soul =]

Santana has been avoiding Brittany and Quinn all week by training extra long for her fight on Saturday. She knows she can't change Britt's mind about the army but she's still scared Brittany's going to leave and never come back.

Brittany on the other hand watches from her living room window as Santana runs past her house for the third time that day.

The blonde runs out of her house but can't catch up to the Latina so she scoops up a small stone and tosses it at her. But she accidentally hits San in the head instead of her back like she was aiming for.

Santana puts a hand to the back of her head and spins around. "What the fuck?"

"Shit San I'm sorry." Brittany says reaching towards Santana but the brunette knocks her hand away.

"For the rock or yelling at me?"

"Both?" Brittany pleads with her eyes.

Santana huffs completely under the spell of Brittany's blue eyes. "You have to understand where I'm coming from B."

"I do. I go through it whenever my Dad would deploy."

"Yea, well, I don't know if I can deal with that." Santana says as she turns around and runs back to her place, leaving behind a hurt Brittany in the process.

xxxx

Santana comes home from running sweaty and agitated. Of all the people she could've fell for she had to choose a future soldier.

Quinn comes out of her room to see Santana sitting at the kitchen table cutting out heroin and coke and mixing them together to make speedballs. It's extremely dangerous and the Latina only does it when she's extra distraught.

Quinn knows the best time to talk to her is when she's high so she makes an attempt.

"A penny for your thoughts?" She asks while actually sliding a penny across the table.

"Keep your penny."

"Come on Tana, I'm worried about you. You're not even complaining about anything and it's like in your blood to do that." Quinn pleads.

Santana huffs and starts cutting our more lines. Quinn grabs her hand and pries the ID card out of her hand. It's risky like poking a dragon but she's willing to take the chance.

"Talk to me, please?"

"It's just…How am I supposed to stay with someone and let myself fall when they'll be away for long periods of time getting shot at? I don't know if I can handle worrying about her like that." Santana says while wiping a stray tear away.

Quinn puts her hand on Santana's shoulder. "You don't think she doesn't worry about you in the ring or if you'll overdose and die?"

"Maybe you're right, but it's not the same. I can't stand the fact that men will be trying to kill her. Papi died and it was just another day and whole armies weren't after him."

"But you can't control it. Every day is a gift San. That's why they call it the present." Quinn chuckles.

"Please don't ever say that again." Santana says while trying to hold back her smile. "You just lost some cool points."

"I'd lose all my cool points to get through your thick ass skull." Quinn says knocking on Santana's head with her knuckles before walking away.

xxxx

It's fight night again and Brittany sneaks through the crowd to make it into the locker room. She's surprised to see it's an actual locker room now with tile floors and blue rusty lockers and metal ice baths in the far corner and not just a cement block of a room.

She walks through the entrance and spots Santana doing push ups with her feet propped up on a bench. Brittany taps her and tells her to turn over.

Santana obliges and lays on her back while Brittany joins her on the ground and puts the Latina's leg on her shoulder and slides up her body to stretch out her leg.

Brittany stares into Santana's eyes and licks her lips. Something transpires between blue and brown eyes and it reverberates around them like a force field of feelings.

Quinn comes around the corner taking no notice in her surroundings. "San you ready to spar…Oh hey brit!"

"Hey Q. She's all stretched do you need any help?" Brittany asks.

"No San stretched me earlier."

Britt's eyes go wide.

"No! No. Not your kind of stretch." Quinn answers abruptly.

Quinn goes out to fight first. The huge bitch she was fighting just wouldn't go down no matter how many times Quinn hit her. Finally she resorts to kicking her in the stomach and then kneeing the other girl in the face.

As her knee connected there was a sickening crunch and when the girl fell to the ground a dark purple spot was already forming on her cheek.

Santana's up next and it seems like she's just letting the girl hit her. She's distracted.

The girl gets one really good hit in and it cracks yet another one of Santana's back molars and she spits out a piece of it onto the ground.

"Fuck." Brittany winces in the crowd.

Santana wipes her mouth and then hops on the other girl's back. She starts punching her in the face over and over from the side as she holds onto the girl by her neck with the other arm.

The girl then falls backwards with San on her back and they slam to the ground.

Santana's back splits open and pours blood onto the cement floor and tiny rocks embed themselves into her wound.

"Ughh!" She growls and puts the girl in a chokehold until she turns blue and passes out.

After she receives her money Santana sits on a bench in the locker room and rips out her tooth and throws it away. She then takes a bottle of water and rinses the blood out of her mouth.

Brittany looks on with a grimace on her face. She can't imagine pulling out her own tooth like that.

The blonde notices the blood on her back and the thick gash and wets a rag to clean it.

"It's not deep. You won't need stitches." She informs her girlfriend.

"Good." Is all Santana says.

The Latina unwraps her hands and throws a t-shirt on as the still bleeding cut seeps through the cloth.

The three of them walk home this time. Lorraine and Jake decided to take the kids out so the car wasn't available.

Two men come out of an alley and confront them. Santana notices it's the same idiots that tried to hurt Brittany.

Santana illuminates herself in the streetlight and the men tense as they grip tighter onto their knives.

"Didn't you fucks learn your lesson the first time I kicked your ass?"

Quinn looks confused but holds onto the knife in her pocket tighter.

All of a sudden Rex lunges towards Santana and slices her neck causing blood to spill out everywhere but not enough to kill her.

Brittany comes from the side and bends his wrist so the knife drops and kicks him in the stomach causing him to fly backwards.

She hops on top of the man and pummels his face with punches. "Don't touch my fucking girlfriend!"

J goes to stab her in the back while she's distracted but Quinn comes up quick and slams his head against the building they're next to.

Quinn then tears Brittany away before she kills the man.

Brittany comes to her senses and piggy backs a barely conscious Santana back to the apartment.

She's getting more faint by the second. "Brittany I…" And then she passes out.

Brittany catches her before she falls of her back and carries the smaller girl into the apartment building.

They place her on the kitchen counter that has served as a medical table so many times before and Quinn cleans the wound while Brittany gets the supplies.

This time Brittany does the stitches and when they're done Quinn uses the smelling salts to wake her up.

Santana wakes up and looks around confused until her eyes land on Brittany's bloody knuckles. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

Quinn answers for the other blonde. "No Britt went all ninja on the one dude and then I got the other." She points to Santana's wound. "She stitched your neck too and let me just say she could be a doctor with those steady hands."

Britt smirks. "San knows all about my hands."

"Gross."

Santana sits up abruptly and walks to the bathroom upstairs. She looks in the mirror and notices the 8 inch cut along her neck spanning from the underside of her jaw to her collarbone.

If he sliced just an inch to the left he would have gotten her jugular. She looks in the mirror at all her scars and tries to find one that was created before she started fighting and she can't.

She gets undressed and her t-shirt sticks to the dry blood on her back as she rips it off and submerges herself in the bath.

All of a sudden she starts crying hysterically and clawing at her face. Brittany hears her and runs into the bathroom and slips in behind the smaller girl, clothes and all, into the bathtub.

Brittany holds her tight but her cries won't cease. "I don't know what's wrong but I want to make it better. Please tell me how?"

"I d-don't k-know." Santana says between heavy sobs.

" Take your time. I'm not going anywhere. Even when I'm in the desert I'll always be with you some way some how. You're a part of me Santana. The best part."

xxxx

Jake called Santana that morning to come over and talk so she finds herself in the backyard with the eldest Pierce.

He wants to know how she dealt with her PTSD and how it came about.

She tells him about her Papi and he's sympathetic, watching her father die must've been horrible.

"How do you handle the loud bangs and things? I want to be ok for Labor Day so I can march in the parade. And I don't want the fireworks to set me off."

"You have to train your brain to recognize that you're safe and not let it transport you back to that bad place." She says before clapping loud right next to his ear.

"Jesus fuck Santana!" He yells as he cowers away from her.

"See you're getting better already. You're still here and safe."

They do a couple more exercises and she brings out those poppers that are sold with fireworks that look like little white paper balls.

She starts throwing them at his feet and the bang they emit actually sounds a bit like gunshots.

His eyes glaze over a bit but he shakes it off and tries to hold onto reality.

"You have to desensitize yourself to not be alarmed by things that trigger you. You did ten times better than I did when Quinn pulled that on me."

"Thank you so much Santana. I couldn't think of another person other than my family that's more worthy of my respect."

Santana nods and tried not to show her emotion of having a father figure in her life again. Jake pulls her in for a tight hug as Brittany watches from the kitchen window happy that two of the most important people in her life get along so well.

xxxx

Brittany walks with her father in the Labor Day parade. Dom is also walking alongside them wearing his fatigues and holding Jake's hand. Jake insisted he walked with them and Dom is beaming up at him.

All the soldiers around town join them as they march next to the Army float.

Santana watches from the sidelines as Brittany transforms from bubbly and ethereal to stoic and badass.

She can't help but feel proud of her blonde girlfriend but she's still scared shitless of what could happen to her.

Men and women walk around her with their babies and their significant others and Brittany catches Santana's eye from the crowd. She runs over to the brunette and pulls her into the parade with her. Brittany scoops Santana up into her arms and carries her bridal style down the street. Santana wraps her arms around the blonde's neck and Brittany kisses her deep and slow on the lips as soldiers around them cheer.

Santana actually blushes and buries her face into Brittany's neck. The blonde nudges her head with her own and Santana looks up at her.

"Never hide your awesome." Britt smiles.

The parade ends and Q, Dom, and San go to the school's football field to watch fireworks with the Pierce's.

Santana keeps a close eye on Jake as she sits between Brittany's legs. She sees the man flinch and moves from Brittany's arms to his side and places a hand on his shoulder to keep him grounded.

He sends her a grateful smile and continues to watch the show.

After the fireworks are burnt out and only smoke resides in the sky, Jake pulls Santana aside and places his arm across her shoulders.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you've done for my family but I will find a way. I'm so thankful we moved here and you and Quinn befriended Brittany. But you have to take care yourself too." Jake gives her a knowing look and she starts to freak out.

"Before I met Lorraine I was into a whole bunch of shit and even after we started dating I was. I know what it's like to need something you hate. Please don't let it take you under."

"How'd you stop?" Santana asks in a small voice.

"Lorraine got pregnant with Brittany and I realized I couldn't show her right from wrong if I didn't know it myself."

Santana nods and looks over to Dom. Her vices are under control and he doesn't know any better. But what happens when he gets older and starts to take notice?

"You don't think I'm a piece of shit cuz I'm an addict?"

Jake shakes his head. "Santana I could never think that of you. And if Britt's anything like her mother, which I know she is, she's already bitching at you for it."

He pokes her playfully with his cane and smiles at her while giving her a one armed hug. Santana actually has to hold back tears. She silently thanks her father for putting the Pierces in her life.

xxxx

Somehow all the girls have English together as they embark on junior year. But this class has tables of three so Brittany sits in between Quinn and Santana as the two bicker back and forth.

"No it's your turn to clean the bathroom I did it last week." Santana angry whispers.

"No you were too busy fucking to clean last week, I did it." Quinn sneers.

Brittany shoves them both back in their chairs. "Will you both shut the hell up so I can listen?"

They do as she asks and receive an assignment to read and explain Shakespeare's sonnet 18.

They soon find out San is a dork for Shakespeare.

"This is my favorite sonnet." Santana exclaims before reciting it.

"_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate: _

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, _

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; _

_And every fair from fair sometime declines, _

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; _

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade _

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; _

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, _

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest: _

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee."_

"Damn even I didn't know you were such a nerd." Quinn chuckles.

"Fuck you."

"I think it's hot." Brittany says smirking. "What does it mean?"

"He's comparing his love to summer and is arguing that she's better than the season. He's also saying that even after she dies she will live forever in the words of his poem."

"I think you need to take me home right now before I jump you right here." Brittany says completely turned on by this side of Santana.

xxxx

Santana walks into the kitchen and sits at the table with Quinn as the blonde cuts out lines.

"You ever… you know… wanna get clean?" San asks.

"I think about it. But I don't want to deal with the shit that will resurface once my brain's not in a fog."

"Yeah…" San trails off.

"You're thinking about it? For real?" Quinn asks surprised.

"I don't know. I mean I'll still smoke weed and drink but… Just forget I said anything." Santana says resigning to sit down and roll a blunt.

"So Dom starts kindergarten tomorrow."

"I know him and Ky got in the same afternoon class and he won't stop talking about it." Quinn laughs.

"I gotta pick him up from Britt's soon."

She lights the blunt and sighs with her mind clouded with thoughts like a locust swarm.

All of a sudden they hear a roar of an engine outside and San peaks through the curtains to see her sexy girl on the Harley she got her for Christmas.

She puts the blunt down and runs out to see her girl.

"You got it to run babe? You're a genius I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah it took all summer but I'm finally here to take my baby for a ride." Brittany pats the seat. "Hop on."

She hands Santana a helmet which she painted red and stenciled San's initials onto the side.

"I still have to paint the bike if you wanna help one day." Brittany says smiling at the sight of Santana in the helmet. It seems to give her a cute childlike presence and Brittany finds it adorable.

Santana hops on and grips tightly to Brittany waist. The blonde then kick starts the bike and zooms off down the street. She drives Santana out of town and to a place where only cornfields reside.

Santana gets off and sits in front of Brittany on the bike instead with the blonde's arms now wrapped around the Latina as she pushes back into Brittany's front and melts into her body.

The sunset is beautiful but not as beautiful as Brittany, Santana thinks. And the blonde is on the same page.

"You know, I don't believe that when the sun sets the sunlight goes away, because whenever you're around San, my life shines bright no matter the time of day. And I swear Shakespeare wrote that poem with someone much like you in mind."

***What do you think Brittany should be if or when she enlists? Either a medic because she has good doctoring skills like San's dad or should she be all badass in an infantry in the middle of all the action?


	16. Chapter 16

***A lot of stuff in this chapter collect all supplies needed for living and bunker down lol

Quinn and Santana are dropping Dom off at his first day of Kindergarten. They both cry watching him run off and into the class room. He's grown so much and they just can't believe it.

At school Santana fidgets in her seat and continuously checks her phone. Mrs. Ritter isn't even catching her attention as she talks about Sylvia Plath, on of Santana's favorite poets.

"He's fine San." Quinn laughs at her.

"I know I just worry about him."

Brittany puts a hand on her shoulder. "You know Ky Punisher Pierce has his back with that right hook you taught her San."

"And she got a hit on you that one time too so 6 year olds have no chance." Quinn snorts.

"I don't want her beating up people all the time like me. I told her she should only use her boxing to defend herself. So I hope she doesn't punch someone for telling her she has cooties or some shit." Santana says.

Quinn and Britt just laugh.

"She is turning into a mini Santana." Britt chuckles.

"Yeah and Dom is turning into a mini Brittany." Quinn counters.

"Yup and they have the best parts of us." Santana aggress. "Good thing they don't take after you Quinn, you're a hot mess."

Quinn chuckles dryly and reaches behind Brittany and pushes Santana off her chair.

"Oh San honey be careful." Brittany says sarcastically while laughing with Quinn.

"Assholes." Santana mumbles.

This catches the teacher's attention. "Are you ok back there?"

"I'm fine." She grumbles.

xxxx

Santana's been playing with the band again when they do shows in Ohio. Brittany drives them on the back of her Harley when Santana has a show.

She doesn't get paid much to do it but it massages her soul.

The brunette also has cut down on her drug use a lot. She used to do 7 bags a day plus some pills but now she's down to three bags. And her flask doesn't swish with as much alcohol.

The two of them make it to the venue and go backstage to hang out with the band before San's set.

Shannyn comes over and plops on the couch next to the Latina.

"Your'e looking good kid." She winks. "I'm proud of you."

Shannyn and all the other girls are a bit older than Santana. They're all 21 now but they met San when they were 19.

They met at a party and Santana sang for them because their singer quit right before the gig. Theresa played guitar and Shannyn played drums and the rest is history.

Brittany snuggles up to Santana. "You're amazing."

"You're amazinger." Santana smirks.

"Tana that's not a word."

Santana's face breaks out into a huge grin.

"Why you smiling silly?"

"You called me Tana." Santana says.

"Is um is that ok? I know only Dom and Q call you that and…"

"Shh. It's more than ok." Santana whispers cutting off Brittany's rambling.

Quinn suddenly walks in the room smiling. "I'd totally hate you two for being so cute if I didn't love you guys so much."

Santana jumps up and hugs her. The band yell Fury when they see her.

"How'd you get here?" San questions.

"Taxi."

Brittany come around and hugs Q. "I'm so glad you're here I wish I could get wasted but I have to drive."

Theresa steps in "We have a trailer for your equipment that can fit your bike."

"Is it safe that Harley is my baby?"

Theresa chuckles and nods.

"Someone get me a shot!" Brittany yells.

Everyone laughs at her and the party begins.

After several shots Quinn agrees to sing with San.

They set up on stage, Quinn on the keyboard and San on the guitar.

The music starts and Quinn begins the first verse.

_Out on the back porch_

_you stay tonight, we bring a pocket of pocket knives_

_you want to fight me_

_you want to fight_

_forgotten sense of me_

_say ah say ah_

Quinn's smooth voice fills the bar until it's met with the raspy tone of Santana's

_and in the backyard_

_into the night_

_we walk through fire_

_my love is your flashlight_

_they want to fight me_

_they want to fight_

_forgotten sense of me_

_say ah say ah_

_The girls rock out together for the last part and share a microphone while dancing around. _

_walk through the fire_

_walk till it gets light_

_there is no hiding_

_to save your life_

_you've got to try_

_say you'll mean it_

_set your arms down_

_say ah say ah_

Everyone claps and Quinn leaves the stage so Santana can sing a song alone.

"This is for my girlfriend Brittany. You're amazing. This is called Burgundy."

_If you want to hold me,_

_I'll want you more_

_than anyone ever wanted anyone before._

_If you want to hold me,_

_I'll hold you then._

_If you want to hold me,_

_Then hold me._

_I'll need a little room to sway._

_You hold me anyway._

_All my life,_

_well I can't take you on my own_

_I always told you I'd be there,_

_I am what you are and not all me_

_So hold me closer_

_but don't ever let me go_

_I see your face inside,_

_shining your deep blue eyes._

_I see your love inside,_

_and it's starting to all make sense._

_I am a lion,_

_a tiger's sleeping under my skin._

_A tiger sleeping under your skin,_

_not afraid to burn._

_Disappear here with love_

_I see your face inside_

_shine day by day we hide_

_I see your face inside_

_Watching the sun go_

Brittany is so touched by the song she tackles Santana as soon as she gets off stage.

Brittany and Santana dance up close and staring into one another's eyes as their hands travel up and down the other's body.

Quinn is dancing with Shannyn running her hands through her short brown hair. Shannyn is a recovering addict and could be good for Quinn. San and Britt notice and look over with a smile.

"Can I take you out sometime?" Shannyn asks.

"I'd like that." Quinn answers with a huge grin before she rests her had on the brunette's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It's Thanksgiving again and Jake is glad to be home with his family. Him, San, Q, and Dom watch football while Britt, Ky and Lorraine cook.

Once dinner is ready they go around saying what they're thankful for.

Jake has a tear dripping down his face. "I'm so thankful for everyone at this table we're all family here, maybe not by blood but by some other bond that can't be explained and I'm so happy with my life."

Lorraine rubs his back and everyone goes around until Q, Britt, and San are left.

"I'm thankful for the Pierce's and how kind you've all been. I haven't known kindness like this since the Lopez's took me in so thank you." Quinn says.

"I'm thankful for every moment I spent here getting to enjoy everything around me. And San of course." Brittany says and everyone laughs at the last part.

"I'm thankful for Jake and Lorraine reminding me what it feels like to have complete strangers care for me for no other reason than they want to." Santana exclaims.

xxxx

It's time for Quinn's date with Shannyn and the brunette is looking hot when Quinn opens the apartment door.

She's wearing a white off the shoulder shirt and tight dark green cargo pants that hug her ass perfectly. Quinn's surprised she's even noticing this shit on a woman.

Quinn's wearing leather leggings and a flowing white tank top with red heels.

Shan takes her to the aquarium. It's her safe place.

"I used to come here when I first got clean. It reminds me that there are more things in life than drug and seeing all these different animals made me feel free in a way."

Quinn grabs her face and kisses her. "Thank you for this."

Shannyn smiles. "Anytime, anywhere, Quinn."

xxxx

Brittany decided she was going to teach Santana how to ride a motorcycle and being whipped as she was, the brunette obliged.

Brittany caresses Santana's arms and legs as she glides her hands around the bike showing her the different parts.

"I don't know about this babe." San says worried.

"I'll catch you if it falls over."

Santana can't help but think how much her father and Brittany are alike and it warms her soul.

Brittany presses up behind Santana on the bike once she got used to riding solo and Santana is getting hornier by the second.

The pulls the throttle and pulls away and drive's her girlfriend back to her place to fuck until the neighbors call the police.

But her plans are foiled when she walks into the living room to see the last thing she thought she would.

Quinn is on top of Shan straddling her on the couch naked and Shan is fingering her and grabbing her ass. Shan's topless.

Everyone freezes before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Well I think I can die now I've seen all there is to see in this world." Santana chuckles.

Brittany leans over to San and stage whispers, "I think she ate too many of those vagina lover's pizzas." She laughs. "Oh, and nice ass Quinn."

Quinn turns to Shannyn. "Don't mind them they're assholes."

Shannyn slaps her ass still siting there naked with quinn on her lap. Everyone there doesn't care about naked people they're comfortable with it.

"You do have a nice ass though." Shannyn smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

*** I got like no alerts last chapter. Did anyone read it? Should I wait longer to update so you guys can catch up? Let me know I'm here to make this as enjoyable as possible =]

Jake fills out paper after paper to send to the Department of Veteran Affairs(VA). He needs to be approved for therapist benefits for his PTSD but first he has to go through all this paperwork and then get analyzed to prove he has the mental disorder.

It's a waiting game and he's getting increasingly frustrated. He didn't risk his life to be pushed to the side when he needed something.

xxxx

One year. It's been one year since Santana asked Brittany to be her girlfriend. December 15th is when she grew the lady balls and gave Brittany the girlfriend bear.

Santana walks Brittany to the school at night and breaks in.

Brittany's wary but she trusts Santana with her life.

They end at their old history class and on the desks where they used to sit there is a candlelight dinner.

"Why here San?"

Santana pulls out her chair and sits the blonde down. "This is where I realized you were going to change my life forever."

Brittany turns her head while Santana is still behind her and kisses her with all the appreciation she has for her in her heart.

They talk and eat for a while before Santana cleans up and takes Brittany to the special spot in the woods where a fire is already burning.

She sits down on the log and pulls out a cooler with smores ingredients in it and a bottle of wine.

There is a tent set up to the side with an air mattress on the bottom to ward off the hard stones.

Brittany takes it all in and her brain malfunctions and three words slip out. "I love you."

Santana coughs awkwardly. "Another glass of wine?"

"I don't expect you to say it back. I just wanted you to know. I wanted you to know that you're the default thought that runs through my head when I'm daydreaming. A math problem can somehow turn into how the 7 looks like that scar on your jaw. English reminds me of you San because when I read about all those classic love stories and poems I think about how you're my epic love story. You're my sonnet 18. And I just thought you should know that."

Santana is taken aback and answers with a watery smile. "You're my sonnet 18 too. I'm sorry." She puts her head down.

Brittany lifts Santana's chin my placing her finger on her jaw.

"Don't be sorry. I know you feel it. That's enough for me right now. I know you're scared. I am too. But if nothing else is true in this world, the one thing that's fact is we're soul mates Santana. End of story."

Santana grins. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Brittany playfully brushes off her shoulder. "Yeah I get that a lot."

xxxx

Spring came on fast. The girls have just fought a tag team match against two guys and it resulted in a snapped arm for one man and possible brain damage for the other.

A tall blonde woman in a tracksuit moseys into the locker room and walks up to Quinn and Santana.

"Sue Sylvester." She says holding her hand out for both of them to shake.

"Yea we know who you are, coach what are you doing here?" Quinn asks.

"I'm resigning as Cheerios coach and have decided to try my hand at training and representing fighters. I've been watching you two for quite sometime. When I first saw your bruises at school I thought you were being beat. But then I saw the Underground feather on that coffee table under the bleachers and I knew you were here."

"So, you're here why?" Santana asks.

"Simmer down Maria. I wanted to ask if you would like to join my gym and have me represent you in amateur MMA competitions." She looks around grossed out. "And they're in actual arenas."

She hands them a card and they tell her they'll think about it.

xxxx

"So what do you think?" Santana asks Jake as her and Quinn sit with him in the Pierce living room talking about Sue's proposal.

"Well for one, at least it will be legal." He chuckles. "But in all seriousness I think you should go for it. If she's anything like she is with the cheerios you two will be fighting bears by next week."

Quinn and Santana laugh. They came to Jake because they trust him as an adult to know the right thing to do and not get fucked over.

"But before you sign anything let me read it. Ok girls?"

They nod and the next day they make the call to Sue.

The coach will get ten percent of their winnings while providing gear and trainers. Santana and Quinn demanded one of the trainers on their team had to be Mo. He was eternally grateful for thinking about him. They were glad they could pay him back for helping get custody of Dom.

"And girls. You will be clean if you want to fight for me. Weed and alcohol aren't of my concern but anything else, and I know you know what I'm talking about, and you will be suspended and I won't allow you to get paid. Am I clear." Sue commands over the phone.

Quinn and Santana keep looking at the phone that's on speaker on the coffee table and then to each other with wide eyes.

Clean?

They look at one another one last time and something is communicated between the two girls and they nod before gulping and answering at the same time.

"Ok."

xxxx

A slew of things are spread out over the kitchen table as Santana and Quinn prepare to detox over the weekend.

But first they do a bundle of heroin together getting 7 bags each.

"I'm gonna miss this." Quinn says solemnly.

"Me too. At least we still have weed."

They tap their straws together in cheers and snort the last line saying goodbye to an old friend.

On the table they go through the supplies. Heating pads for cramps and restless limbs. Xanax for sleep. Comfy clothes. A Tv. Bucket for puking, and baby wipes to use for when they're in the bathroom every 20 minutes.

It's the second day without drugs for Quinn and Santana and that's always the worst day. The second day is when your body is yelling at you to give it what it needs. It's scraping any leftover opiates from your body and ravaging everything in its way.

Santana lays in her bed with Brittany wrapped around her squeezing her tight as she whimpers.

Her bones feel like their grinding against each other and her skin prickles icily even though she's sweating bullets.

Her body has a chill like being wet when a breeze comes through. Her arms and legs are crawling and resist being still. It feels like fire ants are running through her veins.

Brittany rocks her and kisses her sweaty temple. "It's ok San. Just one more day. You can do it."

"Just one line baby please." Santana pleads.

"No San. I can't. It will only drag it out."

Meanwhile Quinn is in the bath with Shannyn holding her from behind.

Quinn throws up into the toilet on the side of the tub and Shay rubs her back.

Quinn wipes her mouth and flops back onto her the other girl exhausted but unable to sleep.

"I don't know if I can do this Shan." Quinn says breaking down.

"Call me Shay, that's what my family calls me."

"You'd…You'd let me do that?"

Shay smiles. "And much more."

xxxx

After Santana and Quinn have finally gotten to sleep, Brittany and Shannyn take a smoke break in the living room.

"You better not hurt her." Britt warns.

"You better not hurt San."

Brittany laughs. "Good to know we're on the same page. Your cool Shan, I like you."

"Call me Shay. So, you're turning 18. How soon after are you enlisting and when will u be in basic?"

"I'm going the day after my birthday to sign up but I won't go to basic until I graduate."

"You're brave." Shay says ashing her cig.

Brittany chuckles dryly. "Or am I crazy?"

The morning comes and the third day for the girls isn't bad at all. It basically feels like the end of a horrible cold and their bodies ache.

Shay makes breakfast for everyone and Santana and Quinn scarf it down because they haven't been able to eat a real meal in days.

Santana side eyes Shay from her seat. She knows her from back in the day and knows she will be good for Quinn but if she does anything to hurt her she will beat her ass quicker than The Flash.

xxxx

The sun rises on the fourth day and Quinn and Santana decide to go running for the first time sober.

The air seems to smell fresher and their feet a little lighter. Of course running on coke was intense but this just feels unreal for them.

Santana turns to Quinn. "So Shannyn huh?"

Quinn ducks her head and blushes. "Yea."

"She's good for you."

"She's amazing." Quinn swoons. "And that rocker thing she's got going don't get me started."

"Ok Quinn don't spray the street." Santana says putting her hand up to stop her.

xxxx

Training wit Sue is relentless. They learn new things morning and night.

The two wake up at 5AM drop Dom off at Britt's and train until school starts. Then they eat after school and train from 4 to 10.

By the time they pick up Dom and get home they pass out in bed.

When Mo trains them they go to his gym and Ky comes. Santana promised to teach her and she never breaks a promise. The little blonde is getting really good and Santana wonders if she'll be a fighter too.

At Sue's gym she brings in different trainers to teach them different martial arts like Brazilian Jujitsu and Judo. They work on their cage technique and grappling while Mo works on the boxing end of things like he always has.

And if it's possible, by the time Brittany's birthday roles around the girls are more lean and muscular. But not gross muscles, sexy muscles.

The Pierce's have a small celebration for Brittany's 18th and Santana Dom and Quinn are there when she blows out the candles.

Santana kisses her on the cheek and hands her a wallet sized photo. It's a picture of her and Britt at Halloween at Puck's party. Brittany is sat on the kitchen counter and Santana is standing between her legs with the blonde's helmet on looking up at her with a smile.

"Quinn took it." Santana says.

Brittany kisses Santana, "I love it."

"I figured you could put it in your helmet or whatever when you go to basic." Santana says trying to wave off the importance of what she just said.

"Thanks baby." Brittany beams knowing this means Santana is warming up to the idea of her enlisting.

The next day Brittany pulls up to the recruiter's office with her Dad and sits in the car before going in.

Jake puts his hand on her shoulder. "Now I want you to make this decision for the right reasons. Not just because you want to honor your family or anything like that. You have to have your own reasons Brittany."

"I do Dad. I want to do something that counts. That I can be proud of. I want to help people that can't help themselves."

Jake nods and they get out of the car and within an hour Brittany is enlisted and will embark on basic training within the year.

xxxx

It's senior year and it's crazy how all three girls are assigned the same class period for history class and in the same room but instead it's European History this time.

Brittany turns around when Santana sits and places a glass bear on her desk that says sexy senior.

Santana leans forward and kisses her. "You're too cute baby."

Quinn scoffs playfully. "Where's my bear Brittany?"

"You don't get bears you get blunts."

"Even better." Quinn smirks.

Santana wrings her hands when a craving for more than weed slithers through her. She starts tapping her foot and breathing heavily.

Quinn puts her hand and on the Latina's knee to stop her leg and whispers in her ear, "It's ok. You're gonna be ok."

Santana stands up. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

She leaves and several minutes later Brittany follows her.

Santana's sitting on the floor in the corner of the bathroom chugging a flask and holding a hand to her chest.

Brittany scoops her up and holds her while putting the flask to the side. She kisses Santana's faces and lips all over and rocks her back and forth.

"I got you. I got you."

xxxx

It's Santana's first legal fight in an actual building and a real ring. Britt, Q, Shan, and Jake are there to cheer her on.

Lorraine stayed home to watch the kids because she's not into all that.

Brittany found a camera in her garage and decides to record the fight.

Santana's opponent is Carla Massey, a short haired stocky blonde.

Santana finds it awesome that regulated fights actually perform weigh ins and it makes it a fair fight.

She also loves how she can wear fingerless fighting gloves now but it wouldn't matter because her knuckles are like steel by now.

Her outfit is new too. Instead of the tight shorts she used to wear she dons short black silk Thai shorts that have a thick waistband that sit right on her belly button.

The bra is much the same but the red compression bra sports a new logo of a devil's tail spelling out Diabla.

Sue actually got her a bunch of new gear. 3 different types of gloves, fighting sparring, and bag gloves.

The Latina uses her same hand wraps are a good luck charm under her gloves. She also sewed the blue eye pendant Brittany gave her into the wrist cuff of her gloves and slipped the picture of Dom and her Papi into to top of her other glove.

She now wears a mouth guard and wonders why she never thought to use one before.

The ring is an actual cage and Santana is in awe of the bouncy floor and the hard grates of the metal surroundings. There's actual seats in the crowd and it actually seems like a small stadium.

And a real bell and judges to top it off. She had to learn a lot of rules for actual fights.

There's 6 things the judges score on and can give one point for each category or they can give zero. Whoever gets more points wins the round. There's 3 rounds at 2 minutes a piece.

It's a lot to take in.

Santana just wants to know her the hell out and be done with it.

Mo massages her shoulders as he squirts water in her mouth and rubs Vaseline on her face so the punches slide off.

Brittany kisses her before she enters the ring and is announced to the crowd.

The bell rings and the girls circle each other. Carla makes the first move and charges at Santana causing her to fall and get pinned to the cage by the blonde fighter.

Santana's not used to the cage. Carla lands an elbow before Santana can curl her leg up and press it against the girl's stomach to create some space and slip out.

They stand up again and Santana gets a couple good hits in. Carla then swings at Santana and she dips it and strikes Carla's stomach, knocking the wind out of her right before the bell rings.

Santana's down by two points at the start of the second round. They circle one another again and the girl throws a kick but Santana dips under it and punches Carla in the stomach three times.

Santana gets another jab in before the girl recovers and throws a right hook that splits the brunettes eyebrow open.

Santana wipes the blood with her glove and growls. Her eyes glaze over and Quinn cringes in the crowd.

"Holy shit she's bringing Diabla out." Quinn yells.

"What?" Shay asks.

"You'll see." Brittany answers while filming with her camera.

Santana charges at the girl and she hits the cage hard. The underground fighter straddles the other girl and elbows her with her right and punches with the left, splitting the blonde's lip and making her cheek swell immensely.

Carla kicks Santana off and lays on her back while trying to send up kicks at Santana as the brunette stands.

She gets the Latina good in the jaw once and her head cocks back violently but she recovers quick and stomps her heal into Carla's face and her head bounces harshly against the ground.

The girl hops up a little wobbly and keeps fighting.

She throws a sloppy punch Santana's way and the Latina finds her opening and sends a round house kick right to Carla's temple.

The moment her foot connects the blonde's arms go stiff and she drops to the ground like those sheep that faint when something scares them.

The small crowd cheers and the ref holds Santana's hand up to signal she's won.

Quinn will fight next week and she's even more excited now.

Brittany comes into the locker room and kisses Santana with the camera still on.

"How do you feel winning your first legal fight Santana?"

"I feel great. Happy." Santana smiles. She's happier about more than the fight.

Sue comes in and slaps her on the shoulder to congratulate her.

"Fighting for bread in the streets must've trained you well compadre."

"That's extremely offensive." Quinn whispers.

"Anyway." Sue changes the subject. "Here's your money, 5400 for you 600 for good 'ol me. Oh and Q you better get to training, you need to make weight you little fattie."

Quinn subconsciously puts her hand on her stomach.

Brittany turns the camera on herself. "Sue Sylvester, everyone." She says mockingly.

After Sue leaves Santana strips down and sits in the fancy ice bath in the locker room.

"You did great out there Tana. That kick was intense." Quinn says.

"Thanks where'd Shay go?"

"She didn't know if it was cool if she came in here she's smoking a cig outside."

"Tell her to come in it's not like we haven't seen each other naked." Santana laughs.

Quinn texts Shay and she comes in the ice room.

"Hey Shay." Brittany chirps.

"San you were awesome out there." Shay holds her hand out for a low five and when San moves forward her nipple comes out of the water.

"Nipple alert." Britt chuckles.

"Oops."

"We need to get out of here before I explode from sexual frustration." Brittany pleads she gets so turned on by San in her fighting gear and the way she moves in the ring.

Quinn laughs. "I'll leave you to it. No one wants to see that."

Santana gets out of the ice bath and drags Brittany to the showers.

She turns it on hot and the steamy water warms her cold skin.

Brittany kisses her sloppily and often and it's all tongue. She wants her so bad.

"Ughh you turn me on your all sexy with that new gear and you high waisted shorts hug your abs fucking perfectly."

Santana answer by pushing Brittany against the tile wall of the shower and wrapping the blondes left leg around her waist.

She tries to avoid getting the bandage on her eyebrow wet as she trails a finger up and down Brittany's inner thigh.

Santana leans forward. "Does this turn you on?" She whispers.

Brittany grunts and thrusts her hips forward to grind on Santana's thigh. "Oh my god yes."

Suddenly Santana shoves two fingers into Brittany and starts fucking her hard. She straddles the blondes thigh while she fingers her pussy and grunts when she hits her clit on her leg just right.

Santana growls and bites Brittany's neck continuing to pound her.

"Ugh fuck yes. Harder." Brittany screams.

It takes only a few more thrusts before Brittany comes and Santana follows soon after.

Santana almost says I love you. Almost.

xxxx

Jake finally got approved by the VA to go to a shrink. He's doing much better.

Him and San are in the living room watching football while Brittany helps Dom with his coloring.

"How are you doing with everything?" He asks.

"It's really hard. It's like there's a parasite in me and it's screaming at me to feed it with drugs." Santana answers fed up with her cravings.

"We can go to an NA meeting if you want. I know Shannyn takes Quinn."

Santana cocks an eyebrow. "I didn't even know that."

Jake chuckles. "I care about her too ya know? I just keep more of an eye on you because you're dating my baby and if you hurt her, you're close and I can kick your ass."

Santana laughs. "Bring it on old man."

xxxx

Santana fell asleep in History class a while ago. She has to be having a wet dream with the things that are coming out of her mouth.

"Mmm Britt right there." Santana mumbles in her sleep.

Brittany and Quinn giggle and the taller blonde licks her pointer finger and trails it in Santana's ear.

"So good baby."

Quinn cuts in. "You like that?"

"Mmm."

"What do you want me to do." Brittany whispers.

"Spank me." Santana grumbles still deep asleep.

The sound of Quinn and Brittany laughing loudly wakes her up and she looks around while wiping drool from her mouth.

"I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?"

"Yeah and judging from that dream you need to go change your panties San." Brittany smirks.

"Yup and then Britt can spank you." Quinn laughs.

"I curse the day you two became friends."


	18. Chapter 18

***Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter you guys are awesome! Lots of stuff in this chapter.

It's Christmas and the girls decide to have their own Christmas eve party at Quinn and San's place.

Santana's currently trying to open Quinn's gift for her that is wrapped in a bunch of boxes that get smaller as she goes.

"She knows you like the box. How thoughtful Quinn?" Brittany giggles as Santana struggles with the last box.

"Yea ya know me and my big heart." Quinn chuckles.

"Assholes." Santana mumbles as she pulls a knife out of her pocket and rips the box open.

Inside is a picture of Quinn, San, Dom, and Alex sitting on a pic nic bench in the park.

"Where'd you get this? I never saw it before."

"I was looking in your Mom's closet for my birth certificate and I found a box of old pictures. That one's my favorite." Quinn explains.

Santana hugs her. "You're the best Q. I love it."

Brittany mumbles something no one hears.

Santana gives Quinn a 500 dollar coupon to a tattoo shop because she's wanted one for a long time.

"Maybe I'll get one too." San says.

"Thanks S. I can get a huge one with this much money."

Brittany smiles at their child like excitement and slides a package each to San and Quinn.

She gives the smaller blonde the same sex kit Quinn gave her on the first Christmas Brittany was around.

"Since you like the vag now." Brittany explains.

"Thanks B."

Britt high fives Quinn. "Get that pussy girl."

"I'ma beat that pussy up." Quinn says like a G.

Santana shakes her head. "You guys are funny. But shut up before you wake up Dom."

San opens her present from Brittany and it's a necklace with a tiny pendant of a celtic trinity knot. She gives Quinn the same one too as Santana opens hers because she didn't want to ruin the surprise. She also pulls an identical one from inside her shirt and smiles.

"It's a trinity knot. I'm like a pinky's worth Irish but I looked it up it can mean a lot of things Spirit, Mind, Body, Past, Present, Future, Power, Intellect, Love, Other world, Mortal world, Celestial world that ones my favorite because in all three of those worlds we'd all still find each other."

"Damn B that was deep." Quinn says in awe of the meaning behind her gift.

"I know I feel like I just watched the Discovery channel." San mumbles.

"I got you something else too." Brittany smirks handing over a heavy rectangular object.

"Why'd you get me a lap top baby?"

"So you can skype me while I'm away."

Santana pulls Britt by her shirt and kisses her softly before handing Britt a box.

It's a drawing she did in art class that she copied from a picture of Brittany.

In the photo Britt's back is facing out and the white sheet is bunched around her bare body.

Underneath the drawing Santana quoted sonnet 18.

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade. _

To Brittany this might be just under how excited she would be if Santana said she loved her. But the fact she took the time out and used the sonnet that represented their love to them makes her tear up.

"You're the best girlfriend in the world."

"I'm so happy you showed up in Lima Britt. San's no longer a cold blooded reptile." Quinn remarks.

"Yea I don't have to feed her live crickets anymore either."

xxxx

Everyone chipped in and got Dom a mini dirt bike to practice on because he's been going to Brittany's races with Santana and loves it.

Brittany teaches him in the backyard and San feels warm and smiley at the sight.

Quinn walks up to her and puts an arm around her shoulder.

"Stop being a pussy and tell the girl you love her."

Santana shoves Q off of her. "Shut the fuck up Quinn."

"So you do love her?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

xxxx

Brittany got the letter. The letter that tells her she will be shipped to Louisiana for basic training the week after graduation.

Santana is distancing herself as she feels a pit in her stomach stake claim and make a home there.

After three days of not talking Brittany finds Santana in the bathroom crying.

"I just don't want you to go. Please don't go." Santana pleads.

"I have to baby. You know that. But it's gonna be ok. I promise. It's just basic training."

"Did you forget what you're training for Brittany?" Santana scoffs.

"How could I?"

xxxx

They have a party before Brittany has to clean her pee for her drug test at basic.

The girls invited Shay and the band to come and get wasted at San's house.

Santana licks the salt off of Brittany's ripped stomach before taking the shot and sitting back to suck the lime.

Emily is rolling a blunt with a half-ounce of kush in it and Quinn is straddling Shay on the couch.

"You're so pretty." Q mumbles.

"You're so drunk babe."

"I like it when you call me babe. I like a lot of things you do."

Shay picks her up and spins them around so Q is on her back on the couch and Shay is between her legs leaning over next to her ear.

"I like everything you do." Shay whispers.

Meanwhile Theresa comes over to Santana and pats her leg.

"When's it my turn to do a body shot off of Britt?"

"Right after I punch you in the face." San answers.

"Come on Tana let her do it." Brittany says knowing it will actually turn the brunette on.

Santana gulps and nods as she watches Brittany bite her lip and stare straight into her eyes when Theresa licks the salt off her perfect abs.

Santana breaks eye contact and chugs straight from the bottle.

Theresa looks over at Santana's flustered face and whispers into Brittany's ear. "You're welcome."

Brittany laughs and crooks her finger over at her Latina signaling her to come over.

Santana does another body shot but this time the lime is in Britt's mouth. She sucks on the limes then leans back a bit to throw it away and attacks Britt's lips again.

All sense of everyone around evades them and it doesn't come back until Brittany tries to roll and forgets she's on the coffee table and the two fall to the ground laughing.

"You think anyone noticed?" Brittany asks.

The two look around and the whole party stares at them before collectively bursting into laughter.

Quinn crawls out from under her girlfriend and sticks both her hands out to help her friends out.

"Come on losers. Let's smoke one last blunt just the three of us for old time's sake." Quinn says while she pulls both of them to their feet.

The three girls go into Santana's room to smoke and Britt rolls this one.

"I'm gonna miss rolling blunts."

Brittany sparks the blunt and inhales deeply before she reverses the blunt and puts the burning part of it carefully in her mouth and wraps her lips around a cool part. Then she lines the blunt up with Quinn's mouth and blows a plume of smoke into her mouth and repeats the process with Santana.

Shotguns are fun.

"Holy shit B." Quinn says coughing.

"Yea you even made me cough on that one. That was like the best shotgun of my life baby."

Brittany passes the blunt to Santana. "I should get a patch on my uniform for that."

"If you get a patch for that you should get one for eating pussy." Santana laughs.

"The pussy patch. Private Pierce specializing in Pussy at your command sir." Quinn says in a mock military voice and salutes.

"What's this we've got here? A horny woman? I prescribe her a hot brunette soldier to get the problem dealt with. Good day sir." Brittany pipes in.

Santana holds her side from laughing. "You guys are too much."

"Too much awesome." Brittany says poking her side.

Quinn hears loud voices and cocks her head to the side. "I wonder what they've gotten into down there."

They all pick up and go down to the living room and what their eyes see will never be forgotten.

Shannyn is playing the drums on the coffee table with empty bottles and cups and Theresa is rapping using a bottle of tequila as a microphone.

"It was all a dream

I used to read Word Up magazine

Salt'n'Pepa and Heavy D up in the limousine

Hangin' pictures on my wall

Every Saturday Rap Attack, Mr. Magic, Marley Marl

I let my tape rock 'til my tape popped

Smokin' weed and bamboo, sippin' on private stock."

"Holy shit she's good." Quinn yells over the noise.

Theresa forgets the rest of the words and stops. Quinn runs over and kisses Shay. "You get hotter everyday."

"Come back to my place?"

"Fly me there."

Brittany and Santana sit on the couch with San on the blonde's lap. Brittany grinds into her ass.

"I wanna fuck." She announces.

"K. Everyone, B's tired time to either sleep on the couch or get the fuck out." Santana yells.

"Why don't you just straight out tell us Britt wants to fuck." Quinn interjects.

"I wanna fuck." Brittany says loudly.

"That's my girl." Quinn says high fiving Brittany.

Shannyn and Quinn leave and Shannyn and the other two girls sleep out in the living room.

Brittany taps Santana on the ass. "Go upstairs and wait for me."

Santana's panties flood at the sound of a commanding Brittany and she nods like a faithful servant and walks swiftly up the stairs.

She's sitting on the bed when Brittany comes in ten minutes later.

"Put your hands on the mattress and bend over."

Santana assumes the position and sticks her ass out.

"Did you like watching T lick my stomach Santana?"

"Mm. Yea." Santana groans.

Brittany slaps her ass. "Do you like that?"

Santana nods and Brittany slaps her ass again.

"Say it."

Santana swallows and answers. "I like it."

Brittany reaches between her legs and lightly places her finger over San's clit. She spanks the Latina again and Santana's knee jerk reaction causes her clit to rub against Britt's finger mixing pleasure with pain.

She starts smacking her ass more continuously now and Santana is wreathing with pleasure as Brittany's single hand between her legs holds her up.

"Ugh fuck yes baby."

Brittany stops and pushes San onto her back on the bed and stands with San's ankle on her shoulder. She shoves two fingers inside Santana's soaking pussy while leaning forward and thrusting her hips into her hand to make her fingers go deeper.

"Come for me gorgeous."

Santana for the first time in her life has a multiple orgasm. She comes and comes again while digging her nails into Brittany's back.

Brittany wraps the smaller girl up into her arms and kisses her shoulder.

"I love…this. Yea um. When you cuddle me." Santana stumbles.

She almost said I love you. Almost.

xxxx

Brittany goes with Santana to pick up Dom from school one day and they have to sign out with the teacher before getting Dom from the pick up lines outside. The teacher decides to flirt with Santana.

"Hi Miss Cole." Santana greets.

"Oh you can call me Nadia." She says while putting a lingering hand on Santana's arm.

Santana coughs awkwardly but is enjoying watching Brittany get jealous.

Brittany steps towards the teacher. "Hi I'm Brittany. Santana's girlfriend."

Nadia ignores her. "Dom is doing great with reading and his stories are amazing. He's also a great artist. You did a really good job with him."

"I'd take all the credit but my sister Quinn helps and Brittany taught him all the artsy stuff."

Nadia scoffs. "How cute?"

"Let's go get Dom babe." Brittany says pulling her away.

"Nice to meet you Brittany." Nadia calls out sarcastically.

Santana pushes her up against the wall of the bare hallways before getting Dom and smother her with kisses.

"You're so hot when you're jealous."

"Was not." Brittany whines. "I just don't like her."

"Don't worry B. She could never be you."

xxxx

San's quiet in class and it's a week before graduation. In two weeks Britt will be gone. She'll be gone for 3 months.

3 whole months and Santana can't hole her or kiss her. But this amount of time is going to be nothing compared to when the blonde is deployed.

"You're quiet Tana." Quinn says sweetly trying to ease into the conversation.

"Am I? Santana snips.

Brittany gulps not wanting to get into it.

"Did I miss the part where your lips were moving and words came out?" Quinn counters.

Santana storms off. "Fuck you Quinn."

Brittany and Quinn decide to give her some alone time.

"I hate you for leaving her right now. But I know it's what you need to do."

"I don't mean to hurt her but I've been training for this my whole life. It would be like San training but never fighting. I've never asked her to change her life even when she was doped out. She can't ask me to do that."

"I understand B, but she's going to miss you regardless of your good intentions." Quinn answers.

Brittany makes a motion to get up and check on Santana but Quinn puts a hand on her arm. "Let me."

Quinn finds Santana under the bleachers drinking out of a flask and smoking a cigarette.

The blonde sits down and Santana hands her the flask.

"I don't want to be that girl that sulks around because her girlfriend's gone Q. What the fuck did I get myself into?"

Quinn puts an arm around her shoulder. "You and Britt are so much more than that though. Isn't a love like that worth all the worry and waiting?"

Santana shakes her head. "I honestly don't know if it is."

"But even if you weren't with her you would worry if she was ok."

Santana bursts into a mixture of laughter and tears. "I'm gonna miss that thing she does with her tongue so much."

Quinn laughs and squeezes the smaller girl tightly. "You have plenty of time before she leaves to do that. But lock you fuckin' door I don't want to walk in on that shit again."

"Deal. Now give me back the booze you lush."

xxxx

The girls walk down the stage and get their diplomas. By the time their hats drop to the ground reality sets in.

Jake hands them all flowers as Dom jumps up and down.

"I'm so proud of you guys. You look pretty in those hats."

"Thanks baby bro."

Brittany grabs San and Q's hand and shouts. "We'll be right back."

She drags the two girls to their old history room and they sit in their seats in the back.

Brittany whips out the switchblade Santana gave her the first time they met and carves her initials into her desk. Santana and Quinn follow on their desks.

Brittany then fishes out a bottle of Patron and raises it up. "To history class for bringing us together."

"To history class!"

They all drink a little more and leave to go back to Brittany's. Santana looks over and notices how Brittany's graduation gown is hanging next to her Army gear.

Brittany notices her looking at it with a pained expression and pulls the brunette into her arms.

"I'm with you always, no matter what."

xxxx

Brittany runs around the neighborhood with Quinn and San one last time before she goes to training the day after tomorrow.

"Maybe when I get back I'll be able to run longer than you guys."

Quinn and San turn to each other and say at the same time, "Doubt it."

"Pshh. I bet I can beat both of you at the same time."

Quinn tackles her and Santana straddles the blonde while tickling her and Quinn ties her shoelaces together.

"Ok you can get up now." Quinn chuckles.

Britt tries to get up and falls over when her tied laces restrict her movement.

"I should have listened when Dom said you two do this to him all the time."

xxxx

Brittany's bags are packed and she looks in the mirror at herself decked out in all her army garb. She ghosts her fingers over her name patch and hopes she's the same person after all this.

Santana knocks on the doorframe to get her attention.

"Hey babe."

"Hey." Brittany says softly.

Santana scuffs her foot on the floor and looks everywhere but Brittany.

The blonde opens her arms. "Come here."

Santana crashes into Brittany and melts into her body. She starts to cry and moves back because she's messing up the blonde's uniform.

"Sorry." She says brushing off the wet spot.

"It'll dry."

"God I've never felt like such a pussy."

"Really? Cause I think this whole feelings thing you're trying is badass."

San playfully slaps her and Jake appears in the doorway.

"Time to go."

Brittany nods and kisses Santana one last time. When she gets downstairs Quinn and Dom are there.

"You look big and strong Britty." Dom says.

"Thanks bud."

Quinn hugs her tight. "I'm gonna miss making fun of Santana with you.

"We'll talk about her on skype or in secret letters." Brittany lets out a teary laugh.

"Kick ass."

"What else did you expect?" Brittany laughs.

She then hugs her little sister and her mom before hugging Santana again. "I'll be back in no time."

Santana nods and wipes a tear away and Brittany leaves with her father for the airport.


	19. Chapter 19

***I know you wanted an I love you from Santana but the girl's just not ready yet lol it will come be patient my friends. This is kind of a filler but the best kind wink wink =]

_Britt, _

_I love you. I love you and I can't say it out loud. I'm scared that once I do I'll get attached and you'll be taken away like my Papi. But I love you Brittany. Loving you is easier than breathing. _

_But I can't say it. I choke on the words babe and I just want you to know I mean all of it. For every word that dies on my tongue there's a whole other paragraph in my head. I want " I love you" to roll off my tongue as easy as a hello. I…_

Santana stops writing the letter halfway through and crumbles the letter up and puts it in her end table drawer in her room.

_Baby, _

_I miss you so much and it's only been a month. My pillow still smells like you and I wear one of your tan t shirts to bed every night. I know it's your favorite because it's worn and ripped at the bottom. I can tell Q misses you too because she hasn't pissed me off lately. _

_I hope you're making friends and you're not all lonely on your cot. Don't meet any hot girls though cause you're mine Brittany Pierce. All mine. _

_Santana_

She folds the letter up and addresses it to fort Polk in Louisiana.

xxxx

_Hey gorgeous, _

_It's so hot out here baby, but still not as hot as you. I pull the picture of us out of my hat and kiss it every morning and every night. I've never needed someone before and I need you like water in the desert. _

_Baby I know you're being mean to Q right now but please don't take it out on her. I love you…. I gotta go they're calling for a line up and my commanding officer is a dick. Good luck on your next fight baby. _

_Your girl. _

Brittany lines up with the rest of her soldiers, standing at attention. She's just been informed of an 8 mile run this morning.

She runs back to her room and grabs her full gear set including the empty rifle and lines up again with her squad.

The Kevlar weighs heavy on her chest as she looks at her Sergeant, Boggs ahead of her.

Boggs drops back to run with Brittany. "How you holding up?"

"Fine."

"Don't let this place change you, Pierce. Don't lose your awesome.

xxxx

_Britt, _

_Today Santana fell at training and I looked to the side to comment with you and you weren't there. San is my family but I've never had a friend like you B. A best friend. _

_I heard you're repelling out of a helicopter next week to get some fancy badge. I know you can do it, you're fearless. I hope you bring your Unicorn to liven up that place because ever since you've gone Lima seems even more dull. Be safe and come back soon. _

_Quinn. _

Quinn folds up her letter and walks down to the mailbox to send it away. On her way there Santana tears down the steps behind her and almost knocks the blonde over in the process.

Santana's skin has been crawling lately and Quinn knows it because she feels the same thing. The only difference being Shannyn is there to help.

Santana runs and runs everyday making sure to bypass Britt's house. She hasn't been around there for almost two months now and only sees Jake when the man drops Ky off for training.

Santana makes Quinn drop off Dom if he wants to go over and play with Ky. She just can't be surrounded with Brittany's house and things without having the blonde there. It feels unnatural.

She wants to use so bad to alleviate the growing pit in her stomach. It ravages her like a snake to a mouse.

Jake slowly pulls up beside the Latina and rides along with her as she runs on the sidewalk.

"Get in Santana." He says sternly while reaching over to fling the passenger door open.

She huffs and gets in knowing better than to cross a former army general.

Jake pulls up to a community center and leads her into a room with chairs set out in a circle and coffee on a small table in the corner of the room.

A Narcotics Anonymous meeting. Santana scoffs but Jake pushes her towards a chair and sits down next to her.

The group leader talks for a bit and reads from the NA pamphlet and then different people talk.

Santana listens to the stories much like her own and just wants to get the fuck out of there. It's making her want to get high even more.

A man says something to her and Jake nudges her to get her attention. "Go ahead." Jake whispers as he pushes her to stand.

She stands and gulps. "I'm Santana and I'm an addict."

"Hi Santana." The group says together.

She goes up to the front of the room and receives a "One day at a time" coin and a hug from the gross man in the middle of the circle.

Santana makes it back to her seat and Jake pats her on the shoulder. The group ends the meeting by reciting the Serenity Prayer while holding hands.

As soon as it's over Santana takes her hand back from the woman to her right and books it out of there.

Jake finds her by the car smoking a cigarette.

"Not so bad, right?" He asks with a knowing smile.

Santana scoffs. "I'd rather be swarmed by bees."

NA isn't San's thing. She'd rather just deal with it on her own or with Quinn. All that togetherness in there makes her feel like she's a part of a fucked up version of the drug addict Brady bunch.

She chuckles imagining Alice the maid doing coke with Marcia after the football broke her nose.

The happiness doesn't last long. When she finally gets home she shuts the front door and slides down it to the floor. In moments she's crippled by sobs that could easily be registered on the Richter scale.

Shay and Quinn are on the couch when the door slams and Quinn runs over to her friend and scoops her into her arms before placing the fragile brunette on the couch.

"Shh. She'll be back in two months hun. You can make it."

xxxx

Brittany walks around base and finds a wooded area to sit in. she couldn't sleep and decided to get some fresh air. The blonde misses rolling over in her sleep and being met with San's body that seems to be forever warm.

She misses how Quinn makes her laugh harder than anyone in the world.

As Brittany sits on the tree stump she thinks about San and Quinn's special spot in the woods and her heart aches for some familiarity.

She hears a twig snap behind her and is met with dark eyes shining in the moonlight.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?"

He walks closer and Brittany's hand slowly slides towards her right cargo pocket. She stands and squares up to the man.

"No need to fight it. I know you want some dick."

"Fuck off." Brittany says grinding her teeth.

The man suddenly choke slams her against the trunk of a tree and she struggles to breathe. She notices his combat patch and starts to worry that this guy's gone crazy from war.

"Aww. You can't breathe?"

He tightens his grip and Brittany uses every ounce of her strength to drive a knee into his groin.

She flips them around and shoves his back to the tree while simultaneously pulling Santana's knife from her pocket and pressing it to his throat.

"I am not the one to be fucked with." She growls.

The man puts his hands up in surrender and literally runs away.

Brittany pushes the blade back in and runs her fingers over the Diabla carved in the handle. She kisses it and silently thanks her girlfriend for giving it to her that night. It's done more than she could ever know.

xxxx

There's one month to go in Brittany's training and Santana can't wait. She feels like she's been living in a fish bowl lately.

The fight starts and at first Santana just lets the girl hit her. She just wants to feel something and not be so numb.

But when the third round comes and her eye is swollen shut, Santana gets her ass in gear and starts fighting back.

The woman goes to kick Santana and in an instant the Latina catches her leg and punches her knee causing it to bend the wrong way and snap.

The woman cries out in pain and Santana doesn't hear the ref call the fight so she hops on her and starts pummeling her face.

The officials pry Santana away from the bloodied woman and she stands there like a menace with her gloves dripping with blood that's not hers.

The ref holds her hand up to signal she's the winner and Santana apologizes to the girl before running into the locker room.

She screams and punches a dent into the lockers and then stomps down on a wooden bench and it splits in half.

Quinn roughly pulls her away and shoves Santana against a wall. "Get your shit together Tana!"

"Fuck you!"

Quinn slaps her across the face and it shocks Santana enough to come out of that place in her head.

"Thanks." She whispers.

"You know I'm always willing to slap the shit outta you." Quinn laughs.

Santana chuckles as tears still pour down her face. "I feel like it's all coming back. The pain from my Papi and my Mom. I feel like it got pushed down from being high all the time and I don't know how to deal with this shit without heroin. It's my white room with bare walls. It's my nothing."

Quinn squeezes her shoulder. "But Brittany is your something."

"I never needed her before why do I need her now?"

"You did need her before. What's got me wondering is how you ever survived without her?"

xxxx

_My girl, _

_I've been moved to Georgia for Ranger training so don't send my letters to the same place. My scores were so high during the airborne test that they promoted me to Private First Class. I know you don't know what that means but I'm proud of it. _

_I learned how to repair the humvees too and I couldn't help but think how you would have liked seeing me all greasy and hot. _

_But San repelling out of copters is the best thing ever. I wish you could try it with me and maybe laugh at Quinn trying because she's secretly afraid of heights. _

_I'm in the mountains for this part of the training and it's so cold San. I miss your warmth. You're like the sun baby. _

_I did a ten mile run through this rough terrain today and my training sweats were rubbing in all the wrong places. _

_The rangers are so badass San. They do special ops and can infiltrate by land, sea, or air. They can deploy anywhere in the world within 18 hours, isn't that crazy? My commanding officer said it was rare that someone so young got into Ranger school and that my shooting and physical toughness made me a prime candidate. Crazy right?_

_They're trained the hardest so don't worry baby, I'll be prepared when the time comes. _

_Before I forget. Your knife saved me once again. This asshole tried to attack me in the woods on base and I whipped out that knife so fast even you would have missed it. I can imagine your proud smile now. _

_But I have bad news baby. I have to stay an extra month to complete the desert part of my training in New Mexico and train with the paratroopers. I know you won't like it but maybe it will make it better when I finally have you in my arms and your lips on mine. _

_Don't be mad. _

_I love you, _

_B_

Santana reads the letter and her stomach drops. If anything was as dangerous as being in the infantry it would be the rangers.

Santana thinks about how her girlfriend will be dropped into the most dangerous situations and she won't be able to help her. And she has to stay an extra month.

Santana's pissed.

She goes to the gym and punches the bag with her bare hands causing her skin rip open and her knuckles to bleed.

Quinn once again show up out of nowhere and grabs the Latina's wrist to stop her.

"What?" Santana snaps.

"I got a letter too. You don't see me fucking up the only thing that puts food on my table." Quinn sneers.

Santana looks down at the ripped open skin of her knuckles and her eyes widen in shock.

"Exactly." Quinn says. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Quinn pushes her towards the showers and undresses the distraught girl.

"I've never felt so hopeless. I feel like I'm withdrawing from her."

Quinn steps in to take her own shower and nudges Santana in the ribs. "Come on, let's go out tonight."

"Yea, ok."

xxxx

Shannyn, Quinn, and Santana go to the bar that night. Santana keeps looking around at every blonde expecting hers to show up.

She wants to use so bad she starts wringing her hands together and Shay notices and pulls the girl off to the side.

"I know you wanna use right now but take a deep breath and imagine the hurt look on Brittany's face when she comes back to a relapsed junkie." Shay says sternly

Santana nods and walks away to do more shots to keep some of her pride intact.

But she gets weepy drunk and things go downhill. Eventually Shay and Quinn throw her in a cab and take the Latina home.

They carry her up the steps and Santana grabs Britt's tan shirt and squeezes it while laying down.

Quinn comes over and tucks her in and kisses her on the forehead before looking on at her friend in the doorway with Shannyn.

"I've never seen her like this before." Quinn says with tears in her eyes.

Shay pulls Quinn closer. "She's never been in love before."

"I can still hear you, idiots."

xxxx

Santana's computer screen comes to life and the picture of her favorite blonde comes into view.

She places her fingers on the screen where Brittany's cheek is and tries to feel her skin like it's actually there.

Brittany smiles. "Hey baby."

"I miss you so much how's training?"

"I miss you too baby. This cot just isn't enough for me. I parachuted out of a plane for the first time today San. It was so intense." Brittany laughs.

"But knowing you, you did it perfect the first time." Santana swoons over her awesome girlfriend.

"Right on target babe. But in all seriousness, Quinn's worried about you."

"Damn right I am." Quinn yells from the kitchen.

Santana scoffs. "I'm worried about her. The noises coming from her room lately are disturbing."

Brittany cuts in. "Don't be jealous Tana. They definitely don't have better sex than us."

Santana cocks her head to the side playfully. "What's this thing you call sex? I forget what it is."

Brittany smiles hugely at her tough girlfriend showing her cute side. "I'll remind you when I get back. I'll remind you over and over again."

"Good cause I think my pussy is mad at me."

Quinn laughs. "Why cause you've been beating it so much?"

"Fuck you Quinn. Go bury your face in Shay's crotch so I don't have to hear you." Santana scolds playfully.

Quinn walks up the steps and stops halfway. "Honey, I'm coming for ya!"

Brittany laughs at her best friend. She misses her antics.

"I gotta go now babe. We're doing a mock mission at night and I get to use those fancy goggles."

"K. Good luck baby."

"I love you."

"I lo-"

The screen goes blank before Santana has time to finish her sentence.

"What the fuck? I was gonna fucking say it!"

Quinn who didn't go upstairs yet, laughs at her. "It's the thought that counts."


	20. Chapter 20

*** I have the most awesome readers in the world. Just thought you should know.

A month. 4 weeks. 31 days. 744 hours.

That's how long Santana has to wait. But it only takes one second to feel the misery scraping her insides.

She walks into the kitchen with a sandwich bag almost full of powder behind her back.

"Ok. So things like acid, shrooms and ecstasy are on the ok list cause they're party drugs right?" Santana asks Quinn.

They also either don't show up on drug tests or are released from the system fast so they won't get suspended by Sue.

"Right." Quinn says smiling hugely.

Santana whips out the bag and if possible Q's grin widens.

"No?" She drawls out not believing what she's seeing.

San nods. "Yes. MDMA my sister from another mister."

"Ecstasy." Quinn says in a daze like she's actually on it.

"Even better. It's molly."

"So it really is pure? Where the fuck did you get that?"

Santana smirks. "A lady never tells." She winks. "But we gotta wait until Britt gets back because I'm not rollin' and getting all feel goody without my girl."

"Deal." Quinn says as she goes to reach for the bag.

Santana slaps her hand away. "I'm watchin' you Fabray."

xxxx

Santana's started writing. She's writing a lot and when she finally finishes it's like a fresh wind has swept through her body. She doesn't know who she writes to but it's someone. And they listened right?

She's always been a fan of poetry but she's always thought writing it would make her a pussy. But you are what you eat right? So she writes everyday that Brittany is gone that last month. Some ranting and some poems lay on the pages. Pain on paper. Love in lead.

_I forget what it feels like to be wrapped in your arms. Your smell that once invaded my senses is a mere memory lost in the sands of time. Oh your laugh baby. It drives me the best kind of insane. Your kiss. Your kiss makes the rubiks cube that is my insides instantly line up to form a solid array of love. You. All of you, is mine. But I can't feel you. _

xxxx

It's Halloween and Santana is miserable. She's not even dressed up as she parades Ky and Dom around who happened to be dressed as the red and pink Power Rangers.

San made the mistake of telling the little girl that her favorite character was Kimberly. But she left out the part about just how much she liked the pink ranger. In fact she's pretty sure at 7 years old watching her kick ass was when she realized she was gay.

They trick or treat for about two hours until San's had enough and brings them back to Britt's house.

Quinn comes down the stairs with Shay dressed as Sid and Nancy. Shay with her boyish style dressed as Sid. They both look like they just rolled out of a mosh pit crashed into a leather shop and then ended up at the house.

"What are you guys doing here?" San questions.

Before they can answer there's a knock on the door and Santana opens it because she's closest.

When she sees beyond the doorframe she could've sworn she was hallucinating.

There standing in al her sexiness is Brittany in full dress uniform with her yellow ranger patch and 75th regiment insignia.

She has patches all over to signify her accomplishments but Santana wants to take her own heart and slap in onto the blonde's chest because it's definitely one of Britt's accolades.

Brittany smiles and pulls a dress from behind her back.

It's a deep red and has fringe going down its length. It looks like Brittany went back to the 20's and got it herself before coming back to the present.

Santana doesn't know what to say and she keeps opening and closing her mouth like a mime trying to speak after his vow of silence.

Brittany helps her out. "Will you be the flapper to my soldier?"

Santana nods and throws her arms around the blonde.

"I'll be anything you want me to be."

Quinn scoffs playfully. "I knew this was gonna ruin my Halloween."

Santana turns around. "You knew? This whole time I was bitching and you knew?"

"If I told you would you have stopped bitching?" Quinn quirks an eyebrow at her.

Santana puts her head down bashfully.

"Exactly." Quinn concedes. "Now move so I can hug my best friend."

Quinn and Brittany hug and then do some elaborate handshake that ends with them wiggling their fingers at each other.

"That's much easier than on the computer." Britt smiles.

"I know the wiggle ending just isn't the same when I'm wiggling my fingers to a computer screen."

Santana shakes her head and smiles. She missed this.

Brittany turns to Shannyn. "Hey Shay. You make a good looking Sid Vicious."

Shay pops the color of her leather vest cockily. "You know. I promise I won't stab my Nancy like the real one though."

They all laugh and Brittany follows Santana to her room to get changed.

Brittany comes from behind her and kisses the smaller girl's neck.

"I can't believe you're really here." Santana says with her eyes closed.

"Well start believing it babe."

Santana wants to say it she really does.

Santana rolls her hair under and pins it so it looks like she has a bob and wears a pair of black heels Brittany pulled out of the closet, but they're brand new.

"You got this all for me?" Santana asks in shock.

"Well Quinn picked it up, but it was my idea."

Santana takes Brittany's beret off and puts it lightly on her head as to not mess up her hair. Then she pulls the blonde by the lapel of her army blazer and kisses her. Her lips move softly over Brittany's taking in the feeling she's missed for four months.

Before it gets too heated she pecks the blonde on the lips one last time with a hum of pure contentment and looks deep into blue eyes.

"I…"

"Hurry up bitch." Quinn bursts into the room and interrupts.

Santana curses under her breath and Brittany laughs at the girl's struggle. She knows she was about to say it but enjoys watching her girlfriend squirm.

Santana shakes her head. "Come on soldier."

xxxx

They go to a club that's having a Halloween themed night and Britt is worried she won't get in.

"Don't worry B. I thought ahead." Quinn says as she pulls a fake ID out of her pocket and the soldier hugs her tight.

"I missed you so much Q. Let's get drunk!"

Santana sits on her own at the bar while Brittany goes to the bathroom. She looks like the perfect image of a 1920's flapper, cigarette in hand and all.

Brittany sneaks behind her and wraps her arms around her wait and whispers, "May I have this dance?"

"Every single one."

They dance and this time Santana is teasing Brittany, grinding into her and reaching behind her to fist the blondes army issued pants and brings the blonde impossibly closer.

Brittany presses a hand to her stomach and stands Santana up right before attacking her neck with kisses and nips.

Santana looks over and watches Quinn stare into Shannyn's eyes and sees a twinkle there that's never been there before.

Quinn spots her looking and smiles bashfully before winking at the Latina.

Santana turns around to look into her favorite eyes and wants to set sail inside of them and run out of gas just for the chance to be lost there.

She wants to say it, she does. But not here with all the loud music and sweaty people. For once she wants something to be special.

Brittany and Shan leave to get more drinks while Q and San dance together.

"Did you tell her yet?" Quinn yells over the loud music.

"I was about to tell her before you busted into the room earlier, you dick."

"For some reason I don't feel bad at all. Hmm." Quinn taps her chin playfully.

"You're gonna feel bad in a second, and not in an emotional way." Santana counters.

Before Quinn can comment back their respective girlfriends come back with shots and drinks. Brittany cocks her head in the direction of a table and they all follow.

They come to a half moon shaped booth and Quinn and Britt are in the middle while Shay and San post up on the ends.

8 shots and 4 margaritas sit on the table and Santana looks at them wide eyed.

"Drink up! It's on me." Brittany yells.

They all pick up a shot of different liquids and clink glasses together.

"To Brittany! I missed your crazy ass." Quinn shouts.

"To Brittany!" Everyone says at once.

The blonde blushes and unbuttons her blazer before slinging an arm around San's shoulder and kissing the crown of her head.

Santana snuggles into her side and inhales Brittany's natural scent with something unfamiliar she must have picked up in New Mexico.

Quinn looks over with a warm smile as she notices Brittany's eyes glaze over from the alcohol.

Brittany leans over to Santana. "I wanna hug your face with my vagina." She says a little too loudly.

Santana chokes on her drink and Quinn starts crying from laughter.

"Thank god you're back Britt. I think Tana was about to start humping the couch." Quinn chuckles.

"No she used her vibrator. I watched." Brittany counters.

"Well shit guys." Santana laughs embarrassed. "I didn't miss that."

They drink for a while getting more rowdy as the drinks are reduced to ice cubes and the shot glasses are turned over empty.

Brittany points at Q and Shay. "Look at those two over there bringing down out classy look with their crust punk asses."

"Fuck you we look hot." Quinn says while kissing Shay on the cheek.

"But not as hot as me." Brittany says smirking.

Santana backs away from her and looks Britt up and down. "I know. I'm starting to like this soldier thing just for the uniform." She says biting her lip and crossing her legs as she feels herself start to get wet.

"Don't stain the booth San." Quinn shouts.

Brittany looks over at her girlfriend's flushed face. "Too late."

"Do they call them flappers cause their lips never stop moving and never shut the fuck up?" Quinn asks trying to annoy Santana even more. It's her favorite game.

"I thought it was because their legs open and close so often it's like flapping wings." Brittany joins in.

"So what you're both saying is I'm a ho that never shuts up?" Santana questions.

Quinn cocks her head to the side. "Yup that sounds a bit right."

Brittany laughs and high fives her friend.

Santana picks up a shot and holds it up waiting for the others.

"To Quinn finally making a friend other than me."

"To Quinn!" Everyone but Q yells.

"I've had plenty of friends." Quinn pouts.

"If by plenty you mean one, than yes, that's plenty." Santana counters.

Brittany nudges her girlfriend. "Hey stop making fun of my friend."

"They're just jealous of our awesome Britt."

"Totally." Brittany continues after Q. "I mean it's a good thing it rubs off or Shay and San would be losers."

"At least I'd be a hot loser." Shay cuts in.

Quinn kisses her cheek. "Totally."

xxxx

After taking a taxi back to the apartment Brittany drags Santana upstairs and frantically kisses Santana.

The brunette pushes her back. "I want to show you how I feel."

She slowly takes of the blonde's uniform and hangs it over a chair before coming back over and reclaiming Brittany's lips as hers.

She unclips the blonde's bra and steps back to remove it. Santana turns around and Brittany slowly unzips her dress and watches it fall to the floor.

Santana kicks off her heels while shoving the dress to the side with her foot. Then she continues her mission and takes Brittany's hand and lays her down on the bed.

Santana straddles her and leans down for a heated kiss. It's soft and loving just like how she meant it to be.

The Latina roams the expanse of skin that is Brittany, with her mouth.

She trails kisses from her neck to her hips and back again. Her hand slowly snakes down Brittany's stomach and slips under the blonde's panties.

"Mm." She moans missing the brunette's touch for so long. But it's even better than before. She knows it means more too.

Santana gets up and removes the blonde's underwear before laying her own naked body against the pale skin of her girlfriend.

She rubs her clit a little bit more before sitting back up and motioning for Brittany to do the same.

"I want to feel you." Santana whispers.

She takes her hands and opens Brittany's legs and shimmies herself closer until their wetness is mixed together and their clits rub against one another's.

"San…" Brittany whisper moans.

Santana starts rocking against Brittany slowly and they grip at each other's skin as the movement picks up.

Brittany buries her face into the crook of Santana's neck but the Latina grabs her gently by the chin and moves her head.

She kisses her pale eyelids and whispers, "Open."

Brittany gets the hint and looks into brown eyes that have never seemed so warm before.

The girls start grinding against each other again and the pace increases with each moan filled thrust.

"Oh Tana." Brittany sighs.

Santana grabs her ass gently and brings the blonde into her center harder. They get into a good rhythm and the girls build up a sweat as they work together to reach their peak.

Santana feels Brittany start to tense up and it spurs her on to reach the top of her ecstasy.

"Together." Santana whispers looking deep into her favorite blue eyes.

Brittany nods and bites her lip before grinding faster into her girlfriend's pussy.

Nails begin to scratch backs and the noises get louder.

"Fuck." Brittany shouts as she tumbles over the edge and Santana moans the blonde's name as her eyes are finally forced closed by the power of her orgasm.

They sit there like that for a good half hour, their sweat mixing together and their breath tickling one another's skin.

Brittany knows what just happened and it brings a tear to her eye. Santana just made love to her and she thinks the action might just speak louder than the words Santana has been struggling to say.

Santana sits there in shock thinking about what she just did. She's never had sex before that didn't involve rough fucking or telling the other girl to shut up. She feels incredibly vulnerable right now and honestly doesn't think she could look Brittany in the eye even if her body ever decided to move.

"I love you too." Brittany whispers into the still air.

xxxx

The next day Brittany wakes up at 6AM out of habit and kisses Santana in her sleep before walking to her house and playing around with her motorcycle.

Her father comes out, also used to waking up at that time and smiles at the dirt and grease streaked across his daughter's forehead.

"I'm proud of you kid." He smiles.

Brittany's head jerks around quickly at his voice and her smile softens once she stares into eyes much like her own.

"I couldn't even make ranger and you did it in four months. But now I know how you felt every time I went away."

Brittany gets up and hugs her dad burying herself into his chest like she did as a little girl. "I missed you guys so much."

Jake runs his hands through her hair. "We missed you too baby girl. But what are you doing to the Harley?"

Brittany shrugs. "Just putting a cool gas tank on. This one's chrome plated."

Really she just can't sit still. This time a couple days ago she would be on her fourth mile running.

"So what's the pay rate these days? I'm an old man now."

"I got a 5000 dollar bonus for completing ranger school and now that I'm a PFC I get like 4 grand a month."

Jake smiles at his grown up daughter before hobbling on his cane towards the bike. "Now teach this old man a new trick."

"Ok. This is what you do…"

xxxx

Santana has whipped out the bag of molly she showed Quinn a bit ago and the girls go to town.

Britt dives in first and licks her finger before scooping some up and placing it in her mouth.

Everyone looks at her. They didn't know she did E before.

"What? Like I said, there's nothing to do on army bases."

They roll out memory foam mattress pads and an air mattress on the living room floor. Brittany wears a pink zebra print robe that's the softest thing she's ever felt in her life. And that's all she wears except panties.

Santana wear basically nothing as she rolls around the memory foam in her bra and underwear.

Quinn has San's silky Everlast boxing shorts on and a silk kimono she found somewhere.

Finally Shay dons a blue onesie with cows all over it and a tap door in the back.

Everyone likes different textures.

Santana beats a pillow and fishes a feather out of it.

She pushes Britt's chest lightly. "Lay down."

The blonde obliges and makes herself comfortable on the memory foam.

"No one ogle my girl's goods." Santana says as she unties the rode and opens it to find Britt's just wearing panties under it.

"It's an E rule. Naked is ok even if you're gay." Quinn recites as if it's from an actual rule book. "But I must ask. Can I squeeze your calves Britt? They look like they would feel awesome."

Britt looks up at San for permission of sorts and the other girl nods.

Quinn crawls over and takes the calf muscle in her hand and squeezes and bounces the muscle in her palm. "Cool."

Santana waves Quinn away and picks up the feather again. She starts by dragging it across Britt's forehead and the blonde closes her eyes.

San ghosts the feather further down and her face and then her lips. Brittany hums in appreciation and the brunette continues her journey.

She twirls is along her neck and pays extra attention to the spots she knows drives Britt wild. Santana then snakes the soft tool over Brittany's collarbone before circling the feather around her nipple.

Santana licks her finger and wets her nipple then blows on it while dragging the feather over the other.

"Fuck." Brittany moans.

She traces the blonde's individual abs before she teasingly ghosts the feather of her hipbones.

Britt silently thanks god for feathers.

Santana skips her core and drags the feather along her inner thigh all the way to her foot.

"Just fuck me please." Brittany pleads.

San shakes her head. "Nope I don't have sextasy."

"What?"

Quinn pops her head up from Shay's neck. "Sextasy. Sex on ecstasy."

"Why not?" Brittany asks shocked.

San shrugs. "I feel like it would make normal sex not feel as good."

"Makes sense."

By the end of the night San and B are laying naked on the memory foam and Quinn and Shay are naked on their air mattress. On E nothing is weird.

As Britt sees Q about to fall asleep she pulls the plug to the air mattress causing it to deflate suddenly and Quinn to flail around.

"San you bitch!" Quinn laughs while she yells.

"It was Britt you asshole." She says kind of offended she automatically thought it was her. But she still laughs.

Quinn gasps mockingly. "I thought you were on my side B?"

"Santana told me to do it." She lies.

"If she told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Quinn asks.

"If there's water under it, then yea, I think I would."


	21. Chapter 21

Santana and Quinn finally decided to clean San's mom's room out.

Her mom threw out all of Alex's stuff a long time ago when they sold the old house. There's trash and empty bottles everywhere. Santana's disgusted this is what her last years of life looked like.

After clearing the room of everything including the bed the girls attack the closet.

All Salma's clothes are there waiting for her to wear them and at the end of the clump of clothes swinging back and forth on the pole is two of Alex's shirts.

Santana takes those and puts them aside before Quinn finds a box of baby pictures.

Brittany comes in while they're sitting on the floor. Santana all of a sudden wants to throw the pictures in a fire. She's been feeling far too vulnerable lately.

Britt leans over and picks up a photo of 8 year old San and Q.

"Is this where it all began?" Britt chuckles breaking the tension in the room.

Quinn shakes her head and leans over to pick up a picture of when they were four.

_A little 4 year old Quinn walks up to a girl playing with all the blocks. _

"_Hey. I wanna use to blocks." Quinn says. _

_A little Santana stands up and gets in Quinn's face. "Well too bad. I don't share."_

_Quinn gives her a slap as hard as a little kid can give and Santana slaps her back right away. _

_They stare into each other's eyes for a moment before Santana nods and they sit down next to each other and silently play with the block together. _

Brittany's laughing hard. "You two would meet like that."

"How about you and San?" Quinn questions.

"What about us?" Santana sneers.

"How did you meet cause I know it wasn't at school? I have a keen ear ladies ear ladies."

Brittany grins hugely. "San saved my life."

"I wouldn't go that far B." Santana interrupts.

Brittany puts a hand on San's arm. "You did though. Those guys would've done horrible things to me if you didn't come kick their ass. Which was so fuckin' how by the way."

"Gross." Q grimaces. "But when did it happen?"

"A week before school." Brittany answers. "But then she walked me home and gave me this knife that had diabla on it and I didn't know her name except for that."

Quinn puts her hand up. "You gave her Alex's knife?"

Santana shrugs. "I just felt the need to protect her from some reason and something made me give it to her."

Brittany sits in shock that she owns one of her Dad's knives. She must've made an impression if Santana gave it to her as a complete stranger.

Santana picks up a picture of her and her Papi and he's holding her up in the air while she's laughing.

"Anyway." Q says looking at Santana's forlorn face. "San remember when I had my first kiss and I ran home crying to you because I thought I was pregnant."

"Yea who the fuck thinks they can get knocked up from a kiss?"

Brittany sticks her arm out. "I'm Quinn. Don't kiss me I can't have a baby so soon." She says dramatically.

"Ha ha very funny you two."

"What if she used dental dams to kiss people?" Santana laughs.

"Hold on sir I need proper protection." Brittany says while holding her hand up and then miming putting said protection over her mouth.

Quinn gives her the finger. "Well I have Shay now so I don't need to worry about it hoes."

Brittany nods. "True. And she's hot."

Santana playfully pushes the blonde.

"Not as hot as you babe. But I'm glad Q gets to hit that." Brittany recovers.

"Makes sense. I'm glad she's hittin' something." San chuckles.

Quinn points at the brunette. "I'm about to hit you."

Brittany pretends to be alarmed. "Whoa Q don't have sex with my girlfriend."

"I meant with my fist."

Brittany gasps dramatically. "You wanna fist her?"

Brittany loves fucking with Quinn making her think she's serious when she's really not.

"No, gross." Quinn says and then her eyes light up as Brittany smirks. "Asshole."

Brittany smiles and looks over at San. "Can I fist you?"

San's eyes bug out of her head. "I don't know about all that."

"It's ok your too tight anyway."

"Britt do you not have any type of filter?" Quinn says shaking her head.

Brittany just shrugs and they go back to sorting the rest of the things.

Santana keeps some of it. She keeps the photos and her Papi's shirts but that's about it.

They don't know what to do with the extra room so they leave it empty.

Quinn spins around in the large space. "I can't believe how big her room was. Bitch was paying no rent and had the biggest room."

They all laugh.

"Yup Mama Lopez queen bee at all times." Santana chuckles before closing the door and rolling a blunt.

They all sit on the living room couch as Santana lights it.

"Babe are you smoking?"

"Yea I'll just take niacin and clean my pee if I get called up. That's what my dad used to do."

"Your Dad smokes?" Quinn questions.

"He stopped for a while but now that he's out of the army he's tokin up a storm on the back porch." Brittany laughs.

"I know he keeps asking me to get him weed." Santana says.

"He's awesome." Quinn exclaims while taking a hit of the blunt.

Brittany, who's in the middle of the couch, puts her arms around her favorite girls. "I missed you guys."

xxxx

"Ok B, here's the plan. We go in when it's lunch time and do the dead." Quinn explains to a livid Brittany.

When Quinn went with San to drop of Dom at school the other day Nadia's flirting went from flattering to predatory.

So naturally Quinn being nice and all wanted to do something about her sister being uncomfortable and she told Brittany about it.

And what transpired led them to the parking lot of the elementary school with a dead fish in a bag and bandana's over their faces.

Quinn kneels in front of the trunk and pulls out a screwdriver and a metal file. She puts it into the lock and twists it before the trunk pops open.

Quinn turns to see Brittany with her jaw hanging open. "What I grew up with Santana what did you expect?"

Britt shrugs and puts the fish in the trunk before turning around and high fiving Quinn and walking away with the shorter blonde.

"Was that immature?" Britt asks.

"Yea but it was totally worth it."

xxxx

_I'm waiting for it_

_The time_

_When you're out there_

_In the firing line_

_I'm hoping for a _

_Safe return_

_No wrongs to right_

_No bridges to burn_

Santana closes her journal and looks up from where she's sitting to watch a naked Brittany turn over in her sleep.

The wooden chair the Latina is sitting on creaks and Brittany wakes up looking around for the source of the noise before smiling when her eyes land on Santana.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Brittany asks yawning.

Santana cocks her head to the side with a smile. "Just looking at something beautiful."

Santana gets up and snuggles into Brittany's side and lays on her bare chest after getting under the covers.

"I looked up what a ranger is."

"Yea?"

Santana sits up. "Yea. I didn't know you could get a call anytime or that it was special missions and shit Brittany."

"But I won't be sent away for long periods of time like the other guys. 6 months tops babe." Brittany says sitting up and rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"I guess that's one good thing about it."

Brittany kisses her and pushes the brunette down and gets on top of her. "You know what the best part of everything is?"

"Hm?"

"You. You'll always be the best part."

xxxx

Santana comes through the door of the apartment holding Dom's hand and tells him to go to his room for a second.

Brittany and Quinn are on the couch playing videogames and Santana steps in front of the TV with her arms crossed.

The two blondes try to look around her but Santana shakes her head and they pause the game.

"Would you two happen to know anything about a fish in the trunk of a certain kindergarten teacher's car?"

Quinn answers first. "No who would do such a thing?" She says feigning concern.

"Oh the horror!" Brittany yells.

"Listen here blondes and listen good." Santana says walking back and forth in front of them. "No more funny business. I had to listen to her tell me about how her whole trunk had to be taken apart because she felt like there was still fish fibers in it."

"Fish Fibers." Quinn chuckles.

"Oh you wanna know what my shirts made out of?" Brittany says plucking the shoulder of her t-shirt. "It's fish fibers."

"You two are impossible." Santana huffs.

Brittany pulls her onto her lap. "I was just showing her what's mine."

"Yours huh?"

"All mine. Always."

xxxx

Santana walks onto the back porch of the oddly empty Pierce house and finds who she was looking for.

Jake lay in the hammock in the corner and flips his sunglasses up when he sees movement.

He gets out of the hammock and motions for Santana to sit with him at the outdoor glass table.

She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an eighth of weed from her pocket before sliding it across the table.

"This looks like mutant weed. It's perfect." Jake says while holding up a bud. "You got papers?"

"I have a blunt." She says while pulling one out of her jacket.

"Ew. Us old people smoke joints Santana."

The Latina chuckles. "Do you wanna smoke or not?"

"Oh yea, of course. You know if you weren't all grown up and what not I wouldn't be smoking with you. Brittany's going to be so jealous I know she's wanted to smoke with me ever since I caught her the first time." He laughs.

Santana kind of feels honored. Here's this man that has no blood relation at all treating her like a human being and just leveling with her in general. She smiles as she hits the blunt while Jake's still coughing.

"Easy there old man." Santana chuckles.

"That stuff is like the crack version of weed. It's just like bam! In your face." Jake says while miming an explosion coming out of his head.

Santana shakes her head. "Where is everybody?"

Jake passes the blunt. "Lorraine and the kids are at the park and Brittany was scheduled for training at the base."

Santana nods and continues to smoke. "Is she gonna be ok out there?"

"The things she's learned are in her veins Santana. She's prepared for this her whole life. Brittany will be fine. Maybe if you saw her in action you would feel better."

Santana shakes her head and passes the blunt. "No. I don't want to see her with guns and shit. And I don't wanna be around that."

"Well then you have to trust me when I say she's prepared. Brittany doesn't question your fighting ability. You have to have trust in hers."

xxxx

"So then you stick both your middle and pointer finger out straight like this and then poke the person real hard in the crook of the neck and they'll pass out."

Brittany's currently in Santana and Quinn's living room with them and Dom demonstrating a take down she learned during training.

Dom's on the couch watching Santana and Quinn practice the move but not hard enough to do the damage.

"Is this how you do it?" Quinn says with an evil smirk before jamming her fingers into the side of San's neck.

The Latina lets out a yelp before going stiff and falling into Brittany's arms.

"Wow now when I want her to shut up I can just finger stab her in the neck and be done with it." Quinn laughs.

Brittany tries to bite her lip from erupting into a fit of giggles as Santana wakes up looking around confused.

She looks to Quinn who's involved in some side splitting laughter and sweeps her legs out from under her.

Quinn falls flat on her ass with a grunt but looks at Santana and laughs again.

"We're not friends anymore bitch." Santana says with a small smile.

"Good cause we're family and you're not ever getting rid of me."

Santana jabs Quinn's neck while she's sitting down and she goes stiff and flops back to the floor.

"The second best thing I can do with my fingers." Santana says.

"Second best." Brittany echoes.


	22. AN

** any one want to be my beta i'm not sure how it works but i would like a second opinion before i post. thanks guys!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks for all the love. Keep reviewing so I know what you like and don't like. This is a story for you after all. =]

The girls arrive at the tattoo shop to put Quinn's gift certificate to use.

Quinn decides to get a fury and San gets a sexy she devil spanning from her outer knee to her breast and up the side of her ribs.

She didn't flinch once in the 6 hours it took. Santana has this far away look like she was watching something that wasn't there. The artist will have to do 2 more sessions to finish the color and shading and Santana looks forward to it. She likes the feeling.

Quinn gets a Fury on her back that looks like a devilish version of a fairy on the underside of her forearm.

"Where'd you guys get those names?" Britt asks.

"San's Papi gave them to us. She's Diabla because his fighting name was Diablo and he named me Fury because Furies are the keepers of oaths. They punish anyone who make an oath and don't go through it." Quinn explains.

"Someone promised her a sandcastle once at the park and the boy never made it so she punched him saying promises aren't meant to be broken, from that day my Papa called her Fury."

Brittany thinks that over and thinks it's amazing how much respect and solidarity they show for Alex.

Then Brittany decides to get a tattoo on the inside of her ankle. She gets the Celtic symbol of the Ken Rune.

The Ken Rune is said to evoke the gods of war during battle and help the warrior stay safe. It looks like a sideways v.

"For protection." Brittany whispers.

Santana comes over and puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "For protection."

xxxx

Britt and Santana go for a run in the woods. The blonde has been quiet lately and she's worried. Brittany usually never shuts up.

The two girls meet up with Q at the campsite like good 'ol times they decided to go camping before it gets too cold and Ohio says fuck you to summer.

Brittany's phone rings and Santana's axe stops mid air and Quinn's hot dog stills over the flames of the fire pit.

"Hello? Yes sir. Oh eight hundred hours. Thank you sir." Brittany says into the phone in a stoic manner unbefitting of the blonde.

Santana starts binge drinking. She knows what that phone call was. She keeps her distance from Britt she's not mad just pissed that this world is so unfair.

Santana takes a gulp of the tequila in her hand as Britt starts popping fast flush pills to get her system cleaned out.

"How long?" Is all Santana says.

"I leave in a week."

Santana calmly puts the bottle down. "I said how long Brittany?"

Britt looks down. "3 months. It's a small mission."

Santana walks away and Quinn follows her.

Q puts her hand on the Latina's shoulder. "Look Tana I know you're upset but she's going to a foreign place and this is he last time you can be together for a while. So stop being stubborn and recognize that blonde over there needs you."

Santana says nothing and continues to drink at the campsite.

It's getting late and Santana is still drinking.

Brittany turns to her as she gets up from the log. "Are…are you coming San?" She says in a broken voice.

Santana shakes her head and Brittany slumps her shoulders and walks into the tent.

Ten minutes later Santana crawls into the tent and straddles Brittany and kisses her before laying her body flat against the blonde's.

"I'm sorry this is just hard for me ok?"

Brittany kisses her head. "I understand San. But I just want to get my hugs and kisses in before I deploy."

Santana kisses her chest and snuggles into B. "I've never felt someone in my bones before. I love you Brittany."

All the brunette is met with is content snores and she huffs once again at her timing.

The next day San and B are all over each other and Shay comes to visit them for the last night of camping.

Quinn pulls out a knife and hands it to Shay before motioning towards the overturned tree with the three initials carved into it.

S.R.

"What's your last name?" Britt asks.

"Ryan."

"Shannyn Ryan. That's a kick ass name." Britt says while high fiving said girl.

She kind of misses because she's been drinking a lot due to the fact her pee has to be clean for deployment.

She smiles at the happy times unfolding before her and aches for home even before she leaves it.

Quinn's marshmallow all of a sudden catches fire and she swings it and distinguishes the flame but not before accidentally flinging a melted piece of goop into Santana's hair.

"What the fuck Q?" San says trying to pick the gooey substance out of her hair.

"You're just mad that's the first time you've had something white and sticky in your hair." Quinn laughs.

Brittany gets an idea and pulls Santana to the lake to wash it out.

"Midnight swim?" Brittany asks with a smirk.

They both strip down naked and hop into the water. It's not warm but it's not cold so it's bearable against the girls' bare skin.

They swim around each other until Brittany scoops the smaller girl up in her arms and kisses her with a desperation that wasn't there before.

"I'm yours always Santana and nothing in that desert is going to change that, love."

Santana looks up at her with worried eyes. "You promise not to change? I don't want you to come back a different person, you're perfect the way you are."

Brittany scoffs. "I don't now about perfect."

"Close enough to perfect for me."

xxxx

"Oh my god a bear! Help!" Santana screams.

Brittany stands there with a bear growling sound bite playing on her phone trying not to laugh.

Q and Shay burst out of their tent half naked and looking around frantically.

Quinn is brandishing a cast iron pan they used to cook breakfast.

She spots the other two crouched over in laughter and smacks them both on the back of the head.

"What were you gonna do with that Q? Make him bacon as a truce?" Britt asks.

"No I was gonna knock Santana out and leave her as bait so I can run away." Quinn chuckles.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Britt." Quinn says while breaking down into the taller blonde's arms.

Brittany wipes her tears away. "Hey. It's only three months. By the time it's over you won't even know I'm gone.

xxxx

Brittany is getting together all of her things to leave while Santana helps sew her name into every article of clothing she's bringing. She watches all the gear pile up and doesn't even want to think about what it's for.

Brittany stands neatly ironing her formal blazer and pants as well as her fatigues and makes sure things are in the right places before she hangs everything up.

Santana comes from behind her and puts her hand over Britt's on the iron and helps her smooth out the wrinkles.

Brittany gets so distracted she burns one or her tan t-shirts.

"I'll just wear this one everyday before I leave so it smells like me and you can sleep with it and have a memory of us while I'm gone." Brittany says sadly.

"I could never forget you."

xxxx

Brittany teaches Quinn the inner workings of a motorcycle. The two blondes go to a paved racing track and make a competition of it. Brittany has the Harley and Quinn has the dirt bike.

"If I win you have to not shower for a week." B says.

"Ok if I win you have to go AWOL and run to Mexico with me." Quinn chuckles.

They shake hands and start the engines. Brittany counts it off and they speed down the track.

The two girls do 3 laps and on the third Quinn has the lead but of course Brittany comes out of nowhere and wins.

Quinn gets off the bike and forgets about the kickstand and lays it on the ground. "At least I'm still a better distance runner."

"Wait 'til I get back." Britt chuckles.

Quinn hugs her best friend tight. "Be safe Britt. I care about you a lot. Just come home please."

"I care about you too Q. But pick up my bike before I kick your ass."

xxxx

It's time.

Santana, Quinn, and Jake stand at the airport ready to send Brittany off. Ky, Dom, and Lorraine were all too upset to say their goodbyes in public.

Britt shrugs. "Well I guess this is it."

She's in her fatigues and has her duffle slung over her shoulder.

Santana looks around at the other soldiers waiting for their flights and notices some have faded red stains on their boots. She can help but hope Britt's come back un tainted.

The plane will take her to base in Georgia to be briefed on the mission. Then an army plane will take her battalion the rest of the way.

Quinn comes over for a hug and squeezes her tight before saying, "Kick ass Unicorn."

It's Jake's turn now. "Make me proud kid."

Brittany then turns to San and the girl won't even look at her. Brittany tilts her chin up and kisses her with such a gentle passion that angels would have swooned.

Brittany turns and walks away towards the boarding area but is stopped when Santana screams, "Wait!"

Santana runs up to Brittany and the blonde drops her bag to catch the Latina while she wraps her legs around Britt's waist and kisses her hard and frantic.

"I love you Brittany. I always have. Ever since the day I met you, you've made everything better. You make me better." She kisses her again. "Please come back safe so I can tell you I love you first thing in the morning and last thing before I fall asleep. So I can say it when you throw that special smile at me and top it off with your sexy wink. I want to say it just because it's Wednesday or for no reason at all. Just to show you I am completely and totally in love with you Brittany Pierce."

Brittany kisses her again while spinning her around and a smile forms around their lips as the feel more connected than ever.

"It's about damn time." Brittany chuckles with tears in her eyes.

She kisses her brunette one last time before putting her back on the ground. "I love you too."

Brittany kisses her again and doesn't let go until her plane is called for boarding.

Santana lets go and watches her love's back get smaller and she gets further away.

Santana crumbles to the ground in a mess of tears and wails once Brittany is out of sight.

Jake and Quinn hold her up and carry her to the car.

On the way home the only thing she can mumble between sobs is, "I love her…I just love her so much."


	24. Chapter 24

Santana's POV

After I watched her leave my whole world crumbled. The people in the airport disappeared and an all-consuming emptiness took over my body.

I heard Q, but I couldn't see her.

I came to my senses when I was laid in bed and the scent of my baby, my world, entered my senses.

I turned over and snatched the tan t-shirt up like it was the winning power ball ticket I lost and it was worth millions of dollars.

The shirt is worth more.

I remember day turning into night twice before I ventured downstairs.

And here I am smelly and forcing down cereal so I don't drop weight for my fight. Plus I have to train Ky for her first official fight in the kids MMA league around here. She's gonna kick ass, I know it.

They wear padded helmets and gloves don't worry. But I wouldn't be surprised if the Punisher got a first round KO.

I can feel Quinn's eyes on me from across the table and I wish she would just spit out whatever the fuck she wants to say it's creeping me out.

"Say what you have to say Q and stop staring at me it's weird."

"I… How are you doing?" Quinn says with an air of caution.

She's treating me like a rattlesnake getting ready to rear back and strike. "I'm fine Q. You can relax now, you look constipated."

Quinn nods but something still seems off about her. My suspicions are proved correct when tears start to mix with the butter on her toast.

I get up and go around the table and she practically throws herself into my arms and sobs.

I know what she's feeling. I feel it too. There's a hole there that can only be filled by one person.

I pat her blonde hair and cry into it as I think of the other blonde that's absent. "I miss her too Q. I miss her too."

xxxx

Quinn sits on the floor of the Pierce's garage after covering the whole thing in white sheets and paints Britt's Harley like the taller blonde had taught her.

She paints it blue with white flames trickling down the sides and the tail of one of the flames spells Brittany.

Quinn uses the airbrush kit she gave B for Christmas as she glides the blue back and forth. She notices Brittany's painted handprints marring the shiny metal of the airbrush tool and smiles thinking about getting the bike done by the time she gets home.

Jake watches from afar with a smile. He's never seen such solidarity than in these three friends.

"You could've knocked on the door you didn't have to pick the lock to the garage Quinn." Jake chuckles.

Quinn's eyes go wide and she opens her mouth to speak but Jake raises his hand to stop her.

"She doesn't even let me do anything permanent to that bike."

Quinn takes the painting mask of her face. "I have permission sir."

"I know." He chuckles are big bad Quinn being nervous. "Nice job on the hand painted flames."

Quinn nods and continues to paint. She wants to get it done.

"Think about other ways to occupy yourself Quinn or the paint fumes will get to your head."

xxxx

Santana wraps Ky's hands in the locker room to the tiny arena and stares her straight in the eye.

"What are you afraid of?" Santana asks menacingly

"Nothing!" The little girls growls.

Santana gets up and pats her on the head while Jake watches from the side and Quinn, Dom, and Lorraine wait in the stands.

"Alright Punisher go get 'em." Santana says patting the now 9-year-old girl roughly on the back.

Ky jumps up and down and shakes her limbs out just like Santana does and Quinn laughs at the similarities.

Santana places the padded helmet on the little girl's head and pats the top of it.

"Fight hard." Santana says.

"Fight fast." The little girl repeats.

Santana's Papi used to say the same thing to her and Quinn before they fought in competitions just like this. After he passed the leagues became too pricey to join and the underground became their life.

Ky gets into the ring in her black silky Everlast shorts and a red underarmour shirt looking much like her trainer.

She shakes the other girl's hand and circles around her.

Santana and Quinn yell from the crowd telling her what to do.

They both scream, "Now!" at the same time and Ky finds her opening and sends a spinning kick to the other girl's temple and she falls stiff.

Santana runs into the ring and picks her up proudly and puts the girl on her shoulders and spins around.

"Only the second knockout the Lima pre teen league has ever seen. Kyla Punisher Pierce!"

After all the commotion is over a man walks over to Ky and bends down to her level. "Who trains you little girl?"

Ky points to Santana and the man straightens up and walks over to the Latina.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. You train Kyla?" He asks.

Santana eyes him curiously. "Yea, why?"

"My son, over there, with my Husband Kurt, he keeps getting bullied and I don't want him to have to deal with what I did."

Santana looks behind him at a flamboyant Kurt and chuckles. "Looks like your husband could use some lessons too."

Blaine chuckles and they come to an agreement that she will train him but Ky still gets some of her private lessons like she's used to.

Quinn walks up to her. "What was that all about?"

Santana chuckles. "I'm training that gay guy's kid over there."

Quinn looks to where she's pointing and laughs as Kurt fiddles with a scarf and Blaine looks on shaking his head.

"This should be good." Quinn laughs.

xxxx

San's taking a bath trying to soothe her muscles from all the training she's been doing and Quinn knocks on the door.

"All hands above the water." Quinn shouts.

Santana laughs. "Shut up Q. What do you want?"

Quinn sits on the toilet and pokes a bruise on the Latina's shoulder. "What did we do before Brittany came here?"

"Drugs."

"True."

Quinn looks around sheepishly. "You wanna go for a ride on the bike?"

She's been on that damn bike or painting it ever since Brittany left. It's Quinn's way of staying close to the other blonde while she's away and since Santana doesn't really complain when asked, Quinn figures it's kind of good for her too.

Santana huffs knowing there is no need to argue and the two run over to the Pierce's and take the bike out.

A part of Santana feels weird on it without her girlfriend. A part of her is worried if she'll ever ride this bike again.

xxxx

Brittany is strapped to the side of the plane with the rest of her squad as the cargo air vessel lifts off the ground. They'll land on base in the desert and debrief for the mission before it is performed the next week.

It's hot and she misses Q and San. She sits on the bench gripping her rifle to death like someone in the plane is trying to kill her. She's scared shitless but refuses to show it.

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut and hopes to whoever is up there that the rifle in her arms turns into Santana.

She leans her head back and her helmet shifts as it presses against the hard metal of the plane.

She'll be home soon. She'll be home.

xxxx

_San, _

_Hey babe. It's hot here. So damn hot. But at night when it's cold all I want to do is have you hold me and whisper dirty things in my ear. _

_The mission's done babe. I'm coming home. _

_Brittany. _

The blonde's blood stained hands shake as she puts the letter in the envelope and addresses it to Ohio.

She just killed her first person. She stared down the scope of her gun and pulled the trigger. She watched the life leave his body.

Bad guy or not she still felt bad for killing something, and the somethings after him too. She had to barrel through enemies with her knife and rifle to get back to the humvee and by the time she arrived she was covered in enemy blood. It was like a dance she choreographed as she dipped and dodged her way through men who wanted to kill her.

She picks up another piece of paper and begins to write.

_Quinn, _

_I did it and I don't like it. His eyes… I just can't get them out of my head. My boots are covered in blood and so are my hands and I just don't know if I can do this. I know I trained my whole life for this but I don't think I have it in me anymore. Don't tell San any of this she worries enough already. _

_Quinn I need my best friend right now. I know they're bad guys but to see them pleading with their eyes for me not to hurt them and then doing it anyway isn't sitting right with me. _

_But still. This is my job. I have to do it right?_

_Britt_

As she folds the letter someone comes over and slaps a patch on her chest. "Good job soldier. You're a specialist now."

Brittany looks down at the patch contrasting against the dried blood on her hands and wonders how many more people she'll have to kill to get up the ranks. How many people has her dad killed?

xxxx

San cradles the burnt t-shirt from Brittany as her computer blinks to life.

She wipes her tears away and answers the skype from Brittany.

As her blonde comes on to the screen she has a far off look in her eyes.

"Baby?" Santana questions.

"Hey. We're done. I should be home soon." Brittany counters.

"Are… are you ok?" Santana asks worried.

Brittany shrugs and puts on a fake smile. "As long as I get to see you, I'll be fine."

Santana can tell something is off about her and it dawns on her what it could be. "The mission…" She trails off.

Brittany's face screws up heartbreakingly like a child about to burst into tears and she nods her head before doing just that.

Santana touches the computer screen where her tears would be and bites her lip to stop from crying.

Brittany wipes her face with the back of her hands swiftly and looks around to make sure none of her other soldiers saw her breakdown.

"Im fine…I'm fine."

She's not fine. Brittany is this gentle creature who should never be exposed to what she saw.

"I love you baby." Is all Santana can say before bullets are heard in the background. Santana winces as she watches her girlfriend grab her rifle and sling it over her shoulder.

Brittany's face changes from sad to get shit done mode as she kisses her fingers and places them on the computer monitor.

"I love you too babe. It's probably nothing."

The screen goes blank and Brittany gulps as she puts on her Kevlar vest and helmet before strapping a 9mm to her camouflaged thigh and grabbing her rifle again.

She looks over to Boggs, her tent neighbor and inquires what's going on.

"They stormed the base. I'm guessing for retaliation."

Brittany gulps and nods her head as the two advance to their commanding officer's tent. They are signaled to go to the humvees and get on the turrets.

Brittany runs into the driver's seat and the keys are missing so she shakily hot wires the car and hops in while Boggs takes control of the machine gun on top.

Brittany drives straight into the action while shooting with her handgun in the mean time while blood and bodies mar the windshield and the sides of the truck.

When it quiets down Brittany winces and turns stone cold as she looks on at the blood stained sand illuminated by the moon.

She sees legs and arms torn apart and dead bodies mangled beyond recognition as she surveys the area.

Brittany helps clean up and wrap the three of their men who didn't make it. She kisses her two fingers before placing them on the dead soldier's forehead and continues with the two others.

She thinks they should be sent away with love instead of hate.

That night Brittany sleeps on the ground of Boggs' tent gripping her rifle so hard her knuckles turn white. She really didn't sleep at all.

Santana lays in much the same position as Britt only the t-shirt is replacing the gun. The last time she heard bullets around someone she loved it didn't end well.

She creeps across the hall and thanks god Shay didn't sleep over. The Latina squeezes into Quinn's bed and presses her back against her. She starts to cry into the tan shirt and Q wakes up and squeezes the smaller girl tighter.

She knows something is wrong and refuses to sleep tonight. So Quinn lays there holding her sister and hoping for her best friend to be home soon.

xxxx

As Brittany packs her things to leave she notices the blood and sand marring her once clean boots much like her father's when he came home.

She gets on a cargo hold plane to a base in Italy before getting on a commercial flight to Georgia.

The blonde gets off the flight and catches sight of another blonde and she runs into his arms and crumbles as soon as he squeezes her back.

"How…How did you know I was gonna be here?" She asks.

"Did you forget I'm a general Britt? I wanted to be here after your first deployment. I know how it is." He says gazing at his daughter's boots.

Britt shrugs him off. "I'm fine."

Jake turns her to face him and grabs Brittany firmly by the shoulders. "If I never cried into your mother's chest about things I've done and held it in I wouldn't be the man I am today. Don't hold it in Brittany. Don't shut her out."

Brittany nods and puts her head down. "I know I just can't un-see some things."

Jake nods in understanding. "There are good things you can't un-see too."


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't understand how I ever liked dick." Quinn mumbles reading a Cosmo magazine she stole from Dom's check up at the doctor's the other day.

"Me either." Santana says disgusted.

Their banter is cut short when the roar of an engine is heard outside the apartment and both girls look at one another with a grin before jetting off outside.

They see Brittany in all her army glory with new patches including the ever-present combat patch she dons now and tackle her as soon as she gets off the bike.

Santana kisses her cheeks and face in general and Quinn just hugs her body for dear life.

Brittany smiles at the affection from her friends. She missed just the simple warmth of a hug or a smile.

"Whoa guys it's only been 3 months."

"We just missed you." Quinn mumbles into Brittany's fatigues.

Santana continues pecking kisses on her girlfriend's neck, glad to have her home. "What she said."

The three eventually get up and Brittany pulls a blunt from her army boot and hands it to Q.

"My Dad gave it to me. He says Santana opened his eyes to blunts." Brittany says chuckling at the image of her girlfriend showing her father how to roll.

The girls enter the house and smoke on the couch with Brittany in the middle. The tallest blonde clonks her boots onto the coffee table and Santana notices the dust of embedded sand float off of them and a drop of blood that must've not washed out.

She winces and excuses herself to the bathroom.

Quinn and Brittany pass the blunt for a while in silence before Quinn speaks up. "Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm high as shit." Brittany says exhaling.

Quinn gives her a stern look. "No B, I mean are you ok?"

Brittany puts her head down and looks into the red ember of the blunt and shakes her head as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

She puts the blunt out and wipes her face. "I'm gonna go see if San has clothes I can change into."

Quinn nods with a tight smile and Brittany takes the stairs two at a time before coming behind Santana where she stands at the bathroom sink and wrapping her long arms around the Latina's small waist.

Santana smiles at her glad to have her home and Britt inhales the scent she loves so much.

"I missed you so much baby." Brittany whispers before kissing Santana's ear.

"Mm. I missed you too. I can't wait to get you out of that uniform."

Brittany yanks Santana into the Latina's bedroom and puts a finger over San's lips.

"I wanna shower and change first." Brittany states before slapping Santana on the ass. "Go smoke the rest of the blunt with Q if she hasn't relit it already."

For some reason Santana's bewildered enough by this commanding side of Brittany that she listens.

Santana plops to the couch with a huff and Quinn passes her the blunt she relit as soon as Britt left.

"Does something seem off about her to you?" San questions.

"Nope." Quinn lies.

She doesn't want to worry the other girl. Quinn got the detailed versions of the letters from the tall blonde and wonders how her friend is going to fair time and time again in the desert.

Brittany comes down the stairs in a pair of Santana's sweats and the tan t-shirt with the iron burn on it. She pushes both of them to the side on the couch and plucks the blunt from Q right before the girl was about to hit it and sits down in the middle with a smirk.

The two girls immediately snuggle into Brittany's sides and the blonde kisses both of their heads as they continue to smoke.

"Nice job on the bike Q."

Quinn shrugs. "I needed something to do."

Brittany nods and smiles at how cute Quinn looks tucked into her side. "San what did you do while I was gone?"

"Worry."

Brittany lowers her head at San's answer and imagines what could have been if one of those three dead soldiers were her.

Quinn thinks of the same thing but the only one on the couch oblivious to the three deaths in Brittany's battalion is Santana.

Dom comes in holding Jake's hand and jumps on Brittany.

She freezes at first and her eyes glaze over but she wraps her arms around Dom and squeezes tight.

Santana notices this and again excuses herself upstairs. She whips open her bedroom door and collapses on her bed. Before the first sob rings out she buries her face into a pillow and soaks the surface with her tears. Britt's fine right?

xxxx

Brittany sits on a tree stump recounting all the things she saw to Quinn as she cries into the smaller blonde's shoulder.

"I didn't want to hurt them Q, I didn't."

"I know Britt. I know. But what if you didn't? You would've been the one in the body bag."

Brittany nods and wipes her tears away and closes up yet again.

"I just… You know when people say that wish they could take pictures with their eyes? Well mine did and I can't delete the memory card."

Quinn pats her on the shoulder. "You will one day. Your dad did." She stands. "Now let's build this so I can go fuck my girlfriend."

Brittany snorts. "You mean so she can fuck you. You're a total bottom, just like San."

Quinn shoves her. "Fuck you I know you like to be bent over from time to time too."

"Who doesn't?"

Both of them look up into the sky and Quinn smiles. "This is gonna be awesome."

Britt puts her arm around Q's shoulder. "You know what Q? You're like my life partner."

"Isn't that San's job?"

"No she's like my awesome, sexy, strong, girlfriend and I love her but you're my life partner. My partner in life or like my amiga or some shit."

Quinn shrugs. "Life partner. I'll take it."

"Good now get off your ass and help me finish this."

"Fuck you. Hand me a hammer."

xxxx

Quinn and Santana both lose their fights and no one wants to go near them including Shay and Britt.

"A fucking choke hold really?" Santana grumbles to herself.

She had to tap out before she passed out when her opponent got her in a chokehold in the last minute of the last round.

"Yea, well at least you didn't get knocked the fuck out." Quinn seethes as she paces the locker room and Britt and Shay look on at the two not daring to say a word.

Quinn got knocked out in the second round when she had the girl on the ground against the cage and the bitch threw a rogue upkick to Quinn's jaw and knocked her out cold.

"Fuck!" They both yell at the same time and silently agree to go sit in an ice bath and cool off in more ways than one.

The two fighters sit in silence as they soak in the freezing water and think about what they could have done differently.

To their surprise Sue comes in and pays no mind to the amount of flesh being shown by her fighters.

"What the fuck you two?" She looks at Quinn. "Did you not get your fix of fairy dust Tinker Bitch?"

Quinn goes to talk but Santana's eyes widen at her and she shakes her head.

"Good to know you didn't lose anymore brain cells while you were being suffocated Selena."

"What the fuck?" Quinn whispers.

"Anyway, losers, if you don't win the next three fights neither of you will be eligible for the championship so I suggest you beef up on churros or small creatures, when Quinn's considered, and get your shit together."

Both girls are left dumbfounded as Sue turns and walks away.

Brittany and Shay snicker at the look on the two fighter's faces and are thrown a sharp look from the both of them.

"Wait so if we both make it to the…" Santana ponders.

"We have to fight each other." Quinn fills in and the wave of realization crashes over both of them at once.

Only one of them can win.

xxxx

After going on a long ride on the Harley, Brittany stops to get Santana a pack of cigarettes at the local convenience store.

Brittany of course gives all the change in her pocket to the bum outside and Santana smiles and shakes her head at the same time.

After ordering their things at the counter from Finn, the tall zombie like kid from high school, the two go to leave but Finn recognizes Brittany.

"Hey didn't you just get back from deployment?"

Brittany nods.

"Did you kill anyone?"

Brittany grits her teeth and looks off to the side and in an instant Santana is on Finn like water to a hot pan.

"Did they harvest your blubber to supply the U.S. with oil yet? You piece of shit."

Finn puts his hands up in defense and backs away. Santana grabs all the shit they were buying and turns back to him as she leaves. "This is on you right?"

Finn gulps and nods before Santana grabs Britt's hand and leads her back to the motorcycle.

"Can you drive?" Brittany chokes out.

Santana nods and gets on the bike and Britt gets on behind her and cries into the brunettes back the whole way home while gripping her tight to settle the anguish in her soul.

When they get back to the apartment Britt sits silently and drinks bad whisky out of a plastic cup on the couch.

Santana and Quinn stare from the kitchen, they've never seen the blonde like this.

"Is this what watching us was like?" San asks.

"I guess so."

Quinn walks over to Brittany and sits next to her after subtly moving the cup to the side.

Brittany not so subtly chuckles at her effort and chugs from the bottle instead.

"Let's go do something." Quinn offers.

Brittany doesn't respond.

Santana shakes her head and yanks the blonde off the couch before pulling her into her bedroom.

Santana slaps her own chest and holds her arms out. "Go ahead. Take it out on me."

Britt grinds her teeth and turns Santana around pressing the smaller girls front to the door of the bedroom.

She reaches down the back of Santana's loose shorts and shoves her fingers into her hard.

Santana yelps from the sudden intrusion and it actually hurts a little. But pain isn't a foreign concept to her.

Brittany fucks her until her pussy responds and actually starts to like it. Once Santana comes Brittany collapses to the floor in sobs.

Santana sits on the ground and places her head into her lap and runs her fingers through blonde hair.

"You're not allowed to change. That's against the rules." Santana whispers, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Shh. Not now. Just let me hold you."

And she does. She holds her on the floor way past sunset and into the morning just as the frost on the grass gives way to the sunlight of the day.

xxxx

"Wake up bitches." Quinn bellows as she bursts through the door to Santana's room the next morning.

"Come on you lazy fucks we're going running."

Brittany smiles at that and kisses Santana before jumping up to get cleaned up and changed.

Quinn knows this clears her head it does the same for her and Santana so it might help a bit now.

It does help. Brittany feels free while she's running. Especially with her two favorite people.

They run for miles in silence with smiles on their faces, each in their own head.

As they stop for water Britt shakes her head at herself. "I love you guys. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for babe." Santana answers rubbing her back.

"She's right." Quinn agrees.

Santana sits down and a smile overcomes her face. "I want to start my own training company."

"Where and how?" Quinn questions.

"At Mo's. And with both of your help."

Brittany smiles. "What are you gonna call it?"

"I got a few ideas."


	26. Chapter 26

The night is warm when Brittany brings Santana to the special spot in the woods.

Santana doesn't know where she is because Brittany blind folded her as soon as she picked her up.

The crunching of the leaves beneath her feet give her clues though as she's lead down the path and stopped right in front of the fire pit.

"Ok. You can look now." Brittany says excitedly jumping up and down.

When Santana pulls the scarf away from her eyes she opens her mouth in awe.

The whole place is lit up by white string lights that create a path to a tree house wedged into the forest surrounding the campsite.

"Britt did you…?"

Brittany nods. "Me and Q built it. Wanna check it out?"

Santana smiles and giggles as she pulls Brittany by the hand and towards the new tree house.

She lets go to climb up the ladder and gasps in wonder as she crawls through the threshold of the tiny house.

The lights continue on to the inside of the tree house and on the ground lay an air mattress and a lantern.

Santana looks around at the shelves and cute things Q and Britt made like the fancy carving of their initials in one of the walls.

Brittany crawls in behind her and tackles the brunette to the mattress.

"Do you like it?" Brittany asks hopefully as Santana settles her head on her chest.

"I love it. I don't know of anything you can't do."

Brittany chuckles and opens a cubby next to the bed and pulls out massage oil.

Santana gets the message and takes her shirt off before laying on her stomach.

As she turns she spots a lot of goodies in that little cubby.

Brittany kneads at Santana's tense and muscular shoulders and puts all the love she has for her into it and through her hands.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany whispers breaking the silence.

Santana flinches at the memory of anything being wrong and decides to just live in this moment. "Don't be." She says while turning over onto her back. "You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand me?"

Brittany laughs at Santana's commanding tone. "Yes ma'am."

Santana smirks. "Now that we have that settled. I saw a strap on in that cubby."

Brittany grins and opens the box before handing it to Santana.

A mischievous look over takes Santana's face and she smiles. "Bend over soldier."

xxxx

It's been two weeks since Quinn, Britt, and San have turned 20. It's crazy how they were all born in July.

For some reason Brittany keeps checking the mail several times a day and Santana waits inside for the third time as the blonde does just that.

Brittany walks back into the Pierce kitchen and pours herself a glass of water.

Santana looks at her anxious demeanor and puts two and two together. "You want to go back don't you?"

Brittany slams her glass down. "You see that limp my Dad has? Wouldn't you go back?"

Santana huffs. "So you're going to keep going until you get hurt like that and our kids have a chip on their shoulder?"

"Our kids?" Brittany grins.

"I didn't say that."

"You so did."

Santana shakes her head. "Nope."

Brittany comes closer to the Latina. "So what would their names be huh?"

"Who said there would be more than one?"

"You did when you said kids instead of kid."

Santana coughs awkwardly, "Right."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

Brittany puts her hands on Santana's hips. "Come on San just say it."

Santana huffs. "Ok. I admit it."

Brittany smiles triumphantly.

"What?" Santana chuckles.

"I think about our kids too."

xxxx

Quinn and Brittany had a genius idea to go to the mountains and fish.

Well, they thought it was genius.

Santana stayed to hang out with Dom and the two blondes took the truck Brittany bought and fixed up.

Now the two girls are relaxing in a tiny boat with a single propeller on the back that they rented from a shop around town.

They borrowed the fishing gear from Jake and the rest was gathered somehow.

They sit on either side of the boat passing a blunt between them as their fishing poles hang into the water.

"It's so gross putting the worm on." Quinn grimaces as she baits a new hook.

"I think taking the fish off the hook is worse but it's not as intense as hunting."

They pass the blunt and wait for a bite. The two eventually crack open beer after beer and it's a wonder how they're going to make it back to shore.

"Shay wants me to move in with her but I want to stay with Dom." Quinn slurs out.

"Why don't we all rent a house? Would she be cool with that?" Brittany suggests.

They all basically live together now but they don't know if Shay would want to live with a kid.

"I'll have to ask her. And you have to ask Santana. Don't go getting crazy ass ideas."

Quinn gets a bite as soon as she stops speaking and has to stand to hold the fishing pole right.

The fish on the line is strong as hell and the beers in her are not helping her balance.

Brittany sits cracking up on the other side of the boat watching her friend struggle.

"Ahh!" Quinn screams as she loses balance and falls into the lake.

Brittany almost pisses herself as she watches Quinn sputter in the water.

Quinn swims over and grabs a hold of the boat and starts to rock it causing Brittany to crash into the water too.

They're both laughing now and pay no mind to the fishing pole that is now at the bottom of the lake.

The two blondes climb back in and decide to crack open another beer.

Quinn bates a spare pole they brought because Jake made them take it and now they see why he did.

When they eventually make it back to their campsite they caught two good-sized bass and decide to cook it over the fire.

As Brittany is gutting the fish the blood makes her breathing pick up and her eyes glaze over.

She drops the knife and backs away from it. Quinn wordlessly guts the fish on her own and places it on the grate that's over the fire.

"I'm gonna live with my girlfriend." Brittany mutters around the food in her mouth.

"You need to ask her first B."

Brittany grins. "She'll say yes."

xxxx

While the two blondes are camping Santana decided to hang out with Dom. She doesn't really get to see him that often with boxing and training youth boxers at the gym.

He's turning 8 and going into 3rd grade this year and Santana wants to know what kinds of things he wants to or do clubs he wants to join.

Dom loves baseball but he wants to try motocross and wants Brittany to teach him.

San says she'll ask.

She notices he also likes art and is actually awesome at sketching.

They have a catch in the park and while sitting down for ice cream Dom sketches the pond in front of them and it's really good.

"You're awesome at that." Santana points out.

"Thanks." Dom beams.

Santana looks at him and he looks more like Alex everyday. She's so proud of the good person her little brother has become and can't wait to see what kind of man he will be.

She hopes a good one.

xxxx

Brittany pulls up to Mo's with Santana and Quinn.

San said she had a surprise for them and told Britt to drive them there.

She walks up to the glass window in front of the gym and pulls wrapping paper away.

Behind the paper is a sign that says Trinity Training and has the same trinity symbol from the necklace Britt got them for Christmas.

The two blondes scream and tackle Santana to the ground.

"How did you get all that done?" Brittany asks.

"Dom helped me with the sign and I struck a deal with Mo."

Quinn looks at the sign proud that Dom made such a cool thing. She knew he drew stuff all the time but she's never looked at it.

"Who came up with the name?" Quinn finally speaks.

"I did." Santana answer shyly.

"You're so damn cute." Brittany answers back while kissing Santana on the cheek.

"Gross you just ruined my moment." Quinn scoffs.

Brittany doesn't say anything but just pulls her back into the three-way hug and squeezes Quinn tight.

"Come on Q you know you like it. Don't resist!" Brittany laughs out.

"I'm gonna kick your ass Pierce."

"Well I'm just going to fight you with hugs."

Santana shakes her head. "Fuckin' weirdos."

xxxx

Brittany looks incredibly sexy outside in just a bikini top and short denim shorts working on a small dirt bike.

She has a sheen of sweat glistening down her abs and grease and dirt everywhere.

So naturally when a man walks up she thinks he's a creeper.

"Hey, I'm Burt I live right over there." The older man points behind him.

"I have a girlfriend." Brittany cuts him off deciding not to deal with creeps today.

"Oh, no, no." He says backing away. "I own a body shop and saw you working out here and was wondering if you needed a job."

Brittany brushes herself off and stands up while cocking her head to the side in thought.

The training center doesn't take up a lot of her time and she could use something to do.

"Sure, yea, that would be cool."

"Ok." He hands her a card. "Come there on Monday morning and we'll work something out."

"Thanks Mr…"

"Hummel. But call me Burt. And you are?"

"Brittany Pierce."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. See you on Monday at 8."

"Yes sir."

Burt notices her stiff upright posture and military stance and smiles.

"Military?"

Brittany nods. "Yes sir. 75th regiment Army Ranger."

Burt nods with a smile. He knows military men and women are great workers. "I served in Vietnam."

They both stay silent for a second in a sort of silent camaraderie before Brittany clears her throat and gets back to her bike.

"See you on Monday." She concludes and Burt nods and walks away.

Brittany grins. She loves fixing cars and bikes and if she gets paid to do it that's even better. Not that she needs the money she gets over 5 grand a month from the Army but she's saving for something special.

xxxx

"Happy birthday to Dom!" They all sing out as the little boy blows out his 8 candles and one for good luck.

The Pierces are all there and Quinn brought Shay too.

Dom is 8 now and Santana can't believe how big he's gotten. He's almost 5 foot tall already and she's only inches taller than him now. He gets the height from their father and Santana couldn't be more proud of him.

He's the strong silent type like Santana but a lot nicer.

"Thanks so much Britt!" Dom screams as she shows him the black and red motocross bike she built him.

The Pierces got him matching gear to ride with and when he puts it on he looks so grown it brings a tear to Santana and Quinn's eyes like a proud parent.

Santana and Quinn got him a premium art set with top grade paints and sketching pencils among other things.

"Thanks everybody." Dom beams and runs outside to ride his new dirt bike with Brittany's help.

Quinn and Santana stay behind with teary smiles.

Quinn squeezes the brunette's shoulder. "You did good."

"We did good."

xxxx

On a sleepy Sunday afternoon the three girls decide to go on a blunt ride and christen Britt's truck because they haven't smoked in it yet.

The bench seat is cool because all three of them can sit in the front and while Brittany drives Santana is in the middle and Quinn on the other end.

The rusty blue Chevy cruises down the road as they pass the blunt around.

"I was training a kid the other day and he fucking puked on me." Quinn says disgusted.

"Damn Quinn." Santana looks over in shock.

"Yea she's worse than my drill sergeant." Brittany says remembering watching Quinn train one of her kids one day.

Quinn sighs. "He wants to get better. Do you know how many times I puked from working out? Shit Santana puked on me once too."

Santana hits the blunt and giggles. "I so did."

As Santana goes to pass the blunt to Brittany the blonde drops it causing her to swerve.

"Don't let it burn the interior." Britt gasps.

Quinn looks around and notes the ripped up leather and interior of the car and chuckles.

A cop sees them and flicks his lights on and pulls up behind the truck.

Santana quickly puts the blunt out and sticks it in her bra. Brittany tries to protest but Santana says no because if Brittany gets caught with weed it could ruin her military career.

Brittany pulls over and the cop comes up to the window.

"License and registration."

Brittany hands him her information and inside her wallet the cop notices her military ID.

He nods and gives her the papers back.

"Be more careful next time I saw you swerve."

"Yes sir." Brittany answers with a military stoic voice.

The cop walks away and Brittany pulls off again.

"That was badass." Quinn states and Santana nods agreeing.

"Thanks. But Santana, me and Quinn were talking about something in the mountains the other day and I wanted to ask you something."

"Umm. Ok?" Santana answers confused.

"Shay asked me to move in with her but I want to stay with you and Dom because that's my family." Quinn explains.

"So I got the idea of us renting a house and having Shay move in too." Brittany turns towards Santana. "What do you think?"

"Well it would have to be close to the gym and Dom's school."

"Is that a yes?" Brittany asks.

"I'd say that was a yes Britt." Quinn adds.

"Fine. Yes. Now re light that blunt. God it's gonna be a mad house." Santana chuckles.

They all think about a house all to themselves and no stupid condo rules and noisy tenants.

They all feel a bit old at that moment too but it's a good thing. Nothing is better than the happiness they feel soaking up their insides like warm sunlight on a summer day. If smiles were contagious these girls would have to be quarantined.

"Our mad house." Brittany cheers and they all agree. It will be theirs. All theirs.


	27. Chapter 27

Brittany's POV

Watching her sleep is the most beautiful thing I could ever imagine to see. The way her face scrunches right before she wakes up is what stories are made of.

I go over to my love and give her butterfly kisses with my eyelash and it emits the very look that makes me fall in love with her again every morning.

"Come running baby."

She groans and buries herself in the covers as usual so naturally I kiss her awake and within minutes we're up and dressed pounding the pavement and not in the looking for jobs way.

We run through the neighborhood and into the woods until eventually we make it to the special spot.

I let my girl climb up first mainly so I can check out her ass and then get in myself.

"Roll a blunt." I tell her because I know how much she likes to do it.

As I watch her crack open the cigar I'm reminded by why I fell in love in the first place. My girlfriend the free spirit.

"I love you so much." I pull her face gently towards mine. "You know that right? I know stuff gets in the way a lot but I'm so damn in love with you Santana."

Santana gives me a pointed look. "I know you love me babe. We share a soul."

"I just wanna make sure that you hear everyday how much you mean to me."

Santana pulls me by my shirt closer to her and kisses me sweetly. "You don't need to tell me. You show me and that's even better."

I grin. She doesn't know what's about to go down.

"Speaking of showing you." I say as I whip out Santana's guitar and some sheet music.

I hand the papers and the guitar to San and smile. "Can you play this while I attempt to sing?" I chuckle nervously. "I want to show you I'm willing to take down some walls and let you in." I put my head down. "I've been treating Q more like my girl and that's not fair."

We stay silent for a moment while Santana reads over the music. It's crazy how my heart waits for hers to beat. How she can calm my whole body just by being in a room.

She nods her head at me and I clear my throat as she starts playing. Here we go.

_We were lovers in a past life,_

_I can see it in your green eyes,_

_Maybe you were one of my wives,_

_In the long lost tribe._

_There's just somethin' 'bout you I know,_

_Started centuries ago though,_

_You see your kiss is like a lost ghost,_

_Only I would know._

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_

_Time after time, time after time._

_I'll make you mine, time after,_

_Time after time._

_Seems milleniums ago, love,_

_We were nothing more than stardust,_

_Just the galaxy beneath us,_

_We found weight._

_Then we made it through the Ice Age,_

_But I lost you in the crusades,_

_I build the pyramids for you, babe,_

_Just to see your face._

_But I, I keep on falling for you,_

_Time after time, time after time._

_I'll make you mine, time after,_

_Time after time, yeah._

Santana puts the guitar down slowly after she stops playing and looks deep into my eyes. I swear she can see my every childhood memory by the way she's penetrating her eyes with mine.

I lean closer to her and kiss her softly while running my hands though her hair. I want to show her even more how much of an amazing woman I think she is.

My hands make their way to San's breasts and they feel like heaven in my palms. She lets out a moan and that's my cue to give my sweet heart what she wants.

I take both of our shirts off and toss them to the side of the tree house and then undo Santana's bra. This isn't about me it's all about her and I want to make her feel like she should.

"The strap on." Santana huffs out and I don't argue as I open the cubby and pull said item out.

It's weird having a dick for a few moments but in a way I like it.

I know Santana does.

I take her shorts and panties off leaving her completely naked and sprawled out on the air mattress.

It's hot so sweat glistens all over both our bodies but it just ads to how sexy my girlfriend is.

I lay on top of her again but this time I put my leg between her thighs and grind a bit on her center.

I kiss those plump lips that I'm glad to call my own and revel in the possibility of someone like her wanting me.

It starts to get heated and Santana is grinding against my thigh so I get up and trail kisses down to her hips and nibble and suck at the spots I know drive her crazy.

"Britt." She whines and I want to give her what she wants but I want to love her first.

I make my way down to her soaked pussy and lick once to make her squirm and then go in for the real thing.

I attack her click with my tongues and suck and lick over and over again. I then make my way down to her opening and plunge my tongue deep inside causing her to emit a moan that reverberates around the small tree house.

Once I know she's close I pull back and run the fake penis through her wet folds and stick it into her opening slowly as I look into Santana's eyes and give her all of myself in one gaze.

"Mmm baby." Santana moans and I move myself in deeper and create a slow rhythm.

As sweat gathers so does thrusts and I start to go fast and Santana digs her nails into my back as she screams my name.

I know she's close. I can feel it.

I grab her chin gently and kiss her. "I love you Santana. Come for me baby."

I thrust for a couple more minutes and she finally tumbles over the edge clawing at my back.

I hold her until she comes down and kiss her until I can't breathe.

I take the strap on off and toss it to the side to be cleaned later and hold the love of my life.

"Don't you want a turn?" Santana asks.

I shake my head. "No, you're more than enough."

We fall asleep there and I don't think I've ever been so content in my life.

xxxx

Santana's at the gym training her Monday set of kids while also training for her own fight.

She walks around and asks all their names.

Blaine's kid Cayden is first and looks terrified. Then there is Alex, and Devin.

Also Ky. Devin and Ky are the only girls but Santana thinks they're gonna kick the boys asses.

"OK we're going to do some sparring. Cayden you're with Alex and Ky you're with Devin."

Alex a stocky 12-year-old boy scoffs. "What? The girls are scared to fight us?"

Ky fastens on a pair of gloves and a padded head guard in a flash. "I'm not. Let's go."

In that moment Santana could never be more proud of Ky. If she had a daughter she hopes she would be just like her.

Santana nods with a smile knowing what's about to happen and the group walks towards the ring.

"Clean fight you two." Santana says pointing at the both of them.

They both nod and touch gloves. Ky circles for a bit and Alex sloppily moves around.

The boy throws a huge mistake punch, which Ky dodges. The girl then throws a strong right hook to Alex's chin and his limbs go stiff and he falls to the mat. KO.

Santana snickers as the boy looks around wondering what happened and throws a discrete wink towards Ky to tell her she did well.

"Ok now that's settled let's do some laps. Grab a weighted bag and let's go!"

xxxx

It's fight night. Quinn has already won her fight so if Santana wins her they will fight in the championship.

Brittany kisses Santana good luck and slaps her on the ass before she enters the cage.

The other fighter, Rhonda Mosey, is undefeated and the best in the league. Santana doesn't know if she has a chance.

They bump gloves and the bell rings. The noise from the crowd is deafening and Santana finds solace in thinking of what her Papi would do.

_Cut to the inside mija._

Santana cuts in and jabs Rhonda in the ribs twice but not before receiving a body hit herself.

They spread apart and circle one another like predators waiting for the right time.

_Slam her._

Santana charges for the other girl and slams her against the cage. She punches her face and ribs over and over until Rhonda curls and blocks herself.

Santana keeps throwing small jabs where she can but she's trapped between the other fighter's legs.

Rhonda uses her leg strength and flips Santana onto her back and against the cage and goes to town on the Latina's face.

Santana's eye starts to swell and her cheek is bleeding.

Thankfully the bell rings and she goes back to her corner where Mo's waiting.

"You do good but you need to find her tell. Find it and you will know when she's going to hit."

Santana just nods and drinks water as the blood is wiped from her face.

The bell rings again and Santana literally comes out running and clobbers the other fighter with a jumping elbow to the face.

Rhonda stumbles back but regains composure and uppercuts Santana.

The girls go back and forth again until the round is over. One more to go.

Santana tunes everyone out this break and focuses completely.

_Everyone has cracks. _

The bell rings for the last round and both women mean business.

Rhonda throws a job after a bit and Santana finally finds her tell. Rhonda lifts her chin whenever she's about to throw a punch.

Santana throws a few hard jabs that make her opponent stumble but Rhonda isn't giving up.

She goes to throw a left hook but Santana sees her tell and leans back from the punch while performing a round house kick to the other fighter's exposed chin.

Rhonda falls and Santana attacks. Kneeing and punching she goes until the final bell rings and she's pulled away from the batter woman in the corner of the ring.

Decision fights are the worst. Waiting for the stupid judges to count punches and takedowns is aggravating.

Santana looks over to Brittany worry and the blonde winks at her to let her know all is well in the world.

The ref comes and stands between Santana and Rhonda and in that moment everything freezes.

The only reason she knows she's won is the cheering, the fact her arms being raised, and Brittany jumping on her.

"Congrats baby!" Britt yells.

It's bittersweet though when she looks at Quinn through her swollen eye.

They have to fight for the championship.

xxxx

San, Q, and Dom are at the park feeding the ducks. Santana and Quinn sit on the bench while they watch the little boy.

"I read your letters." San confesses.

"What letters?"

Santana puts her head down. "The ones Britt wrote from Iraq."

Quinn's eyes bug out of her head. "Why the fuck were you going through my shit? You had no right to read those Santana!"

The use of her whole name scares her and Santana begins stuttering. "I-I was t-trying to f-find my dress."

Quinn throws her hands up. "And you just so happened to come across a shoe box with letters in it?"

"I kicked it over by accident and they fell out."

Quinn sits in silent rage until Santana speaks again. "Why does she send you the hard truths? Why are you her 'life partner'?" She says condescendingly.

"The life partner thing is like partner in crime no love involved and she sends me the real stuff so you don't get worried over the little things and so I know when to tell you shit's getting rough. She loves you Santana can't you see that?"

Santana wipes a tear from her eye and changes the subject. "So what will we do when one of us wins?"

Quinn shrugs. "We'll be happy for the other person. We're family San. Nothing's changing that."

But what they don't discuss is whoever wins will travel big time and they have and 8 year old to worry about.

xxxx

The girls train hard separately for weeks before the fight. They are severing any personal connections and just treating the other as another obstacle to get around.

Santana is currently eating cereal with her back to Quinn while the latter sits with headphones on and the newspaper.

Brittany stands in the middle of them watching their warrior dynamic and it reminds her of the atmosphere in combat.

Santana without speaking puts her bowl in the sink, grabs a gym bag, and kisses Brittany before running out the door.

She's been running in the hills of the forests around town and stepping over and avoiding rocks and branches has gotten her to be lighter and quicker on her feet. San wishes she could tell Quinn about this but right now she's her enemy so she pushes on through the terrain and ignores the pain in her legs for the pleasure of victory.

Quinn on the other hand is lifting weights and working on the speed bag to counteract Santana speed in the ring.

It's a gift and a curse fighting someone that you know. Knowing how they fight can make you calculate too much and not act on instinct. Quinn wants to discount this and kick some ass.

The momentum is building they can both feel it in their veins. Adrenaline makes a home in their bodies and primal instinct start to surface.

Santana struts down the path to the cage with a red silk robe on. Quinn has the same but green. But both wear a menacing look about their face.

Santana shrugs her robe off and Brittany squirts water in her mouth and Mo does the same for Quinn.

No instructions are allowed as told by the two girl's rules. They don't want anyone taking sides.

They both stretch out and jump around. The silk of their fighting shorts bounces up and down gracefully as they shadow box and shake out their limbs.

The time finally comes when they both enter the ring.

"Have a nice clean fight ladies." The ref instructs.

Santana and Quinn look into one another's eyes nod, and hit gloves.

DING!


	28. Chapter 28

_***this was a double update so be sure to read the chapter before this one. _

_1 week before fight._

It's Brittany's first day at Burt's. He wants to see what she can do so he knows whether to hire her or not.

"Now Brittany I want you to change the alternator and transmission."

"Yes sir." She answers while standing at ease like a good soldier.

Burt puts his hand on her shoulder. "This isn't Iraq. You don't have to do that."

Brittany puts her head down embarrassed and she gets to work.

It takes her half a day but by the end she's covered in car grease and the job is done.

"I'm impressed you're really good. How would you like a job?" Burt says while holding out a blue jumpsuit with a patch of her name on the left breast.

Brittany slips the jumpsuit over her clothes and feels so proud to wear it. She looks at her name patch and thinks she might be just as proud of this one as her ranger patch.

Burt tells her to take a break and while Brittany is eating lunch a very sexy looking Santana comes in.

Santana pushes her against a car and unzips her leather jacket revealing she has nothing on under it. She smashes her lips into the blonde's and it gets heated fast.

Santana shoves her leather-clad leg in between Brittany's legs and grinds into her for a bit before pulling away completely.

"Tease." Brittany whines.

Santana puts a finger over Brittany's lips. "You won't be saying that later." She turns and walks away. "Happy first day babe."

Brittany stands bewildered watching Santana's perfect ass as she walks away with her mouth hanging open.

"Best first day ever."

xxxx

Quinn is at the gym for her allotted time before Santana comes in. She's beating the bag mercilessly until her wrists ache from the pressure of her attack.

Next she moves onto the speed bag to work on catching Santana during her fast footwork. She knows exactly how her counterpart fights and she plans on exploiting all of her weaknesses.

Quinn shuffles her feet and throws different punches at the bag about the size of a basketball that attached to the floor and the ceiling by a single string.

Santana walks into the gym as Quinn throws a jab at the bag. Quinn sees her out of the corner of her eyes and stills the bouncing bag with her hands immediately.

She takes a look at the Latina once before nodding and walking off into the locker room.

Quinn rests her muscles in an ice bath as she thinks about what she's going to have to do to her sister in the ring in order to win. She doesn't like it. But there are a lot of things in life to not like.

As Quinn is contemplating this someone knocks on the wall to the ice room and snaps the blonde out of her thoughts.

Q looks up and sees her beautiful girlfriend standing there all rocked out and fresh from a tour of gigs throughout the Midwest.

"Hey gorgeous." Shay says huskily as she walks towards Quinn and kisses her with so much passion that Q's own wetness gets mixed in with the water and ice in the tub.

They separate and Quinn caresses Shay's face with her hand. "You're early." She says mesmerized by the woman in front of her.

"I used your fight as an excuse to leave but really, I missed you."

Shay pulls over a stool and sits behind Quinn and takes her blonde hair out of its holder. She kneads her hands through soft hair and causes Quinn to sigh contently.

"I love you." Quinn says in her haze and not until moments later does she realize it.

She starts to panic but Shay soothes her by kissing her head from behind. "I love you too. You're music to me."

Quinn gets out of the bath and drags Shay towards the showers.

"Move in to a house with me, San, Britt, and Dom. I love you and I want to wake up to those green eyes."

Shay pulls her closer and kisses her feverishly. "And I want to go to sleep every night knowing I get to be with you in the morning."

xxxx

Quinn and Santana walk into the ring with menacing glares. They have to imagine the other did something horrible to do this.

They knock gloves and the fight starts.

Blonde and brunette circle one another waiting for a moment to strike.

Quinn goes first and lands a jab but then Santana counters with a right hook to the ribs.

The girls circle again and Quinn kicks Santana's side but Santana catches her leg and charges Quinn into the cage.

She elbows her but then Quinn kicks her in the stomach and lands her flat on her back.

Santana gets up before Quinn and punches her face as the blonde is against the cage.

Quinn finds and opening and sends and up kick to Santana's jaw and she stumbles back.

Quinn gets up on her feet and goes to charge but the bell rings.

It's silent in the corner as requested and Quinn and Santana drink water and ice their wounds for a minute before going back out.

This round is calm and nothing but a few punches and kicks happen.

Now is the third and final round and shit gets serious.

Quinn charges at Santana and slams her against the cage.

She gets on top of her but somehow Santana flips Quinn around and now they lay front to back on the mat and the brunette has Q in a headlock.

Quinn starts to lose consciousness but elbows Santana and causes her to loosen her grip.

Q flips around and straddles Santana before pummeling her face with punches.

Santana kicks her off of her and straddles Quinn now and does the same by throwing punches left and right.

The fight is getting brutal now and both girls are bleeding but they don't care. They want to win.

They finally separate and Quinn goes to throw a final punch but the bell rings.

San and Q shake hands and go to their corners to get fixed up and hydrated.

If you ask either of them they'd say it was the hardest fight of their lives. Because it was.

San has never been so sore and Quinn has never had to act so fast in her life.

They gather in the middle of the ring and the anticipation is killing them.

He lifts both their arms. "A tie ladies and gentlemen. There will be a re match in a month! What a hard fight!"

Both girls stand there in shock with their arms still up even after the ref dropped his own.

A re-match?

xxxx

Santana and Brittany lay in bed ready to go to sleep but Santana can't bring herself to close her eyes she sighs loudly and fluffs her pillow.

Britt hears her and turns around looking at Santana and asks, "What's wrong?"

Santana huffs. "Why did you tell Q the truth about the war and not me? I'm your girlfriend Brittany. You love _me_."

Brittany coughs to clear her throat. "I didn't want to worry you."

"That's my job. Sometimes I feel like you love her and not me. The whole life partner thing like what the fuck is that about?"

Brittany sits up and grabs Santana's face in her palms. "That's like a joking thing baby. Maybe it's a poor choice of words. She's just my best friend. You are my soul mate San." She rolls on top of Santana and straddles her. "You are my first and my last, you hear me? Not my motorcycle or anything means more to me than you. I will grow old with you and I'll love every second of it. You're it for me."

"I need you to write me true letters like you did for Quinn. I'm supposed to know your deepest truths not her. I love how close you are but I feel out of the loop when you're hiding things from me even if you're trying to protect me. Like are you just waiting for Quinn to be single to jump on that?" Santana is exasperated and everything is coming out at once.

Britt puts her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. If I wanted Quinn I would have tried. But I didn't and you know why?" Brittany grabs her hand. "Because the moment I saw you I knew there would never be anyone else. And as for the letters and truths? I promise to tell you everything down to if I stub my toe on a humvee." Brittany chuckles. "Santana you will be my wife one day if that's what you want. But I know I want little babies running around that look like the woman that consumes all that I am and makes me into all that I'll ever be."

Santana wipes a tear from her eye. "Can some look like you? I want them to have your eyes."

They kiss deeply and passionately conveying everything they feel for the other. There is no doubt how they feel and no one else to feel it for.

xxxx

Santana walks into her house where Brittany is waiting and drops her gym bag on the living room floor.

Brittany walks over to give Santana a kiss but the Latina puts her hand up and blocks her. "Go upstairs and wait for me."

Brittany gulps at her commanding tone and does as told.

While Santana makes Brittany wait she makes a sandwich and then showers.

When she comes into her room Brittany is obediently sitting on the bed with her hands in her lap.

"Get the strap on." Is all Santana says and Brittany obliges.

"Take off my clothes and then put it on me."

Brittany goes to work undressing Santana but it's not fast enough. "Faster." She commands.

Soon Santana is naked and Brittany is adjusting the harness to Santana's hips.

Santana grabs Brittany by the arm and drags her over to the bed. She presses into the blonde from behind and applies pressure to her back with her hand and bends Brittany over the bed.

Santana pulls down her shorts hard and Brittany's panties come with it.

She runs her fingers through the blonde's folds and realizes how soaked she is.

"Looks like someone's excited."

Santana then grabs and kneads Britt's ass and smacks it a little for good measure.

She leans over and presses her lips against her girlfriend's ear. "I have a feeling you're going to like this."

Santana backs up and kicks Brittany's legs apart wider and positions the dildo between her thighs. She runs the fake penis through Brittany's wet pussy to lube it up and then shoves it inside the blonde.

"Ughh yes." Brittany moans.

"I knew you'd like it." Santana says as she slowly brings the strap on in and out. In and out.

Suddenly Santana shoves it all the way in and Brittany grips the sheets for dear life as pain mixes with pleasure and she cries out from the effects.

Santana continues to slam into her relentlessly and slapping her ass from time to time.

She bends over a bit and grips Brittany's hair and pulls to make her stand up. Santana wraps her arm around Britt's front and cups her pussy.

Santana starts rubbing Brittany's clit furiously while still fucking her from behind and Brittany brings her arm around and threads her fingers through raven hair.

Santana slaps her away with her free hand. "No touching."

Brittany's hands fall to her side and the dominant side of Santana has her soaked.

She's fucked relentlessly by the Latina and soon she's so close she's shaking and can barely stand so Santana bends her over again and goes to town.

"You gonna come for me?"

"Y-yes. Fuck yes I love you so much."

"You're all mine?"

"All of me."

Santana thrusts harder and harder until Brittany gushes all over her lap and drops to the bed spent.

Santana scoops her up and cuddles her and kisses her head.

Brittany snuggles into her warmth and soon falls asleep thanking the shitty town of Lima for bringing her the most amazing woman in the world.

xxxx

There is an eerie feeling in the arena when Quinn and Santana walk towards the ring.

No announcement is heard from them. The realization their robes are off doesn't hit them. But when they tap gloves in the ring all senses come back ten fold like starting your car and forgetting you left the stereo blaring.

Both girls have tunnel vision set on the other and they circle.

Waiting.

And more waiting.

Santana jabs first and misses and then Quinn swings and Santana ducks that.

Quinn throws a left hook but San ducks again and simultaneously spins and sweeps Quinn's legs out from under her.

The blonde lands on her back but up kicks Santana in the stomach and leans back before springing off the mat.

They circle for a bit more until Quinn lands a huge uppercut to San's jaw and the Latina flies backwards towards the cage.

Quinn pounces and attacks Santana's whole body.

For a minute Santana thinks she's a goner but she comes back with an elbow to the face and kicks Q off of her before springing to her feet.

The bell rings and both girls go to their corners in a rage. They're both pretty messed up already and have two more rounds to go.

Santana's lip is split and Quinn's ear is torn and bleeding.

The starting bell rings and the girls go back to the ring.

Santana once again breaks Quinn's nose and the blood gushes out. But other than that the second round is boring.

The girls save their energy in the second round exchanging blows and takedowns until the bell rings.

The third round is where things need to happen.

Both girls come out with a mission and Quinn runs towards Santana and punches her in the face.

The Latina takes the hit and pummels Quinn's sides.

The blonde trips up Santana and the Latina falls on her back with a hard thud. The two grapple for a bit trying to gain dominance and time is running out.

Santana elbows Quinn in the face and the blonde spits out a back molar.

Quinn's anger flares and she punches Santana a couple times before the bell rings and the fight is over.

They both hug and congratulate each other and are happy to be able to speak again.

Who knows what the decision will be.


	29. Chapter 29

As the announcer comes into the ring with his microphone everything is silent.

The ref is in the middle of Santana and Quinn holding their wrists and waiting for the call to see which one he will lift.

"What a great fight right everyone?" The announcer yells and the crowd goes wild.

"This was a close one but winning by one point and a broken nose is Santana Diabla Lopez!"

Santana is in shock when the ref lifts her arm and the ring is swarmed with people hugging her.

Brittany scoops Santana in her arms and spins her around while kissing her.

The blonde puts her back on her feet and she looks over at Quinn.

Quinn stands off to the side forlorn and finally feeling the pain of her injuries.

Santana strides over and pulls Quinn into her arms. "You should've won."

"No I'm pretty sure my nose says different." Quinn chuckles dryly.

Amidst all the action neither girl notices a large black woman approach them.

The woman shakes both of their hands. "Hi. I'm Brenda White from Tap Out. We'd like to talk to both of you about setting up a possible sponsorship for the UFC."

Santana and Quinn look at one another bewildered with their mouths hanging open. In the UFC the weight classes are different so Santana would be a Flyweight at 120 and Quinn would be a Bantam weight at 130. They won't have to fight each other anymore and both girls think that's the best thing about this whole proposal.

Brittany comes over and helps them out by nudging them both on the shoulder to bring them back to reality.

Santana finally comes to and gives the woman an answer. "Yes. Hell yes!"

Santana and Quinn join hands and jump up and down like little girls. They've never won something this big before and for the first time in their lives they feel like someone.

Brenda chuckles. "Alright girls, settle down. Here's my card. Call and we can set up a meeting. It was a pleasure watching you work."

Brenda walks away and now all three girls are shrieking and jumping.

"I think this calls for celebration." Brittany grins.

Santana and Quinn hurry up getting tended to by the medical team and for Quinn, getting her nose snapped back into place.

Soon Shay comes fresh from a gig and meets them at a bar close to the arena.

Brittany brings over shots and drinks and everything she can carry over to the table and plops it down.

She grabs a long island iced tea and raises her glass. The others follow with their respective drinks and shots and wait for the blonde to speak.

"Santana I am so damn proud to call you mine. And even though you broke my best friend's nose congrats on the fight." The table chuckles. "And Quinn you did a number on my girl but that's cool too. I'm so proud of both of you and can't wait to see you kick ass in the UFC." Britt raises her glass higher. "To Santana and Quinn!"

San and Q grin hugely as they throw back shots of tequila and can't believe how far they've come.

From stitching injuries on the kitchen counter to being pro sponsored fighters. It's amazing.

That night when Brittany and Santana finally retire to bed and snuggle into one anther they finally get to think about the day and Brittany is so smitten.

"You are everything I've ever wanted and more Santana. You make me believe in something bigger than myself. My heart is so yours."

xxxx

Turns out being sponsored means the girls have to do a photo shoot for the company's magazine.

Santana and Quinn are not happy.

They barely have any clothes on, the photographer is a creep, and they are making them out to look like some bimboes and not fighters.

"Ok now bend over just a little bit more." The photographer tells Santana as she's dressed in shorts that could double as a thong and a bikini top that almost shows her nipples.

She stands up and puts her hand up to him like she's telling him to stop. "Ok photo creeper this is how it's gonna go," She points to Quinn who is dressed much the same. "My sister here is deleting all those nasty pictures you just took and we're starting over. We didn't come here for a Maxim shoot." She motions for Brittany to come over when she notices her chuckling in the corner. "This is my girlfriend. My Army Ranger girlfriend, so if you don't wanna piss off two fighters and a soldier I suggest you don't argue."

The guy gulps loudly and nods his head and Quinn starts deleting.

"Ok now get me some real fucking shorts."

xxxx

The band has a show near Lima so the three girls made their way out to support them.

Brittany is all over San like she just fell in love with her all over again. She enamors her, like when your favorite CD starts over and reminds you why you keep it in the stereo in the first place.

Suddenly the girl that looked like Maya from Pretty Little Liars comes up to Santana and pushes her.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Santana sneers.

"I'm the girl you fucked at Scandal's and then you wiped your fingers on my thigh and left me in the fucking bathroom you dumb bitch."

Santana jumps at her but Brittany holds her back and tells the other girl to fuck off.

Once things calm down Brittany laughs. "I can't believe you wiped your fingers on her thigh and then left. You're a dick."

Santana puts her finger on Brittany's lips. "Was a dick." She runs her hands down the blonde's sides. "I seem to be getting nicer the longer I know you."

Brittany kisses her with all that she is and judging by the wetness pooling in her panties, decides it's time to leave.

They say bye to Quinn who's staying with Shay and decide to take the train.

Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's waist and pulls her close as the crisp night air hits them.

Together they help the other walk straight and laugh at nothing and everything at the same time.

They cut through an alley and pass a dumpster when a man jumps out and points a gun at the pair.

Brittany's training kicks in and she puts her hands up in surrender before pushing Santana behind her protectively.

The man shakes the gun at them. "Empty your fucking pockets!"

Brittany goes for her pocket at first but then quickly grabs the man's wrist and snaps it back causing it to break and the gun to drop.

The blonde shuffles the gun on top of her shoe and flings it up into her hand.

She points the gun at the robber now. "Walk the fuck away." The man stalls for a second. "Go!"

He comes to his senses and jets down the alley and once again, into the darkness.

Brittany turns around and finds Santana sitting on the ground slumped between the wall and the dumpster, rocking back and forth crying.

Brittany walks over while simultaneously unloading the clip in the gun and wiping her prints off of it before throwing it in the dumpster. She knows it's a burner and probably has bodies on it. She doesn't want any part of that.

Brittany then cradles Santana on the ground and tries to calm her down. She knows the girl's hate for guns.

"Rosie O'Donnell, Jennifer Lawrence, Michelle Rodriguez. Fuck, marry, kill."

Santana looks at her like she's crazy but a smile breaks onto her face and brings her out of her flashback.

"Kill Rosie, fuck Michelle, and marry Jennifer."

"Poor, sweet, Rosie." Brittany says and she stands and brings Santana with her.

That night Santana and Brittany both have night terrors. Santana dreams that the blonde was there when her Papi died and, she too, got shot.

Brittany has a dream about the war and the bloody bodies hitting the humvee while Boggs was on the machine gun.

Quinn hears them screaming in their sleep and comes in and throws water on them waking the two up immediately.

Dom starts screaming and crying from being woken up by all the noise and Quinn leaves the room to calm him down.

Brittany and Santana both look at each other with tears running down their faces and throw themselves into a tight embrace.

"I was so scared." Santana whispers.

Brittany rubs her back. "Me too baby. Me too."

xxxx

With the 50 grand each Santana and Quinn got for the sponsorship they bought a house. It's about a block away from the Pierce's and it's perfect.

There are 3 bedrooms. One for Britt and San. One for Quinn and Shay and then another for Dominic.

Shay and Brittany didn't want to live there for free so they pay utilities and cable along with grocery shopping.

It's the first night sleeping there and Santana notices Brittany isn't in bed.

She comes down to the basement they now have that is set up with punching bags and workout equipment and sees Brittany on the punching bag with music playing.

Santana turns the stereo off. "Why are you up at 4 AM?"

Britt puts her hand up. "Halt I'm part of the night owl's union I have permission." She laughs.

Santana shakes her head with a smile. "You're so weird. But lucky for you, I'm part of the union too."

Santana walks towards her seductively and whispers in her ear. "Hand me those sparring pads."

They joke around and have fun until it turns into a wrestling match. Santana gains dominance and straddles Brittany.

"Wanna christen the house?" She smirks.

Brittany bolts up and runs up the stairs and Santana grabs some supplies on her way.

She pushes Brittany down on the bed and pulls all her clothes off. Then she lights a candle and puts it on the nightstand.

As she's walking over to the closet to get the special box, Santana strips down and Brittany watches hungrily.

Santana gets the strap on out and fastens it to Brittany. She then climbs on top of the blonde and bends over to kiss her.

Santana ventures down to nipples and hip bones before she stops and rubs the strap on through her wet pussy.

She mounts the fake penis slowly letting her opening adjust to being filled up and let's out the sexiest moan in the world.

Brittany watches on with pure lust as she sees her girlfriend like a goddess in front of her.

It's all the way in now and Santana starts to move on top of Brittany dominantly pushing the strap on in and out.

Santana leans forward and grabs the candle. She tips it over and pours it on Brittany's chest.

"Fuck." Brittany moans and grabs the Latina by the hips to make her grind into her harder.

"You like that?" Santana whispers lowly.

Santana pours some of the wax on herself and rides Brittany with everything she has.

She's so wet that her pussy makes slapping noises against the dildo inside her.

The brunette pours more hot wax on herself and Brittany before putting it back on the end table and placing her hands on the blonde's breasts.

Brittany growls predatorily and sits up and digs her nails into San's back.

They rock together until the rubbing on Brittany's clit and the huge dildo in Santana's pussy makes them both shout out and come soaking the bed.

They sit there for a moment the fake penis still inside the smaller girl and breathe each other in.

Sleep that night is comfortable. Sleep that night is amazing.

xxxx

Brittany comes home from work and Santana is sitting on the curb with the mail in her hands, crying.

Brittany knows what this means and picks up the letter to read it. She tries to hug Santana but the brunette pushes her away. Brittany tries to fight her and not get pushed so she wraps her arms around San as the small girl pounds her chest.

"I just cant right now. Let me go Brittany. Please."

Britt lets her go and reads over the letter. She has to leave in two weeks.

Quinn comes out of the house with tears in her eyes and hugs Brittany. "How long?"

"6 months."

Quinn pats her shoulder and leads her inside. Brittany walks up to her and San's room and the Latina is in bed silently crying.

Brittany slips behind her and wraps her arms around her from behind.

San sniffles. "I saw first hand what you deal with when we got mugged. It's like I have a pit in my stomach unless I know you're safe. Like you hurt I hurt. If you die…" Her voice cracks.

"That's not going to happen."

Santana turns around. "You don't know that _Brittany, _and you just came back."

Brittany caresses her cheek with the back of her warm hand. "I don't. But I have the upper hand knowing that if I work harder I get to come home to you."

Santana kisses her and nuzzles her face into Brittany's pale neck making a beautiful contrast to Santana's dark hair that's splayed about it.

"I love you but you drive me crazy."

xxxx

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all go camping as usual when Brittany goes away. They've made it their own sort of tradition.

And even though fall is becoming a bitter winter they all trudge through the woods for the sake of family.

They now sit around the fire passing fancy single malt whiskey to each other straight out of the bottle.

Santana takes a gulp. "I can't believe we have to give up weed for the UFC."

Quinn takes the bottle. "I know right. I'm gonna be such a bitch."

Brittany scoffs. "You're a bitch already."

Quinn pushes Brittany and takes a stick and uses it to roast a marshmallow over the fire.

Santana pokes Brittany childishly in the side like she has something really important to say. "Quinn told Shay she loves her."

Brittany gets all jumpy and excited. "Ohh really? That's so cute!" She looks at Santana. "She's going soft on us."

Santana moves down the log next to Quinn and pokes her. "She's more than soft. She's liquid in that girl's hands."

Quinn scoffs. "Oh please you can't act like B doesn't have you whipped as fuck."

Britt snickers. "Literally."

Santana snags the bottle and takes a couple gulps.

All of a sudden she remembers why they're out in the woods.

She thinks she might die without her here, or at least that's what it feels like.

Brittany's not even gone yet and she's already worried and missing her warmth in bed.

Brittany on the other hand is stoic. She has to be. If she thinks about it she'll break and broken soldiers don't live.

They decide to go to bed when the bottle is gone and Quinn gets the tree house since she hasn't slept in it yet.

Santana climbs into the tent after Brittany and snuggles into her soaking in her scent before she can't have it anymore like she's preserving fruit for the winter.

"My body aches when you're gone. It dries up and withers away."

Brittany holds her close. "I know babe. I feel the same way. There's nothing Santana in the desert."


	30. Chapter 30

*** a shout out to my Beta naynay1963 she's awesome.

Santana sits in the living room and Lorraine walks into their new house and notices the Latina crying.

She rushes over to the young woman. "Britt must be gone. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Santana looks up at the eldest woman Pierce. "How'd you do it all those years?"

Lorraine sits down across from Santana. "It's not easy but you learn to trust in them and their training and hope for the best." She puts her hand over Santana's "It hurts like hell but when they come home it's like you're finally home too."

Brittany walks in and kisses Santana while wiping her tears. "Because of you I am everything I am. I can do this."

Santana nods and kisses Britt.

"How is it I wanna kiss you and kick your ass at the same time?"

Britt shrugs. "I have that affect on people."

Santana stands up and offers her kitchen chair. "Sit down so I can cut your hair and where's Quinn she wanted a cut too?"

Brittany does as told and waits for San to get the scissors. "Last I heard her and Shay were in their room."

Lorraine stands up. "Ok time for me to go. Make sure you clean up all the hair or your kitchen will be nasty."

Britt groans. Little does her mom know Santana's been doing this since Dom was 2."Yes mom."

Lorraine kisses both girls on the cheek and leaves.

Santana walks back over to Brittany and runs her fingers through her hair and scratches at her scalp causing Brittany to sigh in contentment.

"I love your hair." Santana says in a trance.

"Mm. I love your hands."

Brittany turns around and stills Santana's hands. "You amaze me everyday. I'm so glad you love me."

Santana stands there in shock at all the love being thrown her way.

After Brittany turns around Santana bends her head back and kisses her upside down like Mary Jane herself kissing Spiderman and the electricity running through them at this moment could power a city block.

Santana sprays her hair with water and gets to cutting. She sensually runs her hands through the blonde's hair scratching at her scalp and Brittany never though she could get turned on by a haircut but when Santana Lopez is cutting your hair it's near impossible to not want her hands all over you.

She trims the blonde hair and layers it so it fits in her military approved hairstyle and soon she's done. It's now shoulder length and deployment ready.

Quinn comes in looking freshly sexed and Brittany and Santana assume Shay is passed out from their activities.

She sits on the chair and looks back at Santana. "I want it short and choppy like down to my chin. Can you do that?"

San nods. "You want me to angle it a bit at your jaw line?"

Quinn hops up and down excitedly. "Yesss! And just to let you know Dom wants a buzz cut. I told him he's not allowed to get rid of his curls but he won't listen."

Santana gets done with Quinn's hair and Brittany sweeps while she yells for her brother. "Dom! Get down here I'm cutting your hair." She looks around like she's missing something. "Bring the electric shaver!"

Of course she's gonna buzz his hair. If that's what he wants and how he wants to express himself she's not going to let the fact she thinks his cuhair is cute get in the way of that.

Dom comes running down and flops onto the kitchen chair. "So can I get a buzz cut?" He asks out of breath.

Santana nods while running her hands through his curls one last time. "Yea but I'm gonna make it fly and give you a fade and a bangin' outline. No brother of mine is walkin' around with messed up hair."

Santana turns on the shaver and comes to terms that her sweet little brother is changing. As she starts and the dark brown curls fall to the ground she realizes how big he's gotten.

He's going into the 4th grade in the fall and turning 9. Where has time gone?

She finally finishes and when he turns around Santana starts crying. "You look just like Papi."

Dom stand up and hugs his big sister. "And I'm going to try to be a good man like him too."

Brittany and Quinn watch the sight with tears in their eyes.

Things are changing.

xxxx

Santana and Brittany spend some alone time together sitting in their bed spreading all types of cuteness around the room.

San lays her head on Britt's chest and the blonde holds her tight.

Brittany kisses her forehead and rubs her back. "You know I think about you every time I'm in danger over there? And it helps me through it."

"I just worry about the danger you're in but I still don't want you to hide things from me babe. We only have four days left until you deploy." Santana shifts impossibly closer to Brittany. "So if you don't mind, I wanna get my cuddles on."

Brittany smiles at how cute her usually hardcore girlfriend is. "I promise to tell you everything Tana."

San and Britt lay in bed while the commotion going on around the house goes unnoticed.

Brittany lifts Santana's chin up so she's looking into her blue eyes. "I love you so much. I loved you even when you were mean to me and kicking my chair in class." Brittany laughs.

Santana laughs at the memory too. "I was only mean to you because I liked you."

"Isn't that a grade school tactic?"

Santana raises her eyebrow. "It worked didn't it?"

xxxx

A blonde and a brunette walk into the deployment store on base and the blonde is laughing but the other one is speaking in another language and yelling at a piece of paper.

"I don't know what any of this shit is."

"Don't worry Santana I'll be with you." The blonde answers.

As they walk through the store certain people who know the taller girl salute her and Santana feels a sense of pride rise up in her.

Soon they're done picking up what seems to Santana to be random shit and they're back at the house ironing Brittany's uniforms.

It's a bittersweet errand because it means Brittany will be leaving soon and Santana will be left back here again.

Santana goes by the charts and puts the patches and medals in the right places and notices Brittany's helmet and gathers her hair in it and puts it on.

Brittany sees out of the corner of her eye and comes up behind the Latina. "You'd make a sexy soldier Private Lopez."

Santana turns around and pokes her in the chest. "Don't get any ideas we have to get this stuff done." She huffs while ironing a formal blazer. "I feel like a damn Army wife."

Brittany kisses her. "The only kind of wife you will be is mine." She grabs San's shoulders and holds the girl at arms length. "You embedded yourself in my DNA somehow and I can't breathe unless you're exhaling."

Santana gives her the best kiss she can muster until she hears someone sniffling in Quinn's room.

They both go to see who it is and when they open the door they see Quinn frantically trying to hide things.

Santana spots a straw and her cravings kick in. All of a sudden her brain goes into overdrive and heroin is what it wants. She wrings her hands and tries to fight it but knowing the dope is in the same room as her isn't helping.

Before Santana can speak Britt does. "What the fuck Q!" She walks towards her. "Does Shay know about this?" Britt shakes her head. "You were doing so good."

Quinn hangs her head. "I just need it…I'm so, so sorry."

Brittany makes a motion to grab the remaining bags she saw Q put in her drawer but the smaller blonde struggles with Britt.

Brittany tries to push her down but Quinn punches her in the face.

She stops struggling, shocked at what she just did. "Britt…I didn't mean too…"

Brittany doesn't say anything and walks away before slamming the door closed.

Santana shakes her head at her sister. "Is that dope worth losing your sponsorship and your livelihood? Not to mention your best friend."

Quinn scoffs squaring up to Santana. "Just mind you're fuckin' business and get that fuck out!"

Santana pulls her hand back and slaps Quinn square across the face. "Get it together or you will regret ruining this chance! What would Shay think?"

Quinn pushes her away and walks out of the room.

Brittany watches from her own doorway and is overcome by a sadness that couldn't ever be matched.

Santana puts her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "What do we do?"

Britt stands up straight and crosses her arms making herself look commanding and strong. "We call Shay."

xxxx

Santana finds Quinn a couple hours later in their tree house. She comes in and Quinn is taking swigs from a bottle of tequila and smoking a cig.

Santana sits down and silently takes the bottle and throws down a large gulp. "What's going on with you?"

Quinn looks down and tries not to cry. "I just can't take all this pressure from the UFC and the training company and Dom. I just cracked."

San puts an arm around Q's shoulder. "We all break sometimes but we can't let that ruin what we love. You're lucky we don't get tested until next month."

"I know. My body just scrapes at my insides until I give it what it needs."

San chuckles dryly. "I know the feeling. What does Shay think?"

"She doesn't know." Quinn says shamefully.

San slaps her in the arm. "You love that girl and she loves you." San crawls towards the ladder of the tree house and when she on the first rung looking in she speaks again. "Fix. It. Now. Before I call her myself."

xxxx

It's Ky's day for training. She's entering a tournament and she's looking good.

Santana notices she's pummeling the bag extremely hard and stops her before she hurts herself.

Ky falls into Santana's arms crying. "I'm gonna miss her so much."

Santana rubs her back soothingly. "Me too. Me too. But she'll be back in no time." Santana says trying to convince herself too.

Ky stands up and brushes away her tears roughly like they weren't there in the first place, much like a younger Santana would.

Santana offers to box with her so Ky can get all her emotions out and the girl actually punches San in the face so hard her nose bleeds. But San doesn't care she needs to get it out too.

After they tire themselves out they hug and walk to the locker room.

"You know you're my family right?" Santana asks Ky.

"Yeah." Ky smiles up at her. "You're great family."

xxxx

After the nosebleed incident at the gym, Santana told Britt she needed to spend time with Ky. Brittany decided to bring Dom along too.

They go to the local go cart track and sit in the tiny cars with huge smiles.

"Get ready to lose Britt!" Ky yells over the roar of the engines.

"Nope I'm winning!" Dom yells.

The green light goes and all three of them zoom off of the starting line.

Brittany has a good lead but is actually surprised when Ky passes her. She smiles at how big her sister has gotten.

For a few laps it's Ky in the lead, Britt in 2nd, and Dom in third.

But when the last lap comes Dom passes Brittany and does a crazy drift around a corner to pass Ky.

He goes over the finish line with his hands in the air.

Dom gets out of the car and the man operating the ticket booth shakes his hand. "Nice driving out there boy. I have a buddy that owns a racing team." The man gives the boy a card. "Give 'em a call he'd love to see what you can really do."

Dom stands there in shock and Brittany pats him on the back. She can't wait to tell San about this.

Ky's proud of her best friend and since he supports her with fighting she will support him with racing.

xxxx

It's the last night Brittany can hold Santana and the last night Santana can smell what can only be described as Brittany.

Neither sleep.

"I'm gonna miss this so much."

"Me too." San turns around and squints in the darkness of the room. "Are you wearing a t-shirt for me to keep while you're gone?"

Brittany kisses her. "Yup. You're favorite one with the burn mark in it."

Brittany sits up much to Santana's disappointment and pulls out a thin package from under the bed. "I wanted to do something for you."

Santana opens the package and inside contains a calendar of pictures of Brittany for every month. Some are sexy and some are silly like spring where she's a flower.

"When did you get this done?" Santana says grinning. She loves it.

"I called that creepy photographer and had him make it so you can see a bit of me each month I'm gone.

San tears up. "Britt that… I love you so much.

"I'm with you all the time but you don't know it. Just like when I get on that plane tomorrow you'll be with me bitching at the cart hitting your elbow because you were too stubborn to switch with me. But I'll be the only one that knows you're with me."

San laughs. "Sounds kinda crazy."

"Hey if I didn't like crazy, you wouldn't be my girlfriend."

They wrestle around playfully for a bit before they fall on the ground from being tangled in the sheets.

Brittany looks up into San's eyes. "You're the love of my life. I swear there will never be another woman that could compare. You're like a goddess."

Santana scoffs. "And you're a warrior. My warrior."

They make love that night like it would be their last. They never go to sleep. The two girls want to spend as much time together as they can.

Love was created for them to fall into and love will bring them through this.

xxxx

Brittany hugs Quinn and holds her at shoulder's length "I fixed up a car at the shop for you to paint." She pats her shoulder. "But take your time. You're gonna want to." Brittany says as she winks and walks out the door to go to the airport with Santana and Jake.

Ky doesn't have anyone to make shadow puppets with this time because Brittany is the one going away and she aches for her sister already.

Lorraine feels a mother's pain when she doesn't know if her child is safe or not. As long as her child is out of her sight it's there but it's a lot worse when her child is at war.

Santana and Brittany hold hands the whole way to the airport in the back of the car as Jake drives.

They also hold hands as Brittany slings her Army issue duffel over her shoulder and walks into the airport.

The two walk slowly trying to delay the inevitable and to feel one another for just that much longer like hitting the snooze button to stay in the warmth of the bed.

Santana stops abruptly before the security gate and grabs Brittany's face and kisses her with all the love she can muster and hopes it lingers long enough for Brittany to still feel it in the desert.

Brittany grabs her hands and stares into her eyes. "You think all these bad things can touch us. Nothing can touch us Santana. Our love story will be written down for the ages. I will come back to you." Brittany says this adamantly and bores her blue into Santana's browns so deep Santana swears she can feel something.

Santana pulls Brittany by the collar of her fatigues and kisses her. "Good 'cause I'm gonna marry you one day Specialist Pierce."

Brittany turns to her father and hugs him tight with all she has and all this emotion is starting to get to her.

He pats her on the shoulder. "Be safe kid."

Brittany nods and kisses Santana one last time sliding her lips together with the Latina's and trying to make up for the 6 months they'll miss.

The blonde has to pull herself away before she goes AWOL and stays with the brunette. As she walks away Santana's hand goes with her until a single pinky is linked to Brittany's and then finally their connection is severed.

Before Brittany enters the gate she turns around and blows a kiss and gives a wink to Santana. "I love you!" She yells across the airport.

"Always Brittany!" She hops up and down trying to see over all the tall people. "I love you!"

Santana stops jumping when Brittany turns around again and disappears into the strangers among them and thinks about how this is going to be a long 6 months.


	31. Chapter 31

***hey if anyone wants to ask questions or just chat my twitter is acphotog27 and my tumblr is acpaige

Even the wind is hot in Iraq and the sunlight spits flames. The shade feels like a branding and water always feels like soup going down the hatch.

In urban areas like the one Brittany is currently patrolling, danger is added to the heat and it's like a tornado barreling down at her through the dilapidated houses and streets.

She checks her left. Once. Twice. Three times before she signals the men behind her to follow.

Being in the front is haywire. Being in the front is pins and needles making a home under her skin.

Gunfire comes from a roof to the right and Brittany ducks behind a crumbling concrete wall as the bullets whizz by her.

One of her men is hit and laying in the middle of the street so Brittany signals the third of 6 in her squad to cover her.

The blonde runs out as the other soldier fires at the sniper on the roof and as the enemy's body falls Brittany drags the injured soldier behind the concrete wall and assesses his injuries.

He's a young soldier. Just like Brittany, she realizes.

It could have been her.

But no it's Private First Class Anthony Keely and he's bleeding from his stomach and leg.

Brittany thinks fast and grabs a tourniquet from her pack and ties it off on Keely's leg to cease the bleeding.

She then pulls out her medical kit and places gauze over his wound.

Brittany gets on her radio. "Man down assistance needed stat. Leg and abdomen wound. We're 3 clicks west of the drop off point. Over."

"Copy that Pierce we're on our way." The radio sounds but Brittany is already calming Anthony and putting one of her extra shirts under his head.

"You hear that Keely? They're coming." Brittany says trying to even out her voice.

She has blood all over her hands and as she grabs her gun to survey the area the image seers into her brain.

She peaks around the corner and sees an enemy and fires. Blood sprays out of his neck where she got him and he falls to the ground dead. Brittany looks overhead for snipers and clips two more off before stabbing a man that tried to slice Anthony's throat.

Silence becomes them and it's been hours since Brittany's call.

"Where are you we're in hostile territory? I repeat assistance needed immediately."

There's no answer on the radio.

xxxx

Quinn's POV

I know everyone is mad at me and they should be. I don't even know how it happened. One minute I was training and throwing up because I was working so hard to make weight for my first fight in the UFC and the next second I'm at Puck's getting a bundle.

And then the house. The fucking house. Do you know how much work it is. Mowing the lawn paying the mortgage, making sure Dom is safe. Painting shit. Fixing sinks.

Selling myself so I can get fucking sponsors.

Keeping Santana sane while Brittany is gone.

I cracked.

I broke.

So now to make up for it at least a little bit I'm doing everyone's laundry, Santana and Brittany's sex panties excluded.

I pick up a pair of Shay's ripped jeans and smile as I check her pockets knowing she always leaves random shit in there like the one time I found a tiny plastic car with "The Ripper" written on top.

She's been gone on tour for a month and is coming back in five days and I cant wait to run my fingers through her brown hair and kiss those juicy lips.

As I'm in my dream world thinking about the last time I had sex, my hands feel around and come in contact with a piece of paper.

Paper?

I pull it out and open it up. When I see the contents of this ripped off slice of paper I see red.

Who the fuck is Cora and why the fuck is her number in my girl's pocket?

I open myself up to this girl and this is what she fucking does?

What if there are other numbers?

Suddenly I find myself tearing apart our room and all the clothes and searching all the pockets I can find.

Nothing comes up but I keep the number in my wallet as I walk to Puck's to get the only thing that really loves me, that will never leave me.

xxxx

Santana's first fight in the UFC is today and she's nervous. She wishes Brittany was here and Quinn wasn't nodded off somewhere.

Jake came though. Jake and Dom.

Santana pins her pendant Brittany gave her to the inside of her left glove and shakes her muscles out.

She's fighting Angela Pastori and she's a mean bitch.

The short haired brunette is known for breaking arms in submission and brutally knocking out her opponents even at her small size.

But she's never fought in the underground like Santana.

Angela cracks her neck and grins as she sizes Santana up while the Latina takes off an army hoodie of Brittany's' she wore for good luck.

Both girls are ready and Mo Squirts water in San's mouth. She looks over and smiles at Jake and Dom giving her a thumbs up and notices the empty seat that should be Quinn's.

She wishes the blonde would just talk to her.

Anyway she gets her head back in the game as the bell rings and her and Angela shake hands before starting the festivities.

Santana acts first with a jab to the chin and Angela comes back with a kick to the side.

Angela pushes Santana against the cage and pummels her ribs with punches.

Santana head butts the other girl and blood starts to leak from the Latina's forehead but she advances on Angela with punches and then a kick to the legs to make the other girl fall on her ass with a thud.

It's Diabla on top of that girl now as she elbows her face.

Things go wrong all of a sudden.

Very wrong.

As the two grapple Angela gets Santana in her famous arm bar.

Angela has Santana's arm bending backwards weaved between her own and San grimaces in pain.

She's about to tap out when she looks over at her Army sweatshirt laying over in her corner.

She remembers something.

With all the strength she can muster she curls her free arm around and jams two fingers into Angela's neck where it meets her shoulder, just like Brittany taught her.

Angela's head bounces against the matte as she passes out and Santana rips her arm away.

The crowd cheers. They have never seen a knock out like that used and wonder why it hasn't before because it's completely legal.

Jake and Dom wrap their arms around her and she's happy but she wishes she could talk shit about her opponent with Quinn and kiss Brittany as she twirls around the ring with the upbeat blonde.

Still it's a good win and a good day. She has to take what she can get.

xxxx

Shay's finally home and she walks in with a big smile and a box in her hands.

What she didn't expect was to see an empty house or her girlfriend nodding off on the couch in front of a bottle of Patron.

Shay shakes her awake. "Hey. What's going on?" She says as she notices the bags.

She doesn't get testy she honestly wants to know.

Quinn's face screws up and her eyes narrow. "Oh it's you." She says disgusted. "You wanna know what's going on?" She slaps the paper with the number on the table.

Quinn stands up and advances towards Shay causing her to drop the box in her hands and points at her. "You wanna fucking cheat on me!"

The blonde pushes her girlfriend further into the house and towards the kitchen. Shay's back hits the kitchen counter stopping her and she winces in pain.

She's been there so she knows what Quinn is going through with the drugs and the drinking, not to mention the misinformation.

"I loved you! I gave you my all. And this is what you do you fucking whore!"

"I didn't-" Shay starts to speak but stops and flinches as she she's Quinn pull her arm back to backhand her.

But Santana who has been watching ever since she came home after her fight grabs Quinn's arm mid swing and flips her around pressing the blonde against the counter but much rougher.

"I know you weren't about to fucking hit her!" Santana slams her into the counter harder. "You wanna fight? Fight someone who can defend themselves. You're a boxer you could've fuckin hurt her!"

Quinn pushes Santana and then walks away but trips over the box Shay dropped in the hall.

It opens and blue fingerless gloves fall out with Fury written on the knuckles.

Quinn holds them in her lap and looks up at Shay.

"The number you found was from Cora, the girl who made those." Shay explains. "Fists of fury. Get it?" She chuckles dryly.

Santana walks up to her room feeling like they need to deal with their own shit.

It's Shay's turn to be commanding. "This is your one fucking time Quinn. I refuse to deal with an angry fucking dope fiend. One time!"

Shay brushes past Quinn and storms up the stairs before slamming the door to their bedroom. She opens it again and throws a pillow and blanket down the steps.

Quinn sits there with the gloves in her lap shaking back and forth crying. What has she done?

She gets up and grabs the bottle of tequila and the rest of her heroin bags.

Quinn walks to the downstairs bathroom and pours the liquor down the sink.

She then fingers the bags in her hands and contemplates just one more hit.

One more trip to heaven for a lifetime of hell.

No. No she thinks. These bags aren't worth losing the love of her life or her career. Not to mention Dominic.

As she pours bag by bag out she thinks about all the trouble she went through because of the powder and officially wants to file a divorce.

xxxx

It's been three days since the radio cut off. Three days since Keely has been bleeding.

Brittany has been defending her safe zone with her fellow soldiers while simultaneously trying to keep one alive.

Keely starts coughing up blood and the blonde stops shooting to run over to him and help out.

She's running out of ammo.

Keely opens his mouth and gurgles out instructions. "Pierce. You need… you need to put a chest tube in my side." He coughs again and blood sputters out. Brittany lifts his head so he doesn't choke. "The bullet hit my l-lung. You NEED to do this."

Brittany shakes her head. She has no idea what she's doing.

He grabs her hand with the last of his energy. "I'm a medic I know what I'm doing. Grab my bag and get a knife, lighter, and a pen."

Brittany nods with shaking hands as the sound of bullets hitting the wall they're behind add a soundtrack to the nightmare she's living.

She gets the supplies and brings them over on top of a backpack.

"Sanitize the knife with the lighter and slice right between two of my ribs. Feel them with your fingers." He breathes out fading slowly. "I'm gonna pass out after that so listen closely." Pierce nods. "Empty the pen out and shove the tube in the hole. Keep my head elevated. After I pass out dig the bullet out of my leg I'd like to keep it." He tried to joke.

Brittany hands him a belt to bite on and he nods his head.

She feels with her fingers a space between the ribs and braces herself.

The blonde takes the lighter with shaking hands and a stoic face and sterilizes the knife by running the flame under the blade over the flame.

She swallows and closes her eyes for a moment and tries to block out everything around her. Brittany thinks about Santana and coming back to her and skips the part where it might not be possible now.

Once she's in her zen space, Brittany places the knife in the correct spot, which Keely acknowledges, and presses down. Blood squirts out everywhere and onto the blonde's uniform.

Keely bites down on the belt and screams one last time before he passes out from the pain.

What happened to the rest of his medic pack is a mystery to them or she could at least give him morphine.

Brittany sticks her finger in the incision and realizes she's in his rib.

In his body.

It creeps her out for a moment but she gets it together and grabs the emptied out pen. She slams it into his rib and his chest expands again.

Brittany motions to one of the soldiers to come over and another covers her.

"Stevens you need to watch him while I try to find his other pack. If he stops breathing give him CPR. Understood private?" Brittany commands.

Private Stevens nods and sits by Keely with her rifle hugged to her chest.

Brittany suddenly realizes she's the oldest at 20 and there are 6 of them. Why were such inexperienced rangers sent out to an urban mission?

The blonde forgets about that for a moment and signals for cover and she grips her rifle and slowly stalks into the road where she can spot a puddle of her fellow soldier's blood.

As she walks the road she stops when she sees Walker, a fellow soldier dead in his own blood. That makes 5 still alive; Keely, Stevens, Carlino, Alworth, and Pierce.

All stranded in enemy territory.

Brittany spots movement to her right and isn't quick enough. She feels a burning in her leg and her sand colored camo starts to turn red.

She thinks fast and pulls her handgun out of her thigh holster and shoots the enemy in the face.

The soldier continues and makes it to the puddle of blood. On the left is another medic pack that must've unclipped from the main one when Keely was dragged to safety.

She looks around gripping her rifle and makes a beeline for the bag. Brittany stops when she reaches it and catches her breath.

The leader signals for cover again and stalks along the walls of the abandoned street with the medic pack on her shoulder.

A bullet misses and explodes into the wall next to her and she pivots her shoulders and points her gun towards the sniper on the roof and kills him with one shot and keeps moving.

Two kills in a one block radius.

When she gets back to the safe spot behind the wall she checks her leg. Luckily it only grazed her calf and only bleeds a little. She has to take care of Keely now.

Brittany looks at Stevens when she hears more gunshots. "Cover us while I give him a morphine and saline drip." She rummages around the bag. "Please have a donor blood bag."

The young girl nods and stand with her back to the edge of the wall scanning the city block.

More gunshots. More screaming.


	32. Chapter 32

Quinn rocks and shakes as she sweats through her clothes and the sheets on her bed. No one has gone near her and it's her own fault she's dope sick so they leave her be or else they will scream at the blonde.

Shay knocks on the door frame and sits on the side of the bed.

Quinn lifts her hand to fix a piece of the other girl's hair and she flinches.

Quinn pulls her hand back like she's been shocked. "You're scared of me?" She almost squeaks out in disbelief.

"I don't want to be."

The blonde nods her head solemnly and lays back down.

Shay puts her hand on Q's thigh. "Please stop sabotaging to person I love Quinn."

Quinn snickers in a bitchy manner. "And who's that?"

Shay stand up abruptly and huffs. "You. You idiot." She paces the room. "God are you so short sighted that you don't see I'd do anything for you? That I want nothing more than to have you sign my last name after your first on checks that belong to our bank account. Or how I want to see you pregnant because I can't imagine how you could possibly be more beautiful."

Shay walks out and all Quinn can say in shock is, "Well, shit. Alright."

xxxx

Tonight is Quinn's first fight. She passed the drug test somehow and made weight but her relapse made her training suffer and she's not 100 percent. And she needs to be for the girl she's fighting.

Tasha Brown is one tough bitch and Quinn regrets every line she ever did as soon as she sees her bulk and stature.

Fuck.

Santana and Shay sit in the stands looking worried as Mo vaselines Quinn's face.

They know she's not ready too.

Quinn cracks her neck and rolls her shoulder as she steps into the ring.

Tasha does a back flip.

Quinn looks behind her at Santana and mouths "What the fuck?" and Santana shrugs because she's never seen any shit like that either.

The bell rings bringing Q back to the fight and she bumps fists with her opponent. She's wearing her old gloves. Santana said she wasn't aloud to have them until she was good for a while. Quinn gave her a funny look but agreed anyway. They're just gloves. What she wants is Shay to touch her again.

Before Quinn can even think of a strategy punches and kicks are flying at her.

She feels her lip bust at the third punch and her rib crack at the last kick but she keeps going.

Santana sits on the edge of the seat in the crowd watching as her sister winces in pain inside the cage.

Quinn gets a couple hits in but the bell saves her from a roundhouse that she dipped just in time and the uppercut Tasha was about to throw.

Quinn gets into her corner and drops down on her stool exhausted.

She needs to run more. If Brittany were here she wouldn't be pulling this shit. She hasn't even touched the car the other blonde left her to paint.

With that she decides she needs to try harder and work through the pain.

The starting bell rings and all hope is lost when Tasha choke slams Quinn against the cage and pummels her face with punches.

Even after the ref calls it Tasha punches and Santana gets up from her seat and runs over.

"Hey! Stop hitting her you fucking bitch!" Santana yells banging at the cage.

It takes three men to pull the girl off of Quinn and when the blonde's face is revealed gasps are heard round the venue.

Quinn's face is muddled with blood and her right eye is swollen completely closed. It basically looks like a truck ran into her face.

Santana runs over to Tasha and pushes her. "I dare you to try that shit with me! I fuckin' dare you!"

Tasha pushes back and officials separate them.

"Get outta here with your short ass." Tasha sneers as she gets torn away from the Latina.

Santana wants to kill her but instead checks on Quinn and the medical team.

One broken rib and possibly a broken cheekbone, dislocated shoulder, a swollen eye, and a busted lip.

A lot of hurt pride.

Quinn sits in the hospital getting checked out and they go to put morphine in her IV and she puts her hand up to stop them.

"No pain meds." Q instructs. And Santana and Shay look at her funny because even they would take some morphine in Q's condition but they're glad she's getting back to herself.

Her moral compass no longer dipping towards the axis of dark natured activities.

xxxx

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The shots ring out just as Brittany finds a bag of blood for Keely.

She quickly draws a vein amidst all the shooting and Stevens protects their area.

It's been five days. Five days of no sleep for Brittany and little sleep for the others.

Brittany's wired and her adrenaline courses through her veins. Her eyes are wide open and her senses are on high alert.

Survival mode.

She looks over at Stevens when the shooting stops and the younger girl shakes her head signaling Alworth and Carlino didn't make it and it's now just them left.

Brittany sinks her head down as she hangs the IV bags on nails sticking out of the wall.

That makes three dead.

She feels it's all her fault.

"Pierce?" Stevens inquires and Brittany looks up at the girl urging her to go on. "None of this is your fault. They should've sent us with more rangers. What you've done out here is amazing and I owe you my life."

"Are you done?" Brittany says in a bitchy manner very unlike herself and she can see Stevens deflate from her words but can't bring herself to care.

Stevens doesn't blame her though. Brittany's been up for 5 days with little to eat trying to keep a man alive when she has no idea what she's doing.

Suddenly they hear machine gunners and grab their weapons to fight but when they turn the corner they see it's the good guys. It's their guys.

The woman on top covers them to get into the flat bed of the humvee and Brittany gets in and a male soldier and Stevens lay Keely down with his head in her lap.

The male medic notices the chest tube and asks who performed all the medical procedures on Keely.

"I did." Brittany speaks up. "Specialist Pierce sir."

The man nods and smiles at her job well done. "Because of you." He points at her. "He's going to live."

The woman that was on the machine gun comes around to close the back of the flatbed. "We got hit by an IED when we came for extraction. All the radios have been jammed so it took us a while. Is everyone ok?"

Brittany shakes her head. "3 casualties about 20 yards west." She points with a withering arm. She wishes she could have saved them too.

Out of nowhere Keely grips Brittany's hand and looks up at her. "Thank you."

She tries to smile down at him as best as she can but all she can muster is an awkward grimace and a squeeze of his hand and after she hears his words all the adrenaline in her body caves and she doesn't feel the bumps in the road or the heat on her skin. She feels nothing and that's just fine as she finally falls into a deep sleep.

xxxx

Santana sits in the living room video chatting with Brittany. The blonde is pale and meek looking and Santana doesn't like it.

"Bad, bad things happened San." Brittany says as she tells her girlfriend what she went through the past 5 days.

Santana thinks about how as she was fighting in the ring Brittany was fighting for her life.

Santana touches the screen. "Baby…but you saved that kid's life."

"What about the others?" Brittany snips.

Santana shakes it off. "You tried and that's the best anyone could ask of you. How are you? Are you sleeping?"

Brittany chuckles dryly. "It's funny. Everyone puts their cigs out and goes to sleep but I'm always up still smoking mine." She says in a dark voice.

"When did you start smoking regularly?"

"When we ran out of food."

Santana sits stock still and shocked at all the person she loves had to go through. But she still wants to know everything and Brittany tells her.

The screen starts to fizz in and out. "I gotta go babe. I love you. I love you so much!" Brittany almost yells desperately.

"I love you too. Be safe."

Santana closes the laptop and puts her head in her hands thinking about all that she was told. Then she hears a creek from behind her and finds Quinn sitting on the steps with tears in her eyes.

She obviously heard.

Santana motions for her to come closer and the blonde comes barreling into her arms.

Quinn embraces the warmth of human touch. "I thought you hated me." She says in a small voice not like Quinn at all.

Santana squeezes tighter. "I could never hate you Q. Maybe kick your ass but never hate you. You're family."

Quinn pops up and looks at her with a sly grin. "Even if I pooped in your bed?"

San gives her a weird look then shakes her head and answers anyway. "Yes, even if you pooped in my bed."

"I'm sorry for going all crazy on you."

San shrugs and grabs Q's hand. "It's cool. I'm sure it will be someone else's turn to go crazy soon."

Quinn loses her smile thinking of Brittany. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"She has to." Santana says and her voice cracks with an almost desperate air to it. She needs Brittany more than anyone knows.

xxxx

Brittany received a Soldier's medal for saving Keely's life. She plays with the cold metal in her hands and wonders how this can be the reward for a warm life.

She sits on her cot as she plays with it in her hand and wants to throw it.

The young soldier can still hear Keely's screams of pain as she put the chest tube in and it feels like the blood is still on her hands.

She gets up from her cot and decides to call her father to help calm her a bit.

Brittany walks over to the tent that houses the phone booths that are partitioned with chairs at each one.

Brittany picks one and dials her father's cell phone number that she makes a point to know by heart among others.

He answers and she feels at home in his voice. She tells him all that went down and he's furious but he knows nothing could have been done in the situation.

"How are you holding up?" He asks.

"Fine."

"Brittany Pierce." Jake scolds.

Brittany starts to sniffle but holds it back so the other soldiers in the phone tent don't see her. She doesn't want to seem weak.

"I just wish I could have saved them. If only we were all behind the wall and-"

"Just stop right there." Jake cuts her off. "None of that was your fault. You were behind enemy lines and frankly I'm surprised you got out alive let alone helped two other people. Brittany you can't take lost soldiers too hard out there or it will kill you. Do you hear me? And I refuse to bury my daughter." He raises his voice in a manner that oozes pure love.

"Ok Dad. Ok." She chokes out.

"I love you Britty."

"I love you too."

She hangs up the phone and goes back to her cot in the women's large canopy tent. She grabs her helmet and pulls out the photo of her and San at their first Halloween together and feels just that little bit of warmth she needs to get by like putting thin socks on before walking on concrete to soften the shock of cold on warm.

What everyone around her doesn't know is her 9mm is under her pillow and her M-16 is tucked into her right side.

She doesn't feel safe ever, not out here. Not without her.

Brittany starts to think whether or not she'll see her again. Her hair, her eyes. Her small hands that feed her family. The way San loves her.

Exhaustion eventually overtakes the blonde's body and a blanket of peace wafts over her brain ceasing all thoughts of death or oncoming enemies.

Her hand still grips her rifle tight even as her dreams take her to places unknown.

xxxx

Santana decides to clean to take her mind off of things and after she's done vacuuming she goes under the kitchen sink to get the magic eraser to get the scuffs off the walls from moving in.

She rummages around the cabinet and finally finds the box at the back. But it makes noise when she picks it up.

Inside is a bottle of about 6 painkillers that Quinn must've forgotten she stashed.

Santana opens the bottle and pours them out into her hands. Her blood starts to boil with want as she pours the pills from hand to hand.

Weighing her options.


	33. Chapter 33

*** Sorry for the cliffhanger and remember this story will have a happy ending and Brittana will always be endgame so don't hate me for the craziness please. And part of recovery is relapse addiction wouldn't be so hard if a person stopped once and never did it again. It doesn't work that way. Anyway enjoy =]

Santana sits on the kitchen floor still rolling the pills from hand to hand contemplating her actions.

On one hand she can take them and feel like nothing in the world could bother her.

But on the other hand she can throw them away and not ruin what she fought so hard for.

What would Brittany think?

Finally making a decision she stands up and turns the faucet on.

She takes them pill-by-pill and watches as they mix with the water and drop down the drain into nothingness.

She tries not to think about how she just washed 200 dollars literally down the drain.

Quinn walks into the kitchen and when she sees what's in San's hand her eyes widen. Santana sneers and throws the bottle at her.

"Forget something under the sink Quinn?" Santana asks menacingly.

Quinn just holds the empty bottle in her hands opening and closing her mouth like she'll swallow the words out of the air if she gasps for long enough.

Santana walks up to her and gets in the blonde's face. "I love you but I'm not going to police you." She snips before brushing past Q and storming out of the room.

Quinn stands there in shock and at that moment her cell phone rings. It's a weird number so she knows who it must be and she smiles.

"Britt." Q breathes out like she's her lifesaver.

"They have a right to be mean to you right now." Brittany says knowing all the details of what's going on back home but the way she says it is endearing and not scolding.

"I know." Quinn's voice cracks. "I know. I just need a hug right now."

Brittany's heart breaks for her. She knows the feeling. "Me too Q, me too. Even the life here has no life."

"Are you moving again soon or what's going on?" Quinn asks.

Brittany shrugs even though Quinn can't see her. "I don't know yet, I won't for a bit. But don't change the subject. You have an opportunity there. Take it. Don't fuck it up. If you didn't fight what would you do?"

Quinn sits there for a bit not coming up with anything because she's never thought of that before. Boxing has always been her way of life. What if she couldn't do that anymore?

Brittany waits in silence before answering for the girl. "Exactly. You're a fighter Quinn. Fight. But this time you gotta beat yourself and that's going to be your hardest opponent yet because you're thick headed as fuck. But you're my best friend and I don't want to see you like that again." Brittany pleads.

"I know. I'm sorry B. I just ended up at Puck's somehow. It's like I had tunnel vision to dope."

"Well you gotta shut it off. For Dom and for yourself." Brittany then tries to joke. "But most importantly me because I've gotten stronger out here and I swear I'll kick your ass."

"Copy that Corporal."

"Gross. Never call me that again. And I'm a sergeant now you idiot. I keep thinking San's gonna come up behind me and slap my ass but it will just be my CO telling me some shit and I get upset. I can't wait to come home."

"We miss you." Quinn says sadly.

"I miss you guys too. I gotta go. But remember what I said."

"Don't fuck it up." Quinn whines.

"Right. Love ya Q"

"Love ya too bye."

Quinn hangs up the phone and keeping true to her promise literally runs to the gym and trains so hard she pukes. She refuses to be like her parents and let people down.

xxxx

_Santana, _

_I swear we were born to find each other and I wanna be completely honest about the war but I don't want to frighten you. You're my world baby. And no one could ever compare to you. You have me like no one else. I feel you in my bones and running through my veins. I feel you in my hair because you're always playing with it and I just fuckin' love you. And the best part is that u love me too San. Someone as amazing as you could love simple old me. I love you with all I am and all I'll ever be. _

_Bad things happen here San and I don't want you to have to worry about me all the time. When I was stranded in that town I had a lot of time to think and I've come to a decision. This is your out. If you want to end this now I won't blame you. It will hurt like I've been burned at the stake but if it's what you want I'll live with it. I'll understand if you don't want to wait for someone who might not even make it home. _

_Write me back so I know San. So I know if I have something to fight for. If I have someone to come home to. _

_Love Always, _

_Brittany_

The blonde folds up the letter and seals it in an envelope before putting it in her fatigue jacket pocket to bring it to the courier.

"Sergeant." Her commanding officer addresses her.

She salutes him immediately. "Sir."

Brittany makes it to the courier and gives him the letter finally making it through saluting every upper level she saw and returning one to her subordinates who threw one her way.

She grips the letter and talks to the girl in charge of mail. "This is very important. You hear me?"

The girl nods her head and puts a priority stamp on it pleasing the sergeant.

Brittany nods and walks away hoping she didn't just make a huge mistake and somehow broke up with the woman she breathes for.

xxxx

Santana meets the mailman at the box like she does everyday waiting for a letter from her blonde.

As she reads she sits down on the stoop in front of her house as tears streak down her face and gravity brings them to the page where her love is basically telling her she can let go if she wants.

Santana loves Brittany but this is a lot. She runs upstairs and writes a letter of her own as she chokes back sobs.

She puts it in the drawer for safe keeping when she looks at the clock and realizes it's time to go train Ky.

When Santana gets to the gym Ky can tell something is off and prays her sister is all right.

As the two are sparring San completely dazes off into another world and Ky lightly hits her in the stomach with a gloved fist to get her attention.

"What's on your mind?" The smaller girl asks.

Santana puts the sparring pads back up and squares up to the blonde that looks like a little version of Brittany. "Nothing Ky. Come on you have a fight to get ready for. Let's focus."

Ky scoffs playfully. "You're the one who's not focused." She takes her gloves off. "So I'm gonna do cardio today and you can do whatever it is you do when you don't train."

Santana stands there in shock as she watches Kyla walk over to the corner and sling a weighted bag on her back.

"Well go on." Ky waves her away as she starts her laps.

For some reason Santana listens to the young girl and hits the showers.

Inside the stall she makes a stark contrast on her skin by heating her back with the hot water and leaning her forehead against the cold tiles.

She beats the side of her fist against the walls as silent tears leak down her face.

_This is all so hard. _She thinks as her body slides down the wall and she sits on the ground of the shower cradling her knees.

She's cried before but not like this. And certainly not for someone who's still alive.

xxxx

It's been two months since Brittany sent the letter and she hasn't gotten one back.

Her troop moved and they're going on another urban mission but it's just a run through to clear out the area.

Unfortunately she's not squad leader on this one as her First Officer Reiner decided to deal with this one first hand.

As Brittany walks into a house behind Reiner gunfire breaks out and she has to kill a man who slashes just under her eye with a knife.

After she clears the upstairs the blonde soldier comes down and watches as Reiner makes two children get on their knees in execution position and puts a rifle and a handgun to the backs of their heads.

She notices they are a girl and a boy about the same age as Ky and Dom and raises her gun at Reiner.

"Stand down or I'll fucking shoot you myself!" She yells.

"I am your commanding officer. Drop your weapon Pierce!" He yells back at her keeping the guns shoved into the back of the children's heads.

Brittany shakes her head. "No. Those are innocent children. You're gonna have to shoot me to get me to lower this gun, sir."

The man looks at her and pushes the rifle into the back of the boy's head before shouldering it and leaving the house.

Brittany kneels down and rubs her stomach to ask if they're hungry and both of the children nod.

They don't speak English but they know she just saved their lives and they thank her by penetrating her eyes deeply with their own sending gratitude and a bit of hope.

Brittany pulls out some rolls she had stolen from the mess hall and some MRE's and hands them to the children before rubbing their backs and standing up.

That night as she sits in the medical tent getting four stitches on the small horizontal cut under her eye, she actually feels good about what she did today. She wishes she could tell Santana but she hasn't gotten a letter back yet and she doesn't even want to think about what that could mean.

She's missed Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New years. None of which she's heard from the one person she needs to hear. The one person that's tethered to her heart.

xxxx

Brittany is two weeks late coming home and Santana is freaking out. She hasn't heard from Brittany in months and doesn't want anything bad to have happened to her.

Santana hasn't eaten or slept in days and doesn't know what to do with herself.

She's also nervous to see the blonde. She doesn't know what her reaction will be.

But she refuses to go to the Pierce's and freak out like a little girl even if she hasn't heard from the blonde in a long while.

xxxx

Brittany on the other hand lays in her old room at her parents house thinking Santana doesn't want to see her.

She feels embarrassed to be around and even though Santana is just a block away she refuses to be the first one to say something.

It's over, she guesses.

Jake busts into the room startling Brittany a little and she grabs the gun under her pillow and points it at him still not used to being home yet.

He raises his hands but when she puts it back he gets assertive. "Ok Britt I'm not going to stand for this." He waves his hands around. "Get the hell up. Go running or something. Where's Santana?"

Brittany doesn't say anything so he tears the covers off of his daughter and picks her up. He walks with his limp with her in his arms and places her in the shower with her clothes still on before turning the water on cold.

"You've had your time Brittany, but I won't let you waste your life in that room."

Brittany's bottom lip quivers as the cold-water cascades down her body. "S-she broke up with me." Brittany breaks down. "I just want her so bad. I feel like half of me is missing."

She looks over into the corner of the shower at the shampoo and it hurts that it's the wrong kind. "I miss her shampoo-oo." Brittany's voice cracks as she turns into a sobbing mess.

Jake turns the water off and comes into the shower causing his clothes to get wet but he doesn't care. Brittany looks so frail and little right now that he goes with his gut and cradles her on the floor of the shower. His daughter is hurting and he needs to fix it.

"She'll come back to you Britt." He says rocking her back and forth. "I just know it."

xxxx

Santana sits on the couch on a weekday at 3 in the afternoon chugging a bottle of tequila.

Quinn comes over to give her a piece of her mind. "You smell like shit."

Santana's been glued to that couch for two weeks. Ever since her favorite blonde has been due back for deployment.

The brunette gulps more liquor. "Fuck you Quinn."

Quinn gets the bottle out of Santana's vice like grip and sets it on the coffee table before grabbing the Latina by the collar of her shirt and slamming her against the opposite wall.

"Fuck." Santana hisses.

Quinn shoves her harder. "Ok. This is what you're gonna do." She screws up her face. "You're gonna put some deodorant on, go for a run, and then come home and shower because you smell like garbage."

Santana struggles against her but in her drunken state she can't fight the blonde off.

"I hate you." San says playfully as she walks away to do as told because Q is right.

As she runs the booze wears off and her head clears. She thinks about Brittany and how she misses her strong arms wrapped around her or the way her ass meets the back of her thighs perfectly.

She thinks about how nervous she is to see her and how it will go. She foresees disaster like usual but feels strong enough to take anything coming her way.

As she turns a corner in a daze she slams into something and falls on her ass.

Santana looks up to the person holding their hand out to help her up and her jaw drops. "Brittany?"


	34. Chapter 34

"Santana?" Brittany asks not sure of what she's seeing. She longed for this moment overseas but now that it's come she's leery of the Latina. Why didn't she get a letter?

Santana brushes her hand away and stands up on her own. "Why haven't you called or written. You were supposed to be back two weeks ago." Santana flails her arms around. "I thought you were dead!"

Brittany's eyes bulge out of her head and she digs her own finger into her chest. "Why haven't _I_ written?"

Jake pulls up and interrupts before the conversation escalates. "Get in the car girls."

They both listen because it's Jake telling them to do something and sit in silence as they're being driven to the Pierce home.

Jake sits them across the kitchen table when they get home and decides to get to the bottom of this. "Now what's going on with the two of you?"

Brittany crosses her arms and leans back in her chair. "I wrote her a very important letter and she never wrote back." Brittany takes a deep breath. "She broke up with me."

Santana's eyebrows raise and her voice goes up an octave, "Broke up with you?" She asks in disbelief, "I wrote back and you never answered!"

Jake sighs and face palms himself. This happened to him and Lorraine before. "Britt did you change posts around the time you sent the letter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then they must have sent Santana's letter to the old post and it never got to you."

Brittany sits there shocked as does Santana.

"Neither of you wrote another letter to see what was going on or, you know, a phone call?" Jake asks already knowing the answer.

Jake sits there stunned by the stupidity of the two women and for the first time in a while feels like he's talking to children.

He slowly stands up using his good leg and pats Brittany on the back. "I'll leave you two to it." He says chuckling at the mix up that caused so much pain.

Santana stands up from the table and leans over towards Brittany. She takes the blonde's face in her hands and runs her thumb over the new scar under her eye and whispers, "Baby…"

Brittany gulps trying to hold back tears. "I thought...I thought you..."

"Shh." Santana hushes her and grabs her hand. "Come on. I missed you."

Brittany stops walking and turns to Santana. "What did your letter say?"

"Hm?" Santana says trying to avoid the question.

"What did your letter say?"

Santana looks down. "It said things." She looks back into Brittany's questioning eyes. "Things like I would wait for you forever if it meant I was the woman you came home to. I said I will never love anyone like I love you. I said…" She stops for a second to compose herself. "I said I want to marry you someday and that you better get your ass back so I can do it when we're older because a young wedding seems so cliché these days." Santana smirks, "But not too old cuz I want to enjoy the honeymoon".

Santana then takes a deep breath. "I said I would come over there and fight with you if that meant getting you home safe."

Brittany scoops the brunette into her arms and kisses her softly but desperately at the same time. She thought this was gone from her life forever.

Brittany puts her down and Santana caresses her face with her calloused knuckles. "I love you so much."

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

San giggles at their mistake. "Does that mean you love me too?"

"I'll love you forever. But you smell like shit."

Santana tries to smell herself discretely and screws up her face. "Shower?"

Brittany bends down and piggy backs Santana to their house.

Brittany revels in the smell when she opens the door and strides up the stairs to the bathroom.

She washes Santana and the Latina washes her and Brittany breathes in the smell of her lavender shampoo like it's her one and only lifeline.

After the shower Brittany opens their bedroom door and closes it so Quinn won't come in and interrupt.

Santana slowly undoes Brittany's towel and runs her hands over taught abs. Brittany does the same for the Latina and they kiss in between hands roaming and hips grinding.

Brittany kisses San's neck and then her collarbone before pulling a hard nipple into her mouth and sucking gently.

Brittany missed Santana's skin so much that her hands roam all over all of her peaks and valleys trying to memorize them all over again.

She kisses lower and lower until she gets to Santana's dripping pussy and kisses around it before roaming inside as the brunette gains balance by leaning against the wall.

Santana lets her go for a bit before pulling the blonde up and directing her towards the bed.

The Latina licks through the blonde's slick folds and hums at the taste she thought might have fallen from her lips forever.

Santana comes back up and Brittany flips them and straddles her. San then rubs her sides and gets lower until she slides two fingers into Brittany.

The blonde rides her fingers as her blue eyes stare into brown and she comes in minutes due to how long it's been.

Once she recovers she pushes her fingers into Santana and repeats the process.

After several rounds and breaking a sweat Santana spoons Brittany from behind while playing with her blonde hair.

For the first time in 6 months Brittany feels safe and doesn't need to tuck a gun under her pillow to get some sleep.

xxxx

Shay and Quinn sit with Jake, Dom, and Brittany at Ky's fight.

Santana is her trainer so she will be in the girl's corner.

She's fighting Alice Crosby a girl that's a little taller than her but Ky has better muscle mass, thanks to San's training.

As Ky gets announced Brittany cheers and yells the loudest. Lorraine doesn't come to the fights it makes her crazy with worry.

The starting bell rings and Santana looks behind her from her place in Ky's corner and finds her favorite blonde. Brittany winks at her causing her stomach to flutter still after all this time and she winks back before turning around again.

The first 2 minute round is nothing but then the second round comes and Ky starts to gain on the girl landing a takedown and several punches before the bell rings.

Santana squirts water into Ky's mouth as she tells her what to do. "When she's about to hit she lifts her head. Throw a jab in there and this fight will be over."

The bell rings after the little learning session and San pats the girl's back before she strides into the ring again.

The two girls circle one another and Ky ducks a few swings but when the other girl goes for a left hook and lifts her chin a bit Ky jabs and since she's shorter than the other girl, the force goes up and cracks Alice's nose.

This isn't the first nose Ky's broken and, like Santana, is becoming known for it.

Santana lifts Ky up onto her shoulders when the ref calls it and spins her around as the girl holds her hands up in victory.

Ky throws her head gear off when she sees Brittany up and out of bed and launches herself at her older sister.

"You came." She says gratefully.

Britt ruffles her hair. "As long as I'm in the same country as you Ky, I'm gonna make it when you want me to be somewhere."

The girl shoots her arms into the air. "Let's party!"

They all go back to the Pierce's and as the adults drink, Ky and Dom have pizza and soda as much as they want.

Brittany sits on the kitchen counter with Santana between her legs when Quinn comes in with a bottle of wine and Shay.

"I feel like I'm having déjà vu." Quinn chuckles.

"Huh?" Brittany asks confused.

Quinn pops the cork of the wine and pours herself and Shay a glass before explaining. "The first Halloween you two hung out because you were actually invited B, you guys were just like that and I think that's when it all started."

Santana examines her position standing between Brittany's legs and blushes. "I guess you're right."

Quinn scoffs. "I've always been right about you two. If you two don't die in each other's arms on some Notebook shit then love doesn't exist."

Brittany and Santana look at one another and kiss chastely before relaxing into each other again.

Jake walks in with a beer and clinks his bottle with Quinn's glass and nudges her shoulder. "Can you believe those idiots thought they broke up because of a letter?"

Quinn snorts. "I know right. They were too dumb and stubborn to write another letter or call. Idiots."

"Hey you two, we're right here." Brittany argues playfully.

Jake shrugs. "We know."

Dom then comes in with pizza sauce all over his hands and face and Brittany gasps and looks away.

All of a sudden she's back in that town behind the wall putting a chest tube into Keely with his blood all over her hands.

She pushes Santana away and runs upstairs when she starts to hear the soldier's screams in her head.

Brittany lays on her old bed and covers her head with a pillow to cease the screams.

Santana bursts through the door and startles the girl and she shrinks into the fetal position.

San gets in front of her and peels Brittany's eyes open gently so she can see her. "Shh. You're safe baby it's me. It's Santana."

Brittany blinks her eyes and she comes back to the present. "San?"

"Yeah baby." Santana says smoothing her blonde hair back.

"There was blood everywhere." Brittany whispers.

Santana gets in bed behind Brittany and holds her. "You're ok. It's gonna be ok."

xxxx

Quinn brings Brittany to the shop to show her the car she painted that Britt left behind for her.

It's now a red 2009 VW Jetta and it's painted perfectly.

Brittany runs her hands along the body of the car before going into the office to grab the keys and tosses them at Q.

"Let's go pick up San." Brittany offers.

Quinn doesn't hesitate and gets into the car to drive to the house.

After picking Santana up she lets the Latina drive and Quinn sits in the front with her while Brittany watches them jam out to music in the back.

"And I'm off to the races. Cases of Bacardi chasers chasin' me all over town. Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing time again on Rikers Island and I won't get out."

As they sing and dance in the front Santana drives them to a recently thawed lake where she parks and looks back at Britt.

"Now what?"

"I don't know. The car is both of yours. You decide." Brittany answers.

Quinn snaps her head around to the back seat. "What do you mean ours?"

Brittany smiles. "I fixed it up for you guys. I named her Candy."

Santana gets tears in her eyes. "My Papi called his red car Candy."

"That's why I painted it red but I didn't know it was ours." Quinn answers dumbfounded.

"B, this is the sweetest thing…" San trails off.

Brittany leans up into the front and kisses her. "Shh. Drive."

Santana smiles and they drive around for most of the day taking turns familiarizing themselves with Candy.


	35. Chapter 35

Brittany got bored one day and decided she was ready to go back to Burt's and work. She's been doing well with all the loud noises and machinery as she replaces alternators and such.

Santana comes around 1 and makes the blonde wash her dirty hands and sit down to eat.

A car in the shop backfires and Brittany reaches for a gun that isn't there and panics. She shoves San into the corner with her where she keeps peering around the wall like she's checking for enemies.

As Santana's trying to get the woman's attention, Burt comes in, and the blonde goes after him like he's going to hurt her.

Santana holds Brittany back tightly from harming Burt but Brittany elbows Santana hard right under her eye and the brunette's grip slips.

Burt steps in and holds Brittany down while Santana straddles her and presses against her chest.

"Baby it's me. It's Santana. You're safe, come back to me Brittany." Santana pleads as she gets close to the blonde's face.

Brittany struggles a bit more against the weight on top of her before her eyes lock onto Santana's and the world comes back to her in pieces like a liquid puzzle.

The blonde immediately notices Santana's black eye and looks around confused as to why she's on the floor.

She slips out from under Santana and violently brushes the tears off her face before looking over her shoulder at the brunette one last time and walking away embarrassed.

Burt holds a hand out to help Santana up and she refuses to let this deflate her. She refuses to let this define her relationship, to let it ruin something so epic.

Burt puts a hand on Santana's shoulder carefully. "That was me after 'Nam. She'll get better."

"I know she will." Santana snaps at him before softening her voice. "Because I'm never giving up on her."

Santana regains her composure and then smiles tightly at Burt, trying to show how thankful she is that he helped.

He nods and Santana jets outside to find her love crying in her truck.

Santana opens the passenger side door and slips in before the blonde can protest.

She places her hand over Brittany's that's gripping tightly to the steering wheel and pries it away to lay gently in her own. She waits for the blonde to speak first.

It's a good ten minutes before Brittany can muster up the courage and what comes out makes Santana wish she spoke first.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Brittany says in a voice that is half her age and twice her age at the same time. It's small yet withered and old like a ten-year-old chain smoker's lungs.

Santana brings the blonde into her arms and holds her tight while placing a kiss to the crown of her head. "It was an accident." Santana lifts Britt's chin up so she looks into her eyes. "Although I usually get paid to get hit in the face." She chuckles.

Brittany actually laughs a little bit too and she sits up straighter to fix herself from crying but doesn't let go of Santana's hand.

"Can we tell Quinn it was a sex injury?" Brittany asks trying to lighten the mood.

Santana leans over and kisses the blonde. "We can tell her anything you want."

xxxx

Since all the girls' birthdays are so close together they decided to celebrate it on the same night and go out just the three of them.

Even though they can get into bars already it's just exciting that they don't have to lie about it anymore so they bar hop all over town.

At the first bar it was tame but at the second Santana is dancing on the bar pouring shots straight from the bottle into Brittany's mouth.

Brittany, on the other hand, keeps losing clothes and Quinn just keeps running. She just runs.

After exiting the second bar and walking to the third Brittany walks in front of the two sisters and stops them in their tracks. "What would I be if I was covered in sand and had a dick?"

"Not my girlfriend." Santana slurs.

Brittany slumps her shoulders looking dejected, "The Sand Man."

Santana's ears perk up when she hears a song she likes and pulls Brittany towards the bar it's filtering out of. "Let's dance."

The brunette is so drunk she clears the middle of the dance floor flailing around and Brittany follows her laughing.

They dance for a bit and throw back more shots than they can count at that moment before going out for a cig break.

Outside Quinn is the one who throws up first. Santana holds her hair back while Brittany laughs at the color of it because she obviously drank a lot of whatever that blue shit was.

"That's what Smurf barf looks like." Brittany points and laughs.

"That's what your mom's barf looks like." Quinn playfully slurs back at Britt.

Santana pulls back as she goes again. "That's what your face is gonna look like if you puke on my new shoes."

After she's done Quinn pops back up and wipes her mouth and rinses it with a beer Britt hands her before heading off to yet another bar.

They sing sitting at the counter of the bar with their arms slung around one another's shoulder and throw back shots.

"I love you guys!" Quinn yells.

"I need a cig." Brittany says as an answer and gets up causing Quinn who was leaning on her to almost face plant on the sticky floor.

Quinn and Santana figure they could use another cig too and because of the drinking it is definitely needed.

Unfortunately Britt lights her cigarette backwards and the taste of burnt filter fills her mouth.

Santana plucks the ruined cigarette from her mouth. "Babe light another one." She laughs.

"I wasted it." Brittany whines and goes into her pocket for another one but as she turns her head she throws up all the vodka she just had all over Quinn's shirt.

Santana drops to the ground and literally rolls around laughing as Quinn jumps back like she got burnt instead of the filter.

"Fuck B!" Quinn yells with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ahhh!" Santana points and laughs.

Quinn takes off her soiled shirt before balling it up and tossing it at the Latina who just keeps laughing.

"Sorry Q." Brittany grins. "Can I bum a cig?"

Quinn looks at her with a dumbfounded expression and her shoulders slumped. "You're asking me to bum a cig as I stand out her in my bra cause you puked on me?"

Britt nods seriously. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what happened." Brittany says looking over at Santana drunkenly confused and Quinn hands her a cigarette. "And I'm wearing less than you." She looks down at her body wearing just shorts and a bra. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

Santana pulls herself together and walks over to Britt. "You left them like a trail of breadcrumbs through out the bars."

Quinn snickers, "You said it's in case we got lost."

Brittany ignores this and looks down at her high top Nikes that don't have socks under them. "How did I get my socks off but my shoes are still there?"

Santana just shakes her head and takes that as a signal to call a cab.

As they're being dropped off something catches Quinn's eyes and before the cab is fully stopped she opens the door and makes a beeline to someone's yard and procures a pink flamingo.

This gives Brittany a genius idea and she takes a pot of flowers from another yard.

Next thing the three girls know is they're waking up on the living room floor with egg all over them.

Santana notices first and scrunches her face up. "What the fuck?"

Quinn rolls over and groans. "Shh. You're so loud."

"My brain!" Brittany yells grabbing her head and causes Santana and Quinn to do the same from her loud voice.

Someone knocks on the door but it's still open from the previous night so Jake just walks in.

"Wake up!" He yells with a grin as all three of them wince.

They groan when he opens the shades and passes them a to go cup of coffee each. He looks around at all the egg and the pink flamingo and grins. "And once you are awake you can return Mrs. Myers' lawn ornaments." He chuckles.

San sips on her coffee but her stomach gurgles and she runs to the bathroom to get sick.

"Well that makes three of us." Brittany says already waking up from the coffee.

"Ughh." Quinn groans before running to the upstairs bathroom.

Jake then looks at his daughter and notices her wearing one shoe, no socks, a pair of shorts, and a bra and shakes his head.

"Let me guess. You left a trail so you wouldn't get lost?" Jake chuckles.

Brittany's eyes bug out. "How'd you know?"

Jake shrugs, "I used to do the same thing."

"Gross Dad."

He playfully pushes her, "Hey! I was a good-looking man in my time. Hell, I still am."

Santana walks back into the living room looking half dead and lays her head in Britt's lap. "Jake your ego is taking up the space in our living room."

"It has space for all three of yours. That's one thing we had to ask the realtor for." Jake plays back.

Quinn comes downstairs and flops onto the couch. "Yeah, and we asked for high ceilings for you freakishly tall Pierces.

"Hey!" Brittany yells and soon regrets it along with the other two as they all wince at the pounding her voice just caused.

Jake laughs at them. "Ok girls." He looks over to Quinn and shakes his head. "Quinn stop cuddling the pink flamingo and give it back."

Quinn groans but listens anyway and without thinking first whips the door open and steps into sunlight. "Ahhh! The sun, it hurts!" She yells running back into the house.

Jake just laughs and leaves them be to get over their hangovers.

Soon there is snoring heard all around as the girls forget about the day and rest their tired eyes as they dream of polar opposite things like murder and sex.

xxxx

After two days recovery time from their night out the girls go out to watch Shay perform at a small jazz bar downtown.

As she sings original songs Quinn is captivated by her girlfriend. She can't imagine a life without Shay and it's weird for Quinn to depend on someone like she does the tall brunette.

Santana looks over at her sister because these songs sound a lot like they're about Quinn and turns to find the blonde sitting with a dumbfounded look on her face.

Santana leans over and whispers only loud enough for Quinn and Britt to hear, "You are so in love with that girl."

Quinn grins impossibly wider. "I know. I can't even deny it."

"Embrace it." Brittany says rubbing San's leg under the table.

Shay's been gone a month on tour so when her set ends Quinn jumps up and grabs her a beer before kissing her on the cheek when she meets her at the table.

"I missed you guys. But I missed Q the most." Shay swoons at her girlfriend while playing with her hair.

"Yeah, yeah." San scoffs and waves her hand at them. "Just leave and go fuck already."

Brittany hears this and leans over and whispers in Santana's ear a little loudly. "I want to leave and fuck."

Santana chugs the rest of her beer and slams down a 20 onto the table. "Race you home." She says to her girlfriend and Brittany looks like a flash of blonde as she runs out of the place.

Santana strips Brittanys clothes off from the front door to their bedroom and kisses all over her body.

When they get into their room Santana shoves Brittany onto the bed before slowly stripping for the blonde.

Brittany leans up onto her elbows to get a better look at the sexy Latina and licks her lips as she feels wetness begin to pool below.

When Santana's last article of clothing hits the floor she saunters over to the closet and Brittany can feel the excitement growing knowing what type of toys they keep in there.

The Latina returns with a strap on harnessed to her waist and climbs up Brittany's body like a predator causing the blonde to lay flat on her back.

When Santana's lips reach her ear she whispers, "On your stomach Sergeant."

Brittany flips over instantly and waits for what's to come.

Santana runs the fake dick over the back of Brittany's thighs painfully slow and grips her ass with her right hand.

Brittany moans and it spurs Santana on. "You like that?" She says as she licks the shell of the blonde's ear.

"So, so much." Brittany breathes out in between ragged breaths.

Santana slaps her ass and squeezes it before spreading the blonde's legs and moving her so she's on all fours.

She slips the fake dick slowly through soaking wet folds from behind and wraps her arm around to Britt's front to tease her clit with her strong fingers.

Brittany is getting impatient. "Fuck me."

"What was that?" Santana feigns not hearing.

"Fuck me Santana." Brittany says sternly.

"Hmm." Santana pretends to contemplate. "Can I get a please?"

"Please." Brittany groans as she begs.

Santana obliges and shoves the strap on inside her and Brittany grips the sheets and moans loudly.

She goes in and out at a hard but slow pace that drives Brittany wild while rubbing her clit furiously causing the taller girl to come in minutes.

They go at it for hours switching off who fucks who until they're dead ass tired and pass out in one another's arms.

The night isn't over though.

Santana is woken up by Brittany flailing next to her so she pins the blonde's arms down and straddles her so Brittany won't hurt herself or give San another black eye.

"Wake up Britt! Wake up!" Santana tries but Brittany is still struggling.

Finally she decides to blow on Brittany's eyelids and soon blue eyes pop out from behind their flesh colored shields.

She looks around breathing heavily and making sure she's home before Brittany asks, "Again?" In such a small voice Santana barely recognizes it.

Santana nods slightly and Brittany breaks down in tears. "I'm so s-sorry."

Santana takes Brittany's face in her hands. "Don't you ever apologize for this. You hear me? I used to do this every night after my Papi died and wake up to Q throwing water on me. You _will_ get better."

"You promise?" Brittany asks hopefully.

"I swear it."

xxxx

It's a beautiful summer day in Lima and Santana decided it was perfect to play some basketball.

This is how Dom, Ky, and Shay joined the trio at the park and ended up in a heated game because San and Q don't ever just play anything.

It's Britt, Ky, and San on one team and Q, Shay and Dom on the other. They decided to put the two shortest, Dom and Santana, on opposite teams so it was even but little did they know the short ones are fast.

They dribble around the taller people and shoot lay ups and three pointers like it's nothing.

Shay is more of the art type so she just runs up and down the court confused.

After a three pointer that Santana sinks Quinn grabs the ball and holds it above her head where Santana can't get it. Brittany's secretly laughing because she used to do the same thing to the Latina in gym class.

"Gimme the ball ass crack." Santana demands.

"Ass crack? Really? You gotta do better than that shorty." Quinn snickers.

San then punches her in the stomach just hard enough to make Q falter and steals the ball.

Ky cheers as Santana passes her the ball and then she passes it to Britt who jumps up and basically places the ball in the net.

Girl can jump for days but Santana gets lost in her legs that look impossibly long in her short blue shorts.

As Santana's running and looking at Britt's body Quinn puts her foot out and trips her. She soars into the air like superman before skidding her front on the pavement.

"Fuck Q!" San hisses in pain but Quinn is already on the ground laughing and nearly pissing herself.

Santana dusts her cement burned body off and tackles Quinn. Shay goes to stop the wrestling match because it looks intense but Brittany holds her back and Dom shakes his head.

"Let them go for a minute. They do this every so often. They'll be laughing in a minute." Britt instructs as they all watch the show.

"My tit! You punched my boob!" Quinn yells.

Santana chuckles. "That's what you get."

Quinn gains dominance and flips them over. She straddles Santana and starts pinching her all over her stomach.

Santana yelps and Quinn laughs as she climbs off of her and holds her own hand out to help San up. Santana takes it but grins mischievously and pulls Quinn down as she pulls herself up.

"Short, my ass." Santana grumbles as she walks towards her girl.

Quinn scoffs. "Yea, because Dom and Ky aren't almost your height or anything."

"You want a third broken nose?" San asks grinning.

"I'll knock you out again before it comes to that bitch." Quinn answers playfully.

Britt intervenes sick of the banter. "Neither of you won because I did. I'm the best. It's like an unwritten law."

They both scoff and Brittany sees her method become success. Give them a common enemy and they will forget about beating the shit out of one another for a moment.

Santana grabs the ball from her blonde and shoots a three pointer that goes in as smooth as a knife to butter. "I'm the best." She says swishing her hips to get the ball.

Brittany is so turned on she forgets what she was doing and comes up from behind the brunette and wraps her arms around her. "Yes. You. Are."

Santana leans into the comfort of Brittany until Q's voice and a ball hitting Britt's ass ruins the moment.

"Time to go gross and grosser." Quinn snickers.

Dom leans over to her and whispers, "That's not a word Q."

"Shh. I know."

Santana turns to Quinn and wraps an arm around her shoulder and Brittany ruffles her hair.

"Come on grossest." San says as they walk away from the court and back to the house that's about a block away.

They all feel good that days like this can happen. That some sense of normalcy is finally settling in. Or maybe contentment. Or maybe...

A big family with a lot of love. That's what they've come to be and it feels right. It feels so damn right.


	36. Chapter 36

Santana joins Brittany in the backyard and places the firecracker set on the ground.

She tears open the packaging and fishes out the white poppers filled with bits of gunpowder that she used when she was helping Jake with the same thing.

Santana stands and gives Brittany an encouraging smile. "You ready?"

Brittany gulps and nods before preparing herself for the onslaught of noise.

"Just keep your head here in the present and if you get lost find my eyes."

Brittany smiles. "I love your eyes."

Santana actually blushes a bit and ducks her head bashfully before squaring her shoulders again and bringing her head back in the game.

The Latina starts throwing the poppers at Brittany's feet and the blonde freezes up instantly.

Santana keeps going, trying to bring Britt to the edge and no more.

When Brittany starts to get wide eyed and begins to search for a place to hide Santana stops.

In the still afternoon the only thing that can be heard now is Brittany's ragged breath mixed with birds chirping and the gentle breeze.

Brittany brings her hand to her chest as her lungs puff in and out with quick shallow breaths. Santana makes a motion to walk over to her but the blonde puts her free hand up to still her.

Blue eyes then lock on brown and Brittany's posture relaxes and her hands fall by her sides.

"Again." Brittany demands in a determined voice. She wants to get over this.

Santana nods and continues to throw the poppers.

Later in the day she does firecrackers in the dark to make Brittany used to noises she doesn't expect.

Things go awry when Quinn decides to help by jumping out from behind a wall.

When Quinn does this Brittany flips her around in an instant and puts the shorter blonde in a sleeper hold before lowering her gently to the floor like she's trying to be quiet.

Brittany is brought out of her flashback when she hears Santana chuckle behind her. She looks down at Q's limp body with bulging eyes and feels for a pulse to make sure she didn't just kill her best friend.

As Brittany towers over her Quinn yells, "Cunt punt!" and kicks her between the legs.

Even though Brittany doesn't have a dick is still hurts when Q's foot meets her pubic bone.

When the pain seers through her Brittany yelps and does the finger trick she taught them where you jab two fingers right where the neck meets the shoulder and Quinn's out again.

Santana almost dies laughing watching the two blondes but when Quinn wakes up again the look she gets makes her smile fade.

Quinn saunters towards Santana with an evil smirk. "Hey San…You got something, right…" She jabs her neck with her fingers. "There."

Santana's body goes limp and Quinn catches her but Brittany sweeps her legs out from under her and she falls on her ass.

Brittany then straddles Santana's body and tickles her awake. Dom comes out of his room from all the noise and hops on Brittany's back.

"I thought you were on my side Dom?" Brittany laughs.

"Oh shit, you're right." Dom says releasing the blonde.

Santana smacks him lightly on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth, kid." She playfully scolds.

Dom rolls his eyes in a very Santana like manner and then looks to Brittany like they're conspiring silently.

Quinn joins them in a tickle attack on the Latina and she uses all her energy not to piss herself.

"Stop guys! I'm gonna pee!"

They all stop and screw up their faces like just the idea of that happening is gross enough.

Brittany leans over to kiss her but Santana dodges it and jabs her fingers into the blonde's neck causing her to collapse.

"Redemption." Santana cheers and kisses Brittany awake.

Brittany finds those same brown eyes that feel so warm and safe and she realizes she's ok. She's going to be fine and the world isn't as scary and dark, well, at least not now.

xxxx

"Fuck me…My ass, my ass."

Quinn stops in her tracks as she hears this coming from Santana and Brittany's room and pulls her hand away from the doorknob like it's infected with the plague.

As she stands there in a grossed out delirium Brittany opens the door and when Quinn snaps out of it she sees red dots all over Brittany's skin and Santana standing behind her with a back scratcher.

"What the fuck?"

"Outta my way Q I got chicken pox on my ass." Brittany urges.

Santana tries to stifle a laugh and so does Quinn.

Brittany huffs, "Laugh it up guys."

Quinn turns to Santana with a smile. "Did I ever thank you for giving me the chicken pox when we were 6?"

"No. You yelled at me and wouldn't share your toys."

Brittany coughs and jerks her head towards the bathroom.

"Right." Santana says getting back to her task. "A bath."

Brittany stealthily moves her hand down to her ass trying not to let Santana see.

Of course she sees and slaps the blonde's hand away. "No scratching."

Quinn shakes her head and walks away as Shay comes out of their room.

"What's wrong with Brittany?"

Quinn shrugs. "Chicken pox."

Shay's face goes instantly pale and when Quinn takes notice she laughs. "You never got them either?"

Shay gulps and shakes her head. "Does it hurt?" She asks in such a cute voice that Quinn just has to kiss her.

"No, but I'll take good care of you."

Meanwhile inside the bathroom things aren't going so smooth.

Britt's sitting in the bath as San pours water over her back trying to soothe the red marks that litter her skin.

"I'm a mess." Brittany sniffles.

"A hot mess." Santana jokes.

Brittany hums. "This feels good."

"Do your cheeks still itch?"

"They do now that you reminded me San." Brittany whines and then thinks of something judging by the sly grin she's sporting.

She grabs San by the wrist and pulls her into the tub, clothes and all.

Santana sputters and struggles to upright herself. "Asshole." She says playfully while splashing water in Brittany's face.

Brittany stills her hands and kisses her cheek. "You love me though."

"Most of the time." Santana says grinning like an idiot.

Brittany splashes her. "Hey!"

"Ok all the time."

Brittany leans forward and captures plump lips between her own. "I love you all the time too."

xxxx

It's fight night and this time it's in Philadelphia. Brittany lived here before she moved to Lima and loves the city so she promises to show them around after the fight and get cheese steaks since the girls have to make weight.

The stadium is huge and as Santana walks to the ring she can't believe she's fighting in the same stadium that the Phillies play in.

Her opponent is a lanky taller girl named Alena Hutchins and she's undefeated and word has it, a bitch.

But Santana refuses to be afraid. Fear is just something in the air that can be swatted away like a pesky fly or erased like pencil on paper.

Santana looks at Mo in her corner and he smiles and winks at her. If he thinks she can do this than she definitely can.

He comes up to her and slaps her gloves to make the Latina alert. "You must find her weakness." He says in his thick Russian accent. "No one before you has."

Santana nods and places her black mouth guard in before walking up the stairs and into the cage.

Alena looks like a predator as her eyes bare down on the Latina like she's an obstacle to get over.

Santana doesn't let this deter her and she looks straight back while rocking her head to the side and cracking her neck.

The bell rings and the two knock gloves in the middle of the ring and get to work.

Santana swings first and clips Alena's chin and then takes a punch herself when the taller girl counters.

Santana throws a few more hits, some that are blocked, some that aren't. Then out of nowhere Alena tackles Santana to the ground and tangles her limbs with the Latina's.

They grapple on the ground for a bit and Alena gives San a black eye with a thrown elbow.

The bell rings just as Alena pulls back a second time and her arm stops mid air before she crawls off Santana and struts to her corner.

Santana walks over to Mo looking a little defeated but still determined and he squirts water into her mouth.

"Did you find any cracks?" Mo asks her and she shakes her head while staring at the other girl across the ring.

The bell for the second round sounds and Santana is back in the ring, but this time she's a little pissed. She can't believe this girl is giving her so much trouble.

Santana searches for anything to give the girl away, a flinch or a twitch, something, anything to knock this bitch the fuck out.

Then as she's being tackled to the ground again, it clicks.

Alena isn't as good at stand up boxing as she is grappling on the mat.

With renewed vigor Santana head butts the woman on top of her and flips them around so she's on top now.

It's going good until it goes horribly bad. Santana pulls back to force a crippling blow to Alena's face but at the last second the girl moves her head to the side and causes Santana's fist to smash into the mat.

The Latina can feel the bone in her wrist crack as it baresball the force of hitting the hard unforgiving mat.

"Ughh!" She grunts and grits her teeth trying to keep her shit together.

While distracted by the pain Santana doesn't even notice Alena flipping them over and kneeing her in the ribs.

Santana winces a little but regains her composure and starts pushing her away with her foot. With one huge kick Santana gets Alena away from her and as the taller girl stands Santana sends up a kick into her jaw.

Alena stumbles back against the cage and Santana comes raging up to her but the bell rings before she can get a hit and a growl comes from somewhere deep inside the brunette.

Santana walks over to Mo where he ices her eye to control the swelling and takes a look at her wrist.

She sees him looking at the now purple skin on her left wrist and shakes her head. "I'm not quitting. Just tape it up tight and I'll try to use my right hand instead."

Mo knows not to argue with Santana when she's in this mindset so he does as he's told with a smile from the memory of Alex he's conjuring at the moment because Santana acts so much like him.

"Did you find the crack?" He asks and Santana nods.

"She can't box she can only ground fight." Santana says with a grin because her fighting foundation is old school boxing and she knows just how to knock this bitch out.

The starting bell for the last round rings and Santana struts in with purpose.

She basically takes a running jump and slams her right fist into the cheek of her opponent causing her mouth guard to fly across the ring.

The ref pauses the fight for a moment while Alena puts her guard back in her mouth and Santana eyes her up like she's a minion she must destroy.

She circles Alena and jerks to the side when she tries to take her to the ground again.

Alena's getting frustrated because she can't go to the ground like she usually does and Santana can tell.

Santana keeps swinging and when her left fist connects with ribs she can feel her wrist bone splinter a bit more. She grinds her teeth and works past the pain as she lands blow after blow to Alena's face and she can tell the woman is getting faint.

With one last spurt of adrenaline Santana goes after the girl. Jab, Jab, hook and it's all over.

Alena falls limply to the ground and the crowd gets on their feet.

Santana nurses her arm as she walks out of the ring after receiving the winning check and Brittany takes notice.

She looks at Quinn and they both run down to meet her.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks worried.

Santana takes a deep shaky breath. "I'm pretty sure I broke my wrist in the middle of the 2nd round."

Brittany's eyes bulge out of her head. "And you kept fighting?"

Quinn smirks already knowing the answer but also grimaces remembering how painful it was when she did the same thing. "Of course she kept fighting."

Santana looks up at Brittany with a smile, seemingly forgetting about her wrist. "You wanna go get cheese steaks now?"

This time both Quinn and Brittany look at her like she's nuts.

"What?" Santana asks shrugging.

"We're taking your ass to the hospital you crazy bitch. Maybe you need a CT scan too. I think she finally knocked your brain loose." Quinn laughs and throws an arm around Santana's shoulder.

Brittany kisses Santana on the cheek and runs to get the car.

As soon as the blonde leaves, Santana's whole body deflates. She was trying to seem tough for Brittany so she wouldn't worry about her but she's in some major fucking pain.

Quinn sees this and already knows what's going on in her head. "It hurts doesn't it? You idiot." She chuckles.

"Yeah." Santana whines very unlike the person who just beat the shit out of a woman. "Let's just get this damn thing checked."

After waiting two hours Santana finally gets an x-ray and the doctor's face shows it's bad news.

The old female doctor places the x-ray films in the light box on the wall and shakes her head. "I'm afraid it's broken. We're going to have to cast it. But first we have to set the bone." The doctor pulls a stool up to the bed Santana is sitting on and holds her hand out for Santana's wrist. "This is going to hurt."

Brittany squeezes her good hand and Santana nods for the doctor to begin.

The physician places her hands firmly on the Latina's wrist and snaps the bone into place.

Santana grips Brittany's hand so hard she almost crushes it and she grunts deeply to try and alleviate the pain.

She breathes heavily as tears gather in her eyes and Quinn rubs her back as Brittany holds her hand and grazes her fingers over rough knuckles.

"This is a bad break. I'm going to prescribe you some pain killers to help."

Before the doctor can pull out her pad to write on Santana breathes deeply and shakes her head.

She knows this is the right thing to do but it's still hard when the thing your body craves is being offered up on a silver platter.

"No pain killers." Santana decides and she can feel Brittany beam proudly next to her.

The doctor looks at her like she's crazy but shrugs it off.

"What color cast would you like?"

Santana doesn't even have to think about it. "Black." Quinn and Britt look at her funny. "What? I want it to match everything."

They both roll their eyes at how this tough badass person can also be so girly sometimes. It's like using pink bullets.

"Ok." The doctor chuckles. "I'll have someone come in and wrap that for you. I want you to see a doctor in two months to get the cast off."

"Two months?" Santana shrieks.

Quinn puts a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's ok you don't fight again for three months."

Santana nods her head already thinking of how to change her training to accommodate her broken bone.

Brittany places her fingers gently on Santana's chin and pulls her face towards hers. "Don't worry babe. I'll take care of you and we can run together."

"Stupid bitch should've kept her head still." Santana grumbles as the nurse comes in to put the cast on her arm.

The nurse's eyes bulge out of her head and she cautiously walks towards Santana not knowing why she was beating the shit out of some girl.

The three other women in the room notice this and decide to have some fun.

"Yea San. She shouldn't have looked at you like that." Brittany plays along.

"With those swollen eyes she's not looking at much of anything now." Quinn snickers.

The nurse coughs awkwardly and starts to wrap the wet plaster around Santana's arm.

"I know right." Santana says looking down at the nurse. "You know how I feel about eye contact."

The nurse sucks in a breath and holds it while continuing her work. She's young and this is obviously her first year out of school so Brittany decides to put a stop to the playing.

"You guys are so mean. Sorry about that. They're not as badass as they look." Brittany laughs.

The nurse nods still a little scared but sends Brittany a grateful smile. "I think I might have put the pink on by accident." The nurse says winking at Brittany.

"What?" Santana snaps instantly more aware of her surroundings.

It's the nurse's turn to snicker now. "Just messing with you this is the white base layer."

Santana looks over at Brittany who's laughing uncontrollably and nudges her in the side with her elbow. "Jerk."

The nurse is finally done and Santana looks at her new black cast. She hates the thing already. The doctor comes back in to check the nurses work and to offer Santana a prescription one more time.

The scowl on Santana's face is answer enough so she leaves the room muttering to herself about one helluva pain threshold.

"Come on." Quinn urges. "Let's go apologize to the mat you dented."

"I'm about to dent your face."

"I'd like to see you try with that limp ass wrist." Quinn scoffs.

Brittany comes between them and puts an arm around each of their shoulders and stops the conversation. The three of them walk out of the hospital after being there for 4 hours and the fresh air hits them and uplifts their spirits.

"Bar?" Brittany asks

Both women nod in response and walk to the closest bar where people from all around sign Santana's cast with a metallic sharpie. She even wakes up with a vagina drawn right on top of the hand part of her cast and can only think of one green eyed blonde that would do that to her.

So in the spirit of revenge she draws a penis on Quinn's forehead as she sleeps and sends a picture to Shay.

Her wrist might be broken but seeing Quinn with a dick on her head is priceless.


	37. Chapter 37

A couple days later and it's Quinn's turn to fight. Her opponent is short and stocky and has the muscle tone of a man but Quinn is as confident as can be. She feels like Ali up in this bitch.

Ava enters the right looking like a bulldog ready to slobber on something and Quinn cracks her neck and rolls her shoulders.

Santana and Brittany hold hands in the crowd and sit on the edge of their seats waiting for the fight to start.

"Q's gonna pummel this bitch, watch." Santana says with a glint of pride in her eye.

"How are you so sure?" Brittany questions.

"I know my sister."

Mo instructs Quinn in her corner just like he does for Santana and tells her that her reactions are slow so Quinn looks out for that.

The bell rings and Quinn's fury comes out full force.

She doesn't even circle the girl she basically runs jumps and slams her fist into Ava's freckled face.

Ava stumbles and then kicks Quinn in the face causing the blonde's lip to split.

Anger flares from within Quinn and she sweeps Ava's stubby legs out from under her and drops a knee into her ribs.

Ava winces and a tear peaks out from behind her eye. This makes Quinn smile in her face and then punch it.

San's chuckling at this in the stands and Brittany thinks she is in love with a weirdo and best friends with a psycho but she loves them and wouldn't change a thing.

She puts her arm around Santana and brings her close. "You're both nuts."

"You have to be crazy yourself to deal with us."

The bell for the first round rings and Quinn waves from the cage at the two and they wave back.

She's seemingly unfazed by the first round as she hops up and down full of energy. All those old fashioned ways of training Mo puts them through really is paying off. Quinn makes a mental note never to admit it to him though or she'll never hear the end of it.

The second round starts and it's over before it began, basically.

Ava somehow thought she turned into the hulk while she was in the corner because she comes charging at Quinn with a fist raised.

Quinn actually has enough time to chuckle like a badass before she dips and spins to face the girl's back who just passed her.

Quinn quickly pins her to the cage and slams her face against it repeatedly.

Then she flips Ava around and throws the most powerful right hook Santana has ever seen, at the girl's face.

Ava drops instantly and starts to seize in the ring.

This has happened many times in the underground so Quinn doesn't really feel bad but she hopes the girl is ok.

Santana and Britt stand from their seats and watch to see if the girl is going to stop shaking any moment.

Once Ava is stable Santana lets herself snicker. "I told you she would destroy her ass."

"Yea, yea." Brittany scoffs playfully.

After Quinn is announced winner the three decide to go out again but go crazier this time because they leave tomorrow.

As they're walking out of the arena Quinn's phone rings and it's Shay congratulating her and telling her she watched it from the hotel room with the band and everyone saw how badass she was.

After all the mushyness is gone from Quinn the girls make it to a bar where they meet a guy who calls himself Money.

"Ya'll ain't boxers. I don't believe it." He says while they're all out on a cig break.

Santana and Quinn look at one another with a smirk and Britt wonders where he thinks the fucking bruise and split lip on Quinn's face came from if she's not a fighter.

"Ok. Let's prove it. Ever play Lebanese Pig?" She smirks. "It's like horse in basketball but you go hit for hit and whoever yells gets a letter until you spell pig." Santana explains smirking.

Santana swings and punches him in the arm and Money yelps very unlike the huge guy he is.

"P!" Brittany yells and marks it down on the wall outside with a rock.

"I!" Quinn yells even before she punches him in the stomach.

Money sputters and coughs while bending forward and holding his stomach. "Ok. Ok. I believe you. Holy shit we could use you two on the streets." He turns to Brittany. "And don't tell me your like a karate master or some shit."

Brittany laughs. "I do have a black belt in Judo. But no, I'm in the army."

Money slings his arm around her shoulder. "Well we need to buy you three some drinks."

The four of them go inside and Money buys them all top shelf shots back to back. They're all pretty drunk by now and Santana whips out the metallic marker and hands it to the man.

Brittany watches as he writes and her drunk anger flares. "Hey that's my girl you're slingin' numbers to." Brittany slurs pushing him away and wrapping an arm possessively around Santana.

Money puts his hands up not wanting to get beat up by three girls and backs up.

Santana and Quinn laugh hysterically at drunk, protective Brittany.

"Down Britt." Quinn chuckles and all is forgotten.

After more drinks and more fucking with Money the girls leave and go back to their hotel.

They see Mo enter his room with a woman and Santana smirks. He is old but the man gets it in.

"Get it Mo!" She yells down the hall and he shakes his head and chuckles before entering the room and putting the do not disturb tag on the door.

Santana and Brittany flop on one bed and Quinn flops face down on the other, drunk as fuck.

Santana and Brittany wait until they hear Q's obnoxious snoring to get into one another's pants.

Brittany's fingering Santana as quiet as she can but the Latina's moans are echoing through the room.

Quinn wakes up to the noise and huffs before throwing a pillow at them. "Can't you go one fuckin' night without having to put your fingers in someone?"

"The answer is, no, I can't." Brittany answers while pulling out of San. "Sometimes I just have to finger random things like watermelons." She chuckles.

"It's a problem." Santana provides barely holding in her laughter.

"You two are impossible."

San sits up pulling the sheets over her bare chest. "Don't make me naked tackle you. I've done it before."

Quinn buries herself under the covers. "Back away bitch!"

xxxx

Brittany gets a call while she's running at the army post and she's livid. For some reason Ky beat the shit out of a boy in her class and is in deep trouble.

Lorraine called to tell her so Britt can pick Kyla up since Jake has the car out golfing with his army buddies even though he despises it.

Brittany grabs her fatigue jacket from the side of the track and hops in her truck swiftly.

When Brittany swings open the door to the Principal's office she's met with something that pisses her off even more, Dom's former teacher, Nadia. She's so glad her and Q put a fish in her trunk at this moment.

She rushes over to Ky to assess her injuries and smiles internally when she sees she has none with the exception of bruised knuckles.

Brittany then looks over at the boy and her eyes widen. He has two black eyes and a busted lip and Brittany really tries not to be a little proud of Ky. She had to do it for a reason.

Brittany turns back to Ky. "What happened?"

Ky looks away for a moment before looking back at Brittany with tears in her eyes. "I was talking about how epic you and Santana are and he called you a dyke. So I hit him. A lot."

Brittany feels all warm inside that her sister defended her but she did it the wrong way. The blonde puts a hand out for her sister and Ky takes it.

Brittany turns around to the Principal and gives a dirty look to Nadia. "So, what's her punishment?"

Nadia is looking her up and down biting her lip. She loves the army fatigues Brittany is in and for a second wants to fuck her and not fight her.

But once Brittany narrows her eyes at the teacher she looks away.

"5 days suspension." The principal answers and nods in respect to Brittany serving their country.

Brittany doesn't say more and takes Ky back to her place where she knows Santana is because she needs a good talking to and the Latina can be scary.

When Brittany and her sister walk through the door Santana can tell by the look on their faces something's wrong and pats the cushion next to her on the couch.

Ky sits next to her and Brittany goes upstairs to shower.

Santana looks at her knuckles and without speaking grabs ice for the girl and sits back down.

Ky tells her what happened and even though San feels warm and fuzzy for being defended, she didn't do it the right way.

"Ky I'm touched you stood up for me and your sister but you can't do it like that. I didn't train you to beat up people who can't fight back. What did I tell you when I agreed to train you?"

Ky puts her head down ashamed. This lecture for her is worse than one from her parents because she looks up to Santana so much and hates to disappoint her. "You told me that I can only use what I've learned if someone attacks me first or in the ring."

Santana hugs her and smiles. "You won though, right?" She chuckles.

Ky motions around her face showing no injuries and smiles. "What do you think?"

Ky tells her she got suspended and San gets an idea.

"I'll talk to your mom but for those 5 days you're training with me at Sue's gym. And by the time you're done you're gonna be so deathly exhausted and in pain that you won't ever think of doing something like this again."

Ky all of a sudden feels doomed.

xxxx

Santana wants to kill the fucking mail man. She wants to take his stupid little truck and turn it over. Why? Because he delivered that fucking letter.

As Brittany reads it over she tenses and Santana can tell.

"It's been three fuckin' years since you enlisted. Are you done yet?" Santana yells angrily.

"It's only three weeks. It's an extraction mission. I'll be fine." Brittany tries to convince herself and Santana at the same time.

Brittany is terrified. She doesn't want what happened last time to happen again. But she has to do it. She's no pussy.

xxxx

_A hand touches her shoulder and it's colder than ice but hot as the sun at the same time. A man reminiscent of Hades from the Hercules cartoon appears in front of her and suddenly the scene changes to a battleground amidst the largest sand pit on earth._

_She's walking down the dirt road aiming at enemies when a bomb explodes…_

Brittany wakes up screaming and looking around frantically. Santana pulls her into her arms and rocks the blonde as she cries.

"I lied Tana. I'm so scared." Brittany chokes out and Santana holds her tighter.

"I know I don't want you to go but you can do this sweetie. You're trained and ready. And I know you'll do anything to get back to me."

"I love you so much." Brittany says as she buries her face into the brunette's chest.

Santana tells her she loves her and kisses the blonde deeply reveling in the feeling of those pale lips against hers.

"I love you too." Santana says through the pain of knowing her beloved will once again be put into the depths of hell.


	38. Chapter 38

Brittany hates the thick, still, air of the desert. It's like breathing in steam.

She sets up her cot and unpacks her minimal personal items like the picture of her and Santana on Halloween.

It's her first day on duty but she already misses the Latina. Brittany would trade the warmth of the desert for the warmth of Santana in a second, no a millisecond. The blonde always realizes how attached she is to the woman she loves when she's deployed. The distance and danger make her re-evaluate her life several times a day and it always comes up that Santana is her rock, her song in times of sorrow.

When she's briefed on the mission she learns it's her good friend Trey Boggs that's imprisoned in a house on the outskirts of a deserted town.

Brittany goes back to her cot distraught and tries not to think of the things they're doing to Boggs. But she's determined to get him out. She's not giving up.

Brittany lays down and rests while she can with the hustle and bustle of the army post around her and the desert heat laying thick upon her skin like a blanket.

She loops her fingers around her dog tags and grips them as she runs her fingers over the engraving of her name and information. Brittany then reaches in her pocket for the trinity necklace that matches Santana and Quinn's and runs the pads of her fingers over it.

Brittany's eyes soon get heavy and she dozes off determined to get back at all costs.

xxxx

Santana and Ky are sparring at Mo's listening to music and getting into a groove. But Ky seems a little distracted. When she's so unfocused that Santana can hit her in the head with the sparring pad, the Latina decides it's time to stop.

"What's going on Punisher?"

Ky un straps her gloves and looks to the ground. "I've just been thinking about a lot of stuff." She says sitting on a mat nearest her.

Santana sits down next to her. "What kind of stuff?"

Ky looks everywhere but Santana. "Army stuff. Like do I have to join too?"

San's eyes widen. "Ky you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The blonde picks at the wraps on her hands. "What if I kind of want to. I mean it runs in the family ya know?"

"I think before you consider it you should talk to Brittany." Santana advises.

Ky nods and stands up. "Can I leave early today I have a big math test to study for?"

Santana nods and sends a tight smile her way. No way in hell does she want Ky to join when she gets older. She doesn't even want Brittany there.

Santana stands up and runs laps since she can't hit anything with her broken hand while Ky hits the showers because she has her own fight to get ready for. She has to win the next three to get into the championship and so does Quinn.

Quinn's at Sue's gym right now working on her Judo and grappling and Santana swings by there after dropping Ky off at home.

She can't find Quinn anywhere in the gym so she checks the locker rooms and is greeted by Quinn's pale ass and Shay's tits.

She coughs to get their attention and Quinn frowns deeply when she sees her, "She just got back from her gig."

San smiles. "Uh huh. What happened to training?"

Quinn chuckles. "Blame Shay. I was all ready to go out there when she just sex pummeled me." She shrugs and looks back at her girlfriend. "I couldn't resist."

"Sex pummeled?" Santana says with a laugh. "I like that."

She turns to her own locker and stuffs her bag in after taking out her supplies and has trouble with the zipper because her cast gets in the way.

"Need help with that?" Quinn chuckles and San gives her the finger.

She finally gets it and sits down to strap weights on her ankles and torso.

"Later losers." Santana says as she stands up and begins a slow jog but slips on water and falls on her ass.

Quinn and Shay both laugh and point at her and she sputters to get up slipping even more and getting her cast a little wet.

"Ass holes." She mumbles and leaves the room.

Quinn eventually stops laughing and looks at Shay. "I have the best sister ever."

But San is still within ear shot and smiles and embraces the warm feeling she gets when Quinn says things like that.

xxxx

Dom and Ky are tall now and Santana swears there's something in the water that made them grow so much. At 21 she feels kinda old too but they are tall as hell.

Dom is nearly Santana's height at 5'5" and Ky isn't far behind.

She plays football with them and Quinn in the Pierce backyard and run to ward off the bite of the fall air.

The younger two decided they would try to beat the older two and with Santana's dominant hand broken it's a likely possibility.

But Dom seems a bit wobbly and it concerns Santana so she stops the game and looks into his red eyes. His pupils are dilated and her anger flares.

"What are you on?" He doesn't answer. "Tell me or so help me god…" She trails off and goes into a tangent in Spanish.

"Idranksometequila." He spits out quickly and Quinn comes over now and lifts his chin to look in his eyes.

"You're fuckin' drunk Dom?" Quinn looks at Ky. "Did you know about this?"

The girl's eyes widen at Quinn's tone and she shakes her head. "No, I swear."

Quinn walks over to Ky and looks into her eyes. They're normal and she pats the girl on the shoulder before getting back to Dom.

"Where'd you get this tequila?" Quinn spits out getting in his face.

"It was in the kitchen."

Santana speaks now. "So you took my tequila and got drunk? You're still a kid, D. And addiction runs in the family I don't want you getting into that shit."

Dom just shrugs apathetically and a flash of something comes across his eyes. "Whatever." He whispers and brushes past San and Quinn and back to the house.

Santana rubs her temple stressed out and Quinn puts her hands on her hips confused.

Quinn waves the smaller blonde over. "What's going on with him? You're in the same grade are his friends pressuring him or something?"

Ky shrugs. "I really don't know. He only hangs around me but he does seem a little off."

Santana contemplates for a second and then gets and idea. She turns to Q. "Remember what my Abuelo did to my Papi when he caught him drinking?"

Quinn smirks devilishly. "This is gonna be hilarious."

xxxx

Brittany prepares for the extraction in the tent on her cot. She packs extra MRE's for Boggs and in the event they get stranded like last time, she'll have food.

As she straps on her bullet proof vest and Velcro's things accordingly a fellow soldier approaches her.

It's a younger woman at around 19 and she has brown hair and striking blue eyes.

"Can I help you with that." She purrs at Brittany and points to the Velcro strap she missed.

Without getting an answer the soldier grabs the strap near Brittany's hip and attaches it before leaving her fingers there a bit too long.

Brittany coughs awkwardly and backs away. "Thanks." She looks at the girl's name patch. "Connolly."

The girl licks her lips and gazes into Brittany's eyes. "Anytime." She turns to walk away and switches her hips. Brittany doesn't look. She's no Santana. Connolly turns back around. "And you can call me Steff."

Brittany nods unimpressed and continues on with what she's doing. In the background she hears the girl huff and internally smiles to herself that she pissed her off. She doesn't want anyone but Santana and that's a fact. You can't not want something that courses through your veins.

When Brittany is all geared up she goes to the helipad on base and climbs into a Blackhawk helicopter. She outfits herself with a grappling rope and attaches it to one of the hooks on the wall of the copter.

Brittany loves repelling out of copters even more than sky diving because she can start and stop herself falling and suspend herself in the air under the moving helicopter and drop herself exactly where she plans.

Plus she doesn't like doing that awkward tuck and roll thing when landing from a plane.

The helicopter lifts off and the team of 6 plus two pilots heads towards the drop off site.

Brittany looks around at her fellow rangers. Some she knows some she doesn't but she knows she can trust them with her life.

The Blackhawk gets to the spot after about 45 minutes of flying and hovers over a roof.

The CO gets out first and another person repels down with him.

Brittany is next and she slips gloves on and weaves the rope through a clip on her side before leaning out of the copter backwards, pushing out, and dropping onto the roof with the others.

She shoulders her rifle when she gets her bearings and follows the group into the door on the roof.

There's two men in the stairwell and they shoot at them but Brittany takes both of them out swiftly and the CO nods his appreciation at her and then motions for her to take point and lead the group.

At the bottom floor they come to a locked door so a fellow soldier puts an explosive on the hinges and knocks it in.

Instantly they're swarmed with enemies and Brittany ducks behind a turned over metal table.

She peaks up and takes out two guys but gets grazed by a bullet on her shoulder and winces in pain.

Brittany checks the blood flow and notices it's slow so she's fine and keeps fighting.

Once all the enemies are dealt with Brittany finds a vault that's locked and laces it with C-4 and blows it to pieces.

Behind the door a man throws a flash grenade and it blinds the 6 soldiers but not enough for them to get killed.

Brittany only takes out one this time as the team takes out the rest and she runs towards Boggs amidst the hailstorm of bullets as the other soldiers cover her.

She assesses Boggs' wounds and he isn't looking good. His face is puffy and beaten in and his shin bone is broken and sticking out of his skin, not to mention he looks like a skeleton.

Britt whips out Santana's switchblade that she keeps with her at all times and cuts the ropes on his hands free and unloops Trey from the hook on the cement wall.

Brittany stands up and from adrenaline alone she's able to pick up Boggs and place him over her shoulder.

She runs with him up the steps to the meeting point at bullets fly and her team protects her from the onslaught of enemies.

Brittany finally gets to the top and she feels like her lungs are going to explode but she refuses to give up and let her friend die.

"I got you T. Don't worry. I got you." She keeps repeating and makes it to the helicopter where Boggs is put on a backboard and laid on the floor of the Blackhawk.

Brittany climbs in and behind her are the 5 other soldiers. The copter lifts off as bullets ding the sides and Brittany kills one last man as they ascend into the air.

She crawls over to Boggs and puts his head in her lap. She finally catches her breath and smiles at him.

"We did it." Brittany smiles.

Boggs coughs and winces. "You did it."

xxxx

According to San's Papi's story he was caught drinking around Dom's age and his father didn't like it at all.

So he gave him a bottle of liquor and told Alex to drink it. He got so sick he didn't drink again until his senior year in high school.

San's hoping it has the same affect on Dom.

She walks up to him as he sits on the couch with Quinn and hands him a bottle of tequila.

He looks at her like she's nuts so Quinn explains with an evil smirk. "We can't make you do anything so if you want to drink do it in the house."

Little does he know he won't be drinking again after tonight.

He smiles and chugs some of the bottle and winces like any inexperienced drinker would and Quinn giggles off to the side and nudges San. "So good." She whispers so Dom can't hear.

The boy then pats them both on the knees and stands up with the bottle. "I'm taking this party upstairs."

Santana nods and when he's gone they both burst into a fit of laughter. "I can't wait."

About two episodes of Pretty Little Liars later Quinn hears Dom puking in the upstairs bathroom and she runs up to check on him.

She feels bad but she also tries not to laugh as this was what they were going for. Quinn bends down and rubs his back.

"Not feeling too great?"

He shakes his head and heaves into the toilet again. "Feels…like…I'm gonna die."

Santana comes upstairs and with a smirk puts a cool rag on the back of her brother's neck and kneels down next to him along with Quinn.

He finally stops throwing up and lays his head down on the cool tile of the bathroom. "I'm never drinking again."

And when those magical words are spoken Santana winks at Quinn and they know it's mission accomplished.

xxxx

Brittany goes to the medical tent to visit Boggs and smiles when she sees he looks a bit better with all the blood cleaned off and his broken leg set and put in a cast.

Boggs waves her over and Brittany rushes to his side and hugs him gently not to disturb all the leads coming out of the man.

"You saved my life Pierce. I owe you everything."

Brittany scoffs. "You know I didn't do that alone."

"No." Boggs shakes his head. "But you're the only one who ran and carried my ass out of there even though I weigh at least 50 pounds more than you."

Brittany waves him off and changes the subject. "How are you feeling?"

Boggs smiles through the pain. "Peachy." He points to his leg. "They had to set my leg without Morphine because we ran out. That was fun." He chuckles dryly. "I'm coming on your plane, we leave in three days."

Brittany stands up straight, shocked. "We've only been here a week and a half."

Boggs shrugs. "It only took that long."

Brittany smiles just thinking about surprising Santana when she gets home. And she won't miss Halloween this year. That's an extra bonus but just to be in the same country as Santana is a colorful way of living.


	39. Chapter 39

Santana stands in the living room attempting to wrap her cast so she can shower but it keeps slipping off.

Quinn stands there laughing at her and not doing anything to help.

"I miss Britt. She actually helped me wrap this damn thing." Santana huffs and at that moment the doorbell rings.

Santana stiffens thinking the worst. Who rings the fucking doorbell?

As she opens to door her face erupts into a huge grin as blonde hair and camouflage come into focus.

Brittany smiles at the bag hanging off of San's cast. "Need help with that?" She says leaning in for a kiss.

Santana looks down and blushes.

"First, I'd like you to meet someone." Brittany says stepping aside as Boggs wheels up and holds his hand out for Santana to shake.

"Nice to finally meet you. Pierce never shuts up about her girlfriend." He chuckles.

Santana smiles. "I've heard a lot about you too."

Quinn coughs over to the side and Brittany realizes for the first time that she's in the room. She runs over and scoops Quinn up into a hug and spins her around.

"Thank god you came back quick. That bitch can't do nothin' for herself." Quinn laughs as Britt puts her back down.

"Hey!" Santana yells. "I did plenty."

Quinn scoffs. "The only thing you did plenty of was attempting to masturbate with your right hand." Quinn looks over at Trey. "Oops, sorry."

Trey waves her off. "It's fine." He smiles warmly at her. "That just means I can talk about my penis now."

Britt gags. "No, it doesn't."

"Wait 'til my body heals Pierce, I'm gonna kick your ass."

Brittany laughs. "You're in a room with two UFC fighters that like me a lot. Better watch out."

"Nope." Quinn answers. "I like Boggs. He can kick your ass."

Santana hugs Britt from behind and smiles. "Speak for yourself Q."

"Gross." Quinn scoffs and turns to Boggs. "Are you hungry at all? I mean if that didn't make you lose your appetite."

Trey chuckles and nods. "I like this one. And I'm starving, thanks."

Britt looks into San's eyes. "Me too."

Santana gets a pulse between her legs from Brittany's low voice and grabs her hand. "Nice to meet you Boggs but I missed my baby girl." She says before dragging the blonde up the steps.

Quinn shakes her head before waving Trey over towards the kitchen. She takes a box of mac 'n cheese out of the cabinet and then puts some water on to boil. Quinn then sits on the counter and waits for the time to put the pasta in the water.

"You were the one who helped deal with Aiden?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer and Boggs' eyes bug out of his head. "Yea, yea. I know everything." She puts her head down suddenly shy. "Thank you."

Boggs nods his head like a gentleman and sends a smile towards Quinn.

Brittany is hovering in the doorway watching and knocks on the frame to end the staring contest. "You're gonna turn orange from eating so much macaroni and cheese." Brittany chuckles.

"You're gonna turn pink from eating so much pussy." Quinn fires back without a moments pause.

Santana walks in behind Brittany and slaps the blonde's ass. "Touché."

Boggs erupts into a fit of laughter. "You girls don't hold anything back, do you?"

Shay walks into the room and notices the way Quinn is looking at Trey and just walks back out without notice, introducing herself or getting to know the man in her house. She's pissed. Q should only look at her like that.

All three shake their heads and smile mischievously. Brittany turns to Santana and captures her lips between her own. "So…" She drawls out. "Halloween."

Santana hums against her lips. "I have some ideas."

xxxx

"What the hell are Quinn and Shay supposed to be?" Brittany leans over and whispers into Santana's ear.

Santana is dressed in rags and carries a stick. Brittany is dressed much the same way but she has a skirt instead of shorts. Both of them have their stomachs out though and they look the complete opposite of Quinn and Shay in a dress and a suit.

"They're some couple from a book Quinn read." Santana shrugs.

"The Great Gatsby, Santana. Shit do you even know how to read?" Quinn says shaking her head.

"Yea I read what your lips are saying while you're kissing my ass." Santana fires back.

"And what the fuck are you supposed to be? Slutty beggars?"

Santana pounds her chest. "I Tarzan. She Jane."

Quinn has no words for her sister and just shakes her head as they walk up to a haunted house.

Soon they find out what a horrible idea this was bringing a soldier and two boxers into a place that begs their reflexes to react. And that's just what happens.

Something jumps out in front of Brittany and Santana pushes the blonde behind her and punches the man dressed as a zombie in the face by accident.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. My reflexes just happened." Santana tries to apologize to the man whose real blood is now mixing with the fake.

"My nose you bitch!"

Brittany gets flustered by this, no one calls her girl a bitch in a hostile way. "Hey! You're out of character. Zombies don't speak human."

Soon the owner of the place comes and kicks them out for causing a disturbance and injuring one of his employees and they all leave laughing as they hail a cab to the city.

"Quinn get your elbow off my tit." Brittany complains as they all pile into the back of the cab.

"Get your tit off my elbow."

"Ouch!" Britt shrieks. "San your cast just scratched the fuck outta me."

"Britt you're sitting bitch. You're not supposed to act like one." Quinn chuckles and gets an elbow shoved into her side.

It seems like hours but the girls finally pull up to a club that has no name and walk inside.

All around are people dressed up in things ranging from Alice to Rob Zombie and it feels like a trip walking through the crowd.

"Wanna dance my Jane?" Santana asks Brittany and the blonde drags her to the dance floor.

Santana puts her arms around Britt's neck and they dance closely and intimately stare into one another's eyes like no one else is around.

"You're my little piece of heaven, San." Brittany whispers in her ear.

Santana pulls back and looks at Britt with a huge grin. "How, after all these years, can you still make me feel like the most important girl in a room?"

Brittany leans closer to Santana. "Because you are."

On the other side of the club Quinn and Shay are dancing extremely dirty for their characters. Quinn grinds into Shay's front and makes the taller girl grunt when she hits a certain spot.

Shay spins the blonde around and kisses her deep and long before coming up for air. "I love you so much Quinn. Please don't ever leave."

Quinn caresses her cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm staying right here baby. What's going on?"

"N-nothing. I just... I don't want to lose you is all." Shay says wiping a stray tear away. "I don't want to experience life without you ever again."

Quinn kisses her neck and then her ear and whispers. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Shay nods and excuses herself to the bathroom. Quinn goes on a search for her two best friends and finds them in the corner making out.

"Hey Neanderthals!" Quinn yells bopping them each on the head.

They both shoot daggers out of their eyes at first but soften when they see Quinn looking down at the ground and scuffing her foot on the floor like she's drawing a portrait in the stains of beer and liquor.

"What's wrong?" Santana answer immediately looking for the person who upset her sister.

"Shay's acting funny. Like she's extra clingy and keeps telling me not to leave her. Did I do something?"

Brittany contemplates this for a second and then it hits her. "She thinks you like Trey. And I don't blame her you were flirting with him."

Quinn scoffs. "I was just being nice."

Santana's melodic laugh fills their ears. "Since when are you nice for no reason?"

"Since he helped get rid of Aiden!" Quinn yells getting defensive. "And yes, I know. You people whisper loud as fuck."

Shay comes out and the conversation is ended.

They all party a bit more and when Santana starts doing body shots off of Brittany, Quinn decides it's time to go.

When the group gets home they notice Boggs in his wheel chair dressed as Lieutenant Dan from Forrest Gump in front of the house.

Britt rushes over to her fellow soldier and kneels down to his level as stable as she can for how drunk she is. "What's going on buddy?" She slurs and then notices tear tracks on his face. "Hey what's wrong?" Brittany asks gently rubbing his arm.

"I can't sleep. I just wanna sleep." He cries out and Santana steps in knowing the feeling as well as Brittany and Trey. PTSD is a bitch no one likes and from what Brittany told Santana about the mission it seems Trey has a lot to be afraid of in his dreams.

"Come on. You're staying here tonight. You can take Dom's room he's at Ky's." Santana says and Trey nods embarrassed that he can't take care of himself.

Quinn comes up from behind him and wheels him up the makeshift ramp she and Britt made for him out of plywood and scrap metal.

Shay stands there confused and wishes she didn't walk out before because who the fuck is this guy?

Quinn notices and once inside does the introductions. "This is Trey Boggs. Britt's army buddy. Trey this is my girlfriend Shay."

They both smile a tight smile at one another and shake hands.

Shay's thinking he better not touch her girl.

He's thinking they look cute together.

Quinn bends down to his level in the chair and gently places a hand on his arm. "Hungry?"

Quinn loves the color of his skin. It's like coffee with two creams. Just the way she likes it and while thinking of that her hand lingers a little too long.

T smiles. "Mac 'n cheese?"

Quinn laughs and wheels him into the kitchen a little sloppy because she's drunk as fuck.

Shay just stands there looking around. She feels wary of Trey around the woman she loves.

Brittany senses this and pats Shay on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She loves you."

Shay nods and goes into the kitchen where Quinn is laughing at something Trey is doing.

"Babe." Shay tries to get her attention. "Babe!"

Quinn's head snaps up to the sound of her lover's voice. "Oh shit. Hey honey. What's up?"

"I'm going to head to bed. Have fun."

Quinn hops off the counter and gets close to shay. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She lies. "I'm just not feeling too well."

Quinn kisses Shay and the brunette keeps her one eye open and on Trey making sure he knows Q is all hers.

But little does she know Trey is a gentleman and would never ruin a relationship like that.

Meanwhile Brittany and Santana are making out on the couch in the living room.

"You're so fucking hot." Brittany purrs.

"Mm. No, you are."

Quinn and Trey come wheeling in with Q on his lap in the wheel chair with bowls of pasta.

Brittany quirks a brow at Boggs and he just shrugs because he's not trying to do anything. He just likes her as a friend right now.

They all eat in silence until its time to pull Trey upstairs and all three of them help.

The other two leave and it's just B and Trey in the room now.

Brittany picks him up and places him on the bed gently before tucking him in and taking off the wig he was wearing.

She sits down on the edge of the bed and puts on her serious face. "Quinn's my best friend here T. Don't mess with her heart please."

"Britt you know I'm not like that. Yea she's gorgeous and strong but she's in love and I would never want to ruin something like that."

Britt nods. "You're a good man."

xxxx

It's family dinner night at the Pierce's and everyone but Q came because she's trying to fix things with Shay.

Lorraine made everyone's favorite, lasagna, and they all dig in immediately like they've never eaten it before.

"Well I'm glad you're not too hung over from last night." Jake laughs and nudges Dom. "Me and D got wasted on chocolate last night."

The whole table shakes their heads and laughs at his cheesiness.

"Jake, honey, your cool points just went down." Lorraine makes fun of her husband.

"So now he's in the negatives." Ky chuckles.

San scoffs. "He was born in the negatives."

"Hey! I used to be the coolest guy in school." Jake defends himself.

"Yea, thirty years ago." Lorraine counters.

Britt high fives her from across the table. "You're killing me tonight Mom." She laughs.

They all finish dinner after more picking on Jake and Britt pulls Kyla aside and grabs a basketball to toss around.

"San told me about how you feel like you need to enlist when you're older too."

Ky shrugs and bounces the ball back to B.

"I don't want you anywhere near the military."

"But-"

"But nothing." Brittany cuts her off. "You have something going with boxing and I don't want you to ruin that or yourself in the Army."

Ky scoffs. "But it's ok for you and Dad to do it?"

"We enlisted because we wanted to help people. Not because we felt pressured to. If I could go back in time I would've stuck with dancing or motocross. Stick with boxing. It makes you happy."

Santana comes out and steals the ball from Britt and dribbles it between her legs like a pro.

Britt looks at her with eyes glazed over with pure adoration. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yea but I keep those things secret." She winks at Britt.

Ky scoffs playfully. "You two never stop do you?"

"Nope." They both answer at the same time and Ky looks on hoping she can find a love like that one day.

Inside Jake sits Dom down on the couch and has a little talk with him.

"I know you're having a rough time and I want to help. You helped me when you were just a little kid but now you're a young man and I want to return the favor. What's going on with you?"

Dom shrugs and looks away.

"Come on." Jake urges.

"I keep getting made fun of because I don't have a dad and I have two sisters instead. They say I can't be a man if I'm raised by girls."

Jake laughs out loud confusing Dom. "Sorry but kids are so dumb these days. My father was never around because he was military and my mother raised me. Am I less of a man? I think it made me a better man because I respect women."

Dom shakes his head quickly. Jake is the one man he looks up to.

"I know you miss Alex. I wish I could've met him he sounds like he was a great man. And I know I'm not him but I want to be there for you D. if you have anything you need just come over. I owe you one anyway." He playfully nudges Dom and the boy actually smiles.

"A smile!" Jake rejoices. "Inform the media!"

"You're such a dork." Dom laughs.

Jake ruffles his dark hair. "You love it though."

"I do." Dom admits. "I love you like family."

Jake fights back tears knowing how hard it is to get emotion out of a Lopez and throws an arm around Dom's shoulders and pulls him closer. "Same here kid, same here. I love you like a son."


	40. Chapter 40

Santana and Brittany lay in bed trying to fuck but things aren't going according to plan.

Santana is trying to finger Brittany with her right hand but she just can't fuck her the way she needs to. "Ugh this fuckin' cast I swear to god."

"Use your tongue." Brittany grins and Santana dives down and licks her dripping pussy.

It wears on Santana's jaw and later in the gym Quinn notices her stretching and cracking it.

"I see your right hand isn't as good." Quinn chuckles.

"Fuck you. I bet your dominant hand sucks just as bad baby dyke."

Quinn snickers. "Yea because Shay screaming my name means nothing, right. I should've wrote bitch on your cast with an arrow pointing to your face."

Santana shrugs. "People don't need a sign to know you're a bitch."

Brittany shoves both of them to the side and sits down on the bench in the middle of the two. "Shay fakes it." Britt snickers. "She told me."

Santana chuckles with her and kisses Brittany on the cheek.

Quinn huffs and starts wrapping her hands. "Fuck you both."

Brittany stands up and stretches her long arms above her head. "Pass the pussy…Pads. I meant pads." She stammers and Quinn quirks an eyebrow at the taller blonder.

Santana shakes her head and taps the sparring pads on Brittany's chin lovingly before getting on her tiptoes and kissing her nose. "You're cute."

xxxx

Trey comes for dinner again and it's all laughs until Shay spots the loving look directed from Quinn's eyes to someone who isn't herself.

Shay taps Q on the shoulder and cocks her head towards the kitchen and they both get up.

Quinn whirls around when they enter the kitchen and leans on the counter with her arms crossed against her chest defensively. "What's going on?"

"You're only supposed to look at me like that!" Shay whisper yells while pointing at herself and choking back tears.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asks genuinely confused.

Shay points towards the dining room. "Trey. You put you hand on his arm all the time and look at him like he's a shiny fucking toy. I'm your shiny toy!" Shay yells and covers her face and breaks down once she's finished.

Quinn walks towards her and puts a hand on her back. "Oh, honey."

Shay pushes her away. "No. What is it with you and men? When they show the slightest interest in you, you're like a moth to a flame."

Quinn huffs and stares at the floor like a scolded child. "San says I had Daddy issues." She shrugs. "It just shocks me when I meet a good man and I wanna observe him in a way. It's like how I am with Jake."

Shay chews that over a little bit and decides it makes sense. She laughs a little.

"What?" Quinn asks.

Shay chuckles. "Daddy issues."

Quinn smacks her arm playfully. "Shut up and kiss me."

xxxx

Dom decided to play football this year on the Tiny Titans team and he's doing awesome. The little training he does with Santana for the Latina's piece of mind is paying off when he plows through those kids with the ball.

San, Q, Britt, Ky, Jake, and Lorraine all yell in stand and Santana beams at the Lopez written on the back of his jersey.

Santana of course screams the loudest being naturally either loud as fuck or quiet as hell.

Dom breaks away at one point during the second quarter and muscles through kids left and right before scoring a touchdown and spiking the ball.

He does a little dance in the end zone and everyone gets to their feet.

"Did you see that? That's my brother!" Santana yells in a stranger's face and Brittany swoons watching her and notices Q on the other side standing and yelling much the same.

"Get it Lopez!" Quinn yells and pumps her fist.

The game goes on much like that until the Titans win and Jake decides to take everyone out for pizza.

Brittany and Santana can't keep away from one another as Britt sensually rubs her foot on San's bare leg across from her.

Santana gets sauce on her face from the pizza and Brittany wipes her face off making the Latina blush.

Quinn scoffs. "Put a ring on it."

"That's for old people." Britt says and Santana chokes a little on her pizza and forces a smile.

"Hey. Um I'm gonna go get cigs. I'll meet you back at home." Santana says and quickly gets up after kissing Britt goodbye.

She waves at Dom and gives Jake a look that he must read correctly because he starts shoving pizza down his throat in a hurry. Quinn smiles knowing what San is doing too and revels in how fun this is gonna be to fuck with them.

Britt looks around after Santana has left. "Did I throw her off my trail?" she says looking at Dom and he smiles and nods.

"You sly little…" Quinn starts.

Brittany shushes her and they leave soon after.

When the Pierce's arrive at home Santana is sitting on their front steps tapping her foot like crazy.

"Come inside crazy." Jake chuckles and Lorraine unlocks the door for Ky.

Santana follows them in and all three Pierce's that aren't Brittany sit on the couch as she paces the floor.

"I love Brittany more than I ever loved anyone. She's a part of me- "

"Yes, you can marry my daughter." Jake cuts her off.

"How did you…?"

Ky scoffs. "Please you two were made for each other."

Santana stares dumbfounded. "Well that was easier than I thought it was gonna be."

"I don't know about anyone else but you had my approval when you beat my ass at arm wrestling." Jake chuckles and they all nod.

"We know you'll take care of our girl." Lorraine says nodding as she stands up to hug Santana.

"When are you gonna do it?" Lorraine asks.

"I got an idea." Santana smirks with a plan in place.

Little does she know Brittany has her own plan.

xxxx

It's ring shopping time for Santana and she decided to bring Quinn which is seeming like a bad idea as the minutes go by.

"What about this one." The blonde points at something way out of price range.

"Holy shit Q, I'm not Mike Tyson."

Quinn keeps looking. "You know. I'd totally put a ring on it."

"Well, why don't you?" Santana asks still looking through the glass case.

"What if I'm wrong?"

Santana stands up straight and looks her sister in the eye. "Do you get that feeling in your gut every time you see her?"

"Yea."

Santana shrugs and goes back to the case. "Then you're not wrong."

Santana moves to the next case and a ring catches her attention like a red splotch on a black and white photography.

She points to it and smiles. "That one."

Quinn comes over and grins while patting San on the back. "That one."

xxxx

Quinn plays the field and leaves Brittany in the dark about Santana's plan while helping with hers.

"I can't wait to marry her Q." Brittany smiles tearfully. "My dad gave me his mom's engagement ring."

"Wow, you really do love her." Quinn says in shock more and more everyday of their love for one another.

"All I have is love for her."

"Ok. So. Tomorrow night?" Quinn asks hopping up and down.

"Yea you're telling San you need her at the school for something. Right?"

"Yup." Quinn says hiding her smile because San thinks she's tricking Brittany. But really Quinn's tricking them both.

xxxx

Santana sits at the back of their old history class in her usual seat waiting for Brittany. She plays with the ring box in her hand and something else in her pocket as she gets more nervous by the second. What if Brittany meant what she said about marriage being for old people?

Santana taps her foot until she hears the foot steps of another person and Brittany walks in looking like a ghost.

"I gotta go back." She cries and sits down at her own seat in front of Santana's

Tears flow down Santana's cheeks and she pulls out a glass bear and slides it across the table to the blonde.

_Marry me? _Is written on the stomach of the bear and Brittany breaks down.


	41. Chapter 41

Brittany picks her head up from the desk and smiles a bit. "I was supposed to propose to you."

Realization hits Santana and she chuckles. "Fuckin' Quinn."

Brittany stands up and then gets down on one knee before grabbing San's hand. "Santana I had this whole thing

planned out and the damn mail man ruined it."

"Stupid mail man." Santana grumbles.

Brittany caresses her face with the back of her free hand. "Loving you is so damn easy. But so damn exciting. And I want to feel that way forever. I wanna feel

your skin stick to mine during the summer and I want you to warm me during the winter. You're always warm San."

Brittany kisses her knuckles as tears flow down the Latina's cheeks. "Be my wife San? Keep me warm forever?" Brittany finally asks and when Santana nods the

blonde brings out the ring. The same ring Santana bought. Santana laughs and pulls out her ring and shows Brittany that they're the same. Engraving and all.

The ring is simple but beautiful.

It has a larger stone in the middle and little diamonds all around the band. Inside the band is an engraving from their favorite sonnet.

_But thy __eternal summer shall not fade_

Brittany smiles. "You went ring shopping with Q too?"

"Yeah, that sneaky little bitch." Santana laughs. She thinks it's cute all the trouble Quinn went through to make

this happen.

Santana then gets on her knee onto the same level as Brittany and kisses her. "Brittany, ever since I met you I was fighting the urge to fall in love with you. But

it's like fate pushed me towards you and I'm so happy it did. You make smiling feel good again. You're so it for me that it's crazy. Marry me baby, make me the luckiest girl in the world."

Brittany nods tearfully and launches towards Santana and attacks her lips with her own. She pulls back and slips the ring on noticing it fits perfectly and then

slips Santana's on before continuing what she was doing.

Brittany quickly takes Santana's shirt off before standing and lifting Santana onto her old desk.

Santana wraps her legs around Brittany's waist and trails light kisses across her collarbone while unbuttoning her jeans.

Brittany feels the cold metal of Santana's ring graze against her skin and her face breaks out into a grin. She chants fiancé over in her head as she unclips

Santana's bra and drapes it over Quinn's old chair with a chuckle.

Santana shakes her head at the blonde while lifting her shirt off and then running her hands over Brittany's perfect abs.

Brittany then removes Santana's pants and cups the brunette through her panties causing her to jerk her hips for more friction.

Santana slides Brittany's pants down with great effort due to her cast and finds it funny looking with her ring on the broken hand. She loves it nonetheless

though.

Brittany steps out of her pants and kisses her fiancé again and again as she slips her hands beneath her panties and runs her fingers through her dripping pussy.

Santana grunts and brings her right hand to the hem of Brittany's panties and dives in.

She rubs the blonde's clit for a while until Brittany enters her and she can't keep her rhythm anymore. Brittany makes love to her deeply but slowly as her two

fingers slide in and out of Santana.

Once her thumb rubs on Santana's clit it's game over and she tumbles over the edge leaving a wet spot on the desk.

After catching her breath the Latina slides off the desk and gets on her knees. She looks up at Brittany and slidesher panties down never breaking eye contact.

Then she grabs the blonde's leg and props it on her shoulder before diving her tongue inside her.

Brittany's hands find Santana's head and she threads them through her dark hair relishing the intimacy between them for the first time since becoming

engaged.

Santana licks and sucks at her clit before entering her tongue inside of Brittany and grabbing her ass to pull her

closer.

Santana shows Brittany how much she means to her. Taking her time to make her come hard not once but twice.

They both collapse onto the classroom floor in a heap of limbs and revel in one another. Santana turns her head remembering

the not so great start of their night. "When are you leaving?"

Brittany stiffens up. "Two weeks."

"For how long?"

"Three months."

xxxx

"This is the last time. I'm getting discharged." Brittany says to Jake as she tinkers with a motorcycle in the Pierce garage.

"I don't want you to go this time." Jake admits. "I should've never let you enlist."

Brittany stands, "Dad, stop. This was my choice alone. I'm just not so sure it was the right one to make."

"We could break your hand or you could smoke some weed and get discharged."

Brittany shakes her head. "I'm no coward."

Jake nods half proud half upset she's going to be sent over there again.

xxxx

Quinn decided to steal Brittany for the day and have a bonfire at their secret spot in the woods.

"You're a tricky bitch you know that?" Brittany laughs as she splits wood with an ax.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn says trying not to grin.

Brittany flashes her ring and smiles.

Quinn scoffs. "You loved it."

"I love her." Brittany stops chopping wood. "So fucking much. I don't want to leave her so soon.

Meanwhile Santana is at a convenience store picking up cigs and the last person she wanted to see is

there. Puck.

He slithers his way over to her with a sick grin and leans in close. "Need any dope Tana?"

She pushes him away. "No. I'm clean. And you can't call me that anymore."

"Why not Tana?" He grins sickeningly.

Santana slaps him across the face, "Fuck off." She yells before turning on her heels and forgetting all about the

cigs.

When she gets home her hands are shaking and her eyes are blood shot from crying.

Brittany runs towards her and wraps

the smaller girl in her arms. "What's wrong?"

Santana tells her about Puck half in shock that Britt's home already and Brittany is furious but more concerned with her fiancé. "You didn't use right?"

"No, but I wanted to." Santana admits.

Brittany scoops her up and brings her to the bathroom where she strips the Latina and places her in the tub.

She gets in behind Santana and wraps her arms around her. "Are you gonna be ok with me gone?"

"I'm never ok when you're gone. But I'm getting used to it." Santana shrugs trying to hide the fear she holds in

her heart.

Brittany runs her hands through dark brown hair. "This is the last time. I mean it. I'm done."

xxxx

Brittany decided it was a good idea to spend some time with Ky because of how clingy she's been lately. Brittany

doesn't blame her she'd be the same way had the situation been switched.

There's an arena football team playing in the area so Brittany bought tickets for herself, Ky, Dom, and Santana.

Given the clingy factor of both Dom and Ky, Santana lets them sit on either side of the blonde and she takes the end.

They all decided to cheer for the Bandits and when they score all of them get up and yell like crazy. Of course they're the loudest so everyone stares at them but

they don't care. Let them stare.

Brittany leans over to Ky. "You know I love you, right?"

Ky nods and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. "I'm just scared you won't come back."

Brittany puts an arm around her sister. "I'm coming back. I promise."

Ky shakes her head. "No, I know you can't promise that."

"I promise to try my hardest to get back to you." Brittany says talking to Ky and Santana at the same time.

xxxx

Of course in true Quinn fashion, she decided to throw an engagement slash going away party for two of her favorite people.

Shay and the rest of the band came of course and Jake came on over for a beer but ended up staying for shots.

Dom and Ky jump around and dance together and Brittany hip checks San and nods towards the both of them. "He better keep his hands to himself."

San scoffs. "Gross, they're like brother and sister."

Theresa comes over and sloppily hugs the two of them. "Who knew someone could tie Diabla down?"

"Shut up T." Santana laughs and kisses Brittany.

"So, fuckin' cute." Theresa slurs and walks away to dance with the other band members.

Santana decides it's time for her own shots and does one before sucking a lime out of the blondes mouth. They hear a cough to the side of them and when they

see Jake their eyes widen.

"Sorry." Brittany mumbles.

"You're mom was right. Don't be a lady whore." He chuckles and throws a lime sliver at her.

Santana chuckles. "Excuse me sir, but this is my fiancé."

"Santana grew lady balls." Brittany whispers to her dad.

Jake erupts into a fit of laughter and then holds his stomach to keep in all the liquor. "I'm a little drunk."

Quinn comes strutting by them and slips on something and busts her ass. Santana,Brittany and even Jake fall into a fit of laughter and then continue when they

see she slipped on a banana peel.

"Q the clown and shit." San laughs out and Quinn gives her the finger.

Santana throws one back with her cast hand and catches a glimpse of her ring with a smile. "I can't wait to get this cast off." Brittany nuzzles San from behind

and says,"Me too. Maybe Quinn will throw another party."

"A cast away party. Get it?" Santana turns and looks at Brittany like she has 3 heads, which actually wouldn't be bad cuz there's 3 places she'd like her mouth.

She grins widely at Britt and then hugs her back. San whispers in Brittany's ear, "I love you fiancé." Brittany grinning impossibly wide says, "I love the sound of

that and you too fiancé."


	42. Chapter 42

*** Just wanted to say thanks for all the amazing reviews and alerts. Thanks so much for loving this story as much as I do. Enjoy =]

Brittany's hands shake as she tries to button the top to her fatigues. Santana stills her hand and buttons it herself as she forces the tears back into her eyes. She can't cry right now. She's not the one getting dropped into a war zone.

Brittany takes a deep breath and forces herself to be strong. She can't let this get to her. She stills the Latina's hands with her own and looks deep into brown eyes.

"It's gonna be ok. I'm going to go and come back for good."

Santana ducks her head. "I know it's just…"

Brittany places a finger on her chin and lifts San's head. "I'm scared too."

Santana nods as a stray tear makes its way down her cheek and she buries her face in Brittany's chest.

The blonde's tears start to flow too and drop like rain onto the top of Santana's head as she thinks about where she'll be this time tomorrow.

There's a knock at the door and Quinn peaks in timidly like a child about to be scolded.

Brittany motions for her to come closer and Quinn shuffles towards her and takes a position in the three-person hug.

They say nothing and just stand there waiting for the time when Brittany has to leave.

When Brittany looks at the clock and realizes she has to leave for the airport her stomach drops. She doesn't want to go.

She exits the three-person hug and grabs her duffle. Quinn comes along this time as well as Jake as usual, and hugs the taller blonde as tight as she can before backing away and letting Santana say her goodbyes.

Santana grabs Brittany by the collar of her shirt and pulls her close before slamming their lips together. The kiss is desperate like Santana wants the taste to last until she gets back and Brittany hopes it does.

"I love you so, so much." Santana says with tears in her eyes.

Brittany returns her words and then slips her ring off of her finger before placing it in the palm of Santana's hand. "Keep it safe for me?"

Santana kisses her again and then whispers in her ear. "I'd do anything for you."

xxxx

Quinn's walking around the house cleaning when she hears noise coming from the living room.

What she didn't expect to see was Santana sitting on the living room floor with a hammer and file tying to hack her own cast off.

Quinn runs over and stills her hand. "What the fuck S? You couldn't wait a week?"

Santana keeps peeling the plaster away. "I just need it off. Now!"

Quinn looks at a frantic Santana and nods as she sits on the floor with her and picks up the hammer.

"You're still getting your follow up x-ray. I won't let you ruin your hand."

Santana nods. "I just need to hit something."

Quinn frees her arm from the cast and Santana balls her hand into a fist and then relaxes it before repeating it again.

"I know the feeling." Quinn agrees. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and put and ace bandage on that crusty arm."

Santana chuckles. "It does look kinda funky."

xxxx

Brittany gets on the helicopter to get flown to base. She grips her rifle tightly as they ascend into the air. She's always hated helicopters they just seem so unstable.

As the blonde sits down she looks across the way and notices Connolly sitting in the copter and internally cringes.

The girl keeps staring at Brittany and she's starting to get annoyed. There's enough shit to worry about out here she doesn't need something else.

"Stop staring at me Private." Brittany commands and Connolly ducks her head down embarrassed. Brittany smirks and silently thanks Santana for rubbing off on her a bit.

Finally after what seemed like hours to the blonde, the copter lands and drops them off. Brittany goes straight to the women's tent to set up her cot and Connolly follows her and gets a bed across the way from the blonde.

Brittany hates her.

The blonde struts up to her and Steff smirks like the crazy bitch she is.

"Can't you take a hint?" Brittany hisses at her.

"Hint?" The private asks playing dumb.

"Leave me the fuck alone. Got it?" Brittany says getting in her face and scaring the girl.

"Yes Sergeant."

"There's plenty of girls here. Go find another one. I'm engaged and in love." Brittany spits and then looks down at Connolly's uniform. "And clean your fuckin' boots. They're disgusting."

xxxx

Quinn and Santana go running at the gym together to try and keep busy.

Santana stretches her hand and tries to make it more usable.

"You need physical therapy." Quinn says noticing the stiffness in the Latina's hand.

"You need therapy." Santana shoots back.

Quinn stops running and Santana stops with her. "Are you ok?"

Santana sits on the ground and pulls a bottle of water out of the weighted bag on her back. "Dumb question Q."

"I know, I know."

"I miss her already and it's only been a week. I missed her even before she left."

Quinn nods. "I miss her too. She keeps us sane."

xxxx

Brittany walks down a deserted stretch of road that's sandwiched between two different expanses of desert.

She would be happy if she never saw another grain of sand again.

All around her are empty abandoned cars, some burnt up from exploding and others just completely totaled. She hears shots fired and ducks behind one of the cars but she doesn't want to stay too long and become toast like the Honda behind her.

The symphony of battle is disturbing. Screams are mixed in with gunshots and explosions like a jazz quartet.

Brittany springs up and looks down the scope of her rifle and picks off one, two, three enemies before diving to the side and out of the way of the car that's on fire in front of her.

She waves the tank and humvee down and climbs into the back of the humvee to move further down the street.

After Brittany gets in she notices everything turn quiet. Far too quiet and Brittany grips her rifle so tight that the metal starts to dig into her palm and bruise.

Then in a split second everything changes. Brittany and Connolly exchange a glance just as the humvee is ripped apart by a roadside bomb.

Something snags and pops near Brittany's neck and the next thing she feels is an incredible heat on her back. Then nothing at all. No sound, no senses. Everything is just blank.

xxxx

"Quinn you stink go shower." San says screwing up her face.

"I just got home from the gym bitch."

Their banter is cut short by a knock at the door.

Santana stiffens and Quinn answers the door to a crying Jake with a folded flag in his hand.

Santana shakes her head. "No."

"I'm so sorry Santana." Jake says through his tears and goes to hand her the flag but she refuses to take it.

"How dare you tell me she's dead? Her blood runs through my veins and mine through hers. I know her heart is still beating because mine is. I know I sound fucking crazy but she's not dead! She's not! And don't try to tell me any different because you're wrong! She can't be!" Santana screams before turning around and sobbing into Quinn's arms.

Quinn tries to quell her own tears as Jake nods his head and places the flag on the coffee table before leaving.

Quinn doesn't know what to believe but she hopes to god Santana is right.

xxxx

In a hospital thousands of miles away heavy lids slowly open and close. Blonde hair is matted with blood and grime as doctors whirl around the room like a tornado wearing a white coat.

Pain seers through the body as the person lays on their stomach while the doctors are administering treatment.

A moan is heard from the table and a nurse comes into view. The nurse smiles and says, "She's waking up Doctor." The nurse leans down and says to the blonde, " Its o.k., You're in a hospital and we're taking good care of you Private Connolly."


	43. Chapter 43

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The heart monitor creates an annoying tune as doctors swarm the room.

"We have to put her in a medically induced coma so she can heal." The male doctor says and the rest nod their heads as he puts the drugs into the girl's IV.

"The family has been informed sir." A nurse says as she comes into the room and the doctor nods.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. "You're the lone survivor. Don't give up on me."

xxxx

Elsewhere a charred body is being autopsied in the United States to be readied for cremation. The body is so badly burned it's impossible to identify so the coroner thought it amazing that the dog tags were still intact to put a name to the burnt human in front of him.

But Santana insists on seeing the body. She needs to know if it's her Britt or not.

Everyone tried to stop her but if anyone knows her well enough they know there was no way anyone was getting in her way.

She walks the halls of the morgue and death envelopes her senses. This can't be where Brittany is. It just can't be.

"Miss it's pretty bad. I don't know if you want to see this." The coroner tries to persuade her not to go but Santana has made up her mind.

She pushes him out of the way and enters the refrigerated room where the remains are kept.

From afar she can see a charred toe with a tag that says Pierce on it and she takes a deep breath before walking up to it.

Deciding to go with the ripping the band aid off method, Santana takes the white cloth draped over the body and whips it back.

What she sees is something from a horror movie. The body is black and charred and the skull and jaw can be seen from a mile away.

Santana backs away from it in horror and feels herself become dizzy. This isn't her Britt Britt. There's something that tells her this is the wrong body. But she still passes out from what she just saw.

xxxx

_The air is thick and dry like a piece of sand paper materialized into it. Flames lick at her feet as she walks down a pathway to her destination. All of a sudden a car pulls up next to her and a blonde gets out. Her blonde._

_Then, in an instant, the same blonde bursts into flames and her skin starts to melt off of her bone structure. Santana tries to put the fire out but it's no use. She's gone._

Santana shoots straight up in bed. It was a nightmare. A fucking nightmare. Her Britt Britt is NOT dead. Shes not! Santana gets out of bed and stomps around the room angry at herself for having those thoughts. She grabs her pillow and throws it on the floor, then the blankets, clothes, books, papers. Nothing is safe from her wrath. She grabs the handle of the nightstand and shakes it violently. The drawer falls on the floor and she begins throwing the items around the room all the while yelling," She's not dead!" Over and over. She grabs a small box ready to throw it violently until she realizes its Brittany's engagement ring. Taking it out of the box has an immediate calming effect on her. She can feel Brittany is still alive. She takes a look around the room with a heavy sigh and starts cleaning up. The ring held firmly in her hand.

She has a fight tonight and she's not prepared for it at all.

People come and go in the house but Santana stays where she is. Dope would be great in this situation but the Latina refuses to use just like she refuses to plan a funeral for someone who she thinks (knows) isn't dead.

Quinn comes into the room and sits next to her before slinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"I'm worried about you." Quinn says in a delicate voice trying not to disturb the girl.

"Worry about Brittany. Her whole family thinks she's dead."

Quinn huffs. "How are you so sure?"

"I feel her everywhere."

Quinn stands up and sends her a tight smile. "Come on. We gotta get you to the city for the fight."

Santana nods and stands up. She's weaker than she should be for this fight but she needs to hit something or be hit. She needs to feel something.

When they get to the arena Quinn wraps Santana's hands in silence. Quinn hates seeing her like this but she doesn't know what to do. For once she can't fix it and that hurts almost as much as having Brittany gone.

Santana stands up when it's her time to go and squeezes Q's arm before walking past her. When she gets to the ring Mo sends her a tight smile before squirting water into her mouth and escorting her into the ring.

Santana is fighting Amy Sacks and if Brittany was here she'd be joking about how her middle name should be Ball. But instead she's walking into the ring with a grimace.

Santana bumps gloves with the girl when the bell rings and decides she needs to feel something. Anything.

She lets Amy pummel her over and over again and the pain is welcome.

Santana finally feels something when her lip splits and she actually smiles. But when the third round comes something snaps within her.

She pounces on top of Amy and goes to town while repeating, "You said you'd come back." Over and over again.

Blood starts to pool on the mat as Santana hits her over and over again. There's screaming but she can't hear it.

She just keeps swinging as officials have to literally pry her off the other girl. Once she realizes that the fight is over she collapses onto the mat in a ball of tears.

Quinn runs into the ring from the crowd and wraps her arms around the brunette and rocks her back and forth.

Santana looks up into her eyes. "She said she'd come back."

xxxx

Back at the hospital Connolly starts to wake up after 3 weeks in a coma.

Doctors and nurses come in and out to check on her as her eyelids reveal those same crystal blues.

The same male doctor enters the room and looks over her chart. "Feeling any better today Private Connolly?"

She shakes her head and tries to talk but her throat is too dry. The doctor hands her a glass of water and after she takes a sip she speaks. "Sergeant." She says in a gravelly voice.

The doctor shakes his head. "No I'm Dr. Floyd."

The girl shakes her head this time. "I'm Sergeant Pierce."

"Sergeant Pierce is dead, Connolly. Man those drugs are strong huh?" The doctor says as he puts the chart back on the door.

"Wait!" She says and the doctor comes back in. "Connolly has brown hair and she's shorter than me. Call my CO."

The doctor nods amazed at how lucid the girl is for just waking up and calls General Moore to come to the medic wing.

When he makes it there his face looks like he's seen a ghost. "Pierce?"

She nods. "Yes sir. Now someone call my fucking family and tell them I'm not dead."

"How did your dog tags end up near Connolly's body?"

"I felt them snag on something and then bad pain before I passed out. By the way why does my back hurt so much?"

The doctor comes over and lifts the back of her gown up. There's a 6 inch wide burn that stretches from her shoulder down her back and when she sees it she has to close her eyes.

Brittany then thinks of Santana and hopes she can send some sort of signal to her so she knows she's safe. She made a promise she intends to keep.

xxxx

Jake's phone rings as he stands in the funeral home picking out urns for Brittany's ashes. "Hello?"

"Mr. Pierce? This is General Moore. We have good news."

Jake swallows thinking about his daughter who is dead. What good news can come of that? "Yes?"

"It seems there was a horrible mistake and Sergeant Pierce's body was mistaken for Stephanie Connolly's. We're sorry for-"

Jake's eyes fill with rage. "You're sorry? Do you know what we've been going through? I've had to hold my wife and daughter for weeks while they cried!"

"Again we're very sorry. In 2 days time we will be arranging a video chat so you can see her."

Jake nods even though the man on the other line can't see him. Alive? His baby is alive.

Santana was right.

Jake hangs up and runs to his car. He drives straight to Santana's house and whips the door open when he gets there.

On the couch crying is Santana and Quinn. Dom's at school, thank god.

The door opening so fast startles them and they both hop up and get into fight stance.

Jake throws his hands in the air and catches his breath. "She's alive. You were right she's fuckin' alive!"

Santana drops her hands. "What did you say?"

"Brittany's alive."

When his words sink in it's like a weight lifts off of Santana's shoulders. "Where is she?" She says looking around like her blonde is gonna hop out from behind a corner.

"She's in the hospital. In two days she's going to Skype you." Jake says and goes to the kitchen to get a beer.

Santana sits on the couch and tears run down her face like a dam newly opened. She turns to Quinn and smiles through her tears. "I told you she was alive."

"For once I'm glad you're right."

xxxx

Santana goes crazy waiting for two days and can't eat or sleep. She needs to see Brittany to make sure this is all real and not just another dream.

When the day finally comes she can't sit still. She cleans the whole house and runs ten miles just to calm herself down.

Then her computer starts to make noise and she runs to it and answers the call.

She sees Brittany's smiling face and she's at a loss for words. Santana runs her fingers over the screen and she starts to cry. She thought she might never see those blue eyes again.

Brittany does the same from her side of the computer and communicates with San through their silence in a way only soul mates can.

Quinn walks into the room and sees Brittany's face and she runs over and literally hugs the computer. "Well, well, well. Look who came back from the dead? I knew they didn't make coffins big enough for your ego."

Brittany coughs to clear her throat. "You're an ass. And I missed you too."

Quinn sits down on the other side of Santana and nudges her to say something.

"I knew you weren't dead. I could feel it."

"I was hoping you could. I'm so sorry for putting everyone through hell."

"Don't you dare apologize." Quinn interrupts. "We're just glad you're coming back. And for good this time."

Santana nods in agreement. "For good this time." She smiles for real for the first time in weeks.

"Just don't be grossed out by my back. It's pretty bad. You wanna see it?"

Santana nods and so does Quinn. When Brittany turns around and lifts up her gown they gasp at how more than 60 percent of her back is blistered.

"They found me under a piece of burning metal. But I'm the only survivor so I can't complain. Poor Connolly's parents are finding out she's actually dead right about now. I was so mean to her guys. I wish I hadn't been."

"Hey." Santana coos. "Everything is alright. As long as you're breathing we can make it."


	44. Chapter 44

Ky decided to go for a run outside this time because the cool fall weather makes her go harder.

She loves the way the crisp air feels going into her lungs and revels in it as she covers more land on her feet.

After running about 7 miles she stops outside of a store and buys a bottle of water because she forgot to bring one. She always does.

Inside a man with a Mohawk is standing in front of the clear refrigerator door that houses all the water.

"Excuse me." Ky says sweetly and smiles at the man with her signature Pierce grin.

Recognition seems to flare in his eyes but he doesn't voice it. Instead he reaches in his pocket and pulls out several baggies with an off white powder in them. He opens his palm and offers it to the young girl. "Want some? I'll give you a discount." He says as he grins a sickening grin.

Ky shakes her head so fast that she feels it might fall off. "No thanks." She says and goes to walk around him to get a soda instead but he sidesteps and blocks her way.

"Come on. You know you wanna try it."

Ky shakes her head again and pushes him out of the way with a strength unknown for a girl of her age. She then grabs the water quickly and pays for it before leaving and running as fast as she can to Santana's house.

When she gets there the door is locked so she bangs on it loudly until the Latina answers.

Ky looks behind her in a paranoid manner before she enters the house.

"What's wrong?" San asks as she sits the girl down on the couch.

"Some man was harassing me in the store trying to sell me drugs. I had to push him out of the way to get outta there." Ky explains in a shaky voice.

Anger flares inside of Santana. "What did he look like?"

"He had a mohawk and-"

Santana stands up abruptly cutting her off. "I need you to go home and stay there until I get back. Ok?"

Ky nods and stands knowing better than to argue with Santana and runs home.

Santana on the other hand has a bone to pick with a certain asshole.

xxxx

Brittany opens the door to the house and inhales the familiar scent of home. Surprisingly no one is there ( San knew I was coming home today)so Brittany sets her duffle on the living room floor and goes into the kitchen looking for a note from either her or Quinn. Upon not finding one she decides to make something to eat.

As she spreading mayo on bread the front door opens to reveal a frantic Quinn.

"What's going on?" Brittany questions gripping onto the knife in her hand and forgetting about any formal hellos.

"I can't find Santana." Quinn says frantically and Brittany's stomach drops.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Brittany yells. "She has to be somewhere."

Quinn shakes her head. "She missed a training session and I've looked everywhere. Let's go see what your Dad thinks."

Brittany agrees and instantly forgets about the sandwich she was making. She doesn't even change out of her fatigues before she flies out the door with Quinn.

"How long has she been gone?" Brittany asks as her voice shakes with worry.

"Since yesterday morning."

Brittany whips open the door to her parents house and zeroes in on her dad. "Have you seen Santana?"

Jake shakes his head. "Why? What's going on?"

"She's missing." Quinn answers.

Ky's eyes go wide. "I think I might know where she is."

"Well…" Brittany urges.

Ky gulps. "Some guy with a mohawk tried to sell me drugs and was harassing me and I told San. She went after him."

Brittany and Quinn turn to one another with the same grimace. "Puck."

The first place the two blondes go to is Puck's place but he's not home.

They search all night and still nothing. But when the sun rises again Brittany and Quinn start checking motels around the area that are known to house crusty people like Puck.

Brittany walks into the lobby with a picture of Santana in her hand. She goes up to the desk wearing her uniform so people know not to fuck with her. "Has this woman been through here?"

The woman on the other side of the counter nods. "Came in all messed up with some guy. Room 12."

Brittany's anger flares and so does Quinn's when they hear this. If Santana has been getting fucked up this whole time while they worried about her then she's in deep shit.

They both run up to room 12 and knock but there's no answer.

Brittany not giving a fuck kicks the door open like a supreme badass and even Quinn is amazed at how awesome it was.

The two blondes are then greeted with the sight of Santana comatose on the couch with needle marks littering her arms and drug bags all over the coffee table in front of her.

Anger shoots through Brittany until she sees Santana has a black eye, blood leaking from her forehead, and rope marks on her wrists.

Brittany then looks to the side and sees Puck standing there pointing a gun at her with a grin.

"What did you do to her you asshole!" Brittany yells and Puck cocks the hammer of the gun back.

"I just gave her what I knew she wanted." He says before spitting on the floor.

Brittany becomes enraged and without considering the consequences covers the distance like a ninja using her army training to knock the gun out of Puck's hand and punch him in the face simultaneously.

Puck falls onto the bed and Brittany jumps on top of him. As she pummels his face and upper body she can feel blood start to leak from her wound and soak through her uniform. Quinn can actually see it as she watches her destroy Puck.

Brittany just can't stop hitting him she knows she's bruised if not cracked a couple ribs and his face looks like a puffy blood muddled blob. Quinn decides it's time to put a stop to this before she murders than man.

She grabs Britt from behind causing the girl to hiss in pain and stops her arms from moving.

Puck groans on the bed holding his face as Brittany sits next to Santana on the couch who has no idea what just happened.

Brittany cradles her like a baby and rocks her back and forth. "Let's get you home baby girl."

Santana comes to at the delicate sound of Brittany's voice. "Am I dreaming?" She says in a small voice.

Brittany squeezes her tighter ignoring the pain coming from her back. "No, I'm really here." She says as tears flow from her eyes.

Santana brings a weak hand up to Brittany's face and caresses it as if she's making sure the blonde is really there. "You came back."

Brittany nods and stands. She goes to pick San up but a searing pain shoots through her back and she can feel the blood pooling there along with noticing Puck's blood on her hands as the man lays unconscious on the bed.

Quinn sees the struggle and picks Santana up on her own while Brittany holds the door open. They gently place her in Brittany's truck and Quinn drives them home as Brittany holds Santana tightly.

When they get home Santana is sober enough to help them walk her as she shuffles inside and flops onto the couch.

Brittany makes her way into the kitchen and as she's taking pain pills for her back Quinn walks in and her eyes nearly pop out of her head.

"There's still shrapnel in my back. They said it will push itself out." Brittany explains.

Quinn nods secretly telling herself it wouldn't be a good idea to steal her medicine to get high.

Santana then shuffles into the kitchen after hearing this and walks in with her head hung low. "Can I see?"

Brittany nods. "Yeah, let's go take a bath. And stop looking like that I'm not mad at you. You were just trying to protect Ky."

Santana nods and takes Brittany's hand. As she does so the track marks on her arms are visible and Brittany winces at the sight of them.

She still can't believe Puck shot her up against her will. She would've never done that on her own.

These next few days are going to be hard. Santana is going to withdraw harder than she ever has before.

The two make their way upstairs holding each other up. When they reach their bedroom Santana kisses Brittany slowly pressing her plump lips against the blonde's.

Santana turns her around and lifts her bloodied shirt off of her revealing the extent of Brittany's injury.

From her shoulder down to her back is bleeding where the blistered burn is attempting to heal.

Santana runs her fingers along the outer edge of the burn and the presses her lips to the normal skin all around it.

Brittany cries for the first time as Santana's lips send healing love through her skin. She then turns around and gently grabs Santana's arm and kisses the track marks that litter the surface.

It's a good thing heroin is out of the system in 3 days or Santana would be fired.

As Brittany kisses her arm she cries too. Puck held a gun to her head several times and pistol whipped her in the head with the butt of it on several occasions. She thought she was going to die.

After about a half an hour of taking each other in they get in the bath together. Santana cleans around Brittany's burn and when she's done Brittany turns around and cleans her like they're washing away one another's battle wounds.

"I don't know what I would've done if you were really dead." Santana admits in barely a whisper.

Brittany gulps thinking of the wreckage she came out of and how 3 other people died and not her. "I easily could've been and that's what scares me the most."

Santana remembers seeing the body that she now knows was Connelly and shivers. This prompts Brittany to drain the water and stand up before helping Santana up.

Brittany stands in front of the mirror and twists her body so she can see her back and starts to cry again. She's going to have that for the rest of her life. A reminder of the worst day she ever lived.

Santana squeezes her arm lovingly and gently dries the wound off with a towel. Then she gets burn ointment that Brittany brought home with her and gingerly applies it with the most loving albeit already shaky hands Brittany has ever felt in her life.

When Santana is done Brittany turns around and kisses her with lips that transfer all the love she has for the Latina.

Without a word Santana takes Brittany's hand and leads her to the bedroom. They don't care about getting the bed wet from the ointment or residual water from the bath as they take off their towels and lay down.

They don't have sex that night. They just lay in one another's arms whispering words of love and adoration until the sun greets them in the early hours of the morning.


	45. Chapter 45

_She knocks on a door as her heart races. She can feel rage course through her body like it's being pumped from her heart into her veins. The door swings open but instead of a person on the other end it's a body with a handgun for a head. Then everything in the room turns to guns pointing at her. She tries to back up but she hits a wall and with nowhere to go she starts to panic. Suddenly all the guns cock that are aimed at her…_

Brittany wakes up to Santana screaming and she rocks her awake. Santana immediately starts shaking and sweating as the withdrawal sets in.

"You haven't had a night terror in years. What did he do to you?" Brittany asks in a soft voice.

Santana looks away in pain remembering the events of that day.

"He…" She gulps. "He shocked me with a taser and woke me up by hitting me in the head with the butt of a gun. He h-had me tied up and then shot me full of dope. He pointed a gun at my head a lot. I tried so hard to fight him off. I feel like a pussy because I was scared shitless and couldn't defend myself."

"I'm gonna kill him. And you're not a pussy he is. I'm so glad you're ok." Brittany says softening her sentence at the end.

"I'm glad you're ok. I shouldn't even be complaining." San then shivers and gets nauseous before running to the bathroom.

Brittany runs after her and holds her hair while she pukes.

Santana wipes her mouth and sits on the cold tile floor. She starts crying and shakily says. "I'm so sorry."

Brittany hugs her. "Shh. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"But I liked it. The being high part I mean" Santana admits.

"No shit you liked it. You're a heroin addict. Stop feeling bad about this and let's just focus on getting us both better. Speaking of which, do you think you can rub that ointment on my back? I know it's gross…"

Santana grabs her hand. "Brittany Pierce nothing about you could ever be gross."

"Even if I pooped my pants?" Brittany asks lightly.

Santana pinches her cheek. "Still adorable. A little smelly but adorable."

Santana lunges for the toilet again dry heaving now since her stomach is empty. Brittany rubs comforting circles on her back and then helps San get back to bed.

"I'm gonna go make some toast." Brittany says

"But your ointment."

Brittany smiles. "It can wait." She says quickly not wanting her to get Quinn to do it. She's her best friend and all but Brittany still isn't comfortable with her large wound.

Santana nods understanding before passing out.

Brittany goes downstairs to make toast and Quinn is in the kitchen standing at the counter eating cereal.

"How you doing?" Quinn asks sincerely.

Britt shrugs. "Fine."

"She may not have heard you screaming last night but I did. Don't lie to me." Quinn says sharply.

Brittany huffs. "What do you expect me to say Quinn? Huh? I'm fuckin' scared to breathe and I have a reminder of why on my back. Is that what you wanna hear?!" Brittany yells as she basically smashes the bread into the toaster.

Quinn stays silent, not used to this side of Brittany being directed towards her.

"Sorry I just…" Brittany trails off.

"No, I get it. I'm gonna go run." Quinn says walking away looking like a kicked puppy and Brittany actually feels bad.

The blonde then gets the toast and spreads butter on it and sprinkles cinnamon sugar on it like she knows San likes.

She walks into the room to find Santana tossing and turning in the bed and shaking again.

Brittany puts the toast on the end table and notices the box for her ring.

"Sit up quick babe." Brittany says and Santana grunts and does what she's told.

She holds the ring out for Santana to take. "Put it back on for me?" She asks smiling adorably at Santana and for a moment the brunette doesn't feel like shit.

Santana smiles and slides the ring on and kisses Brittany.

"There." Brittany grins. "Much better."

Santana shivers and squeezes her eyes shut. This prompts Brittany to pull the covers back and lay on her side so she can hold Santana and not hurt her back.

"I feel like shit already and it's only day 1."

Inside Santana feels like metal is grinding against her bones and a chill that seems arctic runs through them. Constant stomach cramps plague her along with a squirming feeling in her legs. It might not sound like much but it's hell in human form, crawling under her skin like a parasite.

"I got you. Don't worry. We can do anything together."

"Do you want me to put that stuff on your back?" Santana asks and Britt nods and sits up to take off her shirt and then flips over onto her stomach.

"I gotta say. I'm loving the no bra look." Santana jokes but Brittany doesn't find it funny. She hates the war wound on her back.

"Sorry." Santana apologizes sensing her discomfort.

"It's fine."

Santana then rubs the ointment between her palms to warm it up and gently applies it to the blistering skin on Brittany's back. She looks closer this time and can see entrance wounds where the shrapnel stays lodged in her back.

Santana pretends the ointment will heal the wounds inside of the blonde too.

When the Latina is done she gets up and changes into panties and a tank top.

Brittany looks at her funny. Wasn't she just freezing?

"I'm hot now." Santana says answering Brittany's question before she even had time to ask it. That's some soul mate shit right there.

Santana then feels something bubble in her stomach. "Be right back."

As Santana is throwing up again Brittany gets a hand mirror and stands in front of the floor length mirror so she can use it to look at her back fully.

She's disgusted by it and feels less than sexy.

Santana walks back in and sees what she's doing. "You're beautiful."

Brittany scoffs.

"I guarantee that in any world you wouldn't be regarded as anything but perfect." Santana says lovingly and Brittany ducks her head and blushes.

"I love you so much."

Santana walks over and tilts her head back up with a finger on her chin. "I love you more every day."

xxxx

Day 2 is much worse. Santana is in the bathroom either throwing up or shitting her brains out. Not to be gross or anything but this is withdrawal after all and there's nothing pretty about it.

Ky and Dom can hear her groaning and crying from Dom's room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ky asks concerned for her trainer.

Dom shrugs not wanting to talk about it and Ky nudges him. "Come on. We're family."

"She did it again. She promised me she wouldn't but she did."

"Did what?" Ky asks.

"Drugs."

Ky laughs unconvinced. "Santana doesn't do drugs. She's like the most together person I know." Ky says because she looks up to Santana so much. Her hero can't be a drug addict can she?

It's now Dom's turn to laugh. "It runs in the family."

Ky becomes enraged at this and stands up abruptly and bursts into San and Britt's room where Brittany is cradling a sweating and shaking Santana.

"You!" Ky yells pointing at Santana. "Why didn't you tell me you're an addict? And why did you use again? You Promised Dom!"

Brittany lays Santana down and jumps off the bed before strutting commandingly over to Ky.

"You don't know shit Kyla!" Brittany says in a sharp voice that neither San or Ky have heard before. "This happened to her because she was standing up for you! Don't you dare come in here shaming her for this!"

"How does her going to scare that man have anything to do with getting high?"

"He kidnapped her! And shot her up against her will!"

Ky's face drops and she face palms herself.

"Yeah now sit your ass down while I go make soup."

Ky nods and sits down on the edge of the bed afraid of Santana.

"Come here." Santana whispers and Ky shuffles closer. "Now ask your questions. I know you have them."

"How can you be a drug addict when you're everything I want to be? How can I look up to someone I barely know?" Ky says and starts crying. Santana opens her arms and holds the girl.

"The mistakes I made in the past make me who you know today. Without the struggle I went through I wouldn't have the strength to live."

Ky thinks she's even stronger than she thought. "That makes sense. Does that mean I'm weak because my life is easy?"

"No one's life is easy Punisher. We all have our own versions of the struggle."

Brittany stands in the door way unnoticed watching them and if possible falls in love with Santana a little more.

"I'm so happy my sister found you." Ky admits warmly.

Brittany walks in and puts the soup on the end table. "Well, technically she found me but that's a story for another time. Now give me a hug. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Ky stands up and hugs her sister. "It was scary when you called me Kyla." She laughs.

"It just came out. I sounded like mom didn't I?"

"A little bit."

"If both of you don't stop being cute I'm gonna be sick again." Santana says as she blows on the soup Britt made for her.

Ky just shakes her head and walks back into Dom's room. He looks at her like I told you so and she says, " It's not what you think".

Britt climbs back into bed with San and the Latina holds a spoonful of soup out for her to eat. Brittany stares in her eyes as she wraps her lips around the spoon and Santana almost drops it because of the throbbing going on down south.

Santana then runs for the bathroom again and when she comes back she looks like death. She collapses into Brittany's arms and the blonde resists the urge to scream when a searing pain shoots through her back.

"Please Britt." Santana says grabbing at her shirt desperately. "I know you have those pills. I just need one to make it stop for a couple hours. Please?" She begs and cries hysterically into Brittany's chest.

"You know I can't do that San. Tomorrow will be so much better. Your legs won't be restless or crampy and you won't be sick. It's gonna be ok."

"No! I need it now. Baby please!"

It breaks Brittany's heart seeing her suffer like this but she won't give in. "Let's take a bath that always helps."

Santana not in her right mind huffs and stomps to the bathroom and slams the door hard.

Brittany knows her pills are in there so she wiggles the handle but it's locked. "Open this door Santana or I'm kicking it down!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

Brittany kicks the door open just as Santana is popping a pill into her mouth. Brittany grabs her jaw and puts her finger in San's mouth and scoops it out. She then takes the bottle and places it in one of her army trunks and puts a padlock on it.

She's not mad at San she knows what withdrawal can do to a person.

"I need these pills Santana. I feel like there's razor blades in my back. Please don't make me have to police you." Brittany says as she ushers Santana back to bed.

"I'm sorry I just want to sleep."

Brittany opens the end table drawer and takes out a bottle of Nyquil. "Drink this and you'll sleep."

Brittany should know she uses it to sleep most nights when the visions of war won't leave her be.

Santana chugs almost half the bottle and gags at the taste but within minutes she's fast asleep in Brittany's arms.

xxxx

Day 3 is much smoother and San hasn't puked all day. Her muscles still ache but it's much better.

She goes on a run that morning with Brittany but it's more like a moderate paced walk due to San's lack of energy and Brittany's back.

They go to the tree house in the woods and Santana makes a move to initiate sex but Brittany declines for the first time in the history of her life.

"Ok what's going on? And don't lie to me you know I can tell B."

Brittany ducks her head down. "I just don't feel sexy anymore and I feel like you're grossed out by me because I'm grossed out by myself."

"Baby you still are and always will be the sexiest girl on the planet. Maybe even on Mars too. I find you sexier everyday but if you're not ready I'm willing to wait for you. I love you, all of you, no matter what".

Brittany nods and starts to cry. Santana crawls over to her and holds her. "You're my Brittany and I'm your Santana. That's all that matters."


	46. Chapter 46

Santana feels better so they decide to go camping. Shay is in another city for a gig so it's just the three of them.

Santana takes it upon herself to chop the wood because Brittany thinks it's sexy and she doesn't want her hurting her back anymore than it is.

As her muscles tense from wielding the ax Brittany has to cross her legs to alleviate the throbbing in her center.

But the moment is interrupted when Quinn drunkenly falls off the tree house ladder.

She springs up quickly and brushes herself off. "I'm good." Quinn says and Brittany and Santana burst out laughing.

As they get more and more drunk the temperature doesn't seem as cold.

"Let's go swimming." Quinn suggests and Brittany shakes her head immediately. "Why not?" Quinn asks oblivious.

"It's too cold." Brittany lies. Santana knows it's because she doesn't want to show her back.

"Go ahead we'll be right behind you." Santana says so she can get a moment alone with Brittany and for the first time Quinn feels like a third wheel.

"It's just Q. Come on." Santana urges.

"I hate it San. I hate it so much." Brittany whines.

Santana gently takes Brittany's face in her hands and wipes her tears away with her thumbs. "No one here thinks you're anything less than perfect." Santana says getting up and bringing Brittany with her.

Santana then slaps her ass and jogs in front of her before turning around and winking at the blonde.

Brittany slowly follows her still scared of showing her wound but the doctor said she could get it wet so she has no other excuses.

She takes off her shirt and shorts and gets into the lake with Quinn and San.

Quinn looks at the burn for the first time and cringes. She can't imagine the pain Brittany felt considering how large and intense the burn is. But she's glad Britt was comfortable enough to show her.

They splash around for a bit and have fun until it gets too cold and they go back to camp to sit around the fire and get warm.

The flames bring Brittany back to that day but she tries to focus on Santana cleaning and bandaging her back.

Quinn comes and sits next to Britt on the log. "I'm glad you were comfortable enough to show me. That means a lot to me Britt it really does. And I don't think any less of you or anything. You're my best friend. Always and forever.

Brittany side hugs Q and quietly thanks her.

The girls get more drunk as the night goes on and things feel happy again.

That is, until it's bed time.

As soon as Brittany crawls into her and Santana's tent she breaks down again. "I can't get away from it. I feel like I'm still over there and when I close my eyes all I see is the flames blowing through the humvee." She gulps. "And that smell. Before I passed out I smelled the burning bodies of three of my fellow soldiers." She starts to breathe heavy and an anxiety attack starts to consume her.

Santana sits behind her and wraps her arms around the blonde like Quinn used to do for her when this happened.

"I got you baby. You're safe here."

xxxx

It's fight night for Ky and she's favored highly to win this one. Santana wraps her hands in the locker room and stretches her muscles out.

"Now be confident but not cocky. Not everyone is as awesome as me." Santana jokes.

"I got this." Ky says with a smirk and struts into the arena.

She's fighting Angela Bower and she's a small girl. Ky has about 4 inches on her.

The first round is pretty even but in the first few seconds of the next round it all goes wrong.

Ky doesn't dodge a right hook in time and Angela connects with her jaw. Ky falls to the ground and Angela hops on top of her.

Angela pounds her face until Ky passes out.

The ref pulls the other girl off of her and pushes her towards her own corner.

Santana runs into the ring and Brittany and Jake run from the stands to her side.

Santana then pulls some smelling salts from her pocket and breaks them under Ky's nose.

The girl groggily wakes up looking around and starts to tear up when the pain hits her. She obviously has a broken nose and both her eyes are swollen and bruised.

Dom makes it to the ring after being in the bathroom and pushes Santana away. He then picks up Ky and brings her to the locker room.

Brittany follows him to make sure her sister is ok.

"I'm so embarrassed." Ky cries and Brittany holds her in her arms.

"If San got embarrassed every time she lost she would never fight again. Shit happens Ky. You're a great fighter don't let your first loss weigh you down."

xxxx

The next day is Dom's football game. He's had an attitude with her ever since the incident with Puck and Santana is sick of it.

His team loses the game so that doesn't help his demeanor any.

"What's going on with you?" San asks sitting on the bleachers away from everyone else.

"I just feel like I'm not a priority to you anymore. If I was a boxer would you pay more attention to me?"

"You're so strong Dom I didn't think you needed me as much. I will always be here for you. You know that right?"

Dom scoffs. "Yeah, but what if you start getting high again like last week. I'm so mad at you for that."

Santana sighs and explains what happened with Puck.

Dom's shocked and angry. "I'm so sorry I was mad at you Tana. I had no idea. Ky said it wasn't what I thought but I didn't believe her."

Santana ruffles his hair. "It's alright D. Now let's get pizza."

xxxx

A couple days ago Brittany got a letter in the mail from the President stating that she will be receiving the medal of honor for her valor in combat. This is the most prestigious award a soldier can receive and Brittany is honored and sick about it at the same time.

But regardless her and Santana find themselves in the White House meeting the President of the United States and other members of Congress.

Brittany, of course, is in her formal uniform, which Santana loves.

Santana is in a red formal gown that hugs her curves and shows off her well-defined body. She glows as they walk into the large room that's decked out with tables that house expensive silver and champagne.

As Brittany talks to important people who she has no idea of their names, she brags more about marrying Santana than getting her medal which she dons on her uniform now.

The president himself then walks up to them with a smile. "You are truly a beautiful couple."

"Thank you sir." Brittany answers and shakes his hand.

"Please call me Barack. Or B that's what the wife calls me." He chuckles.

"Oh my god." Santana says. "I call her B too."

"I'm honored to share a nickname with you Sergeant. You up for a game of pool ladies? If I can find Michelle it will be really fun. She's the most competitive person I've ever met."

"I don't know about that. Santana talks trash playing candy land."

Barack laughs at Brittany and they go find Michelle.

They go to the pool table and Brittany and the President sit on stools each with a beer while they watch the competition between Santana and the first lady.

When Santana knows it's only Brittany behind her she hikes her dress up to get a better angle on the ball. Barack and Michelle are dancing so Santana sticks out her ass and winks over her shoulder at Brittany. The blonde nearly chokes on her drink and Santana laughs as she sinks three balls.

"Beat that. Seems like I'm winning. I thought they called you the First Lady not the second." Santana jokes with Michelle.

"Those are fighting words Santana." Michelle says as she leans over and sinks the last 4 balls on the table.

Santana's eyes bug out of her head. "That was awesome."

"I practiced by beating Barack at this almost daily for the first 5 years we were together. We had a pool table put in here so we can play again."

Santana swoons at how cute they are together and she walks over to Brittany and kisses her on the cheek before yawning.

"You tired sweetheart?" Brittany asks softly.

Santana nods and yawns again cutely. "A little."

They decide to say bye to everyone and go back to the hotel.

Once the door is closed Brittany flips Santana around so her front's pressed against the door. "I saw you teasing me, bending over like that." Brittany whispers in her ear seductively.

"I was just playing pool." Santana says smirking.

Brittany thrusts her pelvis into Santana's backside and slowly unzips her dress before letting it fall to the ground.

She runs her hands up and down Santana's bare sides and the Latina struggles to stand. She loves when Brittany gets commanding like this.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." Brittany says and Santana shivers as the blonde's breath hits her neck.

Brittany slides her hands down Santana's muscular back and slips them into the back of her panties. She grabs her ass and Santana grunts in pleasure.

She then brings one hand around and cups her wet pussy while kissing the brunette's neck.

Santana can't take it anymore so she pushes against Brittany's hand to get what she needs but Brittany pulls her hand back with a chuckle.

"Please?" Santana begs.

Brittany loves when she begs so she pulls her over to an arm chair and bends the Latina over it.

She slips Santana's panties off and caresses her ass with one hand as she slips two fingers in from behind with the other.

"Fuck." Santana moans and Brittany goes deep and hard.

Santana comes three times that night and almost passes out afterwards. She tries to return the favor to Brittany but the blonde refuses.

Brittany feels gross and doesn't want to be touched. Santana is sad about not being allowed to reciprocate but understands and settles for holding her until she falls asleep.

xxxx

Brittany's phone rings early in the morning and snaps her out of the nightmare she was having. She looks at her phone and notices it's not a number she recognizes but she feels she should answer it.

"Hello?" She grumbles while wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

Santana stirs next to her and looks at the blonde inquisitively.

"Hi. Is this Sergeant Pierce?" A man on the other line asks.

"Yes, sir." Brittany answers

"This is George Connelly, Steff's father."

Britt then puts the phone on speaker so San can listen. A shiver runs through her and Santana wraps an arm around her.

"What can I do for you Mr. Connelly?"

"I was wondering if we could meet. My daughter spoke very fondly of you."

Santana resists the urge to scoff. Dead or not Steff wanted to fuck her girl.

Brittany on the other hand gulps nervously. "I get back to Ohio tomorrow. Would you like to meet then?"

"How about Wednesday? I'm flying in from Kentucky."

"Ok sir. I'll see you then." Brittany says and hangs up in shock. "I don't know if I can do this."

"This is nothing compared to what you've already done. I can come with you if you want." Santana offers.

"Please San?"

"Sure baby anything for you."

xxxx

Jake decided it was warm enough to have a fall cookout so he invited all the girls and Dom over for a little gathering.

As he's lighting the bonfire he squirts lighter fluid in the pit to get it going and the flame flashes in front of Brittany.

Her eyes glaze over and she screams and runs inside and away from the fire. San goes to run after her but Jake goes in her place.

He finds his daughter sitting in a corner rocking back and forth crying.

Jake picks her up like a baby and cradles her on his lap. "Come on baby girl. It's ok. I'm sorry I didn't think about the fire."

"I just want to be ok." Brittany cries in her father's arms.

Later that night things go from bad to worse.

Brittany has an intense nightmare and dreams she's protecting Santana from enemies. She lays on top of the Latina while San is laying on her stomach causing her breathing to be cut off by her pillow.

Santana squirms underneath her and kicks trying to get free but isn't able to. She has no choice but to reach back and punch Brittany hard in the ribs.

Brittany wakes up in shock and hops off Santana.

Santana sits up gasping and holding a hand to her chest.

"San I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad. I'm so sorry please?" Brittany says crying and shaking sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Babe you can't help it. And that's why you need to get help. I can only do so much for your PTSD." Santana explains gently.

Brittany snorts. "I'm not going to a shrink Santana."

San sighs and then goes over to the end table. She picks up a gypsy bracelet her Papi got for her when she was younger. It has little bells all over it and trinkets that make noise.

"Then you're wearing this to bed so I can hear you move. I love you baby but that just scared the shit out of me."

Brittany nods sullenly and slips the bracelet on. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." She whispers and Santana has her lay on her chest.

"I know baby, I know."

xxxx

San and Britt meet George in the park. George stands up from the bench he's on and shakes their hands.

"Sergeant." He addresses Brittany.

"Please, call me Brittany."

Santana shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you sir. Sorry for your loss."

George nods and turns to Brittany. "You helped my little girl in the field her first tour and I just wanted to thank you. Because of you I got to see her for those few months she was back. I just wish she was here. And I don't want you to feel guilty for surviving. I heard you got a nasty injury."

"I was just doing my job. I wish I could've saved everyone this time too." Brittany says putting her head down.

George snipes at her, "Me too. I lost my wife and now my only daughter and all you have is a little scar."

Brittany looks to the side dejected by his total 180 degree change of emotion and Santana's anger flares.

"If this is why you came here we're leaving."

"I'm sorry." George breaks down. "I'm just upset. I'm all alone now." He breaks down crying.

Brittany out of nowhere takes her shirt off leaving her in only a sports bra and shows him her burn. "A part of me is dead now too." George gasps at the sight of her back. "Exactly. Now if you're done I want to go home where I feel like myself and some old man isn't yelling at me about a bomb I didn't plant."

Santana looks at her wide eyed and helps her gently put her shirt back on as to not disturb her wound.

"Thank you for trying to keep her safe on her first tour." George repeats and Brittany nods and leaves.

When they get home Brittany lays in bed feeling depressed while Santana lays behind her. "I'm sorry he was kind of an ass."

"It's fine, everything's fucking fine."

xxxx

Brittany puts the damn bracelet on before going to bed. She hates having to do this but it's for San. What she doesn't expect is for it to fall off in her sleep.

Another nightmare hits Brittany but this time she thinks Santana is the enemy.

Santana wakes up to Brittany choking her. She flails around trying to get free of her but she can't and Brittany tosses her around like a rag doll. Things get knocked over and crash to the floor as Santana tries to yell for help but her airway is being shut off at this point.

Quinn is the first to wake up from the noise and she brings in water as usual and splashes Brittany but it doesn't work this time.

She then tries to pry Brittany off of the Latina but she's too strong in her state.

Quinn runs to her room and sees Dom in the hall while she's getting Shay.

It takes all three of them to pry her off of Santana. Brittany flails around still asleep and the trio pins her down as Santana backs herself into a corner and gasps for air while gripping her bruised neck.

Quinn has no choice but to slap Brittany awake and when her eyes refocus she stares around confused. When she sees the state Santana is in she pushes all of them away and when she gets close Santana actually flinches.

"You're scared of me?" Brittany asks, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't want to be." Santana answers in a whisper.

The three leave sensing something serious about to go down and give the women their privacy.

"You need to get help Brittany or I'm moving into Dom's room." Santana says crying.

"But the bells fell off. We can try something else. Please San?" Brittany begs.

"No." Santana says flat out and grabs a pillow and blanket before leaving the room.

xxxx

Brittany still refuses to seek help the next day and Santana moves her stuff into her brother's room along with an air mattress.

As she's pumping up the bed Brittany confronts her.

"You said you'd wait for me, always be there for me." Brittany says.

"I can't do that if you kill me in my sleep."

"San when you're with me I'm in heaven but when you're not hell bites at my heels. I can't do it alone."

"You won't be alone if you get help. I don't even know why I'm blowing this up. Get help or get out." Santana says as tears start to fall deciding that it shouldn't be her leaving the room. She's not mad at Brittany at all, in fact she's worried. She just wants the love of her life back and if tough love is the way to do it she has to.

Brittany gets incredibly angry though and punches the wall before storming out of the room and packing her things.

The next night is Santana and Quinn's match and Britt is a no show. Jake doesn't even know where she is.

But in all reality she's getting wasted at a motel.

Santana and Quinn are so pissed she didn't come that they both knock their opponents out in the first round.

After Santana's fight she sits on a bench in the locker room crying. Quinn holds her tightly like if she lets go she'll completely fall apart.

"Shh." Quinn soothes. "She'll be back."

xxxx

After drinking a whole bottle of Jack to herself last night Brittany came to an epiphany and as she wakes up she pays no attention to the headache she's sporting. Santana is her everything and the love of her life.

She could've killed her that night and she can't stand to be away from her or the fact that Santana is scared of her.

She gets dressed quickly and checks out of the motel before going to the local library to use the computers for research.

After a while she picks up the phone and dials a number. "Hi. I'd like to make an appointment." After getting off the phone she sends a text to Santana saying, "Everything will be ok, I know what I have to do now. I'm going to fight for us."


	47. Chapter 47

Santana reads the text over and over again, _I'm going to fight for us, _until her vision is clouded from tears. She misses the blonde already but is terrified to sleep next to her.

Quinn interrupts her thoughts by knocking on the frame of Santana's bedroom door. When she walks into the room she notices Brittany's pillow laying vertically on her side of the bed and assumes San was cuddling with it all night.

"How you feeling?" Quinn asks already knowing the answer.

Santana shrugs. "Empty, but hopeful. I know she can get past this." She says rubbing the bruises on her neck.

Quinn nods knowing her best friend. "I bet she's doing something productive as we speak."

And she is. Brittany walks into the psychologist's office scared and cold. She was lucky to get an appointment that same afternoon because of a cancellation. She doesn't feel too lucky though.

She walks up to the receptionist's desk. "Brittany Pierce."

The older woman behind the counter nods and shuffles some papers around. "Right this way honey." She gets up and leads Brittany to a room where a man is sitting behind a desk.

He stands when Brittany enters and holds his hand out for her to shake. "Nice to meet you Brittany. I'm Doctor Price."

Brittany shakes his hand and looks around the room. There's only arm chairs and Brittany is kind of upset because she wanted to lay down like they do on TV.

Dr. Price notices the same look all his new patients sport and chuckles. "I bring the big chair out for hypnotherapy."

Brittany nods. That makes sense.

She saunters over to the brown leather arm chair and sits down. It's fucking comfy. That's a plus.

"You said on the phone you're an Iraq veteran?" The doctor asks.

"Y-yes." Brittany says nervously.

"According to your military file you were in quite an accident. Is that correct?" Doctor Price is a military therapist, they only pay for their own.

Brittany gulps and nods. "Yes, sir."

There's silence for a moment and Brittany takes this time to stare at the old man's receding hairline and graying beard.

He seems to notice because he runs his hand subconsciously through what's left of his hair.

"And there was the occasion where you saved a fellow soldier's life while being stranded for days, you are very honorable Sergeant."

"I'm not a sergeant anymore and I was just doing my job."

"Of course you're a sergeant. Just because you no longer fight doesn't mean you haven't fought."

This makes sense so Brittany doesn't leave. She's itching to though.

"I want you to tell me how you're feeling right at this moment."

"I feel like I'm braving another form of war."

xxxx

Santana hears the door open while she's cooking dinner and looks around at Quinn, Dom, and Shay as to inquire who the hell's at the door.

She puts the spoon she was using to stir the pasta down on the counter and wipes her hands on a dish towel before walking into the entryway to see who the fuck just came into her house.

Her commanding posture changes when she sees Brittany standing there drenched from head to toe from what Santana assumes is the rain that beats on the roof.

Santana brings Brittany into her arms and holds her as tight as the wound on the blonde's back will allow. "What's wrong?" Santana asks with her brow creased with worry.

"I-I went to the shrink and everything just hurts so much!" Brittany cries into her chest. "It's supposed to make it better San."

Santana kisses her on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you. And talking hurts but it helps too."

"I-I just n-need you right now." Brittany stutters, her voice rocked by her sobs.

"P-p-lease San please". Brittany chokes out.

Santana kisses Brittany's neck and ushers her upstairs. "Quinn watch the pasta!" Santana yells as she opens the bedroom door.

The brunette immediately gets Brittany a change of her own clothes from the drawers that still house the blonde's things.

Brittany strips the wet clothing off and Santana catches a glimpse of her back. "Lay down I need to put ointment on you." Brittany does as she's told and puts the dry shirt to the side before laying down on the bed.

Santana rubs the ointment on and notices the burn healing. "It's getting better."

Brittany can't help but notice the double meaning in her words. "I hope so."

After a few minutes of not comfortable but also not awkward silence Santana clears her throat.

"You know what's funny?" Santana asks oddly in the middle of a somber moment.

"Hm?"

"We haven't talked about our wedding since we got engaged." Santana laughs.

"We're so weird." Brittany chuckles and an easy silence envelops them.

San then notices Brittany start to drift off and nudges her awake. "On the couch babe. I'm sorry but I'm not ready yet."

Brittany nods sullenly. "I understand." And kisses Santana before leaving the room.

xxxx

It's Thanksgiving time at the Pierce's and everyone is excited because it's the first one in a long time that Brittany and Jake aren't deployed.

It's a very happy scene and a certain blonde and brunette can't keep their hands off each other.

Shay even came this time in favor of going to her parent's place in Cincinnati.

Jake, San, Dom, and Quinn all sit in the living room yelling at the football game on TV and Britt, Shay, and Ky help Lorraine with the food.

Brittany leans in the doorway and admires her girl. She still can't believe she's going to marry this amazing human. She's so strong in every way.

No weak person gets paid to get hit in the face and no weak person could quit heroin cold turkey without rehab.

Reflecting on Santana's strengths gives Brittany the courage it's going to take to get past her PTSD. Santana got past hers for the most part and though she may not have been in Iraq she was in a warzone in her home town, she saw her father gunned down and die right in front of her.

Brittany then saunters up to Santana, kisses her on the cheek and wraps her arms around her from behind as she's sitting on the couch. "I love you so much." Brittany whispers in her ear.

"I love you too babe." Santana turns her head and smiles at Brittany. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"The best." Brittany smiles and kisses her neck chastely.

Santana hears the announcer yell that her team scored and she jumps up and does a dance that Brittany finds adorable.

Santana turns to Jake. "My team's gonna win and you're gonna owe me ten bucks."

Jake scoffs. "You're only up one touchdown."

"With two minutes left."

"It's not over 'til it's over."

Lorraine comes into the room and interrupts. "Dinner's ready, and you better give that girl her money Jake."

Instantly everyone forgets about football or PTSD or boxing and goes straight for the table.

Ky goes to grab the spoon in the stuffing and Jake slaps her hand away. "What's everyone thankful for?"

Everyone goes until it gets to Santana and Brittany.

"I'm thankful for every day I get to spend alive and for Santana being so patient with me lately." Brittany says and it brings tears to the eyes of everyone at the table.

"I'm thankful for fate for saving the love of my life and bringing her back to me." Santana says lovingly.

There's not a dry eye in the house. Everyone is affected by pure love swirling around the two.

xxxx

Santana has another fight coming up but she can't find the picture of her brother and father that she puts in her shoe during fights.

Brittany calms her down by rubbing the scar she gave her on her eye brow and kissing her. "We'll find it."

Santana gets an idea and runs to the laundry room and starts rifling through the clothes in the dryer. She sometimes carries the picture with her.

The boxer finds it in a pair of her pants. It's been through the washer and it's ruined.

Santana starts hysterically crying and hyperventilating. Brittany jogs into the laundry room and wraps her up in her arms on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"I fuckin' washed it!" Santana yells.

Quinn comes in and stoops down to her level. "Washed what Tana?"

"The picture I keep in my boot of Dom and Papi." Santana answers and tosses the ruined photo on the floor. "It's ruined!" She cries.

"We have a million of those printed out." Quinn reminds her.

Santana shakes her head. "He kept that one in his wallet. He didn't touch those other ones."

It crushes Brittany to see Santana like this. She gets an idea and leaves the room. The blonde comes back with a frame that holds a bunch of little photos in it.

"He put these in here, right?" Brittany asks sweetly.

Santana nods.

"Then one of these should work just as good. They're a piece of everything he loved." Brittany explains.

Santana smiles a watery smile. "You're a genius Britt. Thanks."

xxxx

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all sit on the couch watching old school cartoons.

Quinn all of a sudden changes the language to Spanish and starts speaking it with Santana to fuck with Brittany.

Brittany who is sitting in the middle of both of the two, smacks them lightly in the back of the head.

"You're just mad you don't know another language." Quinn says and childishly pokes her tongue out.

"I know sign language. But only the letter C." She says as she makes a C shape with her hand and they all start laughing.

Santana motions for her blonde to come closer and Brittany sits between her legs. San lifts up her shirt to check her burn. "You need ointment. Wait here."

Brittany's head sinks annoyed with the damn burn.

Quinn puts a hand on her shoulder. "One day this will all be a distant memory."

Brittany nods holding back tears.

When Santana comes back with the ointment she notices Britt's sad demeanor and gives Q a stern look. "What did you do to her? Huh?"

"She didn't do anything." Brittany answers. "I'm just a baby." Brittany says wiping her tears away.

Santana grabs her chin and meets blue eyes. "You, Miss Pierce, are a badass."

"Yeah," Quinn agrees. "And way more badass than San."

Santana punches her arm. "Shut up Q before I make you cry like a baby."

And for some reason that threat mixed with the camaraderie makes Brittany truly believe things will be the same again for all of them. It's just a matter of time, healing, insults, and love. That's The Unholy Trinity way.


	48. Chapter 48

It's been 4 years since Santana asked Brittany to be her girlfriend and this is why the two find themselves in a karaoke bar.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you." Santana says with a mischievous grin.

Suddenly Santana appears on stage with a hat turned backwards on her head and a mic in her hand. "This is for my beautiful fiancé. I love you Brittany."

Then the music to 21 questions by 50 cent comes on and Brittany's face splits into a grin.

Santana starts rapping.

"_I just wanna chill and twist a la_

_Catch suns in my 7-45_

_You drive me crazy shorty I_

_Need to see you and feel you next to me_

_I provide everything you need and I_

_Like your smile I don't wanna see you cry_

_Got some questions that I got to ask and I_

_Hope you can come up with the answers babe"_

Santana walks up to Brittany and grabs her hand before kissing her knuckles and continuing the song.

"_Girl...It's easy to love me now_

_Would you love me if I was down and out?_

_Would you still have love for me?_

_Girl...It's easy to love me now_

_Would you love me if I was down and out?_

_Would you still have love for me?_

_Girl..."_

"_If I fell off tomorrow would you still love me?_

_If I didn't smell so good would you still hug me?_

_If I got locked up and sentenced to a quarter century,_

_Could I count on you to be there to support me mentally?_

_If I went back to a hoopty from a Benz, would you poof and disappear like some of my friends?_

_If I was hit and I was hurt would you be by my side?_

_If it was time to put in work would you be down to ride?_

_I'd get out and peel a nigga cap and chill and drive_

_I'm asking questions to find out how you feel inside_

_If I ain't rap 'cause I flipped burgers at Burger King_

_Would you be ashamed to tell your friends you feelin' me?_

_In the bed if I used my tongue would you like that?_

_If I wrote you a love letter would you write back?_

_Now we can have a lil' drink you know a nightcap_

_And we could go do what you like, I know you like that"_

She sings the chorus again while dancing around Brittany and rapping like she's 50 cent himself but with a sexier edge as she sways her hips. Brittany's smile is uncontrollable at this point and her laughter spills from her mouth like water from a faucet.

"_Now would you leave me if you're father found out I was thuggin'?_

_Do you believe me when I tell you, you the one I'm loving?_

_Are you mad 'cause I'm asking you 21 questions?_

_Are you my soulmate? 'Cause if so, girl you a blessing_

_Do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?_

_I'm staring at ya' trying to figure how you got in them jeans_

_If I was down would you say things to make me smile?_

_I treat you how you want to be treated just teach me how_

_If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see?_

_And when you asked me about it I said it wasn't me_

_Would you believe me? Or up and leave me?_

_How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?_

_We're only humans girl we make mistakes, to make it up I do whatever it take_

_I love you like a fat kid loves cake_

_You know my style I say anything to make you smile"_

"_Could you love me in a Bentley?_

_Could you love me on a bus?_

_I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us_

_Could you love me in a Bentley?_

_Could you love me on a bus?_

_I'll ask 21 questions, and they all about us"_

When the song is over Brittany pulls Santana into her arms and kisses her with everything she has. "That was hilariously sexy. I didn't know you could rap."

Santana smiles up at her. "I want to surprise you for the rest of our lives."

"4 years ago you changed my life forever. I hope I can make you as happy as you make me." Brittany says with tears in her eyes.

Santana takes the blonde's face into her hands. "Just knowing you're mine is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

"I will love you 'til my last breath, maybe even longer."

xxxx

Santana looks around the house for Dom and finally finds him in the basement playing video games.

She ruffles his hair. "Come to the garage I have a surprise for you."

Dom looks at her confused but pauses his game and follows his sister.

When they get to the garage Quinn and Brittany are there standing next to something draped in a sheet.

Santana nods and Quinn pulls the sheet back revealing a go cart painted in black and red.

"Is this…?" Dom trails off.

"Yup." Santana answers his silent question. "Brittany built it and Quinn painted it. I called the number you got from the go-cart track and signed you up for some lessons."

"Guys… Thank you so much." Dom says in a daze as he runs his hands over the go-cart.

"Well get ready your first lesson is in an hour." Quinn smiles and Dom goes to change but stops not knowing what to wear. "We got you a racing suit." Quinn says helping him out of his confusion.

Dom runs around and hugs all three of them before going to his room and putting the jumpsuit on. He had thought they forgot about him with all the craziness going on and knowing that he's loved this much makes him tear up a little.

xxxx

Quinn's nervous. She never is before a fight but she's fighting Tasha Brown again and doesn't feel like getting demolished like before. She refuses to be embarrassed by the tall darker girl again.

Quinn's been training extra hard for this so she knows she can do it but anything can happen in the cage.

Brittany and Santana sit in the stands biting their nails as the bell rings and the girls circle one another, fists raised.

Mo stands in Q's corner shouting instructions but she blanks him out. She's more focused than she's ever been and it shows in her calculated punches and kicks.

Tasha connects first though and it makes Quinn stumble backwards. The taller girl then charges at Quinn and lands a takedown. She pounds on the blonde's face until she breaks free with a knee to Tasha's stomach.

Quinn lays on her back with her feet raised and sends an up kick to Tasha's jaw which gives the blonde enough time to stand.

The first round bell rings and Quinn sits on her stool. Mo puts ice and Vaseline on a cut on her eyebrow to stop the bleeding but remains silent knowing Quinn won't hear anything right now.

She does notice the camera men perched at the top of the cage and looks into a camera and smiles smugly.

The second round starts and Quinn comes out aggressive. She lands a flying elbow to Tasha's face and then a mean uppercut that stuns the other woman.

Quinn takes this opportunity to throw Tasha to the ground. Their limbs become entangled as they try to gain dominance and Quinn gets a few more elbows in. Tasha with her super human strength flips Quinn over onto her back and punches her again.

Quinn blocks the blows coming towards her and flips them again gaining dominance and straddling the taller girl.

Right. Left. Right. Quinn punches side to side and the ref is about to stop the fight but Tasha wriggles free and kicks Quinn away. She stands up and throws a jab that misses so Quinn counters with a huge uppercut.

Tasha stumbles again and Quinn is about to go warrior woman but the bell rings and she goes to her corner.

Mo squirts water into the blonde fighter's mouth. "You need to knock her out or it's going to a decision."

Quinn nods staring at Tasha from across the ring. She already knows this but doesn't think she can knock her out.

The bell rings and both girls come in still bleeding from the last round.

Tasha wipes her bloody nose with the back of her arm and taps gloves with Quinn before getting into her stance. She means business.

They go hit for hit the first minute of the round and then Quinn lands a spinning kick that splits the side of Tasha's face open. Tasha isn't fazed and hits Quinn with a sweeping forearm to her face. The rest of the round goes like that and Quinn's stomach drops when the final bell rings. It's the judge's call.

Quinn gets fixed up in her corner and waves to Britt and San who are nervous as hell holding one another's hands in their seats.

Her face is pretty messed up and she needs yet another set of stitches on her cheek. Her nose bleeds as Mo plugs it up and hands her water and ice to put on her chest.

"You did good." He says. "But so did she."

Quinn scoffs. "Thanks Mo. That makes me feel so much better."

The judges have finally added their score card and hand it to the fight caller in the middle.

Quinn and Tasha stand on either side of the ref as he holds their wrists and shakes both their arms a little with anticipation.

"Ok folks. Winner by unanimous decision with a score of 28 to 26 is Quinn Fury Fabray!"

Quinn hears nothing after that and only feels her arm being raised. People flood the cage and a microphone is shoved in her face.

"How does it feel to be going to the title fight?" A reporter asks and Quinn just opens and closes her mouth trying to find words to describe this feeling.

The man takes that as an answer and Santana runs from behind her and hugs her. "You're amazing. I knew you could do it."

But Quinn is already in the future thinking about how she has to beat Kieran Tally, the undefeated bantam weight champ.

xxxx

"Ok babe you want orchids right?" Santana asks Brittany about the flowers at their wedding.

"I don't care as long as you show up." Brittany laughs.

They've decided that Q will be San's maid of honor and Ky will be Brittany's. Dom will walk Santana down the isle and Jake will walk his daughter.

Santana gets sad thinking about how happy her Papi wont be able to walk her down the isle.

"But I definitely want red bridesmaids dresses." Brittany says and Santana agrees. Red is her favorite color after all.

"And just the band and our family." Santana says and that's that. They just need a place to get married.

xxxx

It's Dom's first race and the whole family showed up. He's been practicing religiously and has really taken to the sport. He looks so adult in his helmet and racing gear that Santana gets teary eyed. He looks more like Alex every day.

He gets into his car and revs the engine. Britt nods noticing it sounds good. She's pleased with how the car turned out. She knows if Dom wants to go further he'll have to get a real mechanic but for now she's pretty damn proud of herself and Dom.

A beeping sounds and the racers speed off. Dom starts in the back but quickly moves up the ranks and gets into third. He drifts around turns like a pro and the whole family is shocked by his natural ability.

It's the last lap and Dom is about 100 yards from the finish when his tire blows out. He pounds his fists on the steering wheel unleashing that Lopez anger as racers fly past him.

But he already caught the eye of someone very important in the crowd.

As he wheels the car back to his pit a man approaches him. Santana sees this and runs to her brother's side.

"Hi I'm Steve Carillo. You're racing is impressive."

"Nice to meet you sir." Dom politely shakes his hand and Santana beams at his manners.

Steve looks at Santana as to ask who she is. "Santana Lopez. Dom's sister."

Steve nods. "Dom I'm part of youth Nascar and was wondering if you wanted to join my team. You're a natural."

Dom beams and nods his head as fast as he can.

Steve chuckles and hands him a card. "I'll see you Monday after school. Go to the address on the card and we'll get you a regulation car."

The man leaves and Dom hugs Santana. "I love you so much."

xxxx

Brittany has been going to therapy for weeks and this time she's being hypnotized.

She lays down on the long brown couch and slowly slips into another state of mind.

"Open up your brain let it see everything."

_The sun is hot as she cuts open Keely's side and gun shots are heard around her._

_Then it flashes to the humvee and she's staring at Connolly._

Brittany's shaking in her sleep and silently crying but Dr. Price refuses to wake her up. She needs to get past this to feel strong again.

"Think of what scares you the most."

_A loud bang rings out and a flash of white hot fire rips through the truck. All the soldiers go flying and Brittany lands on the dirt. The pain comes and then the pain goes._

_Next she's in the streets of a torn down town ducking behind cars and the children who she fed come into view. They get shot down this time._

Brittany starts screaming and violently shaking so the doctor rouses her from her sleep state.

She suddenly sits straight up gasping for air and the doctor hands her a glass of water which she chugs down as she holds a hand to her chest.

"Fuck you for doing that to me." Brittany says.

"But you're here alive and no longer scared of what you've already been through Pierce."

"You're wrong. I'm still scared." Brittany gets up and leaves.

She comes into the house distraught and hugs Santana while she cries.

The Latina gets an idea and brings her to the roof of her old apartment where they have their hands and names in cement standing the test of time.

Santana sits down and tells Brittany to lay her head in her lap. The boxer strokes Brittany's hair to calm her down as they watch the sunset.

Santana leans down and whispers into Brittany's ear. "There are too many beautiful things in this world for you to get wrapped up in the ugly stuff. Starting right here, right now we are going to get through all the bad because you're too good, we're too good to be weighed down by all this darkness. I promise you Britt there is nothing we can't work through when we are together. And we are in this together". Santana gives Brittany a kiss on the side of her temple steeling herself for what she knows will take time, but she has an eternity to be with Britt so it's not even a question as to whether or not she's up for it.


	49. Chapter 49

It's doctor time for Brittany and Santana goes with her for support. She knows Brittany hates the wound on her back and going to the doctor for it just makes things more real.

They walk into the exam room after being led from the waiting room and Brittany slowly takes her shirt off still embarrassed of her wound. Santana sends her an encouraging smile and unclips her bra for her.

Brittany then puts on an open backed gown and Santana notices her cute panties with peace signs on them and grins.

The blonde turns around to see her fiancé's smirk. "What?"

"Your butt looks cute in my panties." Santana grins.

Brittany laughs. "You're like a horny teenager."

"Nope, just horny."

Brittany puts her head down. "I'm sorry I'm not ready yet. I can take care of you though."

"Britt, you don't need to do anything but take care of yourself."

Brittany cocks her head to the side thinking the Latina is talking about masturbating.

Santana sees the look on her face. "No, take care of yourself as in mentally and physically. But if you wanna do that I'd be more than happy to watch." Santana says smiling enjoying just the thought of watching Brittany touch herself.

"Really?" Brittany purrs. "Would that turn you on?"

The doctor knocks on the door frame chuckling. "Ok girls, enough of that." She laughs and Santana's face turns as red as her skin tone will allow.

The doctor holds her hand out for both of them and they shake it. "I'm Dr. Cohen-Chang but you can just call me Tina. Or Dr. T that one makes me seem badass." She chuckles. "Let's see your back now, shall we?"

Brittany gulps and turns around slowly as Santana stands facing her holding both of her hands.

"Tell me if you feel anything." Tina says as she runs the edge of her stethoscope over the blonde's burn.

Brittany doesn't feel it.

"Seems the nerve endings have been compromised worse than we had hoped for. Has any of this shrapnel come out?"

Brittany shakes her head. "No but I can feel it moving sometimes."

"Pain level on a scale of 1 to 10?"

Brittany shrugs. "About a 5."

Santana looks at her skeptically. Brittany is a tough girl and a 5 to her is a normal person's 9 on the pain scale.

Tina watches this interaction with a smile. "Ok, I'm going to prescribe you another set of painkillers. Hold off on the ointment until mornings. We need to dry the burn out so the skin tightens and helps the shrapnel make its way out."

Santana nods remembering everything Tina says because judging by the far off look Brittany is sporting, she's not listening. She's so engrossed into listening to the doctor that she doesn't even realize she has a prescription for Percocet in her hand.

"We can do some skin grafting once it heals if you would like, but insurance won't cover it."

Brittany turns around. "Will it look normal?"

Tina shakes her head. She can see the anguish on Brittany's face and as a doctor wishes she could fix what's troubling the blonde. "I'm sorry to tell you but it will never look completely normal, Brittany."

Brittany nods sullenly. "I understand."

Tina wishes she could do more for her but the burn is just too large to do much of anything cosmetically speaking.

Santana squeezes Britt's shoulder when she sees her start to get emotional and Tina takes that as her cue to leave.

"So, I'll see you in a month and if the shrapnel hasn't pushed itself out we're going to have to perform a simple surgery to get out as much as we can."

"S-surgery?" Santana stutters shocked.

"It's a very simple procedure, you shouldn't be worried. We'll go over the entire surgery from start to finish so all your concerns are addressed if it comes to that."

With that Tina leaves and Brittany puts her shirt and bra on with the help of Santana.

The blonde turns around and smiles at Santana. "You're amazing."

Santana smirks. "Why's that."

"You just are."

xxxx

Santana and Quinn are on the couch in the living room fighting over the remote when Brittany comes in and squeezes in between them with a sly grin.

"Oh god." Quinn says knowing that look.

"I wanna go caroling." Brittany reveals and the other two burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hell no." Quinn answers first and Santana nods in agreement.

"Come on." Brittany pouts at them. "Me and my mom used to do it all the time. I just wanna feel normal for once."

Quinn shakes her head at Santana seeing her about to cave in to the famous Pierce pout.

"No Tana don't give in!" Quinn shouts but it's too late.

"Fine but we're only singing the cool songs. No Silent Night or any of that shit." Santana reasons and Brittany squeals with joy and jumps on top of her smothering her with kisses.

This is how they now find themselves in front of Mrs. Myers house about to ring the doorbell. As Santana throws a snowball at Quinn behind Brittany's back she hopes the old lady doesn't know it was them who stole her lawn ornaments that one time.

Mrs. Myers opens the door and Brittany bounces on her heals as she hands the confused woman a candy cane.

"Merry Christmas." Brittany beams and she pretends not to notice Q and San messing around behind her. To get back at them she sings Silent Night and Santana groans but sings with her.

They go to a few more houses as Santana and Quinn get even more restless and Brittany gets even more annoyed at their fooling around.

This time as the person opens the door Santana jumps in front of Brittany and starts rapping. "Merry, merry Christmas. To you and your own."

Quinn then jumps out. "Santana just bought you a damn xylophone." Santana then raps,"No its not a guitar or even a drum. And when you play it its hard to hum." Back to Quinn,"Its the thought that counts which makes it sweet." Then Santana and Quinn together, "Sorry you can't return it cuz we lost the receipt."

The man behind the door looks puzzled as Brittany puts her face in her hands and shakes her head.

Quinn chuckles first and as revenge Brittany pulls on a low hanging pine tree branch and sends a pile of snow cascading on top of the smaller blonde.

Santana then laughs and Brittany pushes her face first into a mound of snow before storming off and walking home.

Behind her Quinn and Santana still chuckle until Brittany slams the door and when they try to open it, it's locked.

Santana bangs on the door. "Come on babe we were just kidding."

"No. If you want to mess around and throw snow behind my back you both can sit out there and become snow women." Brittany shouts through the door.

"Britt." Quinn whines but the other blonde isn't budging and leaves them out in the cold.

"That rap was sweet though." Santana chuckles.

"Yeah. Good thing we wanted to be Salt n' Peppa for a short time in our lives and started writing rhymes."

An hour passes and the girls start to sniffle from the cold but Brittany still isn't letting them in.

Santana and Quinn decide whining will do it and bang on the door and beg to be let in.

"Pleeeeaaasseeeee." They both whine while continuing to pound loudly on the door. Both smile widely when they hear the lock of the door click.

They burst inside reveling in the warmth and get out of their jackets before standing in front of one of the heating vents and warming up.

"Babies." Brittany mumbles from behind them.

The next day Santana and Quinn are even more whiney because they've gotten colds from being left outside.

"Britt." San whines. "I d-don't feel good."

Quinn comes into their room and lays on the bed with her. "I don't feel good either."

Walking into the bedroom seeing each of them curled into a ball covered with numerous layers Brittany has no sympathy for them.

"You two are ridiculous." Brittany laughs at the two grown woman acting like children over a small cold. "There's chicken noodle soup in the kitchen." She smirks having something up her sleeve.

They both run to the kitchen but see no soup, just the ingredients to make it laid out on the counter.

"What the fuck?" Quinn snipes as Santana shakes her head at herself for ever pissing Britt off.

Quinn turns around to Brittany. "I thought you said there was soup?"

"Yeah, as soon as you make it." Brittany says as she turns around and mumbles something about ruining her caroling. "Fuckin' make your own soup." She says before going outside and slamming the door.

Santana knows she's really not that mad and honestly finds it adorable. They both turn around to see where she's going and are shocked when Brittany throws a snowball at the window playfully and makes a "Bring it bitches," gesture pounding her chest and throwing her arms out before turning around and walking away from the house.

xxxx

It's New Years Eve and San, Britt, Q, and Shay all go out to party.

At the club Santana and Brittany can't stop touching one another and it's like a new spark has lifted their love way above any clouds and through the universe.

They slow dance and Santana rests her head on Britt's shoulder as the blonde leads. She feels some sort of control over things while dancing and smiles as she dips Santana before going in for a kiss.

Santana smiles hugely seeing Brittany the happiest she's been in a long time.

They decide to go home early and as the ball drops so do their clothes.

Santana kisses Brittany all over gently and turns her around to kiss her back. She's trying to show Brittany that no matter what scars she has she will always believe that her blonde is the most gorgeous woman in the world.

Brittany takes her hand and leads her to the bed. "I think I'm ready. No. I know I am."

Santana nods and smiles before laying Brittany down and ravishing the blonde's body with kisses and licks. She hasn't been able to explore her body in so long and familiarizes herself all over again with all the curves the blonde has to offer.

Brittany moans when Santana kisses her hip bones and her toes curl tightly catching the sheets in between them.

The boxer then hooks her fingers through Brittany's panties and slides them down her legs before kissing her way back up. She looks up at Brittany for permission and the blonde nods causing Santana to dive her tongue into her dripping core.

She licks and sucks as Brittany threads her fingers through brown hair.

Brittany wonders what she was ever thinking not letting Santana touch her when it feels this good.

Santana adds fingers into the mix and Brittany pulls her up to lay on top of her.

The soldier slips her own hand down Santana's panties and slides her fingers inside of her.

They both look into one another's eyes as they pump their fingers in and out. In and out.

They don't stop once they orgasm they keep going. Rest and then again and again until the sun comes up. It's like the first time they ever made love to each other every time that night. Each time discovering a new way to show how much they love each other. Nothing they did was rushed. It was simply perfect.

The next day Brittany wakes up before Santana and kisses her gently on the forehead before going downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast for the Latina.

She comes down the stairs whistling and Quinn jumps out of nowhere startling her a bit.

"Looks like someone got laid last night."

Brittany doesn't even argue she's so happy. "It was amazing." She says wistfully. "I've never felt so close to someone before."

Quinn follows Brittany into the kitchen. "I'm really glad you're getting back to your old self B, but let me make the coffee yours tastes like shit. No offense."

Brittany shrugs because honestly she always just throws whatever amount of coffee grounds she thinks is right, into the machine.

Santana comes down with her hair everywhere in a tank top and underwear rubbing her eyes and Brittany thinks she looks adorable. She loves Santana in the morning she's a cute amount of cranky and her sex hair just adds to the allure.

Brittany opens her arms and Santana falls into them with a yawn. "Hey baby." She whispers into Brittany's chest.

Brittany kisses her on the head. "Hey you. Quinn's making coffee because mine sucks apparently."

"Mhm. She's right. Not one of your many talents." Santana mumbles into her chest.

Quinn snorts. "I heard her showing you her talents last night."

"Shut up and make me coffee bitch." Santana says suddenly more awake. She then slaps Brittany's ass and winks at her before grabbing the milk and cereal.

She gets three bowls out and pours cereal and milk into them for everybody.

She slides a bowl towards Quinn. "Don't say I never did anything for you."

Quinn takes a mouthful before spitting it back out. "Gross! The milk is bad!"

Brittany and Santana snicker because it was their turn to get groceries.

"Oops." They both say and settle for coffee and snuggling into each other for breakfast.


	50. Chapter 50

Santana's fight is tonight and since it's in Austin only Brittany and Quinn could come seeing as the kids are in school.

Santana stands in her corner of the octagon ring staring down Anastasia Hartman. Yes, The Russian.

Anastasia spits on the mat and grins. "We meet again."

"Got any glass on your hands this time?" Santana fires back.

The Russian chuckles dryly. "No. I will beat you with no advantages."

"I doubt that."

As Quinn walks through the crowd with Brittany people recognize her as one of the contenders for the title fight.

People shake her hand and congratulate her as she makes her way to her seat.

The crowd splits for a man walking through and when all is clear Quinn recognizes him to be Joe Rogan, star UFC announcer.

He shakes her hand. "You are a true warrior. Some of the best fighting I've seen."

"Thank you." Quinn smiles. "My sister is pretty awesome too."

"Sister?" Joe questions and looks at Brittany but the blonde shakes her head and points to the ring.

"Diabla." Quinn clarifies.

"Huh?" Joe says surprised. "That's awesome. I wish her the best of luck. The Russian is a beast."

"We know all about her. Santana beat her in the underground even though she dipped her wraps in glass."

Joe is shocked by the nature of these girls. "Badass. We should do a story on you two. ESPN would love it. Here's my card. Give me a call tomorrow." He hands each of them his business card.

Quinn nods in shock with her mouth hanging open and Brittany nudges her to speak but is still silent so the taller blonde takes over.

"Thanks Joe." She says and the man nods and walks away.

Brittany suddenly remembers the video footage she shot of the girls in the underground and when they started MMA. She needs to get those in the show.

They tuck the cards into their back pockets from Joe and head to their seats. Santana is in the ring jumping around and shaking her muscles out getting ready and Anastasia is just sitting on her stool staring at the Latina with a death glare.

Brittany wants to hop in the ring herself for what she did to Santana.

Just before the bell rings Mo squirts water in Santana's mouth and she looks at the Russian and spits it into a bucket. Her game face is on and she wants nothing more than to knock this bitch the fuck out.

Quinn sees Santana crack her neck and roll her shoulders menacingly. She leans over to Brittany. "This is gonna be so good."

Brittany too nervous to talk just nods her head and watches as Anastasia swats Santana's hand away as she tries to tap gloves in the middle of the ring.

Santana rolls her eyes at The Russian and gets into fighting stance.

Anastasia is quick on her feet but Santana is quicker.

Anastasia packs a powerful punch but Santana's aim is on point.

The women circle one another and throw calculating punches and Anastasia even taunts Santana by screaming things and laughing after getting hit.

"She's a fuckin' looney toon." Quinn says to Brittany and the taller blonde nods.

Brittany just doesn't want to see Santana hurt. She doesn't trust the girl she's in the ring with.

The second round arrives and right off the bat Anastasia runs towards Santana and tackles her to the ground.

She gets on a roll and starts pounding her fists into the Latina's face. In the crowd Brittany grips the armrest and sits on the edge of her seat.

Quinn knows it's not over yet.

From the bottom Santana throws an elbow that connects with Anastasia's chin and it stuns the woman long enough for Santana to gain dominance and straddle her.

Left, left, right, hook, jab. Santana says this over and over in her head as she watches blood spray from Anastasia's mouth and splatter on the mat.

Anastasia's eyes roll to the back of her head but the bell saves her and ends the second round.

Santana grunts and hops off of her and Mo assesses a cut on her cheek when she sits in her corner on the stool.

"I'm so proud of you." Mo says with a teary smile.

"Don't go soft on me buddy. We still have another round to go." Santana jokes trying not to get emotional. Mo is like a father to her and it means a lot that he's proud of her.

He nods and pats her on the shoulder as he rubs Vaseline over her face.

The final bell rings and Santana is ready to go. She throws a couple jabs and controls the fight from the middle of the ring. She gets a good hit on Anastasia and her mouth guard flies out pausing the round to put it back in.

"You're nothing. Nothing!" Anastasia yells as she runs towards Santana but the Latina dodges her attack and The Russian face plants into the cage.

Santana wants to laugh. She really does but it's the perfect opportunity to send a flying knee to the face of the other woman.

Anastasia's mouth guard goes flying again but this time her whole body goes slack too. Santana attacks this time with her fists over and over until the fight is called. She's going to the title fight.

Brittany seemingly relieved jumps up and down with Quinn in the crowd and they run toward the octagon to congratulate her.

They wrap their arms around the fighter and Santana actually has tears in her eyes.

Brittany wipes her tears away with her thumbs and whispers, "You did it."

They're broken from their embrace when Anastasia yanks Santana backwards by her hair and the Latina's head jerks back painfully.

Brittany takes this opportunity to use her Army skills and she grabs Anastasia's wrist and bends it backwards before spinning her around and slamming her to the ground with her arms bent behind her back.

"Don't you ever pull that shit again!" Brittany yells in her ear before getting up again and letting the officials take care of it.

When Brittany stands up she finds Santana and Quinn looking at her with their mouths hanging wide open.

"What?" Brittany questions. It's not like they haven't seen it before.

Santana walks up to her and crashes their lips together to the sound of cheering in the arena. "You're my hero." Santana whispers and Brittany knows she means it in more than one way.

"You're my champion." Brittany whispers back with tears in her eyes.

The three of them go back to the hotel after the cut on San's face is taken care of.

They decided to take a step in the right direction and let Brittany sleep in the same room but in her own bed. Quinn and Santana will share instead.

Brittany hasn't been having night terrors lately but she's been waking up with anxiety attacks and that's exactly what happens.

Brittany's crying wakes the other two women up and Santana springs from the bed and wraps her arms around the blonde from behind while sitting on the bed.

Santana rocks her back and forth and kisses her on the back of her neck. Brittany sinks into her embrace but hates feeling so damn weak. She's supposed to be equal to Santana and right now she feels like she's not doing her part to take care of the Latina as well as she's being cared for.

xxxx

Santana's POV

Everyone thinks I have my shit together but I don't. Underneath my skin it's like there are dozens of tectonic plates shifting towards one another and I'm awaiting the moment they collide and cause a catastrophic shock to my very core.

It's not easy being clean. That's what Kermit's drug addict brother would say, and it's true. In the summer the pollen that gathers on the glass table out back of the Pierce's reminds me of dope.

When I get one of those skinny straws with a drink instead of a normal one I think about it and how I loved the skinnier ones because they fit in my nose better.

It's like thirsting for water when you're too full to drink it.

They think I have my shit together. I refuse to use but it's not like I don't want to and I know Quinn feels the same especially with Brittany's lock box of pills being in the house.

No, I'm not going to break into it. I never want to feel the hell of withdrawal again. But the urge is there, underneath my skin, and it wears on me every day.

There's a part of me that likes the filth. You know, being as low as humanly possible. A part of me wants to stop juggling daily routine and face plant into all the wrong choices.

But then I see her. After all she's been through her blue eyes still gleam with a goodness that resides in the deepest part of her heart.

She makes me want to fight for it. The life everyone wants to end up with. And that alone is enough for me not to relapse and ruin everything. Our love is the kind that was etched in stone before paper existed and passed down from generation to generation. Any love story before will wither away in the elements but ours will last eons.

And I'm not even exaggerating. You know it's true.

xxxx

"I never had lobster before." Quinn admits poking at it with her fork at the Pierce's table.

"Me either." Santana says sheepishly not knowing how to crack into the shell.

Brittany smiles at Santana because she's being so damn adorable and revels in the chance to teach her something.

She yanks off a claw and cracks it for her fiancé before pulling out a perfect piece of meet.

Brittany dips it in the melted butter and feeds it to Santana with her hands and brushes her finger across the fighter's still swollen lips.

Santana blushes and reveals the dimples on her cheeks as she tries not to completely melt like the butter on the table.

"Delicious." She says to Brittany in a husky voice but their moment is broken up when Jake sees them eye fucking across the table and kicks Brittany's leg.

"This is a celebration. It's a new year and we're all together." Jake says. "I'm so glad we're all together."

"I can't breathe." Quinn gasps.

"It's ok to get emotional Quinn." Jake says but Quinn starts clawing at her neck.

"My throats closing up."

Santana chuckles off to the side. "And you're getting hives."

Lorraine not thinking it's funny at all gets one of Ky's allergy shots because she's allergic to bees and stabs it into Quinn's leg before releasing the liquid with her thumb.

"Ahh!" Quinn screams shocked that Lorraine, usually the quiet and sweet one, has just stabbed her in the leg.

"Sorry. I had to do it. I'm a mom." Lorraine apologizes and Quinn nods in acceptance. "You're also gonna want to take 2 of these benedryls now and 2 more every 6 hours for the next 24 hours at least." As she hands her two and then the bottle.

"You're going to get really drowsy. You might want to go home and sleep." Brittany laughs.

"Well at least now we know you can't eat lobster." Santana says chuckling with Brittany.

"You look like a lobster." Ky joins in and Dom high fives her.

"Not nice." Quinn huffs out with a scratchy voice before getting up from the table and leaving.

When the door shuts everyone looks at one another and cracks up laughing. What they didn't expect was for Quinn to come back in.

"I forgot my coat." She says embarrassed by having to come back in after she stormed off.

Everyone just looks at her and laughs again. Even Lorraine can't hold it together.

"I better go with her to make sure she's o.k.." Shay says as she stands to follow Quinn.

Quinn shakes her head but smiles at her own little family and walks back to the house hoping to cuddle with Shay.

xxxx

Brittany's pov

I still see it. When I close my eyes and the only things heard are the creaks of the house and the heater turning on I see the flames.

If I sit still enough I can almost hear the screaming and smell the burnt flesh. My senses betray me every night before I go to bed. They trap me in the confines of a single event that I just can't shake.

A piece of shrapnel came out in the shower yesterday and when I picked it up and held it in my hands I could only feel one thing. Dread.

I held the small piece of metal under the water and watched as my blonde rinsed from it. There's pieces in my back that could have killed me, that killed everyone else.

I told Santana about it, the shrapnel, and she looked at me like she could feel the darkness that's bubbling under the surface. She looked at me like it pained her too and I know it does. I know she told everyone I was still alive but I know a tiny part of her believed I was never coming back and it ate at her.

But knowing she can tell how I feel without having to voice it is a comfort in all of this. With one look I can tell her I'm scared and with a heavy sigh I can tell her I'm tired of it all.

Because that's what I am. Tired.

I just want to be back in bed with my future wife and not be afraid I'm going to kill her in her sleep. It aches to think my love could be afraid of me but it's the truth. I would be too.

Granted I'm getting better but who knows when my dreams will catch up with me. Who knows if I'll ever be the same?

But one thing I know for sure is that Santana will be here no matter what. She would brave a hurricane with only rain boots and an umbrella if it meant helping me and she knows I'd do the same for her. I'd go to war for her.

xxxx

Upon seeing Quinn still passed out from her ordeal, naturally, Santana and Britt decide to fuck with her.

They didn't expect Shay to join them, though.

Somehow one of Mrs. Myers's pink flamingos gets tucked under her arm while she lays in bed and Santana puts a dildo on her forehead.

But Shay is the one that draws the mustache on Quinn's face.

Brittany takes pictures and giggles in the corner. "This is so good."

Dom comes in the room interested in what all the laughter is and Santana slaps the dildo off of Quinn's face and onto the floor.

"What are you guys doing?" Dom questions.

"N-nothing." Santana lies and Brittany laughs at how Santana stutters and seems to cower in front of her little brother in this situation. She knows Santana just doesn't want him to see what she slapped onto the floor.

He takes a peek at Quinn and his mouth drops open. "You guys are weird." He says before shaking his head and leaving the room.

At that moment they burst into laughter until they hear Quinn groan and shift around. They all flee from the room and go downstairs to wait for the wrath.

"You guys are assholes." Quinn says as she ruffles Santana and Brittany's hair.

She hasn't noticed the mustache on her face yet and as she leaves to go get cigarettes no one tells her about it either.

The wrath truly comes when she gets back. People were staring at Quinn in the store and she didn't know why until she caught sight of her reflection in the rear view mirror of the car.

She comes storming in the house and singles out Santana by pushing her over the back of the couch where she was standing and watching her tumble to the floor.

"You fuckin' bitches!" Quinn yells and then sees Shay laughing and her mouth opens, astonished. "My own girlfriend?"

"They made me." Shay says pointing at San and Britt.

"She sold us out!" Brittany yells. "You better sleep with one eye open Shay."

xxxx

Quinn's POV

I know they don't have their shit together. I mean, I'm Quinn fuckin' Fabray, I can read people like they're transparent.

Santana's aching to get her hands on that lock box and so am I. It's like if someone came up to me with water as I die in the desert and poured it on the ground in front of me. But I know Brittany needs them more so I'm not even going to get my lock picking kit out and bust that shit open.

Speaking of Brittany, she's crumbling. Imagine not being in control of your own brain and all it plays is horror movies and there's no one to hold your hand. She has Santana of course but even she can't flick the lights on and make everything alright again. Brittany has to do the hardest parts alone in a room with a man she barely knows. But she said the chairs are comfy so I guess it's not all that bad.

I know Santana's struggle because it is my own. I know how her insides scrape at her for any remnant of drugs it can find because it scrapes at me too.

When Shay falls asleep at night I'm left awake playing with her short hair and trying to keep my hands busy. I train so I'm not left sitting idly where my brain can cause my body to do things I really don't want.

It's not the best but it's the best it's ever been. And because we are 3 fierce and independent women that can rely on each other for most everything when needed we will weather these storms. Although we may come out of them battered we will be stronger and together.


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry it's been a while but life gets in the way sometimes read, review, or just enjoy. I might be ending this story in ten chapters or so I haven't decided yet so let me know what you think. Have a great day =]

xxxx

"So your father taught you how to box?" Joe asks Santana and Quinn as cameras beam down on them.

Santana nods uninterested she just wants to get back to Brittany.

"Yes Alex taught both of us when we were young and put us in youth bouts when he died Mo took over." Quinn answers for the both of them and nudges Santana secretly telling her to speak the fuck up.

"How'd you end up fighting in the underground world?" Joe asks genuinely interested in the two women.

Santana swallows before she answers. "My mother wasn't doing enough to feed the family so Quinn and I took it upon ourselves when a friend introduced us to the world of underground fighting and the rest is history."

Joe points to a screen where they're tag team match is being broadcast and Quinn and Santana look at one another wondering where the fuck they got this footage.

Joe answers for them. "Brittany was kind enough to give us footage that she shot."

Santana's heart swells and Quinn smirks thinking she has to coolest best friend ever.

They finish the interview talking about things like favorite punches and techniques they use while in the ring.

They all stand up and the bright studio lights are finally turned off. Joe shakes their hands. "I can't wait to follow both of your careers and my money is on both of you for the championships."

xxxx

Quinn and Shay have decided to sleep in Santana and Brittany's room with them seeing as this will be the first night Brittany will be back in bed with San after the incident.

Shay makes the mistake of falling asleep first and in the spirit of payback Quinn agrees to fuck with her.

They squirt shaving cream into the palm of Shay's hand and Santana pulls a feather out of her end table drawer to tickle her face with.

"Is that the feather you and Britt were playing with when we did that molly?" Quinn asks.

"Yea why?" Santana shrugs and makes a motion to rub it on Shay's face but Quinn swats it away.

"I don't want your vagina feather on my girlfriend's face." Quinn argues.

"It's not a vagina feather." Santana grumbles and Brittany rubs her back as she pulls a new feather out of her pillow.

Santana finally tickles Shay's face but they didn't expect her to smack her own face with her shaving cream hand so hard that she leaves a red hand print.

They all chuckle and wince a bit as Shay looks around wide eyed. "Who hit me?"

Santana and Brittany don't even try to keep a straight face and even Quinn is having trouble subduing her laughter.

"You hit you, babe." Quinn tells her and Shay looks at her hand covered in shaving cream and then looks over to Santana who is still holding the feather.

Shay lifts her hand up and plops a clump of shaving cream on the top of Santana's head.

Brittany gasps at the lady balls Shay just displayed and waits for San's reaction.

"I think I'm too shocked to do anything." Santana admits.

"I'm the youngest in my family. Retaliation was part of growing up." Shay says laughing.

Santana just shakes her head and goes to the bathroom to rinse her hair out in the sink.

As she bends over Brittany comes from behind and presses her front into her ass. Then she bends over and runs her long fingers through Santana's hair and the Latina moans a bit when Brittany's fingernails scrape lightly against her scalp.

Once the shaving cream is all out Santana stands and takes Brittany's face in her hands before kissing her softly and exiting the bathroom leaving behind a flustered blonde.

When they get back to the bedroom Shay is once again asleep but this time on Quinn's chest and the blonde doesn't looks far from sleep herself.

Santana grabs the blanket that was bunched up at the bottom of the air mattress and tucks them in. "Sweet dreams."

Brittany wakes up to Santana kissing her neck. She can feel her smiling against her skin and she sinks deeper into the bed at this amazing wake up call.

She suddenly remembers where she is and her eyes shoot open. She finds Santana looking down on her with a smile.

"You're ok? I'm ok?" Brittany asks frantically.

Santana leans downs and kisses her. "We're ok."

xxxx

Brittany's therapist thought it was a good idea to volunteer at a Veteran's hospital to try and help her through her recovery. She had a nightmare the second night she slept in her room with Santana so she listened to him and went.

She's currently playing checkers with an older Vet named Jim Baker who lost his leg in Vietnam and he keeps side eyeing her.

"What?" She finally questions him not annoyed but inquiring.

"No use in feeling guilt ya know." Jim says as he jumps her black checker and adds it to the pile on his side of the board game.

Brittany double jumps his red game pieces. "I don't feel guilty."

Jim chuckles. "Bullshit! It's coming off you in waves sergeant.

Brittany huffs and moves her piece. "It's just…nevermind."

Jim nods in understanding. "You were the only one that survived. We all know your story. That happens when you get a medal of honor." He winks at her endearingly. "Now go don't go wastin' your second chance, because that's what it is. Someone up there wants you here." He says while pointing to the ceiling with his finger.

Brittany gulps. "Did you…Did you ever have nightmares?"

The old man nods and looks somewhere far off like there's a movie playing at the bingo table. "Still do sometimes." He looks back over and stares into Brittany's eyes with a smile. "But eventually your mind catches up with your body and realizes you're home. Then it's not so bad anymore. Most times it's not bad at all." Jim reaches across the table and pats Brittany's hand peering into her soul with his aged and wise eyes making sure she knows that things won't be perfect but they will get better and she's capable of living a happy life.

And being happy is all she ever wanted.

xxxx

"This one tastes like paper." Quinn says eating a piece of cake at the local bakery.

"This one tastes like what musky clothes smell like." Brittany says screwing up her face.

Quinn turns to her, her eyes squinted in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

Brittany shrugs and pulls a new piece towards her as Santana shakes her has at their interaction.

The Latina sees Quinn go for the chocolate raspberry cake and slaps her hand away. "None of that gross raspberry shit at my wedding."

Quinn huffs. "Well what kind of cake do you guys like?"

"Vanilla." Santana says as Brittany says "Chocolate." At the same time.

"How about something less boring? You'd think two crazy bitches like you wouldn't like such lame cake flavors."

Brittany sits up straight when she gets an idea. "How about ice cream cake?"

"I don't even think that's possible." Quinn shoots it down.

Santana leans over the table and looks in Quinn's eyes. "If you build it, they will come."

"This isn't the field of dreams Santana." Quinn says laughing but sure enough by the end of it Britt and San have convinced the bakery to make a three tiered ice cream cake complete with those chocolate crunchies in the middle.

"Now I need to plan the bachelorette parties." Quinn grins as they walk out of the bakery and Santana and Brittany look at one another and grin devilishly. Shit will be going down.

xxxx

Quinn comes into the kitchen and oddly enough runs into Santana who is making peanut butter sandwiches in a sexy cop uniform complete with a hat and all with hand cuffs holstered to her thigh.

She looks up when Quinn enters but continues doing what she's doing like it's normal.

"Do I even want to know?" Quinn asks.

"Brittany heard that song Mrs. Officer by Lil Wayne and wanted to reenact it." She says nonchalantly and Quinn just shakes her head and gets a bottle of water out of the fridge.

When Santana's done she cuts the sandwiches in half and brings them upstairs to where Brittany is laying in bed naked.

Santana hands the sandwich to the blonde and Brittany kisses her in thanks.

Santana sits down and as soon as her ass hits the bed Brittany says something random and ground breaking. "I wanna be a cop." Brittany admits for the first time out loud. She's been thinking about it for a while and honestly thought getting Santana into that outfit might help but she got a little side tracked.

Santana nearly chokes on her sandwich and Brittany hands her a glass of water. "Brittany you just stopped having nightmares every night and got back into the room with me do you really think you're ready to be shot at again? Plus, you still have shrapnel in your back."

"Nothing happens in Lima San. I just want to help people. And the shrapnel will come out." Brittany says with a gleam in her eye and Santana can't resist. She leans over and kisses her.

"Fine, but you have to talk to your shrink first and if you get hurt again I swear I'll kick your ass Brittany." Santana says with a hint of worry.

Brittany puts her food down and hugs Santana tightly.

"At least a uniform will be involved." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear and the Latina pushes her down on the bed.

"I think I might like this."


End file.
